Crescendo
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Fraîchement diplômé d'une école de journalisme réputée, le jeune Harry Potter rêve de rejoindre la Renommée, un journal aussi célèbre que prestigieux, mais pour cela il doit d'abord faire ses preuves, en l'occurrence, interviewer le pianiste séduisant mais impénétrable Tom Jedusor...Slash TJ/HP
1. Prologue

_Hello :)_

 _Voilà mon nouveau bébé, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoire. C'est un UA qui se passe dans le monde moldu.J'avais envie d'essayer un Tom/Harry un peu original et ce texte me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Puis Tom, c'est mon petit chouchou :)_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, le monde de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling._

* * *

Résumé : Fraîchement diplômé d'une école de journalisme réputée, le jeune Harry Potter rêve de rejoindre la Renommée, un journal aussi célèbre que prestigieux, mais pour cela il doit d'abord faire ses preuves, en l'occurrence, interviewer le pianiste séduisant mais impénétrable Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Mr Potter, vous voudriez rejoindre notre équipe ? »

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de ne pas paraître nerveux devant Miranda Jones, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, actuelle rédactrice en chef de la Renommée et qui dardait sur lui un regard inquisiteur. Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'il était dans ce bureau, à être reluqué, sondé, jaugé, comme un animal de laboratoire. Peut-être que c'était une sorte d'examen pour tester la confiance et la nervosité des futures jeunes recrues, quoiqu'il en soit c'était franchement désagréable. S'il ne tenait pas autant à ce travail, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il était un être humain, merde, pas une souris sur le point d'être disséqué !

« C'est vrai que vous avez une belle écriture » poursuivit Miranda en jetant un coup d'œil sur les articles qu'il avait écrit durant ses études et qui étaient maintenant posés sur le bureau de la rédactrice. « Vous avez une plume acérée, spontanée, synthétique, et vous aimez aller droit au but, ce que nous recherchons généralement. Votre esprit critique est assez bon, bien que pas totalement impartial."

Harry se tendit, il y avait toujours un "Mais" généralement après ce genre de compliments. On commence par être aimable, puis on démonte pièce par pièce le candidat, enfin la pauvre victime, pour être plus précis.

"Mais vous n'avez aussi aucune expérience, mise à part quelques stages effectuées à droit à gauche» ajouta-t-elle comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre. «Essayez d'abord d'avoir un bagage solide, avant de retenter votre chance ici. La Renommée n'est généralement pas un journal pour débutant »

 _Et voilà, c'est fichu_ , se dit sombrement le jeune homme alors que la rédactrice lui offrait un vague sourire d'excuse, même s'il lui paraissait plutôt hypocrite. J _e me demande pourquoi je me suis donné la peine de venir en personne. J'aurais dû envoyer un CV, une lettre de motivation et quelques articles, comme les autres, le résultat aurait été le même_.

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête là, Mr Potter» fit Miranda Jones alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau, signe que l'entretien était terminé. «Vous avez du talent, et dans quelques années, vous ferez certainement un candidat potentiel. Et dans ce cas, je reconsidérerais votre demande. »

Ou pas...

La femme aux tempes grisonnantes lui donna une poignée de main ferme avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira, regardant avec envie les autres journalistes s'activer devant lui. A l'autre bout du couloir, il pouvait entendre des éclats de rire, des sonneries de téléphone, des papiers qu'on froissait et qu'on déchirait. Un monde merveilleux qui lui semblait, au fil des jours, de plus en plus inaccessible.

 _Mon vieux Harry, il va falloir être patient,_ pensa le jeune garçon alors qu'il passait devant un bureau entrouvert, il entendit tout à coup une voix l'interpeller : « Ça alors, c'est bien toi, Harry ? »

Il se retourna et, non sans surprise, aperçut Dean Thomas, son ancien camarade de classe, un jeune garçon à la peau sombre et au regard espiègle et chaleureux..Tous deux avaient passé leur jeunesse au pensionnat Poudlard, avant d'intégrer la même école de journalisme. Une école élitiste et très difficile qui leur avait fait passer des nuits blanches. Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ami depuis quelques mois.

« Dean ? Ça fait un bail ! »

« Au moins dix mois » répondit ce dernier en l'invitant à entrer dans un petit bureau décoré d'affiches sportives, de petites figurines de joueurs de base-ball, de cricket ou encore de football. Il y avait même une écharpe du West Ham United FC accrochée à un mur et un taille-crayon en forme de ballon posé dans un coin. Son ami était toujours aussi accro au sport visiblement « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que t'a rendu visite au grand Manitou, non ? Elle fait toujours cet effet là aux candidats qui ont le courage de la voir. »

« Tout juste » soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans la chaise que lui indiquait Dean. « Je pensais pourtant qu'elle me mettrait au moins à l'essai, vu que je suis sorti major de notre promo, mais c'est loupé... »

« Miranda a toujours été une femme exigeante et très stricte » fit son ami en lui offrant un sourire compatissant. « C'est une bonne rédactrice-en-chef, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de travailler avec elle »

« Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un travail ici ? » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle m'a dit que la Renommée ne prenait pas de débutants. »

Le sourire de Dean devint gêné. « Mon père travaille dans les locaux, il est rédacteur-en-chef adjoint...c'est grâce à lui si je peux m'occuper de la rubrique sportive. »

 _Je vois,_ se dit Harry avec amertume. _En somme, soit il faut avoir de l'expérience, soit être débutant avec un réseau...Vive le monde du travail. A ce rythme, je serais pigiste durant des années. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais décocher un CDD, et encore moins un CDI_.

« Tu as essayé d'autres journaux ? » tenta Dean devant la mine sombre de son ami. « Tu as la Gazette du Sportif qui est sympa et le rédacteur-en-chef est un chic type ! »

« Ils croulent tellement sous les demandes qu'ils ne répondent même plus aux candidatures. »

« Et Miss Potin ? »

Harry grimaça. « C'est un magazine plutôt féminin. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment mon domaine. Et en plus, il est dirigé par Rita Skeeter et cette femme est juste- »

« - Horrible et horripilante » compléta Dean en grimaçant à son tour. « Tu as aussi le Hurluberlu, c'est Xenophilius Lovegood qui en est le rédacteur-en-chef. Même si les rubriques de ce journal sont un peu...étranges »

C'était un euphémisme. Les articles du Hurluberlu étaient plus extravagants les uns que les autres, parlant de créatures qui n'existaient pas (lui et sa fille Luna auraient apprivoisé Nessie, le monstre du Loch-Ness et le cacheraient dans une grotte sous-marine à l'abri des regards), ou encore de complots extra-terrestres. Xenophilius était en effet convaincu que le Premier Ministre était un Martien chargé d'observer la population terrienne et qu'il envoyait un rapport au gouvernement de sa planète tous les mois. Mais les divagations de Lovegood ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le rédacteur-en-chef était en effet persuadé qu'il descendait des mythiques Atlantes et ne cessait de répéter que l'Angleterre serait engloutie par les flots dans une cinquantaine d'années. Il s'était donc mis en tête de conseiller ses lecteurs avant qu'ils ne soient submergés...

« Je préfère encore être pigiste » marmonna Harry. « Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller » dit-il alors qu'un silence embarrassé suivait ses paroles, son ami ne sachant apparemment pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. « Je ne voudrais pas te déranger davantage. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise, une lueur traversa le regard de Dean et il lâcha brusquement : « Attends, Harry, j'ai peut-être un tuyau pour toi ! »

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur. « Où est-ce que je l'ai rangée ?...Je l'avais mise de coté pour Ginny vu combien elle est fan...Ah ! La voilà ! »

Il tendit une affiche à Harry qui s'en empara, le regard intrigué. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement des yeux et fronça les sourcils : « Le célèbre pianiste Tom. Jedusor en concert ? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé, Dean ? En quoi cela va m'aider ? Je ne suis pas très musique classique en plus. »

« Moi non plus » fit Dean. « Sauf que là, il s'agit de Tom Elvis Jedusor. _Le_ Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, sa renommée est mondiale, tout le monde s'arrache les places. Certaines sont revendues dix fois leur prix initial. Ce type a un vrai don. J'ai eu l'occasion d'écouter une de ses musiques- notamment _La Sonate du Serpent-_ parce que Ginny en est dingue, et c'est vraiment magnifique. C'est hypnotique, sombre, presque terrifiant. Les notes résonnent dans ta tête durant des heures et des heures, même quand la musique s'arrête.»

Harry observait son ami d'un air intrigué. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Jedusor, lui, il était plutôt attiré par le rock, il faudrait sans doute qu'il mette sa culture musicale à jour, après tout c'est le propre d'un journaliste de s'intéresser à toutes sortes de choses, y compris par ce qui l'appréciait le moins. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'affiche, on pouvait y voir la silhouette d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un smoking noir devant un piano à queue. Mais il eut beau plisser les yeux, Harry n'arriva pas à discerner les traits de son visage, il restait dans l'obscurité.

« Et ce n'est pas tout » poursuivit son ami d'une voix presque extatique, le sortant de ses pensées. « On ne sait rien de ce type. Il refuse toute interview, on dit même qu'il brûlerait les lettres de ses fans... »

 _Charmant_ , se dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Rita Skeeter en était obsédée à un moment donné. Apparemment, à chaque fois qu'il donnait un concert, elle l'attendait dans les coulisses dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'interroger ou plutôt de lui sauter dessus. Tu connais sa réputation, cette femme est une teigne qui ne veut jamais rien lâcher. Elle sort ses griffes et son stylo à la vitesse de l'éclair. En général les rédacteurs en chef ne s'occupent pas de ce genre de tâches, mais Rita Skeeter ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde...»

« Mais tu as dis « était » » releva Harry. « Est-ce qu'elle a abandonné ? »

« Ouais » confirma Dean en faisant tourner un vieux crayon entre ses doigts. « Ça fait quatre mois qu'elle a lâché « l'Affaire Jedusor ». C'est sa rédactrice adjointe qui l'a dit à mon père qui me l'a dit. Venant de Skeeter, ce n'est pas une attitude normale. D'habitude ce sont les célébrités qui abandonnent et qui finissent par lui donner une interview, histoire qu'elle leur fiche enfin la paix. Mais là, c'est l'inverse, elle n'en parle même plus. Alors qu'auparavant, elle prononçait son nom pratiquement toutes les heures avec un regard énamouré. Ça frôlait même l'obsession. Et maintenant, plus rien...silence radio. Bizarre, non ?»

« Peut-être que Jedusor l'a menacée d'avertir les flics si elle continuait à le harceler » suggéra Harry.

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'esclaffa Dean. « Les flics, elle les a tous à ses pieds ! Ou alors Rita Speeker s'en moque...Non, à mon avis il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Jedudor...un truc pas très net. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, si tu arrives à rencontrer Tom Jedusor et à l'interviewer, je peux te garantir que Miranda t'embauchera direct, que tu sois débutant ou non. »

Harry eut une moue dubitative« Si d'autres journalistes n'ont pas pu l'approcher, je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de chances, tu sais. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer et tu n'as rien à perdre» répliqua Dean en arrachant une page d'un bloc note et en griffonnant dessus avec son vieux crayon mâchonné. «Tiens, je te mets l'adresse de Jedusor. Ce n'est pas très loin de Londres, à une vingtaine de kilomètres à peu près, il y a une forêt juste derrière sa maison je crois.»

Dean lui tendit la feuille, Harry la prit et lut l'adresse qui y était indiqué avant de fourrer le papier dans sa poche. Son ami avait raison, il n'avait rien à perdre et cette interview pourrait lui changer les idées. Il en avait assez de rester cloîtré dans son minuscule appartement, à rédiger des CV ou à écrire des articles pour tel ou tel quotidien parfois jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, histoire d'avoir de quoi payer son logement. Il avait besoin de se changer d'air et de travailler un peu sur le terrain. Lui qui rêvait d'être un reporter détective partant aux quatre coins de la planète, muni d'un appareil photo, d'un bloc-note et d'un stylo quand il était petit...Ce Jedusor tombait à pic.

Même s'il restait toutefois à l'approcher.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello :)  
_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, follows et favoris, ça m'a fait plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise ^^_

 _En ce qui concerne le rating, j'ai mis "T" pour l'instant, mais vu comme l'histoire va s'assombrir, je mettrais sans doute "M" pour la suite, j'aviserais à ce moment là._

 _Ah oui, et j'avais dit que c'était un UA moldu (avec des mentions de l'univers d'Harry Potter), mais c'est aussi un UA moderne, ça se passe de nos jours._

 _Voilà, voilà pour les précisions._

 _Tout est à JK Rowling, comme d'habitude._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **OoOoOoO**

Dès que Harry sortit des locaux de la Renommée, il se dirigea vers le grand parc qui se trouvait non loin de là, puis essaya de dénicher un banc de libre. On était en plein mois de juin, et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur un lac aux eaux claires et entouré d'un écrin de verdure. Des enfants riaient et s'éclaboussaient au bord d'une petite fontaine, un vendeur de glaces profitait de la température ambiante pour augmenter son chiffre d'affaires et de nombreux promeneurs se prélassaient dans l'herbe, sans doute pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail.

Après avoir suivi un petit chemin de terre qui traversait une allée boisée, Harry put enfin trouver un endroit où s'asseoir et sitôt confortablement installé, s'empressa de sortir son téléphone portable pour y mener des recherches.

Internet était un bon début pour trouver des informations sur le mystérieux Tom Elvis Jedusor. Cependant, comme on le lui avait répété si ardemment durant ses études de journalismes, il lui fallait d'abord discerner le vrai du faux et surtout vérifier les sources des informations. Parce que sur le Net, on pouvait y trouver de tout comme du n'importe quoi, donc la prudence s'imposait.

Harry tapa le nom du pianiste sur la barre de recherche et se retrouva aussitôt avec plus de 10 000 résultats, il fit rapidement le tri et parcourut quelques articles en diagonales.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, nouveau prodige de notre époque, a envoûté la salle hier soir _,_ » lut-il à voix basse. « Plus de 100 000 personnes étaient présentes et ont salué son talent sous une salve d'applaudissements. »

Il poursuivit ses recherches, tombant sur des titres d'articles plus élogieux les uns que les autres : _« Tom Jedusor est à l'Angleterre ce que Yiruma* est à la Corée du Sud », « Tom Jedusor, étoile montante de Londres », « Qui se cache derrière l'énigmatique compositeur et pianiste ? »"_

La plupart des sites parlaient de sa dextérité, de la noirceur et de la beauté qui se dégageaient de sa musique, de ses morceaux les plus célèbres, tels que La Sonate du Serpent, Inferno, Crépusculaire, Lune Écarlate ou encore La Complainte de Saturne, mais aucun ne décrivait qui était réellement Jedudor. Harry ne trouva rien sur son parcours, sur ses aspirations, et encore moins sur sa vie personnelle. Il jeta un œil sur quelques blogs de musique, mais les auteurs ne citaient pas suffisamment leurs sources, ou alors ils restaient trop vagues, répétant continuellement les mêmes choses, ou trop enthousiastes pour être objectifs. Il préféra fuir les forums en voyant que certains membres (la plupart féminins) déliraient complètement sur le pianiste, lui inventant une vie ou même des conquêtes, se ventant parfois d'avoir parlé au pianiste dans des toilettes, dans un compartiment de train, et même dans un taxi. Certains propos étaient ridicules voire choquants. Même si n'étonnait pas Harry plus que ça, les célébrités inaccessibles avaient toujours déclenché l'enthousiasme des fans et les rumeurs allaient souvent bon train.

 _Voilà pourquoi je ne voudrais jamais être célèbre_ , se dit le jeune homme en faisant un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Ces derniers ne lui rapportèrent rien, il y avait juste une page wikipédia aimée par 859 000 personnes, mais en dehors de ça, c'était le néant.

Il poussa ses investigations plus loin en allant voir des photos de Tom Jedusor, espérant avoir un meilleur aperçu du pianiste que l'affiche que lui avait montré Dean, mais à chaque fois une partie des traits du jeune homme paraissaient happés par les ténèbres, comme si la lumière refusait de le dévoiler aux yeux de tous, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir sa figure entièrement.

Finalement, Harry laissa momentanément tomber ses recherches pour choisir un morceau de musique.

A Poudlard, leur professeur de musique, Filius Flitwick, leur avait toujours dit que les notes, le rythme et la mélodie donnaient souvent plus d'informations sur le compositeur que les mots. C'était une sorte de langage qu'il leur fallait apprendre à décrypter.

 _« Peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus attentif aux cours au lieu de rire et de papoter avec les autres.. »_ pensa-t-il en optant pour la Sonate du Serpent et aux mettant ses écouteurs.

La musique n'eut pas tôt fait de raisonner dans ses oreilles que Harry se retrouva rapidement transporté dans un autre monde. Les notes _ondulaient_ , se mouvaient avec une grâce et une lenteur que Harry perdit toute notion de l'endroit où il était. Il n'y avait plus de cris d'enfants, de pépiements d'oiseaux, de bruits d'éclaboussures, il n'y avait plus que lui et ce génie de la musique qui reproduisait parfaitement le mouvement d'un reptile. C'était assez surprenant à entendre, tantôt le rythme était lent, tantôt il montait brusquement en crescendo comme si le serpent venait de fondre sur une proie avec une rapidité inouïe. Harry n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'angoissant de sa vie, la puissance sonore le submergeait littéralement. Il était tellement captivé par cette Sonate que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il tressaillit violemment et manqua tomber de son banc.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur...ça va Harry ? » s'inquiéta une voix familière alors qu'il ôtait ses écouteurs et reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Harry cligna des yeux, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour immerger des notes hypnotiques avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Ron ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant son meilleur ami et quasiment frère, Ron Weasley, un grand rouquin au joues parsemée de taches de rousseurs et au sourire jovial et communicatif. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Avisant les traits tirés de son ami et les cernes sous ses yeux, Harry ajouta : « T'as l'air fatigué, mon vieux. »

« C'est parce que je reviens d'un entraînement avec Dubois » répondit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. « C'est un bon entraîneur, mais il passe son temps à élaborer des stratégies plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Parfois il nous oblige même à nous lever à quatre heures du matin. Je te jure Harry, un de ces jours il aura notre peau ! »

Harry adressa un sourire amusé à son ami. Cela faisait des années qu'il le connaissait, depuis ses onze ans en fait. Cette amitié de cœur et d'esprit était rapidement devenue fraternelle. Ils avaient partagé les fous rires, les bons comme les mauvais moments, enchaîné les bêtises et collectionné les heures de retenue avec le détestable professeur de chimie, Severus Rogue. Ron excellant dans les activités physiques, il s'était rapidement tourné vers une carrière sportive et avait réussi à devenir le gardien d'une petite équipe de football en pleine essor, le _Lion-Hearted Football Club**_ menée par une poigne de fer par Olivier Dubois.

Ron et les siens s'étaient rapidement faits une place dans le cœur de Harry. Les Weasley faisaient totalement partis de sa vie maintenant, ils étaient l'équivalent d'une famille pour lui et il connaissait chaque membre quasiment par cœur. Rien qu'en entendant leurs rires, il pouvait savoir qui était qui, il avait fini par s'accoutumer aux gloussements discrets de Ginny, aux ricanements moqueurs des Jumeaux et au rire rocailleux de Charlie. A chaque fois que Harry venait chez eux, il reconnaissait aussi l'odeur de gâteau chaud qui émanait toujours de Molly, mêlé aux effluves des chaussettes que les Weasley avait l'habitude de perdre un peu partout dans leur maison.

C'est ce qui faisait le charme des Weasley.

« Comment se porte la petite famille ? » s'enquit Harry en regardant Ron s'adosser confortablement contre le dossier du banc.

« Ça va » répondit ce dernier qui fermait les yeux pour savourer la chaleur du soleil. « Maman s'est enfin décidée à se mettre à internet, elle a fait beaucoup de progrès, avant elle avait peur de faire exploser l'ordinateur juste en appuyant sur le bouton démarrage. Elle a créé un blog de cuisine qui marche bien : « Les Petites Recettes de Mamounette ». Papa est toujours aussi féru de technologie et de bricolage, depuis qu'il a regardé « Retour vers le futur », son rêve serait d'aller en l'an 3000 avec sa vieille Ford Anglia. Maman a renoncé à le ramener à la réalité...Bill travaille toujours à la banque, il s'est enfin décidé à se couper les cheveux. Charlie est dresseur de lions dans un cirque, aux derniers nouvelles ils auraient quitté la Roumanie pour la Hongrie. »

« Ça ne doit pas trop plaire à Molly » fit Harry qui savait que cette dernière se faisait particulièrement du souci pour ses enfants (Arthur Weasley étant un grand enfant, il comptait aussi), et et pour lui. Combien de fois, la maman aux formes généreuses lui avait dit de reprendre une part de tourte parce qu'elle trouvé qu'il ne grossissait pas assez.

« Charlie doit l'appeler toutes les semaines pour la rassurer et lui confirmer qu'il est toujours en un seul morceau » s'esclaffa Ron. « Sinon la boutique de farces et attrapes des Jumeaux a du succès, ils ont ouvert une boutique en ligne et voudraient se spécialiser dans les feux d'artifices, ils font affaires avec des Chinois »

« Cool » lâcha Harry en s'était toujours bien entendu avec Fred et George, leur bonne humeur et leur malice avaient le don de se propager partout où ils allaient. « Et Percy ? »

A ces mots, Ron ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. « Toujours égal à lui-même » soupira-t-il. « Il a réussi à se faire une place au Ministère et parle du Premier Ministre à chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison : « Monsieur le Premier Ministre a fait ça aujourd'hui... », « Oh, vous savez ce que monsieur le Premier Ministre m'a dit ? » « Quel homme charmant ce Premier Ministre ! »...etc. Je vais finir par croire que Percy est tombé amoureux. » gémit Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Ginny a arrêté ses études de langues pour rentrer dans une école de musique. Elle sort aussi avec Dean Thomas depuis onze mois » fit le rouquin d'un ton un peu agacé. Il avait toujours été protecteur avec sa petite sœur. _Peut-être un peu trop parfois_ , se dit Harry. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ginny qui voulait demeurer maître de sa vie et de ses amours. Ce que Harry comprenait très bien.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Hermione ? » demanda ce dernier en songeant à la jeune fille studieuse qui les avait accompagné, sermonné, consolé tous les deux durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. C'était un peu la voix de la raison et la bonne conscience du groupe. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de mentir pour protéger les garçons. Il savait que Hermione était très occupée dernièrement, qu'elle devait sans doute boire-manger-dormir à la bibliothèque et se tuait certainement à la tâche. Son amie lui manquait, Harry aurait bien voulu la voir plus souvent. La jeune fille avait toujours été une oreille attentive. Il savait aussi que la jeune fille s'était fiancée avec Ron il n'y a pas longtemps. Pourtant, en entendant son nom, le visage du rouquin s'était rembruni.

« Elle a trouvé un stage auprès d'une avocate, elle voudrait se spécialiser dans les droits de l'homme. »

 _Cela correspond parfaitement à notre chère Hermione_ , se dit Harry en souriant. _Elle a toujours défendu les causes perdues et désespérées._

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? » demanda Harry en remarquant que les traits de son ami étaient toujours crispés.

« L'avocate chez qui elle travaille partage les locaux avec un autre avocat, qui a engagé Drago Malfoy comme stagiaire » répondit Ron dont les yeux brillaient de colère à présent. « Tu sais qu'il veut devenir avocat d'affaires comme son cher paternel... »

« C'est vrai que ne doit pas très agréable pour Hermione » lâcha Harry qui ne portait pas non plus Drago Malfoy dans son cœur. Il se souvenait encore des moqueries, des insultes souvent cruelles que le jeune héritier avait proféré à l'égard de leur amie, juste parce que la mère de Hermione était femme de ménage. Le blondinet arrogant se croyait supérieur à tout le monde. Lui et Harry en étaient souvent venus aux mains, d'où ses nombreuses retenues.

« Ben justement, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est l'inverse ! » gronda Ron se levant brusquement du banc.

Harry écarquilla les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Qu'à chaque fois que Hermione et moi on va se promener, on croise Malfoy au détour d'une rue » asséna Ron en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre. « Qu'à chaque fois, ils se regardent tous les deux. Et qu'à chaque fois, ce n'est pas de la colère ou du mépris qu'il y a dans leurs yeux, c'est...c'est autre chose. » fit Ron, dont la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que Hermione a une relation avec lui ! » s'exclama Harry qui trouvait cette idée complètement absurde, contrairement à son ami qui s'était rassis près de lui, le regard éteint. « Merde, Ron, c'est de Drago Malfoy dont on parle ! Tu sais ce gars qui n'aime que lui, qui n'a que le nom de son père à la bouche et qui croit toujours que le monde entier est à ses pieds.»

« Je ne sais pas » souffla Ron. « Je ne sais plus que penser...Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Je m'en fais toujours à propos de Hermione. Je l'aime, tu sais » dit-il en se tournant vers Harry,le visage sérieux. « Je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant. Après tout, je suis juste Ron... »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, ignorant quoi dire pour réconforter son ami, d'autant plus qu'il voyait mal Hermione, la Hermione qu'il connaissait, sortir avec l'insupportable Drago Malfoy. C'était impossible. Ils étaient trop différents, chacun venant d'un autre milieu. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les garçons que Ron finit par briser au bout de quelques minutes.

« Et toi alors, les amours ? »

Harry poussa un soupir. Il aurait voulu parler de tout, sauf de ça. « Rien. » répondit-il. « C'est le néant total. J'ai ramené quelques filles à la maison, mais Artémis me fait une scène à chaque fois. »

Artémis : trois ans, 4 kilos 600, tout en griffe et en poils et un caractère lunatique et tellement capricieux qu'elle avait fait fuir toutes les filles que Harry avait ramené à la maison. L'animal infernal avait en effet pris un malin plaisir à déchirer les vêtements de ses compagnes, voire à uriner sur leurs chaussures. Elle ne s'était entendue avec aucune d'entre elles. Un vrai poison sur pattes.

Si Harry adorait sa chatte (qui le lui rendait bien), parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle s'il était toujours aussi seul...

« Tu ne peux pas la mettre dans la salle de bain en entendant que ta copine et toi vous euh...vous ayez fini ce que vous vouliez faire ? » suggéra Ron qui semblait un peu ragaillardi par les mésaventures de son meilleur ami.

« Je l'ai fait une fois et Artémis s'est vengée en lacérant les murs de ma cuisine... » marmonna Harry qui se rappelait encore le choc qu'il avait eu devant l'état de son appartement et du regard sournois que lui avait lancé sa chatte. « Parfois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de prendre un poisson rouge, ma vie aurait été plus calme... »

« Oh n'en soit pas si sûr mon vieux » fit Ron avec un petit sourire. « Percy a eu un poisson rouge une fois et il avait des tendances suicidaires, il n'arrêtait pas de sauter hors de son bocal. A mon avis, ce pauvre poisson en a eu assez d'entendre parler de la vie du Premier Ministre, au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis partirent dans un grand rire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle, Ron semblait avoir repris du poids de la bête et mis ses problèmes de cœur entre parenthèses. Le regard du rouquin glissa tout à coup sur ses écouteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais tout à l'heure ? Tu avais l'air complètement absorbé par ta musique. C'est un nouveau groupe de rock alternatif ? »

« Non » sourit Harry. « C'est la Sonate du Serpent de Tom Elvis Jedudor. »

Ron jeta un regard effaré à son ami. « Oh non pitié ! Pas toi aussi ! »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'est pas ça, c'est juste que Ginny l'adore...non attends elle lui voue un culte » rectifia le rouquin en roulant des yeux. « A chaque fois qu'elle rentre à la maison, elle met sa musique durant des heures _entières._ Même papa n'en peut plus, il va se réfugier dans le garage à chaque fois qu'elle l'écoute. Il n'y a que Percy qui dit que la musique classique est excellente pour la concentration, lui aussi a acheté les disques. Et puis, quand Jedusor est venu à Londres, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à...Hermione, qui l'apprécie également, et on est allé le voir tous les deux » dit Ron qui s'était rembruni.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? » questionna Harry qui préférait orienter la discussion sur le pianiste plutôt que de voir à nouveau son ami déprimer.

Celui-ci afficha une mine penaude. « Ben, j'avais eu un match ce matin là, du coup j'ai pratiquement dormi durant toute la séance. »

Harry réprima un rire, c'était Ron tout craché.

« Je me suis réveillé juste au moment où Jedusor se lever de sa chaise et... » Ron se gratta la nuque, il faisait toujours ça quand il hésitait à dire quelque chose, ne sachant si c'était important ou pas. Sauf que c'est justement cette hésitation qui réveilla l'instinct de journalisme chez Harry qui le poussa :

« Et quoi ? »

« Ben, avec Hermione on s'est levé pour mieux l'apercevoir, et je l'ai vraiment trouvé super froid. Il saluait la foule, mais j'ai eu l'impression que...que les applaudissements n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. »

« Peut-être était-il timide ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, non, ce n'était pas de la timidité, c'était de l'indifférence. Crois-moi Harry, il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme à être sûr de lui. Et à un moment donné quelque chose dans son regard m'a gêné. Un je-ne-sais-quoi. J'ai eu brusquement peur de lui, sans savoir pourquoi. Même Hermione m'a dit que Jedusor l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Puis après il a quitté la scène. »

Harry buvait littéralement les paroles de Ron. Ce mystérieux pianiste lui paraissait décidément de plus en plus captivant. Une énigme qu'il lui fallait percer. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Peut-être que Jedusor n'était pas aussi intriguant qu'il ne le pensait, mais son flair le titillait fortement et il ne l'avait jamais trompé.

 _Il faut que je le vois_ , se dit-il fermement. _Il faut que je l'interview. Je veux savoir qui est réellement cet homme ! Bon sang, ça pourrait être l'interview du siècle._

« Mais il t'intéresse ce Jedusor ou c'est juste sa musique ? » demanda Ron voyant son ami plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est pour le travail » répondit Harry. « Enfin, disons que si j'interview Tom Jedusor, je pourrais enfin avoir un boulot stable et des revenus convenables. »

Voyant son ami froncer les sourcils, il lui raconta toute l'histoire, de son arrivée à la Renommée au tuyau de Dean.

« Fait voir son adresse » fit Ron en tendant la main.

Harry fouilla ses poches et en sortit le papier plié en quatre que lui avait donné Dean.

« Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici » dit Ron en lisant l'adresse indiquée dessus. « Ma voiture n'est pas garée loin, si tu veux on pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil. »

A ces mots, Harry se redressa, l'air brusquement excité : « Sérieusement ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout » répondit Ron en se levant et en ramassant son sac à dos. « Moi aussi, je suis curieux de savoir où habite ce pianiste, et en plus » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ginny quand je lui dirais que j'ai vu la maison de son idole. »

* * *

* _Si vous ne connaissez pas ce compositeur, je vous conseille d'écouter "River flows in you" qui est magnifique :)_

 _** L_ e _Lion-Hearted Football Club est une totale invention de ma part, je me suis juste basée sur la chanson "Weasley is our King", une sorte de clin d'oeil en fait.  
_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Tom fera son apparition. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour garder le suspense :P_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut :) Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris. C'est marrant parce qu'avant d'écrire cette histoire, je n'avais jamais lu de Tom/Harry, même pas un petit OS. Ce n'est pas plus mal finalement, comme ça je ne m'inspirerais pas d"autres histoires ^^  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre avec Tom vous fera un peu plus réagir que le chapitre précédent.  
_

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Allez Titine, allez. Plus que quelques kilomètres. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. « Depuis quand parles-tu à ta voiture, Ron ? » taquina-t-il alors que son ami caressait avec tendresse le volant de sa vieille Clio rouge, qui appartenait autrefois à Percy.

« Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait parler aux voitures pour les encourager à rouler, ça leur fait plaisir, tu vois » répondit le rouquin en se tournant vers lui.

Harry espérait que ce soit vrai, la voiture cahotait, toussait, crachait depuis au moins dix kilomètres, si bien qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas bientôt rendre l'âme. Mais c'était une Weasley, et tous les Weasley, voiture comprise, étaient du genre résistant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le GPS, la demeure de Jedusor ne se trouvait plus très loin d'ici, à peine cinq minutes. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour persuader le pianiste de lui accorder une interview. D'autant plus qu'il avait plutôt l'air asocial et ne devait sans doute pas porter les visiteurs, journalistes ou pas, dans son cœur. Harry déglutit, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, y compris durant ses stages, d'habitude c'était des chefs d'entreprises qui répondaient à ses questions, ravis de se mettre en avant, ou bien des gens comme lui, soucieux de donner leurs opinions dans l'espoir de se faire entendre par le là, c'était une expérience totalement différente. Même s'il était en partie excité, une angoisse sourde commençait aussi à monter en lui et à lui retourner l'estomac. Jedusor serait une autre paire de manches. Il allait devoir ruser.

« Ronald Weasley, tournez à droite » annonça tout à coup la voix du GPS. « Ronald Weasley, tournez à droite. Ron- »

« Ça va, ça va, on a compris » interrompit Ron d'un ton irrité en coupant l'appareil. « Pourquoi mon père a-t-il eu la mauvaise idée de personnaliser ce machin ? Je sais bien que c'est pour faire plaisir, mais tout de même c'est vraiment irritant au bout d'un moment » marmonna-t-il alors que la voiture s'engageait sur une petite route de campagne.

Très vite, Harry et Ron s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres qui bordaient le chemin et qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, montant parfois si hauts qu'ils semblaient littéralement avaler la lumière du soleil. Bientôt presque plus aucun rayon n'arrivait à percer, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans pénombre.

« C'est lugubre cet endroit, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit remarquer Ron qui faisait avancer prudemment sa voiture. « Je n'ai pas vu une seule maison depuis au moins vingt minutes, ce Jedusor veut vraiment être à l'écart de la civilisation. »

« Certains artistes aiment se couper du monde et se retrancher dans la solitude » répondit Harry qui observait les alentours d'un œil attentif, il ne savait même pas qu'une forêt aussi imposante se trouvait par ici. « Cela favorise leur concentration. »

Il plissa les yeux, croyant apercevoir la silhouette d'une grande bâtisse qui se détachait à l'horizon. « Je pense que c'est là » dit-il. « Gare-toi sur le côté, on va y aller à pied. »

Son ami rouquin hocha la tête, braquant le volant et la Clio se rangea silencieusement à l'ombre des arbres.

Dès que Harry sortit de la voiture, son regard se fixa sur la maison imposante, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle lui parut de plus en plus grande. Dotée de pierre blanches qui grisaient par endroits, simple et sans ornementations, la demeure faisait au moins trois étages. Elle était également surmontée d'un toit en tuiles plates, et elle ressemblait davantage à un manoir qu'à une maison, se dit Harry. Un manoir bien protégé, puisqu'il était entouré de part et d'autre d'un mur de pierre mesurant deux bon mètres, et un portail sombre en fer forgé séparait l'entré des visiteurs éventuels. Si celui qui avait bâti ce manoir avait pour but de stopper les curieux, il avait réussi. La bâtisse paraissait à l'image du pianiste : inaccessible.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » s'enquit Ron qui l'avait rejoint et contemplait la maison d'un air à la fois curieux et un peu nerveux.

« Le truc le plus banal qui soit » fit Harry en se rapprochant du portail et en levant la main. « On sonne. »

Il appuya sur la sonnette en se disant que son entreprise était ridicule et ne servirait certainement à rien, cela serait trop facile si Tom Jedusor ouvrait la porte et acceptait volontiers de répondre à ses questions, même s'il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter le coup.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Ron, se hissa sur les pieds, essayant de regarder par-dessus le portail. « Je ne vois rien. Ça se trouve, il n'y a personne ou c'est inhabitée... » fit-il remarquer.

Harry secoua la tête, il venait juste d'apercevoir un rideau bouger au troisième étage et une ombre se détachait à la fenêtre. La maison était donc bien habitée. Visiblement, le pianiste se contentait de les observer ou bien d'attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Peut-être avait-il une idée sur ce qui les amenait ici, ou bien n'aimait-il tout simplement pas les inconnus qui se permettaient de sonner chez lui, sans invitation. Tom Jedusor lui paraissait de plus en plus hors d'atteinte, comme de la fumée qu'il voudrait attraper avec ses doigts et qui lui échappait, et avec lui son interview et son emploi à la Renommée. Pourtant il n'était pas question pour lui d'abandonner si près du but. Si Harry laissait tomber au moindre obstacle, alors il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour être journaliste.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce Jedusor veuille ouvrir la porte » dit Ron qui regardait son ami d'un air embêté. « Non pas que cela me surprenne, mais tu veux quand même qu'on sonne à nouveau ? »

Harry s'écarta du portail et scruta le haut mur de pierre d'un œil pensif, puis il posa une main à plat dessus et le longea sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à se trouver derrière la façade de la maison, à l'abri des regards.

« Ça ne servira à rien, si c'est bien Jedusor qui se trouve dans cette maison, il ne répondra pas. Non, je vais devoir essayer une autre tentative d'approche. Une approche plus brutale. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Harry se tourna vers Ron, ce qu'il lui allait demander n'allait pas lui plaire mais tant pis, pas le choix. Il lança d'un ton ferme : « Fais-moi la courte échelle. »

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête. « Hein ? Attends, tu ne vas pas rentrer par effraction dans cette maison ! C'est trop risqué et illégal. Tu risques gros mon vieux ! »

« Je sais, Ron, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. Il faut que je rencontre Tom Jedusor coûte que coûte. Et ce n'est pas en restant debout devant ce portail que j'y arriverais...Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on disait dans mon école de journaliste. »

« On vous apprenait à entrer par effraction dans ton école ? »

« S'il te plaît, Ron, cette interview est vraiment importante pour moi... »

Ron resta silencieux un long moment, paraissant peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement finit par céder en poussant un soupir, sa fidélité pour son ami le perdra. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais promets-moi d'être prudent, ok ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se cache là-dedans. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » sourit Harry comme son ami s'agenouillait et croisait les mains. « La prudence est ma seconde nature. » La détermination étant la première.

« C'est drôle » dit Ron qui commençait à le hisser vers le haut en serrant les dents. Harry pesait quand même son poids, malgré tout ce que disait sa mère. Molly Weasley pensait toujours que Harry ne se nourrissait pas assez« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand on faisait le mur à Poudlard...et que Rogue nous coinçait à chaque fois. Quel sale bonhomme, quand j'y repense. Toujours à mettre son gros nez partout. Et il avait vraiment une dent contre nous, ce connard. C'est bon, Harry ? Tu y arrives ? »

« Oui, oui » marmonna ce dernier en retenant un gémissement de douleur. La pierre brute écorchait la paume de ses mains et il avait du mal à trouver une prise. Parmi les autres conseils qu'il avait reçu, on lui avait aussi répété qu'un journaliste se devait d'être sportif, il mesurait combien s'était vrai. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il serait revenu de sa « mission », il se mettrait à l'escalade, ça peut toujours être utile.

« Tu feras comment pour sortir ? »

« J'improviserais » répondit Harry, une fois qu'il fût en haut du mur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, en réalité. Son principal défaut étant qu'il pensait toujours à sens unique.

« Et s'il lâche un gros cabot sur toi ? » poursuivit Ron qui commençait à stresser sérieusement pour son ami. Il se voyait mal dire à ses parents et à ses frères que Harry s'était fait attaquer par un chien parce qu'il l'avait aidé à pénétrer dans la propriété d'une célébrité asocial.

« J'ai un repousse chien dans ma poche. »

« Et si c'est un tueur psychopathe et qu'il te tue et te découpe en morceaux ? »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et baissa les yeux sur le visage inquiet de son ami. « Tu regardes trop de films d'horreur, mon vieux. » Puis il sauta de l'autre côté du mur, atterrissant en douceur dans le jardin soigneusement entretenu de son propriétaire, mais qui ne possédait rien d'autre qu'une petite remise délabrée vers le fond. Ses yeux balayèrent la façade de la maison, en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, étant donné qu'il faisait chaud, une fenêtre serait ouverte...et...et oui ! Il y en avait une juste au rez-de-chaussée ! Quel coup de bol !

Harry se demanda si c'était un bon présage ou qu'au contraire, cela si cela signifiait qu'il s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans la gueule du loup. Parce qu'une fois à l'intérieur, qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Et sur qui il allait tomber ?

C'est pour ça que Harry jugea plus sage de couvrir ses arrières en demandant une nouvelle faveur à son ami.

« Ron ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit celui-ci derrière le mur.

« Si je ne suis pas revenu dans deux heures, appelle Sirius. Il viendra me chercher. »

Sirius viendrait le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Pour Harry, il était son parrain, son tuteur, son père adoptif et son grand frère, tout ça à la fois, et ce, depuis ses un ans, depuis la mort brutale de ses parents plus précisément. James et Lily Potter étaient décédés à la suite d'un accident de voiture, Harry se trouvant avec une nounou à ce moment là. Normalement sa garde aurait dû revenir à sa tante Pétunia, mais elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Officiellement, Harry représentait une charge pour elle, mais officieusement c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas pardonné à sa sœur, Lily, une histoire d'héritage. Comme quoi, celle-ci aurait reçu une part plus importante d'argent. C'était Sirius qui lui avait raconté l'histoire.

Il était le premier concerné, d'une part parce qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de son père, d'autre part parce qu'il était lieutenant de police. D'un caractère perspicace et d'un courage sans faille (il avait sauvé la vie de ses coéquipiers un bon nombre de fois) il s'était rapidement taillé une réputation solide au sein de sa brigade. En revanche, Sirius était aussi casse-cou, impulsif (sa phrase fétiche étant "Ça passe ou ça casse"), et lorsqu'il avait quelque chose dans le crâne, rien ni personne ne pouvait le lui enlever. Il avait toujours raison, et les autres avaient toujours torts, même quand on lui démontrait le contraire par A + B. C'était comme ça que raisonner le lieutenant de police et mieux valait s'y adapter. Sa supérieure hiérarchique devait d'ailleurs régulièrement faire du yoga et prendre des calmants pour apaiser ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si jamais Harry se trouvait en mauvaise posture, dans la demeure d'un psychopathe par exemple, son père adoptif volerait à la rescousse, y compris s'il était en plein cœur d'une mission. Il n'y avait que Harry qui comptait.

Une fois que Ron lui eût assuré qu'il appellerait Sirius s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici deux heures, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte d'un pas lent et avec l'impression de faire une belle connerie. A chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la maison, son cœur battait la chamade.

 _Si Sirius me voyait ici, je suis sûr qu'il dirait qu'il a déteint sur moi,_ pensa le journaliste en herbe qui atteignit la devanture sans encombres.

Poussant le cadre de la fenêtre tout en faisant le moindre bruit possible, Harry enjamba le rebord et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison.

La pièce était spacieuse, aussi large que le studio de Harry, propre et tout juste éclairée par la lueur du jour. A en jugé son contenu, c'était un salon. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, et la décoration, sobre et plutôt sombre, n'était constituée que de tableaux d'art moderne (Harry n'avait jamais compris que des trucs aussi laids puissent être aussi chers), de lampes blanches au style épuré et d'une sculpture de bronze en forme de serpent. Pour tout meuble, il n'y avait qu'un canapé de cuir noir, une table ronde au bois d'ébène ainsi qu'un épais tapis surplombée d'une table basse. Harry estima l'ensemble assez froid, presque sans vie. Le propriétaire n'avait ajouté aucune photo personnelle, aucun trophée, aucun souvenir emporté d'un pays lointain. Seul son goût pour la musique était mis en avant.

Juste à sa droite, il tomba sur une bibliothèque qui contenait un nombre important de partitions, d'œuvres musicales, de CD sur des compositeurs de toutes sortes. Entre autre Chopin, Bach, Beethoven, Wagner, Berlioz, Alban Berg, Liszt, mais aussi Scelsi, et Xenakis.

Et enfin un piano trônait au centre de la salle.

Harry s'apprêtait à aller l'examiner de plus près, après-tout c'était sur cet instrument que Jedusor créait ses compositions, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement derrière son dos.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le projeta violemment contre le mur, et une paire de doigts glacés saisie fermement sa nuque tandis qu'un de ses bras était tordu derrière le dos. Le pauvre Harry avait la face gauche de son visage clouée contre la paroi et il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. C'était franchement humiliant. _J'aurais dû écouter Ron, finalement._

« Je peux t'aider ? » lâcha tout à coup une voix glaciale.

Harry grimaça de douleur, tentant de tourner la tête pour voir le visage de son agresseur, mais la poigne de celui-ci était aussi dure que l'acier, tout comme le ton de sa voix.

« Euh, eh bien, je... »

« Qui t'a autorisé à t'introduire chez moi ? Chercherais-tu à me voler par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, à part des partitions et des vieux livres, tu ne trouveras rien d'autre » persifla la voix.

« Je ne suis pas un voleur ! » s'indigna Harry. _Même si j'agis comme tel_ , reconnu-t-il en son for intérieur. « Je suis juste un journaliste qui cherche à faire une malheureuse interview ! »

« Et donc, pour ça, tu pénètres dans ma maison sans autorisation ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu vous rencontrer sinon, vous n'avez pas même pas répondu à la sonnette tout à l'heure alors que vous étiez là. Je suis désolé d'être entré chez vous de cette façon...mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de son agresseur, qui était vraisemblablement Tom Jedusor, vu sa réaction, et il se félicita d'avoir demandé à Ron d'appeler Sirius en cas de problème, parce que pour l'instant il se trouvait dans de beaux draps.

 _Mais de toute façon, tu t'attendais à quoi mon pauvre Harry ? A ce que Jedusor t'accueille les bras ouverts ? C'est toi qui t'es mis dans le pétrin, alors à toi de t'en sortir._

Finalement, les doigts se desserrèrent, mais son agresseur ne le libéra pas pour autant. Il le retourna avec brusquerie et Harry se retrouva aussitôt dos au mur, presque nez à nez avec le célèbre pianiste.

Tom Jedusor était jeune, bien plus jeune que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Il semblait néanmoins avoir quelques années de plus que lui, aux alentours de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Il mesurait une bonne tête de plus que Harry, avait une peau pâle, très pâle, presque diaphane et qui contrastait nettement avec la chemise noire qu'il portait. Ses traits séduisants et juvéniles étaient encadrés par des cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient au niveau du cou, ils auraient pu être doux s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mâchoire volontaire, immanquablement masculine, ces pommettes hautes, légèrement saillantes, qui durcissaient son visage, et surtout ces yeux qui le dévisageaient avec intensité et dans lesquels brûlait un feu noir comme l'Enfer.

A présent Harry comprenait Ron lorsque celui-ci lui avait parlé de cette sensation de malaise, le regard de Tom Jedusor était déroutant, abyssal, presque hypnotique.

« Tu es bien jeune » constata Tom Jedusor qui le scrutait de haut en bas, son regard avait l'air de fouiller son âme. « Quel âge as-tu ? Et quel est ton nom ? »

« Je vais avoir vingt-deux ans en juillet » répliqua Harry sur le qui-vive. Pour l'instant, le pianiste n'était pas menaçant. Pour l'instant. « Et mon nom est Harry Potter. »

« Ainsi tu veux que je te donne une interview ? » lança le pianiste qui s'écarta de lui. Il alla ensuite s'adosser contre le piano, les bras croisés, sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

Harry en profita pour remettre ses vêtements en ordre et redresser ses lunettes sur son nez, elles avaient presque glissé sous le choc et devaient certainement avoir une rayure de plus. Il serait sans doute temps qu'il s'achète une seconde paire et qu'il demande à son assurance si se faire agresser par une célébrité faisait parti des dommages tous risques. Harry n'était plus à ça près.

« Juste quelques questions. Ce sera rapide. »

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Jedusor, que le jeune journaliste n'arriva pas à décrypter. Par contre, une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans ses iris sombres et Harry se fit l'effet d'un insecte examiné à la loupe.

« Connais-tu au moins quelques morceaux de ma musique ? »

« J'ai écouté la Sonate du Serpent. »

Harry ne l'avait écoutée que tout à l'heure mais il aurait pu la fredonner s'il l'avait désirait, les notes résonnaient et dansaient encore dans sa tête. Leur rythme était facilement mémorisable.

« Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? » s'enquit Jedusor qui l'observait d'un œil curieux à présent.

« On aurait dit un prédateur » répondit Harry qui tâchait de se rappeler toutes les émotions et les impressions qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment là. « Un prédateur qui s'amuse avec sa proie, puis qui se jette vers elle sans ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'échapper, puis finalement décide de la libérer. Probablement par pité.»

« Cela aurait pu être juste, sauf que ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est tout simplement pour jouer de nouveau avec elle » corrigea le pianiste en souriant.

Son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, il était glacé, et Harry en eut la chair de poule, même s'il se sentait attiré par le prodige. Une sorte d'aura s'échappait de lui, une aura sombre et curieusement enveloppante.

« Tu as une bonne oreille. As-tu déjà fait de la musique ? » questionna Jedusor en se penchant vers le piano et en caressant les touches noires et blanches de ses longs doigts pâles. Harry suivit son geste, c'était un toucher doux, presque délicat, et faillit oublier de répondre à sa question. « Euh...eh bien, quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai fait du piano durant cinq ans, des morceaux de musique électronique et de rock alternatif. Mais je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de musique classique, sauf quelques morceaux de Chopin, de Beethoven et de Bach, je...je n'étais pas très doué, vous savez. Je me débrouillais, c'est tout. »

« J'aimerais en juger moi-même, si tu veux bien. Joue-moi un morceau. N'importe lequel. »

Harry resta sans voix, croyant avoir mal entendu, il dévisageait Tom Jedusor en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Il lui demandait à _lui_ de pratiquer de la musique alors que tout ce que Harry voulait c'était une interview ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Harry aurait pu tergiverser longtemps de cette façon mais le pianiste commençait à s'impatienter. Il désigna le tabouret devant le piano d'un geste autoritaire. « Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Vient donc jouer un morceau.».

D'un pas presque mécanique, Harry alla s'installer devant l'instrument et essuya ses mains moites de sueur. Le regard scrutateur de Jedusor le rendait particulièrement nerveux, il avait presque l'impression de passer un examen. Il prit quelques minutes de réflexion avant d'opter pour Sonate au Clair de Lune de Beethoven, Harry la connaissait quasiment par cœur, c'était la favorite du professeur Flitwick, celui-ci la sifflotait à chaque fois qu'il trottinait dans le couloir.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se rappeler ses cours de musique et se concentrant totalement sur la mélodie, faisant fi du regard brûlant posé sur lui, puis se mit à jouer.

Quand il eût terminé, ses mains tremblaient, il n'osa pas lever les yeux, de peur de croiser ceux de Jedusor et d'y lire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Mais quand le pianiste parla, sa voix était douce. « C'était pas mal, il y a des choses à corriger, notamment la posture et la dextérité des doigts. Mais tu pourrais faire l'affaire. »

Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « « Je pourrais faire l'affaire ? » Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai créé une nouvelle composition, une œuvre qui se jouerait à quatre mains » expliqua Jedusor « Ce serait une expérience intéressante pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment cherché de partenaire jusqu'ici, par manque de temps et d'envie, mais puisque tu es là et que tu te débrouilles... »

Le pianiste laissa sa phrase en suspense, guettant la réaction de Harry, qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Cette demande de duo était trop inattendue, trop brutale, il se sentait totalement vidé et ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit. « Je... » commença-t-il en avalant sa salive, sa gorge était terriblement sèche et l'atmosphère oppressante de la maison commençait à l'étouffer. Il avait besoin d'air. « Je n'ai pas vraiment votre niveau. Vous, vous êtes un prodige et moi- »

« Je sais » coupa Jedusor comme si les paroles de Harry n'avaient pas d'importance. « Mais je pourrais te donner des cours et adapter cette mélodie à ton niveau. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir. »

« Et mon interview ? »

« Je répondrais à quelques-unes de tes question. Si je suis d'humeur » ajouta le pianiste avec un sourire ironique. « Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry se leva du tabouret, les jambes raides et les pensées embrouillées. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne Ron, qu'il retrouve ses esprits et prenne sagement une décision. Il ne devait pas se précipiter et prendre ça à la légère, surtout avec un homme tel que Tom Jedusor. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Comme tu voudras. Si tu acceptes, alors rendez-vous demain à 15h pour ta première leçon. Ne soit pas en retard. J'ai horreur de ça. »

Puis le pianiste s'éloigna et sortit du salon, d'un pas tranquille et assuré, les mains dans les poches. Toutefois, avant de disparaître, il tourna la tête vers Harry et lança d'un ton sarcastique. « Tu peux sortir par le portail si tu veux, je ferais en sorte qu'il s'ouvre quand tu l'approcheras, cela t'évitera de sortir par la fenêtre et de grimper le mur à nouveau. »

* * *

 _C'est à partir d'ici que l'histoire commence réellement et que la relation entre Tom et Harry va se nouer petite à petit. Elle sera loin d'être tendre, douce et délicate...Je veux dire ne vous attendez pas à un Tom bisounours qui comptera fleurette à Harry (ou alors tapez-moi les doigts si c'est le cas) en deux-trois mouvements, non, le mien (parce que oui c'est **mon** Jedusor, ehem, ,oui je suis très possessive) est...différent, tordu, si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
_

 _Voilà, voilà, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre :)  
_

 _A présent que mes partiels sont finies, je pense que je pourrais me consacrer pleinement à cette histoire._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai l'impression que l'apparition de Tom a produit son petit effet :P Pour les petits trucs coquins, il faudra attendre encore un peu, hum, hum ^^ (mais ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est la psychologie des personnages, ce qu'ils ressentent, leur caractère, leur vie, l'évolution de leur relation, etc...), mais il y en aura quand même, hein, après tout j'ai classé cette histoire en "M".  
_

 _Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling, (sauf Tom bien sûr, que j'ai pu négocier)._

* * *

 **Chapitre trois  
**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Donc, pour résumer, tu rentres chez lui, il te saute dessus, puis te demande de jouer à son piano, et enfin te propose de faire un duo, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, Ron, c'est bien ça » répéta patiemment Harry pour la énième fois.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était sorti de la demeure de Jedusor. La brise douce qui l'avait accueillie à l'extérieur avait été un contraste saisissant avec l'atmosphère confinée de l'intérieur, et lui avait remis les idées en place. Durant un instant, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé ou cauchemardé. Mais apercevoir Ron près du portail lui avait confirmé que oui, ce qu'il s'était passé était bien réel, et que, oui, il avait bien rencontré le pianiste et qu'il était toujours vivant et en un seul morceau (sauf les lunettes rayées, mais ça ça ne comptait pas, c'était sa signature en quelque sorte).

Son ami avait poussé un soupir de soulagement à son apparition et avait rangé son portable dans sa poche, manifestement il était sur le point d'appeler des secours (probablement Sirius) pour sortir Harry de cet endroit démoniaque, et s'était précipité sur lui pour le bombarder de questions.

Questions qui s'étaient poursuivies durant tout le trajet...

« Et il est tout seul dans cette grande baraque ? » demanda Ron en détournant brièvement les yeux de la route pour lui couler un regard en coin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention sur le coup, qu'il y ait d'autres personnes ou pas n'avait pas vraiment été la première question qu'il avait eue à l'esprit. Toutefois, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvint pas avoir entendu le plus petit bruit qui soit, la maison était plongée dans le silence le plus total. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que « l'attaque » de Jedusor l'avait complètement pris à l'improviste. « A mon avis, il n'y a personne d'autre que lui. Mais comme son manoir était assez grand, je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. C'est juste une intuition. »

« Il a l'air tordu, ce type, non ? »

« Peut-être. »

Harry ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois et en l'espace de vingt minutes tout au plus. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expériences pour ça, même s'il se fiait toujours à sa première impression, d'autre part parce que le pianiste avait l'air d'être une forteresse impénétrable, un casse-tête sur lequel on devait certainement s'y casser les dents, et pour l'instant Harry voulait demeurer sain d'esprit, merci bien.

« Tu comptes accepter sa proposition ou pas, alors ? » questionna Ron qui, après s'être recentré sur sa conduite, le regarda plus longuement cette fois-ci. Harry hésita, observant le paysages qui défilait devant ses yeux d'un air pensif. « Je ne sais pas... » lâcha-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. La rencontre était encore toute fraîche dans sa tête, et avec toutes les questions du rouquin, il n'avait pas encore pu y réfléchir calmement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me fasse ce genre de demande. Et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de journalistes en reçoivent...A mon avis, je dois être le premier. »

 _Il aurait pu refuser, mais il ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi ? Est-ce juste pour me proposer ce duo ou il y a-t-il autre chose ?_

« J'ignore encore quelle décision je vais prendre mais plus j'y réfléchis...plus j'y réfléchis et je me dis que ce serait une expérience intéressante pour moi » dit-il en répétant mot pour mot les paroles de Tom Jedusor. Harry tourna la tête vers son ami qui le regardait et semblait aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Si bien que la voiture commença à dévier de sa trajectoire et Harry s'en aperçut juste à temps.

« Ron ! Regarde la route s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai franchement pas envie qu'on atterrisse dans le fossé ! »

Ron donna un brusque coup de volant et la Clio se mit à cahoter violemment, les secouant d'avant en arrière, mais heureusement elle tint bon et continua à reprendre la route, à leur grand soulagement. « Désolé, c'est juste que je n'en reviens toujours pas de...de tout ça. »

« Moi non plus. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler, ou alors à des personnes discrètes, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis sûr que si j'en parlais à Ginny, elle serait capable de te demander d'y retourner et de lui ramener un caleçon de Tom Jedusor » déclara Ron en riant. "Et je préfère même pas imaginer la tête de ma mère, elle m'arracherait certainement les yeux, me passerait à la casserole, puis j'aurais droit à un sermon d'au moins deux heures...Comme si j'en avais pas assez eu quand j'étais ado. "

OoOoOoOoO

Ron le déposa devant l'entrée de son immeuble et, avant de partir, lui posa une dernière question qui le prit momentanément au dépourvu. « Et physiquement il était comment Jedusor ? Après tout, tu as eu la chance de le voir de près. »

 _Pour être près, il était près, il m'a quand plaqué contre un mur_ , _je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes ont eu ce privilège_ pensa Harry avec ironie. Pour en revenir à la question de Ron, quel adjectif pourrait-il utiliser pour décrire le pianiste ?

Séduisant ?

Troublant ?

Magnifique ?...

« Pas mal » répondit-il en fin de compte, haussant les épaules. « Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais » fit Harry alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête le traitait de menteur. « Je te crois volontiers » cria Ron à travers la vitre comme la petite Clio rouge s'éloignait « Ces célébrités on en fait toujours tout un plat alors qu'au final, ils sont comme nous. »

Harry faillit rétorquer que Tom Jedudor était loin d'être considéré comme une personne normale, peut-être même venait-il de faire la rencontre la plus marquante de sa vie, mais Ron était déjà loin et il était plus que temps de rentrer chez lui.

En franchissant le hall de son immeuble, Harry croisa les doigts pour qu' _il_ ne soit pas là, il avait déjà été assez bousculé comme ça aujourd'hui et n'avait nullement l'envie de se faire en plus houspiller.

Pour l'instant, personne n'était en vue, alors, avec précaution, le jeune journaliste se dirigea vers les escaliers, l'immeuble ne possédait pas d'ascenseurs, il était trop vétuste pour ça, et monta sans encombre le premier étage. _Avec un peu de chance, il est parti nettoyer le dernier étage_ , se dit-il alors qu'il atteignait le pallier. Mais une voix désagréable résonna tout à coup dans les escaliers, ruinant tous ses espoirs.

« Vous là ! »

 _Et merde._

Faisant la sourde oreille, Harry s'apprêta à grimper le deuxième étage, mais la voix ne voulut pas le lâcher.

« Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu ! Regardez un peu ce que vous avez fait ! »

A contrecœur, il baissa les yeux et aperçut un peu plus bas le concierge, Argus Rusard, qui le toisait, le visage blême de colère en tenant un balais à la main. Il prenait son métier tellement à cœur qu'il chassait la moindre trace de poussière, de saleté, et son caractère hargneux avait presque fait fuir la moitié des résidents de l'immeuble. Rusard pensait dur comme fer que l'on complotait contre lui dans le but de rendre son travail plus difficile, alors qu'il était tout simplement maniaque. Il avait aussi une chatte, Miss Teigne, qui était son radar à poussière ambulant et qui prenait un malin plaisir à traquer tous ceux qui osaient salir l'immeuble. Une fois, elle avait suivi Harry jusque dans son studio et avait même voulu rentrer dedans, sauf que Artémis n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'une autre chatte pénètre sur son territoire et l'avait chassée aussi sec.

« Quel crime ai-je encore commis ? » rétorqua Harry d'un ton agacé.

Rusard désigna quelque chose par terre du bout de son balais. « Vous avez laissé des traces avec vos chaussures toutes crottées, je venais juste de laver. Je suis sûr que vous le faites exprès ! »

Roulant des yeux, Harry jeta malgré tout un œil sur l'endroit indiqué par le concierge. En plissant les yeux, il vit une minuscule trace de terre, il aurait pu s'excuser mais le comportement fatiguant et psychorigide de Rusard l'amena à faire preuve de mauvaise foi « Je ne vois rien. Vous devriez mettre des lunettes. »

« Et vous vous devriez changer de ton, jeune homme ! Tous les jours, je me décarcasse à nettoyer cet endroit, et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, à chaque fois vous dégueulassez tout, à chaque fois- »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il connaissait ces paroles par cœur de toute façon, Rusard radotait et les répétait au moins dix fois par jour, à la place il prit les jambes à son cou, grimpant quatre à quatre les dernières marches qui le séparaient de son logement.

Au moment où Harry ouvrait la porte, il entendait encore les bougonnements de Rusard. Le seul mérite du concierge c'est qu'au moins avec lui, Harry faisait du sport.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en poussant un « ouf » de soulagement, il ne savait pas quand le concierge prendrait sa retraite, mais ce jour là, il fêterait ça au champagne.

Juste après avoir ôté ses chaussures, il entendit un « Miaou ! » suivi d'une boule de fourrure rousse qui fonça vers lui et se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Artémis » sourit-il en se penchant pour caresser son animal. La chatte leva de grands yeux verts vers lui où brillait une pointe de reproche.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je t'ai laissée toute seule depuis ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu devrais être habituée maintenant, non ? » Pour toute réponse, Artémis cligna des yeux, dans son langage chat cela équivalait à un « Non » ferme et définitif, puis se mit à miauler, tournant la tête avec insistance en direction de la cuisine, ce qui voulait dire en gros « Donne-moi à manger, esclave » Harry se mit à rire et se redressa pour aller chercher les croquettes d'Artémis, se frayant un chemin au milieu des articles de journaux étalés par terre, et des vêtements qui traînaient ça et là sur des chaises, sur son canapé convertible et qu'il avait la flemme de ranger, tout en marchant par-dessus les nombreuses pages de brouillon qui s'étaient envolées un peu partout dans son logement jusque dans sa petite cuisine. Artémis aimait beaucoup jouer avec, soit elle plantait ses griffes dedans, soit son « esclave » les roulait en boule pour qu'elle puisse courir après.

Rien qu'en observant les lieux, il était donc facile pour un visiteur de décrire Harry : un célibataire, qui avait un chat capricieux et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, et qui travaillait vraisemblablement dans le monde du journalisme.

« Tu sais » fit Harry, une fois qu'il eut rempli la gamelle de sa chatte, laquelle se rua dessus comme une affamée. « J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen d'avoir un boulot stable, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra »

S'il acceptait la proposition, tout dépendrait ensuite du bon vouloir de Jedusor, lui tirait les vers du nez ne serait sans doute pas évident, il lui fallait d'abord sa confiance, l'amener à répondre à des questions personnelles et cela risquait d'être long. Peut-être plusieurs semaines qui se compteraient ensuite en mois.

D'un autre côté, recevoir des leçons de piano favoriserait les échanges et lui apprendrait à mieux le connaître, à savoir qui était l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette façade froide et sarcastique, quelle était sa vie, son passé, ses connaissances. A défaut d'une interview, Harry pourrait toujours écrire un article sur le fabuleux prodige. Cette idée germait dans son esprit et commençait à prendre forme peu à peu.

Restait la musique, en parallèle de son « enquête d'investigation » s'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi, Harry devrait faire preuve de persévérance et de patience. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de cours particuliers de sa vie, que ce soit de la musique ou non. La simple idée d'être confronté au pianiste, seul à seul, dans une demeure aussi isolée, dans un huit clos, l'angoissait profondément, il devait l'avouer. Harry aimait la vie, il aimait le mouvements de la foule, les brouhahas, les éclats de rire, les pleurs des enfants, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi le métier de journalisme, c'était un métier _vivant_. L'univers de Jedusor lui paraissait si froid à côté, si obscure et oppressant.

 _Et pourtant ça t'attire_ , fit une voix dans sa tête. _Ça t'attire parce que justement c'est un univers que tu ne connais pas, qui te fait peur et te fait envie à la fois. Au fond, Tom Jedusor est une sorte de porte, une porte où il y aurait marqué « Entrée interdite » et que tu finirais par ouvrir, peu importe les conséquences. C'est pour cette raison que tu vas accepter, Harry. Parce que tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte._

Vers vingt-trois heures, au moment où il allait se coucher, Artémis blottie dans sa couette, Harry reçut un SMS de la part de Ron.

« Alors, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas y aller chez Jedusor ? »

« Oui » envoya-t-il.

C'était un « oui » ferme et définitif.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry prit la matinée pour écrire quelques articles qu'il enverrait à des journaux locaux, histoire de se faire un peu d'argent. Il avait un loyer à payer après tout. Sirius voulait aussi lui léguer une partie de la vente de la demeure des Black, Harry avait toujours refusé, il voulait se débrouiller seul, mais là, une telle somme d'argent serait plus que bienvenue.

A quatorze-heures trente, il dut abandonner Artémis qui lui lança un nouveau « Miaou » de reproche et descendit au parking, munie de son casque de moto, pour chevaucher sa bécane, une magnifique Honda noire et rouge que lui avait offert Sirius pour son vingtième anniversaire (« Tu verras, Harry, avec ce bolide, tu connaîtras très vite l'expression : rouler à tombeau ouvert »). Harry s'était en effet très vite accoutumée à cette puissance, à cette sensation de liberté que seule une moto de ce calibre pouvait lui offrir. Quand il roulait avec, il avait pouvait se vider la tête et oubliait momentanément ses tracas quotidiens.

Slalomant soigneusement entre les véhicules et fonçant à pleine vitesse sur la route, sa bécane Honda lui permit d'atteindre en un temps record la maison de Jedusor.

Le portail s'ouvrit à son arrivée, il fit rouler sa moto à l'intérieur et la gara juste à côté d'une Laguna noire que Harry n'avait pas remarqué la veille, probablement encore trop secoué pour y faire attention. _A tous les coups, elle appartient à Jedusor_ , pensa-t-il en enlevant son casque et en descendant de son Honda, _Sirius m'a toujours dit qu'une voiture était à l'image de son propriétaire, alors celle-ci, sombre et féline, elle ne peut-être qu'au pianiste._

Il n'eut pas besoin de toquer contre la porte, celle-ci était déjà ouverte et la voix, désormais familière du pianiste, résonna dans le hall d'entrée.

« Viens me rejoindre dans le salon, je t'y attends. »

Harry balaya les alentours un peu incertain, il n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation (ce qui ne conviendrait généralement pas à un journaliste, mais personne n'est parfait) et comparé à son studio, le manoir était gigantesque, il y avait des portes partout et un escalier en bois poli et en colimaçon montait jusqu'aux étages supérieures. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, dans l'espoir de se repérer, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il ne savait même plus par où il était sorti hier.

« Au fond du couloir à gauche, la porte est ouverte » indiqua Jedusor, un brin moqueur, comme s'il avait deviné que Harry était perdu.

Après avoir posé son casque près de l'entrée pour ne pas l'oublier, car en plus de se perdre facilement il était aussi tête en l'air, Harry s'engagea dans un couloir pourvu de petites fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, et pénétra dans la pièce où il avait fait ses premiers essais au piano.

Tom Jedusor était installé à la grande table au bois de hêtre, la tête penchée sur des feuilles de papier qui ressemblaient à des partitions de musique. Il releva la tête quand Harry, qui n'osait pas prononcer un mot, s'avança vers lui, et esquissa un sourire.

« Ainsi, tu es venu ? Je m'en doutais un peu » déclara-t-il, son sourire devenant arrogant. «Ce n'était pas très difficile à prévoir, tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon assez prévisible. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou pas. Finalement il préféra ne pas relever, mieux valait ne pas s'attirer les foudres du pianiste le jour de son premier cours. Cela ferait mauvais effet. Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit, dévoilant des dents blanches et brillantes et qui lui rappelèrent vaguement le sourire d'un prédateur. Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Cette fois-ci, ni Ron, ni Sirius ne pourraient l'aider en cas de problème.

 _Je suis totalement à sa merci_ , se dit-il sombrement.

Il nota dans sa tête qu'en plus des cours d'escalade, des cours de judo ne lui feraient pas de mal.

« Assis-toi là » poursuivit Jedusor, montrant la chaise qui était à l'autre bout de la table. « On va d'abord fixer quelques règles, après-tout, tu es chez moi »

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, Harry s'assit, fixant le pianiste sans ciller, il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser intimider, et attendit la suite. « Premièrement, les cours ne se feront que dans le salon, tu ne peux pas accéder aux autres pièces sans mon autorisation. Deuxièmement, c'est moi qui fixerais les rendez-vous, donc avant de partir, n'oublie pas de me donner ton numéro pour que je puisse t'envoyer un message la veille de notre prochaine leçon. Et enfin dernière règle, je préférais que tu me vouvoies et que tu m'appelles « Professeur ».

Harry tiqua à la dernière règle, non pas que prendre une certaine distance vis à vis du pianiste était une mauvaise chose, c'est juste qu'une lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux du pianiste à ce moment là, une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Es-tu d'accord avec ce règlement ? » questionna Jedusor en croisant les mains devant lui et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 _Pour l'instant_ , se dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« As-tu des questions ? »

« Non, Professeur» fit Harry d'un ton égal. « Pas pour le moment. »

Durant une longue minute, lui et Tom Jedusor se regardèrent sans dire un mot, et un silence tendu commença à s'étirer entre les murs où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le silence parut s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que Jedusor sourit d'un air satisfait et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano. La première leçon allait pouvoir débuter.

« Je vais te donner une partition de Chopin » lui dit Jedusor, cinq minutes plus tard, après que Harry se soit installé devant le piano. « Tu vas t'entraîner dessus, jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu sois suffisamment au point pour notre duo. »

Harry prit la partition que lui tendait Jedusor. Il s'agissait de _Nocturnes_ , _opus 9_ , trois pièces petites, plutôt courtes et assez complexes, , la première se jouait en _si_ bémol mineur, la deuxième en _mi_ bémol majeur et la dernière en _si_ majeur. Harry fit craquer ses phalanges et se mit au travail.

Légèrement plus à l'aise que lors de leur première rencontre, et surtout moins pris de court, Harry se remémora soigneusement les leçons prodiguées par le professeur Flitwick tout en jouant les Nocturnes de Chopin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'en l'espace de deux jours, il se remettrait à faire de la musique classique, lui qui trouvait ça à la limite de l'ennui quand il était ado, mais avec Jedusor comme professeur la musique prenait un tout nouveau sens pour lui. Comme un défi, une mise à l'épreuve, qu'on lui aurait lancé, et qu'il se devait de relever, et de gagner. Plus que tout.

La dernière note résonna dans l'air, et Harry reposa sagement les mains sur les genoux, attendant le verdict du maître.

« Tu es mal assis » commenta Tom Jedusor qui l'avait observé dans un silence pensif. Il s'était nonchalamment adossé contre le rebord de la table, son visage moulé dans la pierre comme les doigts de son élèves couraient sur les touches« Ton dos n'est pas bien positionné, il n'est pas assez droit et c'est pareil pour tes épaules. »

En trois enjambées, il rejoignit Harry et se plaça derrière lui. Harry sentit des mains puissantes se poser contre ses omoplates et lui redresser les épaules fermement mais doucement. Involontairement, son corps se crispa. La présence du pianiste derrière son dos le rendait nerveux, sans en comprendre la raison. Harry aurait préféré avoir son interlocuteur en face, cette position le rendait presque...vulnérable. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, à part une odeur agréable d'eau de Cologne et de savon qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il aurait pu l'apprécier s'il n'avait pas été aussi tendu. Quand les mains de Jedusor le relâchèrent, il fut presque soulagé.

« Joue quelques notes à nouveau » fit le pianiste derrière son dos. Sa demande sonnait comme un ordre. Ou alors c'était sa façon de parler, de s'adresser aux autres. Soit c'était causé par son tempérament asocial, soit il n'était pas le genre d'homme à être désobéi. Harry penchait plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse, même si la première était également envisageable, alors qu'il s'exécutait. Quelques secondes après, Jedusor lui fit une nouvelles remarque.

« Tes doigts sont trop raides, et ton poignet manque de souplesse. Fait comme moi, je vais te montrer. »

Son professeur (oui, à présent il devait l'appeler comme tel) le contourna, prit un tabouret de piano posé dans un coin et s'installa à ses côtés. Sans même jeter un œil sur la partition, Jedusor se mit à jouer, s'emparant sans mal de l'essence de Chopin, et lui et son instrument ne furent plus qu'un. Ce fut pour Harry une expérience extraordinaire que de voir ces mains virevoltaient sur les touches, avec légèreté et dextérité. Les sons semblaient danser dans les airs et les notes cristallines qui s'élevaient lui faisaient penser à des gouttes de pluie qui tombent en cascade sur de l'eau. C'était très doux comme sensation, très nouveau et-

« Donne-moi ta main »

Harry sortit brusquement de sa transe, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que le pianiste avait fini, et regarda ce dernier d'un air effaré. « Euh, quoi ? »

« Ta main » répéta patiemment Tom Jedusor en lui tendant la sienne. « Que je te montre comment toucher, effleurer, caresser un piano. » Le cœur de Harry rata un battement aux trois derniers verbes, croyant avoir mal entendu. Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, Tom rajouta avec un sourire en coin : « Je ne vais pas la manger, tu sais »

Les gestes du pianiste étaient typiquement professionnels comme il prenait entre ses longs doigts pâles la main de Harry et lui faisait appuyer légèrement sur les touches les unes après les autres. Il voulait simplement lui montrer le doigté le plus efficace possible, il n'y avait rien d'autre, strictement rien d'autre. Pourtant Harry faillit ôter sa main plus d'une fois au contact de la peau lisse et douce de son professeur. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intime, y compris avec toutes les filles qu'il avait emmenées chez lui. C'était déroutant.

 _Bon sang, Harry, arrête de réagir ainsi, c'est juste du piano,_ se sermonna-t-il alors que Tom Jedusor poursuivait sa leçon, sans se rendre compte apparemment des tourments de son élève.

A la fin de l'heure, qu'il n'avait pas vu passer, Harry décida de retirer ses habits d'élève de Tom Jedusor, pour revêtir ceux de journaliste, dans lesquels il était nettement plus à l'aise. Il sortit le carnet et le stylo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et leva les yeux vers le pianiste.

« Je peux vous poser quelques questions ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. »

« Vous êtes natif de Londres ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Vos parents aussi ? »

« Sans doute. »

« Ils doivent être fiers de vous, non ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

La voix de Tom Jedusor avait claqué, froide et coupante dans le salon, et Harry faillit tressaillir en voyant le visage du pianiste. Ses traits étaient devenus durs, et un éclat dangereux s'était allumé dans ses iris. _Hmmm, ses parents sont un sujet tabou visiblement,_ se dit-il alors que la température de la pièce avait chuté de quelques degrés. Durant un instant, il débattit avec lui-même, pour savoir si oui ou non il allait prendre le risque de pousser son interview plus loin. Puis finalement le regard d'avertissement que lui lança son professeur l'en dissuada, et il jugea plus prudent de laisser tomber pour le moment. Harry n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Il aurait d'autres occasions pour l'interroger.

« Bon, eh bien » fit-il en rangeant son stylo et son carnet à contrecœur. Ce n'était manifestement pas avec Jedusor qu'il allait les user « A la prochaine fois alors »

Il adressa un signe de tête au pianiste, mais celui-ci sortit alors de son immobilité et lui demanda :

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, non, il ne voyait pas.

« Ton numéro de téléphone. » continua le pianiste. « Sans cela, il me sera difficile de te contacter. »

« C'est vrai, excusez-moi » dit Harry en inscrivant son numéro sur une page de son carnet et en la lui tendant. « Je suis parfois assez tête en l'air. »

« Je vois ça » répliqua Tom, un sourire narquois s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres. Il prit le papier, et effleura la main de Harry au passage. Celui-ci sursauta, le contact avait été pourtant plus bref que tout à l'heure, mais là il avait l'impression que la peau de Jedusor l'avait comme brûlé. Il secoua sa main, coulant un regard vers son professeur qui le regardait avec un air amusé, et quitta la pièce profondément frustré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps avait réagi de cette façon. Tom Jedusor était un homme, juste un homme. Un homme peu ordinaire, certes, mais lui, son truc c'était les femmes, merde !

Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre :) j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Petit sondage: vous préférez Tom ou bien Harry ? (j'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais je suis curieuse :) )_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello :)  
_

 _Merci aux reviewers, followers et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices._

 _A la suite de mon petit sondage, j'ai pu constater que Harry autant que Tom vous plaisez, tant mieux tant mieux, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à les rendre suffisamment crédible pour ça._

 _Si je suis mon plan convenablement, cette histoire devrait faire à peu près 18 voire 19 chapitres, sauf si je vois qu'un chapitre est trop long et que je le coupe en deux comme je l'avais fait pour le second chapitre._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

 _Mon pauvre Harry va encore en baver XD (mais il ne va pas non plus se laisser faire, c'est un Potter quand même)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **OoOoOoO**

Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait.

Ses yeux se concentraient sur le rythme, le tempo, la tonalité. Dès qu'il s'emparait de l'instrument, il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice se déclenchait dans sa tête. Ses doigts couraient sur les touches du piano, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le noir et le blanc. Les couleurs se mêlaient, se confondaient, devenant floues et indistinctes. Englouti dans ce kaléidoscope de couleurs et ces notes qui défilaient dans ses oreilles, il perdit toute notion du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe brutalement :

« Arrête. »

Harry lâcha un grognement agacé et redressa la tête vers son professeur. Tom Jedusor était calé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, une jambe par-dessus l'autre, parcourant tranquillement les nouvelles du jour. Toutefois, sa lecture ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter attentivement les essais de son élève et de repérer les erreurs éventuelles. Il avait une ouïe particulièrement fine, même quand Jedusor était occupé à l'étage, aucune fausse note ne lui échappait. Aucune. Au grand énervement de Harry.

« Pourtant, il me semble avoir bien joué cette fois-ci, non ? »

Jedusor secoua la tête. « Tu as encore fait une fausse note, toujours au même endroit, juste avant le do de la première partie et tu ne fais pas assez attention aux bémols et aux diérèses. Recommence. »

« Mais cela fait au moins vingt fois que je joue ce morceau !»

« Le piano demande rigueur, précision et persévérance. Si tu es incapable de te rentrer ça dans la tête alors cet instrument n'est tout simplement pas fait pour toi. Tant que tu feras des erreurs sur cette pièce, tu resteras dessus. Je veux de la perfection, Harry. »

« Ne puis-je pas prendre une nouvelle partition, juste un quart d'heure ?»

« Non. » trancha la voix inflexible de son professeur.

Harry jura intérieurement, se retenant à grande peine de lui jeter sa partition à la tête. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre semaine, _quatre_ _semaines,_ qu'il venait ici, prendre des cours chez le célèbre pianiste et il en avait déjà assez. Il avait toujours pensé que le professeur Rogue avait été le professeur le plus difficile qu'il ait connu, mais Rogue, à côté de Jedusor, était presque un agneau. Face au caractère intransigeant, moqueur et souvent glacial de son professeur, la patience de Harry avait souvent été mise à l'épreuve et ses nerfs en avaient pris un coup. Il avait manqué un nombre incalculable de fois de partir en claquant la porte. D'autant plus que Jedusor aimait chercher la petite bête, pousser ses limites et le provoquer, jusqu'à ce que Harry l'envoie quasiment balader, et son professeur se vengeait alors au cours suivant en lui faisant jouer le morceau qu'il aimait le moins.

 _Il aime me pousser à bout. A croire qu'il y prend goût._

En plus de lui lancer des piques, le pianiste lui décochait des regards appuyés, s'adressait à lui en alternant le chaud et le froid, le frôlait régulièrement, tant et si bien que Harry se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas un peu exprès. Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Quoiqu'il en soit Harry avait du mal à s'accoutumer aux mouvements d'humeur de son curieux professeur.

Mais Harry n'en était pas découragé pour autant. Probablement parce que partir signifiait avoir perdu. Non seulement vis à vis de Jedusor, mais aussi vis à vis de lui-même. Harry avait toujours aimé la compétition, comme Sirius, et il était très mauvais perdant. Ce penchant lui avait d'ailleurs causé plusieurs heures de retenues, quand il était face à Drago Malfoy lors de ses années d'études. Combien de fois le jeune Malfoy l'avait-il cherché en prétextant avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui ?

Harry n'aimait pas perdre, c'était un fait, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli ce qu'il était venu accomplir, il continuerait.

Il espérait juste de ne pas devenir fou avant...

Heureusement il y avait quand même quelques points positifs. Même si Jedusor lui faisait de nombreux reproches, souvent avec le tact d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines, Harry ne niait pas qu'il avait fait des progrès. En l'espace de douze cours (il en avait trois par semaines), il en avait appris plus auprès de lui qu'en six mois auprès de Flitwick. Sa dextérité et sa technique s'étaient améliorées et le savoir de Jedusor, musicale ou non, semblait sans limite. Harry pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait. Sur l'enfance de Bach, la composition inachevée de Mozart, ou encore la technique de Wagner. Son professeur avait réponse à tout.

En revanche pour ce qui était des questions personnelles, c'était loin d'être gagné. Le prodige avait l'art et la manière d'esquiver, d'éluder ou encore de détourner toute demande qui ne lui convenait pas, et ce avec la souplesse d'un serpent. D'une sagacité hors pair, il lisait Harry comme dans un livre ouvert et savait toujours anticiper ses questions.

Tout ce que Harry avait appris jusqu'ici sur Jedusor c'est qu'il appréciait les plats épicés, qu'il buvait deux cafés le matin et un café le soir, très serrés, jamais sans eau et jamais sans sucre, qu'il était perfectionniste, aimait la sobriété et l'ordre, exécrait les couleurs criardes, les lettres des fans, les demandes d'autographes, et les hurlements hystériques des jeunes filles qui s'extasiaient dès qu'elles le reconnaissait dans la rue. Harry savait aussi qu'il tapotait de l'index sur la table quand il commençait à s'impatienter, et que lorsqu'il baissait la voix c'était en général très mauvais signe.

Bref, ce n'est pas avec aussi peu de matière que Harry ferait un article ou une interview digne de ce nom. Il allait devoir changer de méthode s'il voulait avancer un peu. Tom Jedusor était peut-être habile pour déjouer ses questions mais le jeune journaliste avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

 _Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon_ , se dit-il avec amertume comme il observait son professeur qui lisait toujours les articles de son journal. _Parce qu'au rythme auquel j'avance, j'en aie pour des années..._

Voyant que Harry avait cessé de jouer, Tom avait enfin redressé la tête et levait vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. « Comptes-tu déjà abandonner, Harry ? »

« Non » répondit ce dernier en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Bien, poursuis dans ce cas » dit Jedusor, retournant à sa lecture. « Et inutile de me regarder de cette façon, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid » ajouta-t-il calmement, provoquant un nouveau soupir de la part de Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à rejouer lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna quelque part dans le couloir. Avec un froncement de sourcils, son professeur laissa retomber son journal sur le divan puis se redressa

« On fait une pause, va donc fait un tour dehors, cela te rafraîchira un peu les idées »

Harry opina derechef en se levant du tabouret, prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il emboîta le pas à Jedusor qui s'enfonçait dans le couloir et pénétrait dans une pièce d'où provenait la sonnerie. Tandis que le pianiste refermait la porte derrière lui, Harry poursuivit son chemin vers le hall d'entrée. A présent il connaissait ce parcours par cœur, même s'il mourrait d'envie de monter aux étages supérieures dont son professeur lui avait interdit l'accès. Il n'y avait sans doute rien d'intéressant là-haut, mais sa curiosité le démangeait et c'était très difficile de résister. Seule la présence de Jedusor à proximité le contraignit à ne pas céder à cette tentation.

Il laissa la porte entrouverte derrière lui et sortit en inspirant une longue bouffée d'air pur. Une odeur d'herbe et d'humus mouillée imprégnait l'atmosphère. Il avait plu à nouveau. Qu'on soit en juillet n'y changeait rien, il pleuvait toujours dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. Cela faisait parti de son charme, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Décidant de marcher un peu dans le parc, ses pas le menèrent tout droit vers la petite remise aperçue le jour où il était entré ici sans autorisation. Jedusor lui avait peut-être interdit d'aller dans les autres pièces de la maison, mais il n'avait rien dit en ce qui concernait _l'extérieur._ Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas surveillé. Il n'y avait personne aux fenêtres, le pianiste était toujours occupé à téléphoner. C'était le bon moment pour aller fouiller un peu. Ce n'était qu'une remise, se dit Harry en se rapprochant, mais ce sont souvent les endroits les plus anodins qui cachent le plus de secrets. Jedudor ne voulait pas lui parler de lui ? Eh bien, tant pis, Harry procéderait autrement.

Il dut forcer la porte en bois qui résista quand il voulut entrer. Personne n'avait dû pénétrer dans cette remise depuis des années, sauf peut-être le jardiner engagé par Jedusor pour entretenir son jardin, la poussière s'était accumulée partout et des toiles d'araignée pendaient au plafond. Ron n'aurait certainement pas aimé cet endroit, il était arachnophobe, la moindre petite araignée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui balayait attentivement les alentours. A priori la remise ne contenait rien d'intéressant, quelques meubles délabrés, des outils de bricolage et une tondeuse à gazon étaient entreposés ici. En s'enfonçant un peu plus loin dans la cabane, il aperçut des marques sur le sol. La forme qu'avait pris la poussière lui indiquait que plusieurs cartons avaient été entassés dans un coin, en dehors de ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Alors qu'il allait retourner sur ses pas, quelque chose attira son regard dans un angle de la pièce. Un bout de journal dépassait d'un vieux meuble, tellement rongé par les vers qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry se mit à plat ventre et tendit la main sous le meuble, ses doigts fins attrapèrent facilement la page de journal et il se hâta de la tirer vers lui pour y lire son contenu.

Avec la manche de son pull, il balaya la poussière qui maculait le papier déjà bien abîmé et à moitié moisi sur les bords. En plissant les yeux, Harry reconnut les caractères d'imprimerie de la Gazette de Londres, ces derniers indiquaient en gras le titre suivant : **Le Foyer pour enfants de Londres fait appel à vos dons** , dessous il y avait plusieurs photos de garçonnets, de fillettes, et même quelques bébés. Son regard glissa sur sur une image plus grande que les autres et son cœur fit une brusque embardée quand il reconnut le visage de l'un des enfants.

Il était plus jeune, dans les sept-huit ans à tout cassé, vêtu d'habits trop grands pour lui, mais ce visage fin et fermé, ces yeux ombrageux où brillaient une lueur dangereuse presque sauvage, ces traits juvéniles et dures à la fois, Harry les aurait reconnus entre mille. Ils appartenaient à Tom Jedusor !

 _C'est un orphelin,_ se dit Harry, le cœur battant, examinant avec soin la version plus jeune du pianiste. L'enfant était entouré d'une fillette et d'un garçon du même âge que lui. Contrairement à eux, Tom n'avait aucune innocence dans son regard, il avait les yeux et la gravité d'un adulte et ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de se trouver ici, ses mains étaient serrées en un poing et Harry pouvait lire dans son regard une colère contenue qui n'attendait qu'à exploser.

Juste derrière lui, une jeune femme fixait le photographe en souriant, elle avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Tom, et une autre sur le garçonnet qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle devait certainement faire partie du personnel du foyer social.

 _Il est orphelin,_ se répéta intérieurement Harry, _il est comme moi...Pas étonnant que ses parents soient un sujet sensible_ , _peut-être sont-ils morts, ou l'ont-ils abandonné ?_

Une image de James et Lily Potter surgit brusquement dans sa mémoire. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux c'était des photos que lui avait donné Sirius. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas occupé de lui, et sachant que sa tante ne voulait pas sa garde, Harry aurait été comme Tom, coincé dans un foyer pour une période indéterminée, espérant façonner un avenir qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Il se souvint alors que Tom Jedusor n'était pas loin et qu'il le chercherait probablement s'il voyait que Harry n'était pas là. Pliant en quatre l'article de journal, il le rangea dans la poche de sa veste et sortit en vitesse de la remise, priant pour que le pianiste ne le voit pas.

Au moment où il atteignait l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Tom Jedusor soupçonneux. « Où étais-tu ? Quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, je ne t'ai pas vu.»

« Je n'étais pas très loin » éluda Harry alors qu'il passait devant son professeur, tâchant de ne pas croiser son regard. « Parti me rafraîchir les idées, comme vous me l'avez dit. »

Le pianiste, qui marchait derrière lui, ne répondit rien, mais son silence voulait tout dire. La disparition de Harry l'avait intriguée. Il devait certainement cogiter et se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant qu'il répondait au téléphone. Harry eut un sourire triomphant en songeant au papier dans sa poche, il avait enfin un peu de matière. Restait à savoir s'il allait ouvrir la boite de Pandore ou pas.

« Vous pourriez me jouer un morceau de musique ? » demanda Harry, une fois qu'ils furent revenus au salon.

« Ne t'en aie-je pas assez joué ? » rétorqua son professeur.

« Si, mais ce que je voudrais, c'est une composition de _votre_ répertoire. »

Tom Jedusor tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Et quelle composition voudrais-tu entendre ? »

Harry fit mentalement la liste des composition dont il connaissait au moins le titre. Il y en avait une qui l'avait toujours intriguée, la tonalité lui paraissait différente des autres, et il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur cette musique.

« La Complainte de Saturne, c'est celle-ci que j'aimerais écouter, s'il vous plaît...professeur » dit Harry, sachant combien le pianiste appréciait d'être appelé ainsi.

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les iris du pianiste comme s'il avait bien compris le petit manège de son élève, puis il hocha la tête en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret face au piano.

Comparée à la Sonate du Serpent dont les notes angoissantes et lentes menaient le rythme. La Complainte de Saturne était amère, triste et la tonalité emportée et soutenue avait l'air de couver une colère, un chagrin, qui menaçait de tout emporter. C'était une sorte de vague qui grossissait, grossissait, emportée par un élan de rage, et qui retombait tout à coup brusquement, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Est-ce que Jedusor avait voulu exprimer dans cette musique son enfance passée au foyer ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

« Alors, quelles sont tes impressions ? » s'enquit Jedusor.

« C'est tragique et triste. »

« Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, Harry, c'est de la colère. »

« C'est ce qu'il y a fond de vous, non, de la colère et du ressentiment ?» lança Harry en tentant de décrypter les émotions cachées derrière le masque froid de son professeur. Mais celui-ci gardait un visage de granite et répondit simplement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Dans sa veste, il pouvait sentir l'article de journal qu'il avait plié en quatre et enfoui bien au fond. Si Jedusor apprenait qu'il avait fouillé la remise, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

« A quoi songes-tu ? » lui demanda le pianiste qui fixait Harry avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Je me demande juste ce que vous cachez » dit ce dernier avec franchise.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Pourtant vous avez accepté de répondre à mes questions, non ? »

« C'est _moi_ qui décide celles auxquelles répondre, que cela te plaise au non » se moqua Jedusor, faisant intérieurement bouillir Harry. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on se rie de lui. « Tout ce que je peux te dire » reprit le pianiste de plus en plus amusé par l'agacement de son élève. « C'est que j'ai composé la Complainte de Saturne en une nuit. Aimes-tu la nuit, Harry ? Je l'ai toujours trouvée fascinante, envoûtante et propre à la création. Dès lors que l'on l'apprivoise, elle devient très vite une vieille amie.»

« J'écris parfois mes articles la nuit » se consentit à dire Harry.

Il avait toujours trouvé que ses articles écrits entre vint-deux heures et six heures du matin étaient mieux écrits et plus aboutis. C'était généralement un moment de calme, privilégié, où il se retrouvait seul en tête à tête avec lui-même, où personne d'autre ne pouvait s'immiscer dans sa vie et où les mots s'enchaînaient tous seuls les uns après les autres, guidés par son élan créateur.

Par contre, il ne niait pas qu'entre trois heures et six heures du matin, sa concentration faiblissait aussi dangereusement.

« Ça nous fait un point en commun » déclara son professeur.

 _Plus le fait qu'on soit tous les deux des orphelins_ , ajouta Harry en son for intérieur, mais ça il le garda pour lui-même.

A la fin du cours, son professeur lui donna directement l'heure de sa prochaine leçon, qui aurait lieu le lendemain vers treize heures.

Ses cours, qu'il avait trois fois par semaine, avaient lieu n'importe quand, cela pouvait être le matin, l'après-midi, ou en soirée, le dimanche comme le lundi. Heureusement que Harry était célibataire. En revanche, il avait aussi des amis, comme le lui confirma son portable qui vibra dans sa poche alors qu'il chevauchait sa moto.

C'était un message de Ron.

« Je vais au Wizard Rock ce soir avec les jumeaux, tu veux venir ? »

Harry sourit, content que sa leçon du lendemain ne soit pas à neuf heures du matin, il aurait été obligé d'annuler sinon, ce qui aurait été dommage. Il tapa sa réponse sans attendre, ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu les jumeaux.

« Ouais bien sûr, c'est à quelle heure ? »

« Vingt-trois heures. Je t'attendrais devant l'entrée.»

« Ça marche, à ce soir alors. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le Wizard Rock, boite de nuit la plus branchée de Londres, elle était aussi spécialisée dans les soirées à thèmes et son barman adorait inventer les cocktails les plus saugrenus qui soient. Il aimait bien que les clients testent ses trouvailles, c'était un peu ses cobayes. Harry et Ron s'étaient faits un plaisir de tester quelques-uns de ses cocktails y compris quand ils n'étaient pas tout à faits majeurs. Quand Sirius l'avait su, il avait soupiré et avait finalement fermé les yeux, le père de Harry et lui aussi en avaient profité et plus d'une fois. « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe », lui avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil. « Mais évite quand même d'être saoul, je n'ai pas très envie de te mettre en cellule de dégrisement, ça jaserait dans la brigade, tu comprends ? »

Harry avait compris et avait été généralement raisonnable, et de toute façon quand il venait en boite c'était surtout pour se changer les idées. Et ce soir, il en avait bien besoin.

« Harry, par là ! »

Harry cligna des yeux au milieu de la foule en liesse et dut jouer des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à la provenance de la voix. Il vit Ron habillé d'un simple t-shirt rouge qui détonnait avec ses cheveux roux, Harry, lui, avait juste revêtu une chemise blanche et aplati sa tignasse afin qu'elle paraisse moins en bataille que d'habitude. Cela ne servait à rien de se coiffer, aucun peigne n'était assez résistant pour ça. Même son coiffeur avait renoncé, il s'était trop arraché les cheveux pour ça. Le cas de Harry était désespéré.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » demanda Harry qui avait rejoint son ami dans un coin un peu moins encombré.

« Non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère laisser ce loisir aux jumeaux » répondit Ron en haussant la voix pour couvrir la musique qui faisait vibrer les murs.

Avec un signe de tête, il désigna deux danseurs qui sautaient sur place, les bras en l'air. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, étaient aussi roux que Ron et chauffaient littéralement la salle à eux tous seuls. « Je pense que Fred et George se débrouillent mieux que moi. »

Le regard de Harry glissa des danseurs et se posa sur un autre rouquin à quelques mètres de là. Contrairement aux jumeaux, il était beaucoup moins à l'aise, et dansait (se tortillait plutôt) avec une jeune fille blonde. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut le troisième rouquin.

« Depuis quand Percy va-t-il en boite ? »

« Depuis qu'il est amoureux. » répondit Ron qui observait son frère aîné en secouant la tête, l'air de ne pas en revenir non plus. « Elle s'appelle Pénélope Deauclair, elle était dans la même classe que Percy à Poudlard, elle fait un stage au Ministère, aime les chatons, les promenades au clair de lune, danser en boite, faire du shopping, aller à à la bibliothèque et déteste les brocolis » Ron poussa un soupir. « Ça fait deux semaines qu'il sort avec, et ça fait deux semaines qu'il parle d'elle vingt-quatre jours sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Je préférais encore quand Percy parlait du Premier Ministre... »

Harry éclata de rire. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec les Weasley. A chaque fois qu'il retrouvait Ron, celui-ci avait toujours une anecdote à lui raconter sur sa famille. Quand ce n'était pas les parents, c'était les frères ou la sœur.

« Quand Percy a demandé aux jumeaux s'il pouvait venir, Fred et George n'en croyaient tellement pas leurs oreilles qu'ils lui ont posé des questions durant plus d'une heure pour savoir s'il n'était pas un extraterrestre qui avait pris l'apparence de leur frère...tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir ? J'en aie marre d'être debout. »

Harry approuva de la tête et suivit Ron qui se frayait un passage jusqu'à des sièges libres en cuir rouge et entourant une petite table basse.

« Ça va les entraînements au Lion-Hearted Football club ? » s'enquit Harry en s'asseyant.

Ron hocha la tête et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil rembourré. « Olivier a intensifié les entraînements. On passe bientôt en demi-finale et il est de plus en plus surexcité. Il boit des litres de thé et de café pour tenir, il en est même effrayant parfois. Tu viendras pour me voir jouer, hein ? »

« Promis » fit Harry en souriant. Ron eut une moue soulagée.

Il était un très bon gardien, mais n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Ça l'avait toujours rassuré quand sa famille, Harry et Hermione venaient assister à ses matchs pour l'encourager. En constatant que Hermione n'était d'ailleurs pas là, Harry préféra garder la bouche close, si ses deux amis avaient des problèmes de couple, il n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si Ron voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

« Comment se passe tes leçons avec Jedusor ? » lui demanda tout à coup son ami, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Bien » répondit simplement Harry.

Le cas Jedusor n'était pas facile à aborder. Et puis il ne voulait pas tout dire non plus. Toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand le pianiste le touchait, ou bien le regardait avec intensité par exemple.

Ron était son meilleur ami, mais il y avait certaines choses qui étaient mieux à rester cacher.

« Vous avez commencé le duo qu'il t'avait proposé ? » enchaîna son ami qui essayait de faire un signe à une serveuse. Manque de pot elle passa sans les voir.

Harry secoua la tête« Pas encore, Tom Jedusor est assez perfectionniste et il attend que je sois suffisamment au point pour commencer. »

« Mais tu as réussi à lui soutirer quelques renseignements sur sa vie au moins ? »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant une nouvelle fois, Harry poussa un soupir. « Pas vraiment, il a l'art et la manière de rester dans le vague ou de répondre aux questions qui l'arrangent. »

 _Mais j'ai quand même une piste_ , se dit-il en se remémorant sa trouvaille à la remise. _Et j'ai bien l'intention de l'explorer jusqu'au bout._

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, si on pouvait dire ça ainsi, car autour d'eux les gens hurlaient de plus bel au rythme de la nouvelle chanson qui résonnait entre les murs. Ron avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux et tirait un fil lâche sur son jean, puis finalement il reprit la parole sans toutefois le regarder.

« Tu sais, Harry, on dirait vraiment que Tom Jedusor joue avec toi. »

« C'est pas faux » admit Harry.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui allait sortir vainqueur de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris et où cela le mènerait.

« Tu devrais en parler à Sirius » enchaîna Ron qui avait relevé la tête pour regarder son ami. « Ce n'est pas normal, cette situation n'est pas claire du tout. Et tu ne connais même pas ce Jedusor ! Ça se trouve ces cours particuliers ne sont qu'un prétexte pour te faire des trucs. »

« Quels trucs ? »

« Des trucs pas nets. » dit Ron en devenant écarlate et en détournant les yeux.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer. « Je t'assure que Tom Jedusor ne me donne que des cours de piano, il ne m'a pas plaqué au sol, déchiré mes vêtements et pris sauvagement si c'est ce que tu supposes ? »

A ces mots, Ron blêmit, lançant un regard choqué à son ami, puis se mit à bégayer : « N-non, mais ce n'est pas du tout c-ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Relax, Ron je plaisantais. Cesse donc de te faire du mouron et fais-moi un peu confiance. J'ai toujours pris soin de moi et je m'en suis toujours sorti. Jedusor est un pianiste de renommée mondiale, il ne me fera aucun mal, il est seulement un peu...un peu étrange. »

Le terme « intimidant » aurait mieux convenu, mais il ne voulait pas troubler son ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Quant à Sirius, protecteur comme il est, il serait capable de se faire des films et d'aller dire deux mots à Jedusor. »

Et Harry n'osait imaginer la rencontre entre l'impulsivité de son père adoptif et l'impassibilité du pianiste. Sirius n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle non plus. Ce serait un véritable choc frontal entre ces deux là et qui se terminerait mal. Non, c'était absolument à éviter. Et c'était _ses_ affaires, _son_ enquête, _ses_ cours de piano, Harry refusait que quiconque s'en mêle.

Et puis, ces cours particuliers faisaient partis de son quotidien dorénavant, s'ils devaient cesser brusquement, il se sentirait...pas triste, mais vide.

« Ok, ok, je vais arrêter avec ça » répliqua son ami en souriant faiblement « Je vais aller nous chercher à boire » Ron se leva et tourna la tête vers Harry « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi les cocktails du jour ? »

« Pumpkin Lady et Firework »

Harry fronça les sourcils « Pumpkin Lady ? » répéta-t-il avec une moue perplexe. « C'est avec de la citrouille, non ? »

« Ouais » confirma Ron. « Et Firework, c'est avec de la tomate, du citron et du piment » Il grimaça. « Je pense que je vais me contenter du premier, même si la citrouille n'est pas mon fort. »

« Prends-moi en un aussi » demanda Harry qui aimait bien goûter les nouveautés.

Ron s'éloigna en direction du bar, mais Harry ne fut pas seul bien longtemps. Juste après que leur frère soit parti, Fred et George Weasley, le visage en sueur et l'œil pétillant vinrent le rejoindre, bondissant sur les fauteuils.

« Salut, Harry » dirent-ils en chœur. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand chose» répondit Harry.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire qu'il était rentré par effraction chez un pianiste, s'était fait agresser, proposer des cours de piano, puis avait fouillé dans sa remise, si ?

Ceci dit, connaissant les jumeaux, ils trouveraient sans doute ses aventures « absolument cool », « démentes », « génialissimes » pour finir par lui demander l'adresse de Jedusor.

Ce qui n'était même pas envisageable.

« Tu as une petite mine, Harry » lâcha Fred. (du moins il supposait que c'était Fred, à vrai dire Harry ne se posait plus la question de savoir qui était qui, c'était trop prise de tête)

« Ah ? »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête ensemble, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Nous on connaît cette petite mine, tu sais, et tu peux tout nous dire. » commença l'un des jumeaux. « Donc sur une échelle de 0 à 10, combien te mettrais-tu... »

« ...Sur tes activités sexuelles ? » termina le second.

 _Et voilà, ils recommencent_ , songea Harry en soupirant intérieurement.

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais trouvé normal que Harry soit encore célibataire à son âge, pour eux faire l'amour trois fois par jour était signe de bonne santé (morale comme physique). Le sexe était « bon pour le cœur, bon pour le corps, bon pour le moral ». Ils s'étaient donc mis en tête de lui trouver une petite amie. Que Harry soit d'accord ou non.

« Alors ? » insistèrent les jumeaux, comme il ne répondait pas.

« - 20 » finit-il par admettre.

« Ouille ! » s'exclama Fred en faisant la grimace.

« Ouais, ouille » renchérit son frère. « Tu as essayé de parler à la petite brune là-bas ? Ça fait au moins quatre fois qu'elle te regarde. »

Harry suivit le regard de George et tomba sur une paire de yeux bleus appartenant à une jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés et à la peau mâte en train de boire un verre quelques mètres plus loin. Elle lui souriait et semblait n'attendre que lui. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'invita à la rejoindre.

« Vas-y, Harry » le poussa Fred. « Tu ne peux pas rater une occasion pareille ! »

« Il est temps de raviver la flamme » ajouta George.

Se laissant convaincre et par les paroles des rouquins, et par l'invitation de la jeune fille, Harry se mit sur ses pieds et rejoignit la petite brune sous le regard triomphant des jumeaux.

« Salut » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Salut » renvoya Harry. « Je t'offre un verre ?»

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira merci, j'ai suffisamment bu pour la soirée mais » elle fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un stylo et prit la main de Harry où elle inscrivit son numéro « si tu veux qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, appelle-moi demain.»

Puis avec un petit clin d'œil, elle se retourna et disparut dans la foule.

Harry suivit des yeux sa silhouette longiligne jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul au milieu des danseurs. Il sentit brusquement un sentiment de vide et de malaise l'envahir comme si le désir en lui diminuait peu à peu, soufflé par quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à définir.

La jeune fille resterait seule demain.

Dans son cœur la flamme s'était éteinte, ne laissant plus qu'un goût de cendres.

* * *

 _Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour le nom d'une boite de nuit à consonance Harry Potterienne , du coup j'ai opté pour "Wizard Rock" qui est une sorte de clin d'œil à ces groupes de musique ^^_

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, Harry va faire son enquête sur Tom (vu que celui-ci est quelque peu réticent à répondre à ses questions) et il y aura évidemment des conséquences sur la suite.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_

 _Bye_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Salut mes lecteurs préférés, j'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_

 _Merci pour les review (j'ai beaucoup aimé ta citation Aventurine-san ;)), follows et favoris ^^_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, avec pas mal de Tom/Harry._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Miaou »

« … »

« Miaou ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil, tombant sur une paire de yeux verts qui le fixaient avec impatience, puis son regard glissa sur son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et qui affichait huit heures du matin.

« Artémis, je me suis couché à quatre heures du mat', laisse-moi dormir tu veux ? » marmonna Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il sentit peu après un coup de patte sur sa tête, puis comme il ne réagissait pas, sa chatte se faufila sous sa couette et alla lui mordiller les orteils.

« Aïe ! T'as pas un peu fini tes bêtises ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim ?! »

Pour toute réponse, le félin bondit de son lit et fila comme une flèche jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle se planta devant sa gamelle en se mettant à miauler.

Harry soupira, en plus d'être capricieuse sa chatte était un ventre sur pattes et ne le laisserait certainement pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mangé. Il dit donc adieu à sa grasse matinée, mit ses lunettes et jeta quand même un coup d'œil sur son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu de message. Et il y en avait bien un de Sirius. Il mit le répondeur sur le haut parleur alors qu'il s'habillait.

« Salut fiston, c'est papa. Je te laisse ce message pour te dire que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir pour ton anniversaire, le procès de Regulus tombe le même jour... »

« Et merde » laissa échapper Harry comme il sautillait pour enfiler son jean.

Lui qui avait espéré passer une soirée sympa entre hommes, entre père et fils, autour d'une bière et d'une pizza quatre fromages. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, Sirius était tellement pris dans son travail, de jour comme de nuit, il avait des affaires longues comme le bras, et, au final, ils ne se contactaient que par téléphone ou par Skype.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait eu le choix, il avait grandi dans une famille qui avait eu des idées souvent...radicales que l'on pourrait même qualifier d'extrémistes, et son cadet, Regulus, s'était laissé embrigader là-dedans dès son plus jeune âge, y compris quand leurs parents étaient morts, jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable. C'était Sirius lui-même qui était venu l'arrêter il y a deux ans de ça. Cela l'avait beaucoup retourné à cette époque.

Harry n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur, mais il imaginait sans mal la douleur de son père adoptif.

« ...et il faut que j'aille témoigner » poursuivit le répondeur. « J'ignore combien de temps va durer le procès, mais je te promets qu'on se fera bientôt une petite soirée entre homme, mon bonhomme, je te tiens au courant. Ah oui, avant que je te quitte » la voix de Sirius changea brusquement de ton« si tu pouvais appeler Molly et lui dire que, oui, tu te nourris bien, que oui, tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, et que, non, je ne m'en moque pas comme d'une guigne ! Cela fait vingt fois qu'elle me tanne avec ça, je vais finir par la coffrer pour harcèlement !... »

Harry éclata de rire tout en enfilant son t-shirt. Parfois Molly et Sirius lui faisaient penser à un vieux couple qui passe son temps à se chamailler pour son bien être. Fred et George s'étaient même amusés à compter les points, jusqu'à maintenant, Molly et Sirius étaient ex-æquo.

« Allez, à plus tard, Harry, et essaye de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, hein, ne prend pas pour modèle ton vieux père qui n'a pas un passé très glorieux. »

« On va essayer, même si j'ai déjà fait une grosse bêtise, Sirius » fit Harry comme le répondeur s'était tu.

« Miaou ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive » lâcha Harry en direction d'Artémis. « Tu ne peux pas attendre deux secondes ? »

La chatte l'attendait tout en regardant de temps à autre le placard où il avait l'habitude de ranger ses croquettes et ses pâtées. Sauf que lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il eut le déplaisir de voir que le placard en question était vide, il avait oublié d'en racheter...encore. Bien joué, Harry ! Si Artémis n'avait pas sa nourriture dans l'heure, elle allait encore lui faire une scène et exprimait toute sa rancune sur ses murs. Heureusement, il lui restait quelques tranches de jambon de la veille, qu'il lui donna et qu'elle engloutit en quelques bouchées avant d'aller jouer avec sa souris en peluche. La pauvre peluche ne ressemblait plus à rien d'ailleurs, elle avait subi trop de fois le courroux d'Artémis.

Dès que Harry eût fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, il sortit de son appartement, son sac de courses en main, il lui restait encore quatre heures trente avant son cours chez son professeur, il avait largement le temps de profiter d'un petit tour en ville.

En chemin, Harry repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec la jeune fille. Elle était pourtant à son goût, légèrement maquillée, un corps tout en rondeur, des lèvres qui semblaient douces et invitantes, mais le désir qui était naît dans son cœur et son corps en la voyant s'était éteint brusquement, parti en poussières, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient passés d'une danseuse à une autre, en quête de quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait fait renaître la flamme, mais Harry s'était senti tout aussi vide, et frustré. A croire qu'il ne désirait plus faire l'amour avec une fille...Ou alors peut-être cherchait-il une certaine stabilité, ou en avait-il tout simplement assez de mettre des conquêtes dans son lit en voulant combler quelque chose qui lui manquait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ?

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait Harry s'était senti toujours incomplet quand il faisait l'amour, et cette sensation ne s'était pas atténuée au fil des années. C'était sans doute passager, il ne savait pas vraiment.

 _Est-ce que tout cela est normal chez moi_? s'interrogea Harry en bifurquant vers une des grandes grandes avenues Londoniennes, là où se trouvait l'animalerie. _C'est vrai, à chaque fois que j'ai une petite amie, à chaque fois je ne suis jamais satisfait._

Peut-être qu'au fond il doutait trop de lui-même et se posait trop de questions, se dit-il en rentrant dans l'animalerie.

Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, son sac plein à craquer de croquettes, pâtées et friandises pour chat (Artémis allait le conduire à sa ruine un de ces jours). En longeant l'avenue, son regard tomba sur la vitrine d'un magasin de musique : « Chez Ollivander », il y avait des instruments, du matériel et quelques livres qui étaient exposés et qui lui firent instantanément penser à Tom Jedusor. L'un des livres était intitulé : « Les musiciens maudits du XVIe siècles à nos jours ».

 _S'il ne l'a pas déjà, ce bouquin plairait à Tom_ , se dit Harry avant de rectifier mentalement : _je veux dire à Jedusor...Si je commence à l'appeler par son prénom à l'intérieur de ma tête, je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais. Concentre-toi un peu, Harry !_

En réfléchissant davantage, il ne lui semblait pas se souvenir que son professeur avait ce livre, à force de regarder sa bibliothèque, il connaissait ses titres par cœur. Il pourrait peut-être le lui offrir ? D'ailleurs est-ce que Tom Jedusor recevait beaucoup de cadeaux, à part ceux envoyés par ses fans ? Aimait-il ça ? Avait-il seulement des amis qui lui en offraient ? Pourquoi cela préoccupait-il tant Harry de toute façon ? Était-ce lié à son enquête ou à autre chose ? Parfois Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu malsain de fouiller ainsi dans l'intimité du pianiste, il savait bien que c'était lié à son métier, sauf que là, ça tournait un peu à l'obsession. Et puis il y avait d'autres sentiments, d'autres émotions que la curiosité qui commençaient à s'immiscer, et qui lui faisaient peur...

Malgré tout, il resta planté là, devant la vitrine, les yeux rivés sur le livre comme s'il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Au fond de lui, Harry voulait offrir quelque chose de réel, de concret, de tangible, une sorte de souvenir que le pianiste pourrait garder de son élève. Harry ne voulait pas que Jedusor l'oublie, l'efface de sa mémoire de façon indélébile, cela ne lui était même pas pensable, c'était idiot, non ? Qu'était-il aux yeux du pianiste en plus ? Un divertissement ? Un jouet ? Pas grand chose en fin de compte.

Finalement, comme guidée par un élan inconnu, sa main alla se poser toute seule sur la poignée de la porte, puis il la baissa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le son d'un carillon résonna à l'intérieur quand il arriva sur le seuil, et il aperçut, un peu au fond du magasin, un homme plus âgé, aux traits émaciés et aux cheveux blancs qui était occupé à la caisse. Il était en train de discuter avec une femme, probablement une cliente. L'homme lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de retourner à ses occupations.

En attendant qu'il soit disponible, Harry décida d'explorer un peu plus en profondeur la boutique qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Il allait se diriger vers du matériel instrumental quand son regard fut happé par une silhouette familière.

Sur une affiche quasiment grandeur nature, les yeux plongés dans l'ombre, Tom Jedusor se dressait devant lui, de toute sa hauteur. Poussé par une force magnétique, Harry se mit à le dévisager d'un œil attentif, il ne pouvait pas le faire quand le pianiste était face à lui, en chair et en os, cela aurait était mal perçu et jugé très impoli. A force de fixer le bas de son visage, Harry eut tout à coup l'impression que les lèvres du pianiste bougeaient , se mouvaient, pour finir par se relever en un sourire séduisant. Et qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. _Tu délires, mon pauvre Harry,_ se rabroua-t-il en clignant des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'image soit de nouveau immobile.

« Un bel homme, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha tout à coup une voix derrière lui. « J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir cette affiche. Mais je ne regrette pas, c'est du plus bel effet. »

« Vous le connaissez ? » s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, lequel était, comme il s'en doutait, le vendeur, qui regardait le pianiste avec un air respectueux et admiratif.

« Je n'ai pas eu ce privilège, mais il suffit d'écouter sa musique, de la faire sienne, de s'en imprégner corps et âme, pour avoir un aperçu de sa personnalité et de son for intérieur. Tom Jedusor est une âme torturée, vous savez, terriblement sombre et proche de la folie. Mais c'est aussi un homme talentueux, destiné à faire de grandes choses, quelqu'un que l'on ne peut oublier. C'est un don qu'il a reçu là, jeune homme, oui, un don. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il tient ce don de ses parents ? » rebondit Harry, espérant soutirer quelques informations au vieil homme qui semblait savoir plus de choses qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ne jamais négliger la plus infime source d'information, lui avait-on appris à son école de journalisme, elle peut se révéler vitale.

« Oh non, non, je ne pense pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Mr Ollivander se détourna de l'affiche et plongea des yeux argentés dans ceux de Harry qui frissonna. Il le jaugea longuement du regard avant de répondre : « Mon neveu fait des études de musique et son mémoire porte actuellement sur les pianistes contemporains. Comme Jedusor est de la même nationalité, il s'est particulièrement intéressé à lui. Il a donc effectué de nombreuses recherches qui lui ont pris du temps mais dont certaines ce sont révélées fructueuses. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Eh bien, en allant au Conservatoire de Londres, là où a étudié Tom Jedusor, mon neveu a découvert qu'il était possible qu'il ait un lien familial avec un autre musicien. Un musicien raté, quasiment inconnu, qui porterait le même nom que lui et qui serait probablement son père. »

« Et vous savez s'il est encore vivant ? »

Mr Ollivander se gratta le menton, le regard pensif. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon neveu n'a trouvé aucune trace de son existence, à part ce qu'on a bien voulu lui raconter au Conservatoire, c'est comme si ce musicien avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela montre bien à quel point Tom Jedusor s'est construit lui-même, tout seul et sans l'aide de personne. »

« Et sa mère alors ? » questionna Harry dont les doigts le démangeaient. Il mourrait d'envie de noter ces renseignements sur son calepin, mais s'il faisait ça il se trahirait, et Mr Ollivander ne se monterait sans doute plus aussi bavard.

Beaucoup de gens devenaient méfiants rien qu'en entendant le mot « journaliste ». C'est comme si une alarme se déclenchait en eux, une alarme qui fermait instantanément toutes les portes susceptibles de laisser sortir quelque chose qui les compromettrait. Harry s'était souvent dit que c'était parce qu'ils cachaient des secrets et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient dévoilés au grand jour. De nombreuses familles ont des squelettes dans leurs placards et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien il y en avait dans la famille de Jedusor.

« Mon neveu n'a rien trouvé sur elle, mais vous êtes bien curieux, jeune homme » observa le vendeur brusquement sur le qui-vive. Il lui jeta un regard incisif. "Faites-vous des recherches vous aussi? »

« Euh, oui, j'ai toujours été un grand admirateur de ce pianiste » mentit partiellement Harry. Seul le "toujours" était faux. « L'aura de mystère qui se dégage de lui me fascine »

Là, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Le vendeur hocha la tête. « Oui, oui, je comprends, mais certains mystères sont mieux à rester là où ils sont...Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait avoir d'autres renseignements, Harry montra au vieil homme le livre qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine et lui indiqua que c'était pour offrir. Il eut presque envie de rire quand Mr Ollivander lui certifia que c'était un beau cadeau qui ravirait son destinataire.

S'il savait à qui il était destiné...

OoOoOoOoO

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tom Jedusor quand il vit le paquet dans les mains de Harry.

« Un cadeau » répondit celui-ci en lui tendant le paquet.

Une expression de surprise traversa brièvement le visage du pianiste tandis qu'il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le prendre. « Vous n'en voulez pas ? »

Durant un instant, Harry craint d'avoir froissé le pianiste pour il ne savait quelle raison, et à l'intérieur de lui-même il se sentit étrangement déçu, mais Jedusor finit par sortir de son immobilité et prit le paquet entre ses mains, l'examinant comme une bête curieuse. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on m'offre des cadeaux » lâcha le pianiste en se détournant du hall d'entrée pour cheminer vers le salon. « Mis à part ceux de ces fans hystériques qui ont tous fini à la poubelle ou dans le feu de ma cheminée»

Harry, alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, déglutit, il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, certes, mais il se sentirait quand même blessé.

« J'ai pensé à vous quand je l'ai vu » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Tom déposa le paquet sur la table et ses doigts défirent délicatement l'emballage, révélant le livre.

« Les musiciens maudits du XVIe siècles à nos jours » lut-il en observant la couverture avec intérêt. C'était déjà ça de gagné. « Tu as donc pensé à moi en voyant ce livre ? Penses-tu que je sois maudit? »

Le ton de son professeur était plus amusé que moqueur comme Harry répondait en s'efforçant de ne pas bafouiller. « N-non, mais comme c'était sur la musique, je...j'ai pensé que- »

« Tu penses souvent à moi, Harry ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il ouvrit la bouche, mais demeura muet, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Et les yeux sombres et scrutateurs de Jedusor le dévisageaient dans un mélange de curiosité et de frustration.

 _Et lui, est-ce qu'il pense à moi ?_

«Je pense souvent à toi ces derniers temps, tu sais.»

Harry tressaillit, pensant avoir mal entendu, il voulut regarder Jedusor pour avoir confirmation mais celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos et était allé ranger le livre dans sa bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien dit et que Harry avait tout imaginé. Depuis ce matin, il avait des hallucinations au sujet de Jedusor, il était plus que temps qu'il se repose. Quant son professeur se retourna, les traits de visage étaient illisibles.

« Tu peux aller t'installer, on poursuit la leçon d'hier »

 _Oh non, pas encore Chopin_ , soupira Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que les notes de Nocturnes résonnaient dans l'air, la voix de son professeur le stoppa en plein élan.

« Où me suis-je trompé ? » demanda Harry en levant une tête impatiente vers son professeur, lequel était en train de regarder par la fenêtre du salon. Il s'était pourtant nettement amélioré, alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Une faute d'inattention, un accord manqué ?

« Nulle part » répondit Jedusor à sa grande surprise. « Je pense que tu es suffisamment au point, ta dextérité et ton oreille se sont nettement améliorées, on va pouvoir passer à notre duo. »

Harry faillit soupirer de soulagement alors qu'un sentiment d'allégresse, de choc et d'excitation l'envahissait. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait réussi ! Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir atteint un tel niveau, ses leçons avaient porté leurs fruits, malgré toutes les réprimandes qu'il avait reçues et le découragement qui avait failli l'abattre plus d'une fois. Il était tellement fier de lui-même qu'il faillit oublier la véritable raison pour laquelle il était là, durant un instant son statut d'élève avait pris le pas sur celui de journaliste, puis Harry se ressaisit, il avait une enquête à mener, et cette composition à deux le stressait même si elle l'attirait également. C'était une nouveauté pour lui. Et cela voulait aussi dire que Jedusor et Harry seraient dorénavant côte à côte durant toute leurs leçons...

« Quel est le nom de cette composition ? »

« _La Valse des Immortels_ » répondit son professeur en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers la table, récupéra au passage deux partitions posées dessus, et les déposa sur le support du piano.

« C'est très joli comme nom » commenta Harry qui observait ses mouvements.

Jedusor s'empara du second tabouret et s'installa à ses côtés, lui adressant un sourire.

« L'immortalité est l'une des choses à laquelle j'aurais aimé accéder. Vaincre la Mort par-dessus tout et tenir l'éternité dans la paume de sa main, ne trouves-tu pas ça incroyable, propre aux rêves les plus fous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne s'était jamais posé réellement la question, et puis il trouvait la vie suffisamment longue comme ça, s'il était immortel il finirait par mourir d'ennui, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

« Heureusement que la musique me donne l'opportunité d'être immortel» conclut Jedusor avant de lui montrer une partition. « Toi, tu vas jouer cette partie, moi, je m'occuperais de l'autre. On va d'abord voir ce que cela va donner, puis je m'adapterais à ton niveau au fur et à mesure. »

C'était étrange de jouer à deux. Le début dérouta Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa partition, il écoutait d'une oreille ce que jouait Jedusor dont les notes sublimes s'élevaient dans les airs et de l'autre il écoutait sa musique qui lui semblait beaucoup moins riche et vivante à côté. Néanmoins au bout d'une heure, il réussit à suivre et à s'harmoniser avec son professeur, si bien qu'il eut presque l'impression d'entendre deux cœurs battre à l'unisson, même si celui de Harry était plus inégal et moins posé que celui de Jedusor. Mais clairement c'était une expérience enrichissante et très intime. Les deux pianistes s'échangeaient des regards, frôlaient leurs mains (et Harry se surprit à vouloir encore plus), positionnaient leurs doigts selon les notes, c'était un échange de corps et d'esprit. Il y avait une sorte de lien qui s'était noué entre les deux jeunes hommes. Durant une grande partie de leur prestation, Tom et Harry s'étaient regardés les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'autre cède et fasse sourire le second.

Harry lisait clairement dans le jeu de son professeur, et il voulut tellement bien faire que ses doigt devinrent douloureux et qu'il dut faire une pause, une violente crampe avait saisi sa main droite.

« Alors, cela te plaît ? » s'enquit Jedusor en se tournant vers lui.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se frottant la main droite, elle était chaude et toute rouge, bien plus que la gauche, il était temps qu'il s'arrête. « C'est... une pratique intéressante, je ne pensais pas que cela se déroulerait ainsi. Je suis plutôt satisfait. »

« C'est aussi mon sentiment »

Tom Jedusor baissa les yeux sur sa main endolorie. « Ne la frotte pas, tu dois la masser pour soulager les muscles et les tendons »

A la grande stupeur de Harry, Jedusor lui prit la main et commença à la masser, roulant son pouce doucement sur les articulations, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais Jedusor le retint avec un petit sourire en coin.

 _Est-ce que c'est normal qu'un professeur de piano fasse ça ?_ se demanda Harry en finissant malgré tout par se détendre, le toucher de Tom...non, de _Jedusor_ était particulièrement relaxant, il faillit presque soupirer de bien être. Le silence finit par s'installer comme les doigts longs et souples de son professeur travaillaient sur ses phalanges. En levant les yeux, Harry s'aperçut que Jedusor le dévorait littéralement du regard. Il en fut dérouté, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé et encore moins touché de cette façon. Ignorant de quelle façon réagir, il préféra se concentrer sur la grande main pâle qui lui procurait tant de bien. A force de l'observer, il remarqua que Jedusor et lui avaient les mains de la même taille, comme si...

 _Comme si elles_ _étaient faites pour être enlacées_ , se surprit-il à penser alors que son professeur libérait sa main. Cette dernière était brûlante mais pour des raisons différentes cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce cadeau ? » lui demanda tout à coup Jedusor.

« Pour vous faire plaisir » répondit Harry en évitant délibérément son regard. Mais le pianiste tendit la main et saisit son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Il y a d'autres manières de me faire plaisir, tu sais, Harry » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, son pouce caressant doucement sa mâchoire.

Harry avala sa salive, son dos tendu alors que ses yeux allaient et venaient entre les lèvres terriblement tentatrices du pianiste et son regard ombrageux qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il sentit une vague de chaleur submerger ses sens alors qu'un désir indescriptible montait en lui à un rythme rapide, trop rapide. La proximité entre leurs deux corps lui paraissait écrasante à présente. Voyant que cela allait trop loin pour son propre bien et qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, il décida de remettre une certaine distance avec Jedusor en endossant ses habits de journaliste une fois de plus.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée. L'émotion lui avait presque asséchée la gorge.

« Cela faisait longtemps » ironisa le pianiste en relâchant son menton. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de frustration mêlée à de la colère avant que Jedusor ne se façonne à nouveau un masque impénétrable, et ne reprenne une position plus normale...pour un professeur de piano. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Rita Skeeter, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Jedusor fronça les sourcils alors qu'il murmurait d'un air pensif. « Rita Skeeter...Rita Skeeter...bizarre, ça ne me dit rien. »

« C'est la rédactrice-en-chef de Miss Potin. » Harry crut bon de préciser : « Une femme aux cheveux bouclés et blonds, elle porte toujours sur elle une affreuse veste en cuir vert pomme et adore les vernis rouge pétant. »

« Ah oui, celle-là ! » lâcha le pianiste avec une moue méprisante avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. « Elle aussi a eu l'audace de rentrer dans ma maison, sauf que j'ai été beaucoup moins clément à son égard qu'avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Je l'ai juste enfermée dans une chambre à l'étage»

Harry eut une moue perplexe, quelque chose n'allait pas, Dean lui avait dit que Rita Skeeper avait été traumatisée, au point qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler du pianiste. « C'est tout ? Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? »

Un éclat cruel s'alluma subitement dans les iris glacés de Jedusor. « Disons qu'elle n'était pas seule... »

Un frisson secoua Harry alors qu'il blêmissait. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage, sur ce qu'il s'y trouvait, qui (ou peut-être quoi), et à la réflexion préférait ne pas savoir, de toute façon il doutait que Jedusor le lui dirait, énigmatique comme il l'était, et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiquait que son cours était terminé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Avant de s'en aller, il préféra néanmoins mettre les choses au clair. « J'aime les femmes, vous savez » affirma-t-il en se redressant et en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Jedusor, afin de bien faire passer le message.

Son professeur soutint son regard sans ciller. « En es-tu absolument sûr ? » sourit-il avec douceur. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu cette impression tout à l'heure, ton corps semblait crier tout autre chose. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire du pianiste, avant de quitter la pièce et de s'engager dans le couloir, il connaissait suffisamment son corps pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Tom observa longuement la silhouette de Harry Potter traverser le jardin et franchir le portail. Il serait bientôt à lui. Son cœur, son corps et son âme. Il voulait ses lèvres, goûter sa peau et imprimer sa chaire dans la sienne.

Tom obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, toujours, ceux qui résistaient s'y étaient cassés les dents, et bien plus encore.

Il n'avait eu qu'à écouter la Valse des Immortels pour savoir que Harry devait lui appartenir. Les notes avaient parlé, ils étaient fait pour s'accorder.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

Tom patienterait.

Tel un serpent à l'affût.

* * *

 _J'ai eu envie de finir par un point de vue de Tom, histoire de changer un peu. Puis j'aime bien me mettre dans sa tête de temps en temps, mon côté maso sans doute._

 _Que s'est-il passé avec Rita Skeeter ? Une idée ? ^^_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage fera son apparition, quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien._

 _Je vous dis donc à bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hello :) J'espère que vous allez bien.  
_

 _Merci pour vos lectures, commentaires et follows, c'est toujours plaisant de voir qu'on est suivi, surtout qu'à la base, j'avais écrit cette histoire au pif, sans plan, sans rien, sans aucune connaissance musicale. Le seul instrument auquel j'ai joué est de la flûte quand j'étais au collège, c'est pour dire..._

 _Beaucoup de parlottes pour ce chapitre, ne soyez pas trop déçu, Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité, ce qui est normal vu que ce vilain Tom l'a mis sens dessus-dessous XD  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. J'ai juste remanier le monde de Harry Potter à ma sauce._

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

 **OoOoOoO**

Un peu moins d'une semaine après, Harry se trouvait aux archives de Londres. Un journal spécialisé dans l'Histoire régionale lui avait commandé un article d'environ deux mille mots sur les plus célèbres criminels Londoniens à travers les siècles, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver de la matière.

Refermant le livre qu'il avait étudié une bonne moitié de la matinée, Harry passa une main sur son front moite de sueur. Les archives ne possédaient pas de climatisation, et l'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité, par une des fenêtres du bâtiment, il pouvait voir d'épais nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et menaçaient à chaque instant de libérer toute l'électricité qui s'y était accumulée. Harry espérait avoir le temps de rentrer chez lui avant d'être pris sous l'orage. Son appartement était niché pas très loin d'ici, mais plusieurs trombes d'eau suffiraient à le tremper jusqu'aux os.

Son rendez-vous avec le pianiste avait lieu vers vingt-heures cette fois-ci, Harry supposait qu'il devait passer une partie de ses nuits à composer, et le reste de la journée à récupérer, ou alors il ne dormait qu'une ou deux heures, cela ne l'étonnerait pas, Jedusor semblait être le genre d'homme à être façonné dans le matériau le plus résistant qui soit. Une pointe d'appréhension lui tiraillait l'estomac à l'idée d'y retourner, surtout après ce qu'il s'était déroulé au cours d'avant. Ce cours lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et une drôle impression qui s'était prolongée plusieurs jours, au point d'en avoir des nuits blanches. Harry ne pouvait pas nier que le pianiste, avec sa gueule d'ange et ses yeux de démon, n'était pas attirant, mais merde, lui ce qu'il appréciait c'était les femmes. Les Femmes, bordel ! Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'il aimait les hommes maintenant ? Ou est-ce parce que c'était le pianiste qui lui faisait cet effet ? Ou bien était-ce la faute de ses hormones qui étaient en surchauffe et qui avaient perdu la tête ?

Harry lâcha un soupir irrité, ôtant ses lunettes couvertes de saleté, les essuyant avec un bout de son t-shirt. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Tom Jedusor avait ouvertement _flirté_ avec lui, et qu'il n'avait même pas été insensible à ses charmes. Dire qu'il avait dit à Ron quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne faisait que jouer du piano...ben tiens ! Il avait failli y répondre à ses avances en plus de ça, s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se reprendre au dernier moment, cette situation aurait bien pu finir sur le sol ou sur une table, ou le canapé tant qu'on y était. Combien de temps allait-il résister de cette façon ?

 _Est-ce que je suis son jouet ou est-ce plus sérieux cette fois-ci ?_ se questionna-t-il en remettant ses lunettes, et en se dirigeant vers les portes coulissantes, qui menaient à l'extérieur. _Et je suis censé répondre quoi ? Si je succombe à ses avances, ça me remettra en cause complètement et ça finira mal...ça finit tout le temps mal avec moi, de toutes manières._

Maudit Jedusor ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi tordu et séduisant ? Il ne pouvait pas être normal comme tout le monde ?

Ruminant ses pensées, Harry manqua louper une silhouette familière qui marchait à quelques pas de lui. Il la reconnue tout de suite, notamment grâce à sa tignasse brune désordonnée, et hésita à l'appeler, il savait combien elle était prise dans ses dossiers. Tout à coup la silhouette s'arrêta, fit quelques pas maladroits, et se mit à vaciller.

« Hermione ! »

Harry poussa un juron et se précipita vers son amie, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille juste à temps. Il réussit à la stabiliser suffisamment avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre.

« Ca va ? Tu peux marcher ? » s'enquit Harry, levant des yeux inquiets sur les traits pâles et fatigués de Hermione. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux qui accentuaient sa fatigue, et paraissait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

Il avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille enjouée et volontaire qu'il avait connue à Poudlard. Là, elle avait un regard triste, presque accablé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil ? Était-ce Ron ?

« Oui, merci Harry, c'était juste une faiblesse passagère, rien de méchant » le rassura la jeune fille en lui adressant un faible sourire. « Je suis contente de te revoir » ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant doucement, Harry garda néanmoins une main sur son épaule, par sécurité. « J'ai tellement de travail, une tonne de dossiers compliqués sur les bras qui s'accumulent jour après jour, je n'ai quasiment plus de vie privée »

Elle laissa échapper petit soupir, une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage. « Ron m'en veut, il trouve qu'on ne passe pas suffisamment de temps ensemble, et il est jaloux, il pense que je le trompe avec Drago Malfoy, mais " Hermione fit une pause, Harry pouvait voir ses lèvres pâles trembler, ses yeux briller" mais c'est f-faux, comment peut-il penser une c-chose pareille ! Drago n'est qu'un collègue de travail, il n'y a rien entre nous » s'écria-t-elle, en essuyant des larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues. « Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! C'est totalement injuste ! Et...et je suis si fatiguée, je- »

« Hermione » l'interrompit Harry en voyant qu'elle se remettait à vaciller. « Tu as mangé ce matin ? »

Son amie secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai simplement pris un café »

Pas étonnant qu'elle était aussi pâle, se dit Harry qui dévisageait la jeune fille avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle négligeait de manger au profit de son travail, elle l'avait déjà fait à Poudlard, sauf qu'à ce rythme, écrasée à la fois par sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, Hermione ne tiendrait pas le coup et finirait par craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Viens avec moi, je connais un bon restaurant pas très loin » proposa Harry en lui prenant le bras.

« Je ne peux pas » rétorqua Hermione qui essayait de retirer sa main « Je suis désolé Harry, mais il faut que j'aille finir ce que j'ai commencé, mon maître de stage- »

« Tu diras à ton maître de stage que tu as été victime d'un kidnapping » trancha Harry en raffermissant sa prise. Il finit par l'entraîner avec lui malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. « Ton plus gros problème, Hermione, c'est que tu te préoccupes toujours des autres, mais jamais de toi-même ...alors il est temps que ça change. »

La jeune fille arrêta finalement de se débattre, mais tout le long du chemin, elle fusilla Harry du regard, lequel souriait d'un air victorieux, il avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une bataille. Il conduisit Hermione jusqu'à un petit restaurant située dans une ruelle bordée d'échoppes, de bistrots colorés et de boutiques de souvenirs.

« Va choisir une table, je vais passer commande » lâcha Harry une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Hermione acquiesça, tournant la tête vers la cuisine au fond du restaurant d'où provenaient des odeurs alléchantes de frites et de viandes cuites. A la lueur affamée dans ses yeux, Harry sut qu'il venait de remporter la victoire parce qu'elle ne partirait pas, pas avant d'avoir le ventre plein. Personne ne pouvait résister aux burgers bio de la patronne de toute façon, non personne.

« Bonjour beau gosse » le salua une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année au comptoir. Elle avait une crinière de feu, un sourire à à désarmer le soldat le plus récalcitrant, des formes plantureuses, s'appelait Rosmerta, et, aux dernières nouvelles, avait eu une aventure récente avec son père adoptif. Autant dire que Harry faisait désormais parti de ses clients favoris. Ce qui pouvait être un atout dans son métier. La patronne était en effet aux premières loges pour écouter les ragots et les rumeurs qui circulaient dans Londres et aux alentours.

Et la plupart de sa clientèle (essentiellement masculine) ne se gênait pas pour lui confier tous les petits secrets qu'ils avaient entendus par ci, par là.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Un Gourmet et un Spécial s'il te plaît » commanda Harry. « Avec beaucoup de frites » ajouta-t-il, il comptait bien à ce que Hermione reprenne des forces. « Et deux sodas également. »

« Ça marche » lui sourit Rosmerta. « Je t'apporte ça dans dix minutes, tu passeras le bonjour à Sirius de ma part. »

« Je lui transmettrais le message dès que je le verrais » promit-il avec un clin d'œil, sachant combien cela ferait plaisir à la patronne. Ses joues rebondies étaient d'ailleurs devenues rouge-coquelicot et son regard s'était fait rêveur. Harry la laissa à ses rêveries, certainement trop intimes pour lui, et retrouva Hermione installée à une table, non loin de la terrasse.

Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire timide, son visage ayant perdu toute trace d'irritation, elle avait profité de la courte absence de Harry pour arranger sa longue chevelure bouclée. Hermione n'avait jamais prêté attention à son apparence physique, trouvant cela trop superficiel, mais lorsque Ron et elle étaient sortis officiellement ensemble, elle s'était laisser aller à quelques dérives et s'était dit qu'un soupçon de maquillage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Harry la trouvait jolie, même avec son petit nez qui se plissait quand elle était mécontente, ou quand elle le disputait parce qu'il avait commis la maladresse d'écorner un livre qu'il lui avait emprunté. Il adorait Hermione, c'était sa meilleure amie, il avait beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection pour elle, c'était un peu la sœur qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, et il espérait sincèrement que son travail ne la tuerait pas à petit feu, comme de nombreuses personnes en étaient victimes.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure » lui dit Hermione comme Harry tirait une chaise. « J'étais un peu énervée, tu as eu raison de me « kidnapper » et de m'emmener ici. C'est très mignon comme restaurant »

Son regard balaya les murs de pierre, soigneusement décorés de peintures d'artistes locaux, de bouteilles alignées sur des étagères et d'affiches de films datant des années soixante-dix, apportant une petite touche vintage à l'établissement.

« Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi » répondit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux. »

Hermione lâcha un soupir comme elle dépliait sa serviette. « Ron a piqué une crise parce que Drago...Drago Malfoy m'a invité l'autre jour sur une péniche qui faisait restaurant. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Il t'a invité ? Sérieusement ? Et tu as accepté ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? »

« Parce que tu es avec Ron, que Drago est un bâtard qui t'a fait pleurer dès la première année, et à cause duquel tu t'es enfermée dans les toilettes...Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante, non ? Je passe le fait que tu lui as envoyé une beigne, magnifique d'ailleurs, au cours de notre troisième année... »

« Drago a changé, tu sais » commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Rosmerta qui apportait les sodas. Harry et Hermione la remercièrent d'un sourire, puis la jeune fille poursuivit son récit. « Depuis qu'il travaille au même cabinet d'avocat que moi, il est devenu moins...moins... »

« Moins con ? » acheva Harry à sa place avec une pointe d'irritation.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que sa meilleure amie défende ce connard imbu de lui-même et tête à claque à temps complet. « Hermione, il te manipule. A tous les coups, Malfoy cherche à te séduire pour te faire souffrir par la suite. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas comme ça, il est devenu plus fréquentable à présent, et il me respecte... »

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Rosmerta arrivait, tenant deux assiettes bien garnies, elles contenaient deux burgers fumants et une montagne de frites. « Bon appétit » leur dit-elle avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

« Je sais que tu détestes Drago autant que Ron le déteste » reprit son amie après avoir mordu avec appétit dans son burger. « Mais je ne peux pas le juger sur son passé, et sur sa famille, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu devenir avocate. Et ce repas, c'était un simple repas de travail de toute façon. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » rétorqua Harry en piquant plusieurs frites avec sa fourchette.

Il aspirait à ce qu'il n'y ait rien entre Drago et Hermione mais en la voyant rougir et reporter son regard sur son burger entamé, il eut un gros doute. Il soupira intérieurement, si le couple Weasley/Granger battait de l'aile, il se retrouverait à nouveau coincer entre les deux. L'amitié à trois c'est bien, mais en cas de conflit, c'est vraiment galère.

Cependant, il était également possible que son imagination lui joue des tours et qu'il se fasse des plans sur la comète, comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Se rappelant sa rencontre avec Ron quelques semaines auparavant, il demanda:

« Et vos fiançailles alors, c'est pour quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Hermione qui s'était arrêtée de mâcher. « Je ne sais pas si...si c'est une bonne idée en fin de compte » finit-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle craignait la réaction de Harry.

Celui-manqua effectivement de s'étouffer avec une frite dont la moitié atterrit dans son soda. « Tu...tu ne veux plus te marier alors ? » fit Harry une fois qu'il eût retrouvé l'usage de la voix. Son ton, en revanche, reflétait clairement de la déception, mêlée à de la colère.

Hermione n'allait quand même faire ça à Ron ? Son ami rouquin serait anéanti s'il l'apprenait.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça » tenta de se justifier Hermione qui triturait sa serviette d'un air mal à l'aise. « J'ai simplement besoin de réfléchir, cela s'est fait trop vite. Ron m'a demandé ma main devant toute sa famille et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire non, ou que j'avais besoin de plus de temps. »

« Mais tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« ….. »

« Hermione ! »

« Je ne sais plus...Je n'arrête pas de me demander si Ron et moi on serait vraiment heureux ensemble, le mariage c'est censé être pour la vie et je...je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis...S'il te plaît, Harry, ne me juge pas. » lâcha son amie en levant des yeux humides vers lui.

Elle était à deux doigts de craquer à nouveau et il sentit sa colère s'envoler. Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui, il n'allait quand même pas l'oublier ? Même si cette situation était franchement délicate et qu'il n'en voyait aucune issue, Harry ne se sentait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

Il poussa un soupir, récupérant la moitié de sa frite survivante et la déposant sur le rebord de son assiette. « Je ne me permettrais pas de te juger, surtout qu'en ce moment, les amours et moi, c'est plus que compliqués. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry attendit que Rosmerta ramasse leurs assiettes vides avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione, qui lui prêtait une oreille attentive à présent. Elle avait toujours préféré écouter les problèmes des autres plutôt que de parler des siens.

« Eh bien, je ne sais plus si j'aime les garçons ou bien les filles» avoua-t-il d'une voix gênée. « J'ai fait la rencontre d'un homme il y a quelques temps et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti pour une femme. »

C'était un sentiment violent, brusque, auquel il n'était pas habitué et qui le déstabilisait. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à Tom, il sentait qu'il allait lâcher prise d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait sa musique, son odeur et son visage qui dansaient dans sa tête. A croire que le pianiste avait imprimé son essence, son être entier, dans sa peau.

« Et c'est réciproque ? »

Harry revit dans son esprit les regards et les gestes plein de sous-entendus, les lèvres fines et invitantes qui aspiraient à toutes les tentations, sans oublier les émotions qui l'avaient traversé et le désir qui s'était emparé de son corps quand ils avaient joué ensemble la Valse des Immortels, comme si la musique avait fait renaître la flamme « Je crois...je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr à vrai dire. Et ça me gène... »

« D'éprouver quelque chose pour un homme ? »

« Oui. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, Harry. » déclara gentiment Hermione.

« Je sais, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert que toi. Beaucoup trouveraient ça choquant et...anormal. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimais les femmes. Là, ça remet en question tout ce en quoi je croyais »

«Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes un homme que ce ne sera plus le cas pour les femmes. C'est peut-être une passade, ou alors peut-être que tu as envie d'essayer de nouvelles expériences. Et dans le fond, ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne qui est important, mais elle, ce qui fait qu'elle te plaît et qui te donne envie de mieux la connaître. Il fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Disons que c'est un artiste. »

Harry préféra taire l'identité de Tom et son enquête sur son passé trouble. Hermione n'aurait pas approuvé, non pas parce que Harry avait des sentiments pour un homme mais parce que le pianiste était malsain et vraisemblablement dangereux. Il n'était pas encore allé au foyer où Tom Jedusor avait passé son enfance, car il avait en parti peur de ce qu'il y trouverait, comme un sombre pressentiment qui le mettait en garde.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même si Jedusor représentait un risque certain, Harry ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

Donc si la relation entre eux, ou la liaison, il ne savait trop quel terme employer, devait se concrétiser, alors Harry devrait la garder secrète, car ses proches la verraient d'un mauvais œil. Que ce soit Sirius parce qu'il était son père adoptif et un bon flic de surcroît, Hermione parce qu'elle était raisonnable, et Ron, parce que jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment porté le pianiste dans son cœur.

Il se sentait honteux de cacher ce qu'il se passait entre Tom et lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était plongé dans cette enquête et dans l'intimité du pianiste jusqu'au cou à présent.

C'était trop tard pour reculer.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais ? » poursuivit Hermione qui se montrait de plus en plus curieuse.

« Un mois et demi à peu près » réfléchit Harry.

Hermione se racla la gorge, alors que ses joues rosissaient« Tu as du désir pour lui ? »

« Oui...non, peut-être. C'est encore assez flou. »

« Il y a un moyen d'en être certain. Quand tu penses à cet homme, as-tu des pensées euh...érotiques ? » demanda Hermione en baissant la voix et en rougissant de plus bel.

Un peu choqué, Harry regarda son amie qui avait brusquement plongé le nez dans son verre, comme s'il y avait une chose particulièrement intéressante à l'intérieur. Puis l'image d'un Tom très très nu s'imposa tout à coup à son esprit. Un Tom agenouillé devant lui, en train de...de... _Oh merde_ , gémit-il intérieurement en chassant cette image particulièrement révélatrice, avant de se gifler mentalement et de déglutir.

Hermione, qui avait relevé les yeux pour guetter sa réaction, sourit, le regardant d'un air attendri et ça ne fit que l'embarrasser davantage. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme nu dans sa tête, et surtout en pleine action.

« Tu ne devrais pas te sentir honteux, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne qui compte » fit Hermione comme elle tendait la main pour demander l'addition. « Et si tu ressens plus qu'un simple désir physique pour lui, alors il faut que tu lui en parles, c'est la seule manière de mettre tes idées au clair. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette incertitude plus longtemps, sinon tu finiras par en souffrir. Comme moi avec Ron. »

Une lueur de tristesse avait voilé son regard, Harry aurait voulu lui dire quelques mots de réconfort, mais il savait qu'un simple « Tout ira bien, ça s'arrangera » ne la soulagerait pas, ou alors l'espace d'un instant, avant que la douleur ne revienne.

Le silence s'installa, à peine ponctué par les raclements des chaises, le brouhaha, et le bruit des couverts. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, lui non plus.

Rosmerta se trouvait à la table voisine où restaurait un jeune couple.L'homme et la femme s'envoyaient des sourires, leurs doigts étaient entrelacées et leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur. Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard, pensant à la même chose, il s'était si simple d'être heureux. Jusqu'à ce que cette bulle de bonheur éclate et que leurs vies soient éparpillées à droite et à gauche.

La patronne se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres, elle profitait du moment présent et son épanouissement s'en ressentait nettement. Peut-être que Hermione et Harry devraient faire pareil, au lieu de se morfondre dans leurs soucis. Ils ne s'en porteraient que mieux.

Malgré tout, il y avait quelques points positifs qui ressortaient de leur échange.

« Ça t'a fait du bien de manger on dirait, tu as repris des couleurs » dit finalement Harry après que la patronne aux formes rebondies lui eût tendu la note et son terminal bancaire. « Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu allais tourner de l'œil. »

Hermione eût une moue gênée. « Je pense que c'est ce qui ce serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Merci encore, Harry. »

« Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. » prononça ce dernier en se mettant debout. Il avait cru entendre l'orage gronder et il ne voulait pas se retrouver pris entre ses griffes. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, comme il en existe que trop peu, et je n'ai pas envie que ma meilleure amie se fasse avaler par son travail et ses problèmes de couple. Je ne sais pas quelle décision tu prendras à propos de Ron, mais je suis convaincu que ce sera la bonne. Tu as toujours été la plus sensée de nous trois, alors je te fais confiance. Tu resteras mon amie, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Hermione rougit sous le compliment et lui adressa un sourire touché. « Toi aussi, Harry, que tu aimes les garçons ou pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, elle avait peut-être raison finalement. Il devrait arrêter de se focaliser sur le fait que Tom Jedusor était un homme, au lieu de se questionner jour et nuit.

Il fallait seulement qu'il s'habitue, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les deux amis se quittèrent à l'entrée du restaurant, Hermione retournant à son cabinet d'avocat, en bien meilleur forme, et Harry, reprenant le chemin de son appartement, le cœur un peu plus léger.

En revanche, au-dessus de lui, les nuages lourds et gorgés d'eau et d'électricité finirent par se déchirer et par libérer toute la vigueur de l' température chuta brusquement alors qu'un vent froid se levait et que des éclairs lacéraient le ciel. Il se trouvait à mi-chemin quand une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur lui. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Harry fut trempé jusqu'aux os et il dut courir jusqu'à chez lui, sa course rythmée par plusieurs éternuements.

En rentrant dans le hall de son immeuble, les cheveux mouillés et les chaussures boueuses, il pria pour que le concierge ne soit pas là.

Auquel cas, il en prendrait encore pour son grade.

* * *

 _Tom revient dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Avec pas mal d'action et de rapprochement entre Harry et lui._

 _Le pauvre Harry aura des frayeurs XD (je suis vraiment méchante avec lui, faut que je me calme...mais ça m'amuse tellement aussi !)_

 _Bref, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _PS: Sirius aura aussi son chapitre, mais un peu plus tard._

 _PSS: A celles qui passent leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC, je leur souhaite bon courage et leur dis Merde !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hello mes sorciers préférés :)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews (j'ai pris en compte tes conseils Aventurine-san :) ), follows et favoris._

 _Plus de 6000 mots pour ce chapitre, je suis fière de moi :D Quand je pense qu'à mes débuts j'avais du mal à atteindre les 2000 mots..._ _  
_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai tellement chaud que ça fait trois jours que j'écris dans l'obscurité pour éviter la chaleur XD_

 _Le monde de HP appartient à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

 **OoOoOoO**

Pour la sixième fois, Harry éternua. Il était vingt-heures mois le quart et le temps était toujours aussi maussade. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait de vivre en Angleterre, il pleuvait trois-cent jours dans l'année et lorsque le soleil avait enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, la température grimpait et l'orage finissait par éclater et par faire baisser la température.

Et son corps supportait de plus en plus mal ce climat qui jouait au yo-yo.

 _Quand je pense que je pourrais être chez moi, bien au chaud,_ marmonna-t-il intérieurement, même si une partie de lui était heureuse de retrouver le pianiste.

Il manœuvra sa bécane dans l'allée boisée qui menait à la demeure de Jedusor et se dépêcha de franchir le portail qui s'ouvrit sur son passage. Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe humide qui avait été tondu depuis son dernier rendez-vous, probablement par le jardinier employé par Jedusor.

En dehors de Harry et du jardinier, le pianiste voyait-il d'autres personnes ? Jusqu'où allait cette asociabilité ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui fuyait les autres, ou était-ce les autres qui en avaient peur ? Harry aurait payé très cher pour avoir des réponses à ses énièmes questions, car le salon sobre, dépourvu de souvenirs, et de bibelots, ne lui avait apporté aucun indice. Il n'y avait même pas de photo. Les murs étaient vides et froids, comme de pâles reflets de l'âme du maître de la maison. Ce serait quand même étonnant qu'il n'ait eu aucune relations ou connaissances, au cours de ses études au Conservatoire et au cours de ses tournées mondiales. L'incompréhension de Harry était d'autant plus forte que Jedusor l'avait choisi comme élève, et comme cible de ses charmes.

 _Il y a quelque chose chez moi qui l'attire, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Jedusor attend de moi ?_ se demanda-t-il alors qu'il essuyait ses pieds sur la paillasse de l'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et il fut surpris de voir qu'une serviette propre et sèche avait été posée sur un petit meuble, près de l'entrée, et qui lui était manifestement destiné. Pour quelle raison serait-elle là sinon ? Tom Jedusor ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Ce petit geste plein d'attention le troubla et le toucha comme il essuyait sa tignasse brune qui partit dans tous les sens. Son professeur était peut-être moins glacial qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait tant à découvrir sur lui, à chaque fois qu'il le revoyait, Jedusor le surprenait. Tout le contraire de Harry, qui était prévisible à souhait.

« Merci pour la serviette » dit-il en rentrant dans le salon.

Tom Jedusor, installé sur son fauteuil favoris, le plus rembourré et confortable de tous, Harry avait eu l'occasion de le tester une fois, se contenta de lever ses yeux sombres vers lui et de répondre « Je n'avais pas envie que tu mouilles toute ma moquette »

 _Il dit ça, mais je suis sûr que son geste avait une autre signification,_ se dit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois. Avec Jedusor, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Même à un peu d'attention et de prévenance.

Le pianiste tenait une tasse de café entre ses longs doigts pâles, il buvait le liquide à petites gorgées sans craindre la chaleur, remuant de temps en temps la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et cela fit presque rire Harry, parce qu'il l'avait vu faire ça quasiment à chacun de ses cours et qu'il avait bien compris que ces petits gestes faisaient partis des manies de son professeur. Maintenant qu'il était rentré dans sa vie privée, il y avait des petites choses qui n'avaient, malgré tout, pas échappé à l'œil observateur de Harry.

Alors qu'il allait prendre place sur le tabouret du piano, sans y avoir été invité, il se mit subitement à frisonner, il avait froid tout à coup, et il sentit sa gorge le piquer, et le tirailler. Harry n'y prêta pas attention sur le coup, ce n'était probablement rien, juste les effets de la pluie et de la température qui avait baissé.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez créé votre premier morceau ? » demanda-t-il en touchant les touches noires et blanches presque avec avidité. Il était pressé de rejouer la Valse des Immortels. Cette mélodie était tout simplement captivante.

« Quand j'ai fait mes études au Conservatoire de Londre» répondit Tom Jedusor. « J'avais douze ans lorsque les premières notes de la Sonate du Serpent sont apparues dans ma tête, le reste est venu tout seul. »

 _Douze ans ?! Il devait vraiment être un enfant hors du commun._

« Et il y avait d'autres prodiges que vous ? » poursuivit Harry, levant la tête, conscient que son professeur était un peu plus bavard que d'habitude. Il fallait toujours trouver le bon moment avec lui.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, rétorquant d'une voix suffisante. « Pas tellement. Certains élèves étaient assez bons, mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient doués... »

« Mais même si ce n'était pas des prodiges (aux yeux de Tom Jedusor du moins), vous avez dû vous liez à quelques-uns d'entre eux, non ? »

« Non. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait un ami ou deux durant vos études? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » lâcha Tom d'une voix agacée. « Pourquoi me serais-je fait des amis ? A quoi ça sert de toute façon ? »

Harry lança un regard étonné dans sa direction, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou pas. C'était manifestement le cas. _Il n'aime pas du tout les gens. Il n'y a que moi qui sois l'exception à la règle. J'ignore si je dois m'en réjouir ou être effrayé._

 _«_ Eh bien, à aller à des match de foot, à aller en boite » énuméra Harry avant de remarquer les sourcils froncés de Jedusor et de rectifier : « A assister à des concerts, des récitals de musique, du théâtre... »

« Je peux le faire tout seul, je l'ai bien fait jusque là. »

Le jeune prodige but une nouvelle gorgée de café et Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la courbe de ses lèvres parfaites, tant et si bien qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit et qu'il perdit le fil de la conversation. Il dut forcer ses yeux à dévier de trajectoire, de peur d'avoir de nouvelles pensées « suggestives ». De plus, ce n'était pas forcément le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour y songer.

« Bien, on va pouvoir continuer la Valse des Immortels » décida Jedusor en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. « Te sens-tu prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire se fana brusquement en sentant sa gorge le brûler et des des frissons parcourir son corps à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes, comme une étrange torpeur l'envahissait, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son professeur s'était installé à ses côtés.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Tom Jedusor avait tourné la tête vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air indéchiffrable. Se souciait-il de Harry ou est-ce que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ?

Harry aurait été bien incapable de le dire, et il n'était pas suffisamment au sommet de sa forme pour s'amuser à décrypter les émotions cachées de son piano, il se contenta donc de répondre :

« J'ai mal dormi cette nuit »

« Hmmm, si tu le dis » fit Jedusor d'un ton dubitatif avant de se détourner et de tourner la page de leur partition. « Bien, commençons... »

La Valse des Immortels avait été indéniablement écrite pour être jouée à deux. Pour un néophyte, la musique lui aurait paru belle, enchanteresse, un rien sensuelle. Pour Harry, les notes s'enlaçaient, s'étreignaient, fusionnant entre elles comme les corps de deux amants. C'était une mélodie très charnelle, en y prêtant l'oreille, on pouvait presque entendre les souffles saccadés des deux amoureux s'emmêler et monter crescendo, jusqu'à l'accalmie, comme si, après l'acte, ils retombaient dans un sommeil paisible.

C'était du moins ainsi, que Harry se l'imaginait : d'abord les notes douces qui décrivaient les préliminaires, puis des notes chaudes et intenses pour l'acte d'amour, et enfin un rythme plus doux présageant le sommeil.

Harry aurait voulu se laisser davantage emporté par ce flot de notes harmonieuses, mais il se sentait de moins en moins dans son assiette. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois, ça venait par vague, et ça le fatiguait terriblement. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, au point d'avoir l'impression qu'une lame ripait contre les parois, il dut avaler sa salive plusieurs fois afin de calmer la douleur. Et son état provoqua à de nombreuses reprises plusieurs fausses notes, le forçant à se concentrer de plus bel sur le jeu de Jedusor afin de rattraper ses erreurs qui s'accumulaient de minutes en minutes, le laissant plein de honte.

Au bout de vingt-minutes de duo, Tom s'arrêta, et posa une main ferme sur la sienne, le contraignant à faire de même.

« Tu trembles » constata le pianiste en suivant des yeux les frissons qui secouaient à nouveau Harry.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va passer »

Harry n'aimait pas se montrer faible, ou patraque, il avait sa fierté. Et il ne voulait surtout pas montrer ce bref instant de faiblesse à Jedusor.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas » Disant cela, il mit sa main sur le front de Harry, qui tressaillit, sa peau était froide contre la sienne, lui apportant une fraîcheur bienfaisante. « Tu es brûlant, tu dois avoir de la fièvre, je ne pense pas que cela passera d'un coup de baguette magique »

Tom Jedusor écarta quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux, rendus humides par la fièvre, avant de baisser sa main.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi dans ce cas » répliqua Harry en se forçant à se mettre debout. Avec sa main, il essuya son front moite de sueur, et commença à se déplacer dans le salon d'un pas un peu maladroit. La pièce tanguait autour de lui, et il se cramponna à la table pour se stabiliser. C'était toujours comme ça quand il était malade, le moindre coup de froid, même en juillet et sa température grimpait en flèche. Sirius avait souvent eu des frayeurs quand Harry était petit, l'emmenant régulièrement aux urgences quand la fièvre refusait de baisser.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas » l'avertit la voix de Jedusor derrière lui. « Tu peux à peine marcher, je doute que tu arrives à rentrer chez toi sur ta moto. D'autant plus qu'il pleut.»

« Je vais y arriver » s'entêta Harry, faisant fi des paroles de son professeur. S'il s'était retourné il aurait vu celui-ci secouer la la tête et sourire d'un air goguenard.

Son entêtement finit par payer, brièvement du moins, car il sentit une nouvelle force le saisir comme il s'engageait dans le couloir. Il allait atteindre le hall d'entrée quand une nouvelle vague de frissons le parcourut, il eut un haut-le cœur sentant de violentes nausées jouer au yo-yo dans son estomac alors que les murs qui l'environnaient tourbillonnaient, le laissant dans le flou le plus complet.

« Merde » gémit Harry dont les jambes n'arrivaient plus à le soutenir. « Merde, merde, merde... » Il allait tomber quand une main solide le rattrapa et le remit sur pieds.

« Je te l'avais bien dit » persifla la voix de Jedusor dans son oreille. « Mais tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit."

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! » s'agaça Harry.

« C'est vrai, j'aurais dû laisser ta forme misérable sur mon parquet jusqu'à demain matin, cela t'aurait servi de leçon. Mais comme je suis magnanime, je vais te conduire à l'étage, et tu dormiras là cette nuit. »

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation étonnée alors qu'il faisait face au visage sérieux de Tom. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, ou même de se débattre, il raffermit sa prise et l'emmena à l'étage. Le jeune garçon finit par arrêter de se dérober, il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait là-haut. Même si son état l'affaiblissait, il avait bien l'intention d'assouvir sa curiosité, le journaliste était toujours là, plus lointain certes, mais toujours là.

Le bras de Jedusor autour de sa taille, se demandant s'il rêvait ou pas, Harry se laissa conduire jusqu'au palier de l'escalier en colimaçon, là ils traversèrent un corridor garni d'un épais tapis qui étouffait le bruit de leurs pas, puis Jedusor ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche.

Harry cligna des yeux quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une pièce inondée d'un flot de lumières dont les nuances crépusculaires tapissaient les murs et les meubles de jaune-orangé. Comme le salon en bas, elle était plutôt dépouillée et décorée simplement, dans les goûts typiques du maître de maison, c'est à dire sans ostentation.

« Je ne me sers jamais de cette chambre, les draps n'ont pas été changé depuis longtemps, mais tu pourras dormir là » l'informa Jedusor en l'emmenant jusqu'au lit. Harry, qui aimait de moins en moins se trouver dans cet état de faiblesse, réussit à se dégager de la poigne du pianiste, se retrouvant face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sous la fièvre et sous une émotion qu'il commençait à apprivoiser, son souffle était devenu inégal, contrairement à la respiration calme de Jedsor, qui caressa ses lèvres et effleura sa peau.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire un brin taquin « Heureusement que je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Gêné au plus haut point, Harry voulu s'écarter, mais le pianiste posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens. »

« Mais je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien, je vous assure que- »

« Ne bouge pas » répéta la voix autoritaire de Jedusor tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction du couloir, le laissant seul et contrarié. Harry connaissait très bien ce ton là, c'était le ton inflexible et professoral que le pianiste prenait quand son élève était sur le point de désobéir.

Malgré sa fatigue et ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient, Harry l'entendit marcher un moment puis s'arrêter quelque part, probablement dans une pièce plus loin. Son imagination se mit aussitôt en marche, son esprit nettement plus productif que d'habitude, en raison de la fièvre et de l'atmosphère inquiétante de la demeure. Plusieurs images traversèrent son esprit, certaines plus délirantes que d'autres, alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur Jedusor. Qu'était-il en train de fabriquer ? Et lui-même, était-il réellement sur le point de dormir dans sa demeure ?

Sa conversation avec Ron dans le Wizard Rock lui revint brusquement en mémoire : _«_ _« Ce n'est pas normal, cette situation n'est pas claire du tout. Et tu ne connais même pas ce Jedusor ! Ça se trouve ces cours particuliers ne sont qu'un prétexte pour te faire des trucs. »_

 _« Quels trucs ? »_

 _« Des trucs pas nets. »_

Harry déglutit, claquant des dents, mais ravalant son appréhension. Il faisait confiance au pianiste, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il aurait eu le temps de lui en faire de toute façon, non ? Et puis Jedusor ressentait du désir pour Harry, comme lui en ressentait pour le prodige.

Celui-ci revint quelques minutes après, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage, il tenait un verre d'eau d'une main, et une grande serviette de l'autre. Haussant un sourcil étonné, Harry le regarda tendre un verre d'eau vers lui.

« Bois ça, c'est de l'aspirine, ça fera baisser la fièvre. »

« Merci » lâcha Harry en prenant le verre. Il n'en revenait pas que Jedusor soit aussi prévenant. Avait-il réussit à faire fondre la glace qui enveloppait habituellement le cœur du pianiste, ou est-ce que cela cachait autre chose ?

Il but l'aspirine d'une traite tout en tant faisant taire la petite voix qui espérait qu'il n'y ait pas une autre substance à l'intérieur, quelque chose que Jedusor aurait ajouté à son insu. Il avait beau vouloir faire confiance, Harry n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son côté méfiant, si au moins il arrivait à mieux connaître le jeune prodige, il n'en serait pas là, à s'interroger sur ses motivations.

Tom Jedusor reprit son verre sans un mot, le posant sur une commode. « Enlève ton t-shirt » lui sortit-il en se rapprochant de lui, serviette en main.

Harry écarquilla des yeux, pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien entendu. « Pardon ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es trempé » répondit Tom Jedusor, légèrement moqueur. « Et avec l'aspirine, tu le seras encore plus... »

« Oui, mais... » hésita Harry avant de sentir le tissu de son vêtement lui coller à la peau. Il passa une main sur son dos, sa peau était humide et chaude. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la fièvre était élevée. Tout en maudissant intérieurement le climat londonien qui était la cause de cette situation embarrassante, il ôta son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse-nu devant Jedusor. Levant la tête, il croisa son regard sombre et indéchiffrable, et Harry aurait tout donné, à cet instant, pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Toutefois, la lueur intense qui étincelait dans ses iris lui indiqua que ses pensées devaient être toutes sauf chastes tandis que Jedusor se penchait et l'enveloppait dans la serviette.

Elle était propre mais Harry reconnut l'odeur du pianiste qui associait eau de Cologne, savon, et quelque chose d'indéniablement masculin. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de sécher son corps avec, comme si l'intimité de Jedusor se gravait dans sa peau.

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant » lui conseilla Jedusor qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, une expression étrange passant sur son visage, trop rapide pour que Harry s'en aperçoive. « Les toilettes et la salle de bain se se trouvent à la troisième porte sur ta gauche. Si tu as besoin de moi, ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir...Évite de te tromper. »

Sur ce conseil, qui sonnait plutôt comme un avertissement aux oreilles de Harry, le pianiste quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _Si tu as besoin de moi_ , répéta Harry en se glissant dans les draps, _si tu as besoin de moi..ouais, si tu as envie de moi plutôt..._

Il ôta ses lunettes, les rangeant sur la petite table de chevet à côté et, rompu par la fatigue et la fièvre, se laissa lentement dérivé vers les portes du sommeil, sans se rendre compte qu'il gardait toujours autour de lui la serviette de Jedusor dont il avait fini par s'habituer à l'odeur et qui lui apportait un étrange sentiment d'apaisement.

OoOoOoOoO

Vers trois heures du matin, Harry se réveilla l'œil alerte, complètement désorienté. Tout était sombre autour de lui, seul le rayon de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre lui apportait un peu de lumière. D'abord perdu, il lui fallu rassembler ses esprits et apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur avant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici, allongé sur un lit dans une chambre inconnue. Tom Jedusor avait eu la magnanimité de lui permettre de se reposer dans sa demeure. Pour un homme aussi asocial, cela relevait du miracle. Il fut ravie de constater que son corps était encore intact, le pianiste n'avait donc pas profité de son sommeil pour lui faire des « trucs pas nets». Harry aurait presque souri s'il n'y avait pas eu sa gorge qui le brûlait et qui réclamait de l'eau à corps et à cris. N'y tenant plus, il repoussa les draps et se leva de son lit. Ses jambes chancelèrent un peu, il attendit de retrouver son équilibre puis s'engagea dans le couloir, comptant sur la complicité de la lune pour s'éclairer.

Se souvenant des indications du pianiste, il prit à gauche, et tourna la poignée de la troisième porte. Sa main tâtonna quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa quand la lumière lui dévoila la salle de bain, dotée d'un carrelage en faïence bleu-vert (pour une fois il fut d'accord avec les choix de Jedusor) elle contenait aussi une baignoire, tellement grande qu'on aurait pu facilement s'y mettre à deux, ou même à trois, en se serrant un peu. Chassant les pensées érotiques qui l'assaillaient à nouveau, Harry soupira d'envie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas-t-il pris de bain ? Lui, il n'avait qu'une misérable douche qui crachait de l'eau froide une semaine sur deux. Ceux qui disaient que les journalistes étaient riches n'avaient pas vu l'envers du décor...

Il se servit un verre d'eau au lavabo d'un blanc immaculé (la maniaquerie de Jedusor était passée par là) et jeta un œil dans le miroir juste au-dessus. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune garçon maigre, dont la peau avait pris quelques couleurs grâce aux bienfaits du soleil ainsi qu'à ses nombreuses sorties extérieurs, et aux yeux verts. Les filles qu'il avait invitées à dormir les aimaient la plupart du temps, trouvant cette nuance rare chez un garçon et lui conférant un certain charme. Sirius les adorait, il se sentait un peu plus proche de Lily, la mère de Harry, quand il les regardait. Le seul qui n'était pas de cet avis était Severus Rogue, à chaque fois que le professeur de chimie avait fixé Harry, une expression de colère et d'amertume l'avait traversée. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, Rogue n'était pas net, il devait certainement lui manquait une case.

Et Jedusor, est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux ? Une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête le lui confirma vivement. Combien de fois le pianiste avait ancré ses yeux couleur orage dans les siens ? Harry ne comptait plus...mais il supposa que c'était une preuve de plus que le pianiste avait des sentiments pour lui. Restait à le lui faire dire...

 _Cela risque d'être compliqué_ , pensa Harry comme il sortait de la salle de bain et s'attardait dans le couloir, le regard rivé sur la porte au fond. Il ressentit une telle envie, un tel désir de rentrer et de rejoindre le pianiste dans son lit qu'il dut serrer les poings et lutter contre lui-même. Il crut même entendre une voix l'appeler mais ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Il était encore fiévreux et pas suffisamment en forme pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Et puis quel accueil lui réserverait le pianiste ? Il était si versatile. Et il y avait son enquête qui l'appelait au plus profond de lui. S'il pouvait découvrir de nouvelles choses sur le pianiste, c'était le moment, il croisait juste les doigts pour que la fièvre reste comme ça et n'augmente pas encore. Il n'avait guère l'envie de faire un malaise et de passer le reste de la nuit allongé par terre.

Il essaya de rentrer dans d'autres pièces mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées, sauf la quatrième, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement quand il entra.

C'était un bureau, le rayon de la lune courait le long d'un mobilier tout à fait banal, où des partitions étaient assemblées en un petit tas distinct. Une poubelle à demi-pleine près d'une chaise attira l'attention de Harry, un journaliste ne doit pas avoir peur d'avoir les mains sales lui avait-on dit. Il la fouilla, et se releva, un brin déçu, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur de toute manière, que ce soit dans la poubelle ou dans la pièce. Mais il s'attendait à quoi de toute façon ? A un cadavre dissimulé dans un coin ? Au pire, il pourrait jeter un œil dans les tiroirs du bureau, peut-être qu'ils décelaient des documents cachés, secrets, mais cette hypothèse lui parut à nouveau farfelue. S'il voulait découvrir la part d'ombre du pianiste, c'est dans ses origines qu'il lui fallait fouiller. Harry doutait qu'il trouverait un nouvel article de journal, celui qu'il avait déniché dans la remise n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Au moment où il allait repartir, Harry crut entendre un sifflement. Ce fut si bref qu'il crut avoir rêvé, il resta immobile, tendant l'oreille. Il l'entendit à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il provenait d'en bas, quelque part près de ses pieds. Il sursauta et son sang se figea dans ses veines en sentant _quelque chose_ de froid et d'écailleux glisser sur ses orteils et s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux et poussa un hurlement de frayeur qui se répercuta à travers tous les recoins de la maison. Il y avait un serpent, long et large, si large qu'il faisait pratiquement l'épaisseur de sa jambe, ses pupilles verticales fixaient Harry, alors qu'il continuait sa lente progression.

 _C'est un cauchemar,_ se dit Harry en secouant frénétiquement sa jambe, tentant de faire lâcher prise le reptile, _c'est forcément un cauchemar ! Jedusor ne peut quand même pas avoir un serpent de cette taille en liberté, dans sa maison, merde !_

« Harry ? » lâcha tout à coup une voix alors que la lumière s'allumait.

Tom Jedusor, torse nu, habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama noir, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux braqués sur Harry, qui se sentit doublement pris au piège. D'une part, parce qu'un serpent s'amusait à se balader sur son corps, d'autre part parce qu'il venait juste d'être pris sur le fait. Ça n'aurait pas pu mal tourner. Harry avala sa salive, ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il était tout simplement tétanisé.

Un sourire moqueur fendit le visage de Jedusor alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry et se baissait pour prendre le serpent avec douceur. « Alors, Nagini, on se promène ? » dit Jedusor d'un ton amusé, regardant le serpent dont les écailles vertes et dorées semblaient onduler sous la lumière. « Toujours aussi baroudeuse à ce que je vois. Tu es une petite coquine. » ajouta-t-il en enroulant Nagini autour de son cou. Harry avait observé la scène, le regard stupéfait.

« Nagini a toujours aimé se promener la nuit » lui expliqua Jedusor en tournant ses yeux inquisiteurs vers le jeune garçon. « Elle a sans doute été attirée par ton corps, surtout que tu as de la fièvre. Les serpents apprécient la chaleur et ont généralement une bonne vision nocturne et un système sensible à la température. Nagini est également très curieuse...ce qui vous fait un point en commun, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Son ton était devenu froid et coupant. Harry, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, crut bon d'inventer sans y croire vraiment : « Je revenais de la salle de bain, et je...je me suis perdu. »

Le sourire sarcastique du pianiste réapparut. «Observer le corps humain est un excellent moyen pour savoir si quelqu'un dit la vérité ou non. J'ai toujours été très doué pour détecter le mensonge, et je peux te dire que tu es un mauvais menteur. Je pourrais te punir, mon cher élève, pour avoir ignoré pour mon avertissement, et t'enfermer à double tour en compagnie de Nagini. Elle est très joueuse, vois-tu, et elle s'était particulièrement amusée avec Rita Skeeter quand elle était venue me rendre visite. »

Harry blêmit, tentant de ne pas montrer son appréhension face aux paroles du pianiste. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Rita Skeeter n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de Jedusor. Rester enfermé avec une telle bestiole avait de quoi traumatiser pour le restant de ses jours.

« Mais je ne le ferais pas » reprit Tom Jedusor qui caressait machinalement la tête de son serpent. « Encore une fois, je serais clément avec toi, Harry. Ce serait dommage » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui. « d'effrayer un garçon talentueux doté d'un si joli minois ». Puis il se pencha et caressa du dos de la main la joue de Harry. « Tu es encore un peu chaud, la fièvre a baissé, mais pas totalement. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. »

Harry qui, emboîtait le pas à Jedusor, sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, dirigée non contre Jedusor, mais contre-lui même. Quand le pianiste l'avait touché, une décharge électrique l'avait parcourue des orteils jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, puis un sentiment de déception après qu'il ait retiré sa main. Il aurait voulu sentir à nouveau la chaleur de ces doigts sur sa peau, tout en sachant très bien que Jedusor était un dangereux psychopathe, qui s'amusait à effrayer ou à menacer les autres. Au fond, entre Tom et Harry, c'était probablement ce dernier le plus taré des deux...parce qu'avoir des sentiments pour une personne aussi redoutable n'était pas normale. Ou alors peut-être que Harry était tout simplement maso.

« Pourquoi un serpent ? » demanda-t-il soudainement au pianiste comme il se recouchait. « Pourquoi pas un autre animal ? »

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les serpents » se consentit à répondre Tom. « Ce sont des animaux silencieux, dangereux, on les pense lents, alors que leurs attaques sont foudroyantes et souvent mortelles pour leurs proies. Ils ont des particularités uniques et singulières. Ils peuvent changer de peau. Leur poison peut à la fois tuer et guérir, cette double face me fascine depuis l'enfance. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'en aurais eu un au Conservatoire. »

 _Et au foyer aussi, je suppose._

 _«_ En Mésopotamie, le serpent incarnait l'immortalité et l'infini, notamment avec l'ouroboros, le roi des serpents se mordant la queue, qui représente le début, la fin, la continuité éternelle. Je crois bien que Nagini t'apprécie. Veux-tu la caresser, elle est douce et agréable au toucher ? »

« Non merci, ça ira » fit Harry qui aurait voulu caresser autre chose...avant de s'asséner une baffe mentale. Il attrapa la serviette de Tom et l'enroula autour de lui (il ne voulait plus s'en séparer à présent) sans remarquer le petit sourire affectueux ornant un bref instant les lèvres du pianiste.

« Dors maintenant. » lui dit ce dernier.

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, sa fièvre et l'émotion de cette nuit le firent instantanément plongé dans un sommeil profond, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas les longs doigts doux qui lui caressèrent les cheveux.

OoOoOoOoO

Le second réveil de Harry fut beaucoup plus agréable cette fois-ci. Sa fièvre était tombée, et sa gorge lui faisait moins mal. Un rayon de sommeil lui caressait la joue comme il immergeait de son sommeil en baillant et en s'étirant. Une odeur de café et de pain grillé flottait dans l'air, lui chatouillant les narines. Il se dépêcha de plier la serviette de Jedusor, mit son t-shirt, et suivit l'odeur qui le guida en bas de l'escalier. Son odorat le mena ensuite au salon, où le pianiste prenait son petit déjeuner à la grande table en bois d'ébène.

« Tu as l'air en meilleur forme » commenta ce dernier qui buvait sa tasse de café habituelle, tout en corrigeant une de ses partitions. « As-tu bien dormi ? ».

« Oui, ça va, merci » répondit Harry, avisant une seconde tasse à l'autre bout de la table, accompagnée d'une assiette et de couverts. Jedusor faisait des efforts pour être plus social on dirait. Il sentit brusquement un élan de reconnaissance envers lui, et fut flatté d'avoir le privilège de découvrir un côté un peu plus humain, même si sa nuit avait été agitée et que l'idée d'un serpent se promenant dans une pièce au-dessous le refroidit quelque peu.

Tom l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de tête « Mange donc, il y a du pain et de la confiture » Harry le remercia d'un sourire, trop heureux de remplir son estomac vide.

« Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil cette nuit » fit Jedusor alors que Harry beurrait sa tartine.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'enquit celui-ci, surpris. Le pianiste était-il resté dans la chambre plus longtemps que prévu ?

Une lueur amusée éclaira les iris sombres de Jedusor. « Tu as prononcé mon nom. »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler, se rengorgeant sous ce regard moqueur et taquin à la fois, priant pour ne pas avoir dit quelque chose de compromettant, mais le pianiste ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, à la place il questionna :

« Qui sont Ron et Hermione ? »

Pris de court, Harry leva des yeux stupéfaits. « Pourquoi, j'ai aussi prononcé leurs noms ? »

« En effet » acquiesça Jedusor. « Tu avais l'air de tenir à eux. »

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, on se connaît depuis l'enfance. Hermione adore les livres, et sait tout sur tout, elle est aussi brillante et têtue, et adore avoir raison, mais on ne peut jamais le lui reprocher puisque c'est vrai dans 99% des cas » raconta Harry en riant. « Ron préfère le sport et les blagues, c'est un très bon gardien, mais il manque beaucoup de confiance de lui. On a fait les 400 coups à Poudlard. »

Jedusor hocha la tête silencieusement, retournant à sa partition, comme si ce qu'avait dit Harry l'ennuyait. Juste avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, Harry avait cru voir passer dans son regard une lueur de colère, mais peut-être se trompait-il ?

Le petit déjeuner terminé, le pianiste le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée en lui disant : « Évite de retomber malade, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te ramasser. »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, vous savez » répliqua Harry, un poil vexé. « C'était un petit coup de froid, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas un moyen pour flirter et dormir chez moi ? Quel dommage... »

Ses mots étaient moqueurs mais le ton de sa voix était douce et charmeuse, et, sans le vouloir, le regard de Harry glissa sur les lèvres de Jedusor alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Embrasse-moi, tu en meurs d'envie, Harry » lui dit le pianiste, qui avait suivi ses yeux en souriant.

« Non, pas du tout, je... »

« Tu mens vraiment très mal. Tu devrais t'exercer, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure » se moqua le pianiste en se penchant vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « Et il n'y a pas que dans l'art du mensonge que tu devrais t'entraîner... »

Ce furent les paroles de trop, irrité par ses sarcasmes et attisé par l'aura envoutante qui émanait du pianiste, Harry fit un pas en avant et captura ses lèvres.

Jamais au grand jamais,Harry n'aurait pensé que les lèvres d'un homme, surtout un homme aussi ombrageux que Jedusor, puissent être si soyeuses, douces et agréables, au point de vouloir s'en abreuver à chaque fois que leurs lèvres entraient en contact. Ce baiser, d'une certaine façon, ressemblait à leur duo au piano, ils étaient faits pour lier leur esprit et leurs corps, et leurs bouches se moulaient parfaitement l'une à l'autre à ce moment précis. Des deux, Tom était plus brusque et exigeant que Harry, lui faisant en même temps découvrir de nouvelles sensations aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres, qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Si embrasser Tom provoquait de telles sensations, alors Harry était prêt à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le désirait et à se donner corps et âme.

« Je pensais que tu n'embrassais que les femmes ? » sourit Jedusor en s'écartant de Harry pour reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, brûlant d'un feu presque sauvage et ses cheveux d'ébène tombaient sur son front pâle. Il lui parut encore plus beau que d'habitude.

D'une voix un peu essoufflée, Harry répondit avec un sourire : « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis »

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, je voulais donner un côté un peu plus humain à Tom, tout en gardant son côté psychopathe._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera sportif, à vous de deviner ce qu'il s'y passe :p_

 _A bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Salut les sorciers ! Merci pour les reviews :)_

 _Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu (l'effet Jedusor, je suppose ? :P), celui-ci sera un peu différent, parce que j'aime ménager le suspense et prolonger la surprise..._

 _C'est drôle l'autre jour, un garçon m'a demandé pourquoi j'aimais autant Tom Jedusor alors que c'est un personnage sournois, machiavélique et manipulateur, j'ai répondu que c'était justement à cause de ça que je l'appréciais XD (plus le fait qu'il est très beau garçon bien sûr), il a dû me prendre pour une sado-maso...D'ailleurs quand j'étais petite je rêvais d'avoir le journal de Tom pour discuter avec lui, ça voulait tout dire.  
_

 _Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense que je conserverais celui-là, c'est à dire un chapitre tous les dix jours à peu près._

 _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling (vous avez vu, au fait, c'était les 20 ans de Harry Potter le 26 juin, je me suis sentie très nostalgique tout à coup !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

 **OoOoOoO**

Ron-the-King a envoyé un message « Salut Harry, mon match en demi-finale aura lieu cet après-midi, tu pourras venir? »

Assis devant son écran d'ordinateur, Harry lâcha un juron, faisant relever la tête d'Artémis. Elle s'était lovée sur son canapé, faisant dorer sa fourrure rousse au soleil, complètement inconsciente du désarroi de son maître. Celui-ci avait en effet complètement oublié la demi-finale dans laquelle devait jouer son meilleur ami. Manque de pot, elle avait lieu au même moment que sa prochaine leçon avec Tom Jedusor. C'est à dire à quatorze heure, cet après-midi. Ron ou Tom, il lui fallait choisir.

Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait pas passé un jour sans songer au baiser aussi brusque que intense qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait passé un agréable moment, qu'il aurait aimé prolonger, mais néanmoins, n'était-ce pas un peu rapide ? Harry avait la sensation que le pianiste l'avait plus ou moins manipulé et qu'il était arrivé à ses fins. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela lui était égal. Il avait bien conscient que le pianiste était retors, Jedusor était loin d'être un enfant de chœur après tout, mais c'était justement ce côté là qui l'attirait, qui mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Son désir s'était accru pour Jedusor au fil des jours, se renforçant à chacune de leurs leçons , au point d'en devenir incontrôlable. Cela le dérangeait, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Harry aimait contrôler sa vie et il sentait que ce contrôle lui échappait. C'était sans doute ça, l'effet Jedusor.

Si un ami lui avait demandé pourquoi Tom lui plaisait autant, Harry lui aurait répondu qu'avant lui, sa vie était ordinaire et plutôt solitaire. Le prodige lui avait apporté un changement inespéré et lui avait même faire découvrir un autre Harry qui lui avait été inconnu jusque là. Tom était un grain de sable, un grain de sable qui avait chamboulé le mécanisme de sa vie bien huilée, professionnelle comme personnelle. Voilà pourquoi le pianiste comptait tant pour lui.

Mais il ne fallait pas non plus que Harry oublie ses amis et sa promesse.

 _J'ai promis à Ron que j'irais l'encourager_ , se dit-il, tapotant des doigts contre la table _, je ne peux pas me dérober maintenant, ce serait déloyal. Ron compte sur moi._

Son regard restait fixé sur son ordinateur, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'avait encore jamais loupé un cours de piano avec Jedusor. Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde s'il en manquait un, il le rattraperait après, non ? Harry craignait surtout la réaction du pianiste, un sentiment de malaise inexplicable s'était installé à la simple idée de l'appeler. De lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, parce qu'il avait un match à regarder et une promesse à tenir. Jedusor ne comprendrait pas, il n'avait pas d'amis, volontairement, obstinément. L'Amitié ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

Il n'était pas comme Ron, comme Hermione, ou comme Harry. Son esprit fonctionnait différemment, et nul n'avait d'emprise sur lui.

Tom Jedusor ne ressemblait à personne.

Il y avait lui d'un côté et le reste du monde de l'autre. Et Harry était coincé entre les deux.

Il soupira comme le son distinctif d'un nouveau message envoyé le sortait de ses pensées.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? » lui demandait son ami. Même si la question était écrite, Harry arrivait très bien à discerner l'inquiétude qui imprégnait ses mots, et cela le sortit de son hésitation.

« Désolé, j'étais parti prendre une douche » pianota-t-il sur son clavier.

C'était tellement facile de mentir devant son écran, tellement simple de se composer un nouveau visage. Tom ne lui avait pas appris qu'à jouer au piano, il lui avait également appris à mentir à ses amis et à leur cacher la vérité.

« Mais c'est ok, je pourrais venir, ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. C'est qui l'équipe adverse déjà ? »

« Les Dragons de Manchester, ils sont coriaces, mais on a de bons joueurs aussi. »

« Je suis sûr que vous gagnerez » pianota Harry sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Quelques mots de réconfort à son ami ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« On verra bien » vint le message nuancé de son ami. « Mes parents seront là, avec Fred, George et Ginny, une chance qu'on soit dimanche aujourd'hui, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu venir. Ils t'attendront devant l'entrée du stade une demi-heure avant le début du match. Moi, je serais probablement dans les vestiaires à stresser comme un malade. »

« Dis-toi que le ballon est la tête de Malfoy, et tu verras, ça ira tout seul » écrivit Harry avec humour.

« Bonne idée ! Surtout qu'il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose dans son crâne. Il a la grosse tête, mais c'est tout. Je dois te laisser, maman veut que je prenne des forces, elle a toujours peur que je tombe d'inanition... »

Harry se mit à rire, envoyant à son ami un dernier message. « Ok, à tout à l'heure alors. »

« Ouais, à plus »

Harry referma la fenêtre de sa messagerie instantanée avant de prendre son portable sur son bureau. Le cœur battant sans savoir pourquoi, il composa le numéro du pianiste et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures, Jedusor devait soit être en train de composer, soit être en train de déjeuner. Il n'avait pas d'heures pour les repas, c'est lui qui décidait. Même le temps n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Tom Jedusor restait le maître partout.

Enfin la tonalité fut interrompit et la voix chaude et velouté du pianiste retentit dans le combiné.

« Oui, Harry ? »

Pas de bonjour, ni de salutation, Tom y allait directe et Harry faillit perdre ses moyens.

« Euh je...je ne pourrais pas venir au cours cette après-midi. J'ai un empêchement. »

« Quel empêchement ? » questionna Jedusor sur un ton neutre à présent.

Harry hésita, se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité ou éluder, mais il se retrouva tout à coup incapable de se dérober comme si on lui avait jeté un sort.

« J'ai un match de foot avec Ron cette après-midi, et je lui ai promis de venir le voir. Il joue dans l'équipe » crut-t-il bon de préciser.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que la voix glacée du pianiste ne réponde « Je vois... »

« Mais on peut toujours décalé le cours, non ? Ce n'est pas si grave ? »

Plutôt que de répondre à sa question, la réaction de Jedusor fut tout autre. « Hmm...Ce Ron dont tu parles c'est bien le même garçon avec qui tu as fait tes études à Poudlard ?»

« Oui, c'est lui » répondit Harry, dérouté par le ton glacial du pianiste. « Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Simple curiosité. »

« On pourra se revoir quand même? »

« Oui, bien sûr » lâcha Jedusor en riant. Sa voix avait repris des notes chaudes et douces. Harry crut même avoir imaginé leur échange juste avant, mais pourtant tout était très clair dans sa tête. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

« Nous avons une partition à peaufiner, et d'autres petits moments à agréables à partager. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette après-midi malheureusement... »

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres comme ses mains devenaient moites au souvenir de leur baiser. La tentation était forte et, durant l'espace d'une seconde, les visages de Tom et de Ron se superposèrent dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« Je n'ai pas pu refuser ça à Ron. J'avais fait une promesse. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Tu as des _amis,_ après-tout ». Tom avait souligné le mot « ami » d'une drôle de façon, assez sèche. « Notre prochaine leçon aura lieu dans deux jours, vers dix heures du matin. J'espère que tu seras là...A bientôt, mon jeune élève.»

« J'aurais vraiment voulu venir, vous savez » laissa échapper Harry avant que le pianiste ne mette fin à l'appel. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul et ils étaient sincères. Et cela n'échappa à Jedusor qui répliqua d'une voix douce :

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. »

Quand le son de la tonalité réapparut, lui indiquant que Tom Jedusor venait de raccrocher, Harry poussa un soupir de contrariété. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, son professeur s'était montré glacial et très sec, comme s'il lui reprochait sa sortie de cette après-midi.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et dissipa ses interrogations. C'était aussi simple que ça. _Il est jaloux_ , se rendit-il compte, _Tom est jaloux de Ron. L'amitié est quelque chose qui lui échappe, alors forcément ça l'irrite._

Un rire amer lui échappa.

 _J'ai l'impression que Tom et Ron se détestent alors qu'ils ne se sont même pas rencontrés...ça promet pour la suite._

OoOoOoOo

Aux alentours de treize heures trente, Harry arriva au parking, déjà bondé, du stade de Londres. Il avait préféré laisser sa bécane au garage de son immeuble et opté pour le métro. A cette heure ci, la circulation était infernale et il aurait crevé de chaud avec son casque. La température était à nouveau à la hausse aujourd'hui.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer les Weasley au milieu de la foule, leurs touffes de cheveux roux détonnaient par rapport aux autres. Ce qui était amusant nota Harry en cheminant vers eux, c'est que cette couleur variait d'un Weasley à un autre, ainsi Molly tirait davantage vers le blond cuivré alors que Ginny se rapprochait de l'auburn. La petite famille s'était attroupée près de l'entrée, Arthur observait une flamboyante Volvo d'un œil intéressé, Molly houspillait les jumeaux qui souriaient d'un air innocent, pendant que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Tous les cinq portaient une écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de Ron.

Quand Ginny l'aperçut, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main agrémenté d'un large sourire.

« Par ici, Harry ! »

Celui-ci la rejoignit en souriant et elle le salua en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui. « Ça fait du bien de te voir, j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis la personne la plus normale dans cette famille »

« Mais tu sais,petite sœur » intervint George en donnant l'accolade à Harry. « La normalité est quelque chose de relatif, ça se trouve... »

« ...C'est toi qui est anormale » termina Fred en donnant à son tour une tape amicale à Harry. Ginny leur tira la langue et Molly fit les grands yeux.

« Allons les enfants, vous n'allez pas déjà commencé alors que Harry est là. »

« Harry a l'habitude maman » firent les jumeaux en choeur « C'est pour ça qu'il fait parti de la famille ! »

Molly sourit à leur commentaire pendant qu'elle étreignait Harry et lui pinçait les joues. « Tu es encore un peu maigrichon, tu te nourris bien ? »

« Oui, madame Weasley. »

« Tu manges des légumes au moins, c'est très important tu sais ? »

« Oui, madame Weasley. »

« Tu peux venir manger à la maison quand tu veux, il y aura toujours une assiette pour toi. »

« Merci madame Weasley » répondit Harry, se retenant de rire en voyant Fred et George imiter leur mère à grands renforts de mimiques et de grimaces.

Arthur Weasley, dont les cheveux étaient clairsemés au milieu du crâne, fit un pas en avant et lui serra la main. « Bonjour, Harry, je suis content que tu sois là, ça fera plaisir à Ron, il était un peu stressé ce matin. »

« C'est un euphémisme » commentèrent les jumeaux en riant « Il était tout vert. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit » poursuivit Arthur « On t'a pris une place VIP, comme c'est ton anniversaire dans cinq jours, on s'est tous cotisés pour te l'offrir. »

Harry bafouilla un remerciement, les Weasley avaient toujours été généreux avec lui et ça le gênait, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. « Mais et vous ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Comme Ron fait parti de l'équipe, on a eu des places gratuites » expliqua Fred. « Ça a du bon parfois d'avoir un petit frère gardien de but »

Le début du match approchant, Harry et les Weasley firent la queue à l'entrée et gravirent la tribune latérale pour rejoindre leur place. Harry eut l'agréable surprise de voir une silhouette familière assise sur leur rangée.

« Hermione ! Tu es là, toi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr » fit la jeune fille en lui souriant et en saluant les Weasley. « J'ai toujours voulu accompagner Ron à ses match, même si ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les livres au ballon, mais j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. »

« Ça va mieux avec lui ? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté.

Par discrétion, il avait baissé la voix. Les autres Weasley n'étaient pas au courant de ses problèmes de couple.

« Moyen. Je crois qu'on essaye de faire tous les deux des efforts, mais il y a comme une gêne entre nous. On verra comment ça va évoluer » dit-elle, fataliste avant de tourner son regard vers le terrain.

Les deux équipes de joueurs faisaient leur entrée, formant deux rangées distinctes. Rouge et orange pour le Lion Hearted Football Club, verte et blanche pour les Dragons de Manchester. A sa droite Harry entendit les acclamations et les sifflement des jumeaux et de Ginny.

« C'est Lee Jordan qui est l'un des commentateurs » leur dit Fred en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. « On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ! »

En dehors de Ron, Harry reconnut des élèves de son ancien pensionnat, tel Cormac McLaggen qui se pavanait comme un paon, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, ou encore Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, qui jouaient tous pour l''équipe des Lion.

Les joueurs allèrent se positionner, puis l'arbitre siffla, annonçant le début du match.

« Et c'est Marcus Flint qui s'empare du ballon dès la première minute » commenta Jordan. "Suivi de Pucey, Warrington...contré par Sloper ! Allez les Lions, montrez-nous un peu ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! »

L'instant d'après, un coup de sifflet retentit suivi de cris d'indignation en provenance des tribunes orange et rouge, Flint venait de faire tomber Sloper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer dans les buts.

« Première faute pour Flint » s'indigna Jordan dans son micro. « Flint qui vient une nouvelle fois de battre son records...»

Des rires s'élevèrent des supporter des Lions pendant que l'arbitre tirait un carton jaune.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour critiquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les rires redoublèrent, mais à côté de Harry, Hermione fronçait le nez.

« Ce commentateur n'est pas très objectif. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est génial ! » firent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Un penalty fut accordé à Sloper qui se prépara à tirer. La seconde d'après le ballon fila comme un boulet de canon et des hurlements de joie s'élevèrent comme une seule voix quand les Lions gagnèrent leur premier but.

Une heure après, à la mi-temps, les deux équipes menaient 1-1 et le stress était plus fort que jamais.

« Pourquoi l'arbitre a-t-il accordé ce but aux Dragon, il a bien vu qu'il y avait eu faute ! » s'indigna George qui mangeait du pop-corn.

« Allons mon chéri » tempéra Molly. « Tu sais bien que l'arbitre ne peut pas tout voir.»

Harry s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était d'accord avec George, lui aussi avait bien vu la main heurter le ballon, lorsque la voix de Hermione coupa son élan :

« Ça va avec ton artiste ? »

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de Tom Jedusor, Harry se tourna vers elle et répondit en souriant: « On s'est embrassé l'autre jour. »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. « C'est officiel, alors ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et qu'il s'était même retenu pour ne pas aller plus loin, mais de là à dire qu'ils formaient un couple, il y avait encore tout un escalier.

« Je ne pourrais pas dire ça. Ça reste compliqué et il n'est pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Il est timide ? »

Harry retint un rire. Tom Jedusor était tout sauf timide.

« Non, il est plutôt laconique et versatile. Ce n'est pas un homme facile. »

« J'espère qu'il est gentil avec toi » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant bien en face.

A ce moment là, Harry comprit pourquoi le métier d'avocat lui allait si bien. Qui pouvait affronter ces yeux-là ? Il se rengorgea, brusquement mal à l'aise par la sollicitude de son amie. Si elle apprenait que Harry avait passé la nuit chez un pianiste où un serpent géant s'était amusé à l'effrayer, et que le lendemain, il avait embrassé ledit pianiste avec fougue et passion, elle se poserait certainement des questions sur son état mental.

« A certaines occasions, il est prévenant » réussit-il à dire, espérant convaincre Hermione.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard dubitatif, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Harry soupira de soulagement, cacher son secret avec Jedusor n'était pas de la tarte.

L'arbitre sonna tout à coup un nouveau coup de sifflet et le match put reprendre. Harry croisait les doigts pour que les Lions puissent gagner, il ne portait pas Marcus Flint dans son cœur. Il l'avait croisé à Poudlard, aux côté de Malfoy, c'était une brute sournoise, bien pire que Drago. Il s'était fait renvoyer pour avoir triché aux examens, et n'avait visiblement pas changé de mentalité.

« Passe de MacLaggen à Kirke et...oh, on dirait qu'un intrus est entré sur le terrain ! »

Des exclamations étonnées s'échappèrent des tribunes alors que toutes les têtes convergeaient vers le même côté, tentant de voir ce mystérieux intrus.

Aux premières loges, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le distinguer, ou plutôt _la_ distinguer, car c'était une jeune fille. Elle tenait une sorte de carnet dans les mains, et en plissant les yeux afin de mieux la distinguer, son visage lui rappela quelque chose. Avec surprise, il vit qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers Ron. Il ne fut pas le seul à être stupéfait, vu les cris étonnés qui fusaient de toutes part.

« Elle fiche quoi, là ? » s'exclama George. « On est en plein match de foot ! »

« Enfin, vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ? » lâcha la voix d'Hermione, teintée d'agacement.

« Non, qui est-ce ? » demandèrent Harry et les Weasley à l'unisson.

« Lavande Brown » répondit Hermione qui suivait la jeune fille avec des yeux étincelants de colère « Elle est dingue de Ron depuis sa sixième année, et visiblement, ça ne s'est pas arrangé. »

Harry hocha la tête « Je m'en souviens maintenant ».

Il y avait en effet failli y avoir une histoire entre Ron et Lavande, mais Hermione s'était interposée...et avait fini par gagner.

Sur le terrain, Lavande avait rejoint Ron, lui tendant son carnet un stylo.

« Il semblerait que le gardien du Lion-hearted football club soit victime de son succès » commenta la voix amusée de Lee, alors que tout le monde riait, observant Ron signer le carnet.

De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir ses oreilles rouge-vif alors que Lavande le remerciait en l'embrassant sur la joue et se précipitait vers les tribunes sous les flash des photographes.

« Je pense que notre petit frère va faire la une demain » dit Fred qui riait aux éclats. A sa gauche, Harry entendit Hermione reniflait avec mécontentement.

Ce qui venait de se passer n'allait pas arranger les choses entre elle et Ron, mais au moins son comportement montrait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.

Tout à coup, on entendit la voix de l'entraîneur, Olivier Dublois, beugler sur le terrain : « Bon sang, Ron, tu ne peux pas choisir un autre moment pour signer des autographes ! »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute » protesta Ron, toujours positionné au centre des buts.

« Je m'en fiche, tu es là pour jouer pas pour faire les célébrités ! Et toi, Cormac, si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire aux filles dans les tribunes et te concentrer un peu plus sur le match ! »

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match, qui s'était stoppé à cause de l''intrusion de Lavande, et les joueurs purent se remettre à jouer.

Toutefois, au bout de vint-minutes de jeu, un nouvel incident éclata. Alors que Cormac McLagguen allait passer la balle à Peakes, Marcus Flint s'interposa et fit tomber Cormac qui s'étala dans l'herbe.

Fou de colère, celui-ci se releva et empoigna Flint. Les deux joueurs se mirent à s'invectiver violemment tandis que les autres footballeurs essayaient de les séparer. En vain, le ton monta, et brusquement Cormac se pencha et asséna un violent coup de tête au joueur adverse. Flint fut propulsé en arrière sous les cris des supporter.

« J'ai toujours su que Cormac avait la tête dure » s'exclama Fred.

« Ce match est décidément bien mouvementé » commenta Arthur Weasley d'un ton amusé. « C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Finalement l'arbitre, Olivier Dubois et l'entraîneur des Dragons de Manchester mirent leur grain de sel et les deux joueurs en faute reçurent un carton rouge et furent expulsés du match. Harry vit le visage empourpré de colère d'Olivier Dubois, qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Après ces interruptions quelque peu agités(« pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me demande jamais d'autographe à moi ? »), Coote se lance... » déclara la voix de Lee Jordan. « Passe à Sloper. Sloper qui fonce, qui vole vers les buts sans défense, qui tire et...OUI ! BUUUT ! »

Les supporters rouge et or se levèrent dans un même mouvement, acclamant les joueurs. Dans les tribunes, les drapeaux et les écharpes s'agitaient tandis que chez les Dragons les sifflements furieux se répercutaient en écho dans tout le stade.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Lions sortirent vainqueurs et saluèrent le public avec allégresse. Ron leur fit un grand geste de la main, que ses parents lui retournèrent avec enthousiasme.

« On se retrouve dans les coulisses du stade » leur cria Ron, les mains en porte-voix, tentant de couvrir le boucan généré par leur victoire. "A tout à l'heure !"

OoOoOoOo

« Ah ba enfin ! » lâcha la voix de Fred alors que Ron, revêtu de ses habits classiques, sortait par une porte destinée à la sortie des footballeurs. « Ça fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'on t'attend. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? »

« Tu donnais encore des autographes ? » lança George avec une moue narquoise.

Ron leur décocha un regard noir. « Non, une photographe m'a tanné pour que je pose pour un calendrier. Mais j'ai refusé. »

« C'est dommage mon chéri » dit Molly avec un sourire. « Un calendrier, c'était une bonne idée, j'aurais pu l'accrocher dans la cuisine. »

Ron eut une moue gênée et se racla la gorge. « Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée » murmura-t-il, si bien que seul Harry, qui était le plus proche, put l'entendre.

« C'était un très beau match, Ron » le complimenta Hermione qui l'avait rejoint, et se tenait timidement devant lui.

Elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise devant les Weasley, et se forçait à ne pas regarder Arthur et Molly qui observaient le couple d'un air attendri. Il n'y avait que le visage de Ginny qui reflétait de l'inquiétude, comme si elle avait compris que quelque chose clochait entre son frère et Hermione.

 _La connaissant, elle va attendre d'être seule avec Hermione et la cuisiner,_ se dit Harry regardant son ami se pencher et embrasser Hermione sur le coin des lèvres. Un silence embarrassé s'installa que Arthur Weasley rompit en leur proposant de rentrer en voiture.

Alors que le reste de la famille trottait vers la Ford Anglia, Ron se tourna vers Harry « Tu viens avec nous ? On pourrait diner ensemble.»

Harry secoua la tête avec un air désolé. « Il faut que je rentre, j'ai un article à rendre demain à la première heure et je ne l'ai toujours pas fini. »

« Ok, ça sera pour une autre fois alors » lui proposa Ron en souriant.

« C'était quoi cette histoire de calendrier ? » demanda Harry qui avait quand même décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'au parking.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux cuivrés, attendant que Hermione se soit éloignée en compagnie de Ginny.

« Un calendrier de photos érotiques » lui répondit-il en toussotant. « Les Dieux du stade, ça s'appelle... »

Harry se mit à rire. « Je connais de nom. Tu as dû te sentir flatté. »

Ron émit un grognement. « J'étais surtout gêné, la photographe en question était Pansy Parkinson... »

Harry écarquilla des yeux. « Tu plaisantes ? Parkinson, la petite peste qui traînait avec Malfoy et nous traitait de demeuré ?»

« Ouais, c'était bien elle, et elle n'a pas tellement changé. Elle m'a dit avec un grand sourire que j'étais toujours aussi naze, mais que ma « nullité » était compensée par d'autres attributs. Ça fait plaisir à attendre... »

Harry rit de plus bel, s'attirant les regards curieux de Ginny et de Hermione.

« Ne va surtout pas le répéter à ma famille» lui dit Ron à voix basse. « Si mes frères l'apprenaient, je serais la risée des Weasley. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Harry. « Je garderais le silence »

Ron eut une moue soulagée. Il lui lança: "A une prochaine fois !" avant de rattraper les siens qui s'engouffraient dans le véhicule. Les Weasley et Hermione lui lui crièrent au-revoir, regrettant qu'il ne vienne pas. Puis la Ford Anglia sortit du parking en cahotant, dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Alors que Harry attendait que la voiture bleue se faufile dans les embouteillages, une voix familière jaillie tout à coup derrière lui :

« Alors ainsi c'est lui le fameux Ron ? Intéressant. »

Avec un sursaut, Harry fit volte-face et se retrouva face à la personne à laquelle il se serait attendu le moins. Surtout devant un stade de football.

«Tom ! » lâcha-t-il avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et reconnaître le pianiste. Il s'était habillé d'un jean brut, et d'une chemise de couleur crème qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche. Afin de conserver l'anonymat, il avait mis des lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Vêtu de cette façon, il devait se fondre facilement dans la masse, à moins d'être fin observateur, ou d'être accoutumé à la silhouette de Jedusor. Comme Harry.

« J'étais parti faire des courses » répondit le pianiste en baissant la tête vers des sacs en plastique qu'il tenait à la main. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je restais cloîtré chez moi sans en sortir ? »

Il avait dit ça en souriant d'un air moqueur. Harry le regarda avec une moue perplexe, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de Tom. Quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Mais les magasins sont plus loin, pourquoi aller au stade ? »

Tom Jedusor eut un geste vague. « J'étais simplement curieux, je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait ton _ami_. »

Encore une fois, il avait prononcé le mot « ami » d'une façon étrange, qui mit Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

« Puis comme j'ai vu que tu restais seul, je me suis dis que saluer mon élève préféré ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. » Avec un sourire charmeur, il ajouta : « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non » fit Harry avec un faible sourire. Il avait du mal à regarder le visage de Tom. Les lunettes sombres lui renvoyaient son propre reflet, et sa propre inquiétude. L'aura de mystère qui entourait le pianiste semblait s'épaissir à nouveau et une multitude de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il se sentait aussi partagé, il était heureux que Jedusor soit ici, avec lui. Heureux de le voir enfin à l'extérieur de sa demeure si froide et éloignée. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres douces et tièdes se pressaient contre les siennes.

Mais en même temps, une sourde angoisse montait en lui. Il n'avait rien contre la curiosité, mais la curiosité que Tom Jedusor nourrissait envers Ron était-elle vraiment saine ? Ses courses n'étaient-elles pas un prétexte pour se trouver là ?

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression d'écrire un feuilleton télé avec le héros en plein questionnement à la fin XD_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera intéressant, c'est tout ce que je peux dire._

 _Pour le lemon, il faudra attendre encore un peu :P C'était un peu rapide pour qu'ils couchent déjà ensemble._

 _A bientôt !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je ne mords pas et Tom et Harry non plus...enfin, pour Tom, je ne peux pas le garantir..._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_

 _Un gros merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris et aussi pour votre fidélité._

 _Voilà un chapitre au ton plus grave, et dont l'ambiance contraste un peu par rapport au chapitre précédent._

 _Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont entièrement à JK Rowling ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

 **OoOoOoO**

Harry avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de comprendre le comportement insaisissable du pianiste était d'aller enquêter au Foyer Social. A l'endroit même où Jedusor avait passé son enfance.

Ces derniers jours, il avait beaucoup hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Il trouvait honteux de se plonger ainsi dans la vie intime du pianiste, un homme pour lequel il avait de l'attirance et de l'admiration, malgré son tempérament obscur et tordu.

En plus il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire cette feuille de journal dans la remise. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la récupérer et la mettre dans une poche de son jean. C'était quelque chose de privé et qui n'aurait jamais dû tomber entre ses mains. Mais il était journaliste, c'était son job de fouiller dans la merde des autres, et puis l'attitude de Jedusor la veille l'avait troublé.

Qu'avait donc eu Jedusor en tête en voulant voir Ron de ses propres yeux ? En quoi l'amitié entre Harry et le rouquin le gênait autant ? Harry poussa un grognement frustré. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans sa tête, il saurait si ces motivations sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent ou non.

Il n'avait pas tellement eu le temps d'interroger Tom. Celui-ci était venu le saluer, puis était reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, un sourire en coin au creux des lèvres, laissant dans son sillage bon nombre de points d'interrogations.

Un instant, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas laissé le loup entrer dans la bergerie, avant de secouer la tête et de se ressaisir. Cette idée lui avait paru tiré tout droit d'un roman policier.

 _J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination,_ se dit Harry, allongé sur son lit, _quand j'étais à Poudlard, je croyais que Rogue était un vampire. Maintenant, je compare presque un pianiste célèbre à un sérial killer. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire les faits divers, ça m'influence et dans le mauvais sens._

Il farfouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit la feuille chiffonnée du journal. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, elle était restée dans sa poche et semblait encore plus mal en point qu'auparavant. L'encre était tout juste déchiffrable et une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air.

Le Foyer n'était pas très loin, situé au carrefour d'un arrondissement de Londres. Plus précisément dans un quartier pauvre, délaissé, où les habitants se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient, avec les moyens du bord. Il y avait beaucoup de zones de non-droit dans cette ville. Sirius se battait pour ça, il faisait de son mieux pour réduire cette gangrène qui se propageait d'un quartier à un autre, mais la lutte était souvent inégale, ou bien inefficace. Son équipe et lui ne recevaient aucune aide de l'État, les autorités préféraient fermer les yeux. Jouer la politique de l'autruche c'est encore dans ce domaine qu'ils étaient le mieux.

Mais comme disait son père adoptif: tôt ou tard ça leur pétera à la gueule, et les hautes instances ne pourront plus faire la sourde oreille.

Harry jeta un œil sur sa montre, il était près de dix heures. Avec sa moto, et si la circulation le lui permettait, il pourrait arriver au Foyer en à peine un quart d'heure, alors autant aller y faire un tour. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait y trouver, et il savait encore moins si ses recherches porteraient leurs fruits. Depuis que cet article avait été rédigé, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il était donc possible que personne ne se souvienne d'un petit garçon nommé Tom Jedusor, tout comme il était probable qu'il n'obtienne aucun renseignements. Car Harry n'était ni flic, ni détective, seulement un journaliste en herbe qui obéissait à son flair. Il allait donc lui falloir jouer la carte de l'audace s'il espérait dénicher une quelconque information sur le pianiste.

 _En fin de compte, ce n'est pas si mal de grandir avec un père qui est flic,_ se dit Harry en roulant sur son lit en en enfilant sa veste en cuir, _puisqu'il a déteint sur moi et que j'ai hérité de son talent pour mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres._

Il vérifia que les clés de sa Honda étaient bien dans sa poche, puis sortit de son appartement, non sans avoir lancer un avertissement à Artémis.

« Si tu veux te faire les griffes, alors évite au moins d'abîmer le lit ou le canapé. Je n'ai pas envie d'en racheter à chaque fois que tu fais ta mauvaise tête. »

Un miaulement moqueur lui répondit derrière la porte. En somme, on aurait pu le traduire par « Cause toujours... »

OoOoOoOo

Harry ne s'était pas trompé.

Le quartier dans lequel il roulait était d'une tristesse à mourir. Des maisons en brique rouges étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres, dans des lignes parallèles et perpendiculaires, comme des briques de lego. Au dessus des toits, le ciel plombé de gris conférait à l'ensemble une atmosphère des plus sinistre. Les rues se ressemblaient tant qu'il dut vérifier plusieurs fois son itinéraire sur son GPS.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, la seule personne qu'il croisa fut une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, le bruit de ses talons se répercutant en écho dans les ruelles silencieuses. Engoncé dans son casque de moto, Harry la suivit du regard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu son visage quelque part, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Les traits de la femme se dissipèrent dans les profondeurs son esprit comme son regard tombait sur un haut bâtiment. De couleur blanc cassé et doté d'une petite cour extérieur il aurait pu paraître austère s'il n'y avait pas eu ces peintures d'enfants accrochés aux vitres, à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Elles formaient une fresque gaie et touchante qui lui serra le cœur. Si Sirius n'avait pas été là, il aurait peut-être pu faire parti de ces orphelins qui égayaient leur vie à leur manière. Avec des crayons de couleurs, des taches de peinture et des feuilles de papier vierges.

S'il avait grandi dans cet orphelinat, il aurait été même possible qu'il ait pu faire la connaissance de Jedusor, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que trois ans de différence entre eux. Ils auraient pu devenir amis, ou ennemis, ou bien tout bonnement s'ignorer. Leurs caractères étaient tellement dissemblables. Harry était bien conscient qu'une vie tout autre l'aurait attendu et se retrouvait là lui remuait l'estomac. Quelle vie aurait-il eu en passant sa jeunesse dans ce foyer ? Aurait-il été heureux ? Une famille l'aurait-elle adopté ? Tant de questions qu'il valait mieux mettre entre parenthèses pour le moment. Il avait une enquête à mener.

Garant sa moto le long d'un trottoir, il sortit la page de journal de sa poche. Si on le comparait à celui qu'il avait été, le Foyer n'avait pas tellement changé. Mis à part que sa peinture avait été refaite et que des balançoires avaient été ajoutées dans la cour extérieure. Il s'attarda un instant sur la photo du bâtiment avant que ses yeux ne dérivent sur la photo représentant Tom enfant.

Son cœur rata un battement.

 _La jeune femme derrière Tom, c'est celle que j'ai croisée tout à l'heure !_

Lâchant une flopée de jurons dignes de son père adoptif, Harry fit volte-face et se mit à courir.

C'était elle, il l'avait aperçue brièvement, mais il se serait mis la main à coupée que c'était la femme sur la photo. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il lui parle, c'était une chance inespérée ! Malgré le poids de son casque sous son bras, Harry accéléra l'allure. Au loin, il pouvait l'entendre le bruit des talons qui s'éloignaient. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue, c'est sûrement cette femme !

 _Là, je la vois !_ clama la voix intérieure de Harry alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui le pan d'une jupe rouge disparaissait au coin d'une ruelle.

Il augmenta sa vitesse, se maudissant d'avoir mangé du Nutella ce matin. Son estomac jouait au yo-yo et il commençait à avoir mal au cœur.

Enfin, il aperçut une silhouette féminine qui marchait sur un trottoir, et dont les contours se firent plus nets au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait les mètres qui les séparaient.

« Madame ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix essoufflée. La sueur ruisselait sur sa nuque et les muscles de ses jambes protestaient à grands cris. Harry se jura de se remettre au footing dès le lendemain. « Madame, attentez ! »

La femme finit par l'entendre, car elle se retourna, une expression étonnée inscrite sur son visage.

A la posture de son corps, Harry devina qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Ce qu'il comprenait sans mal, quelle femme ne se méfierait pas d'un inconnu qui lui courrait après ?

En tout cas, il fut satisfait de constater que son aptitude pour retenir le visage des gens n'avait pas diminué. C'était exactement la femme de la photo, celle qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Tom. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, avec des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, mais c'était bien elle. Il n'avait donc pas effrayé une femme pour rien.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, Harry avala plusieurs goulées d'air. Il devait avoir l'air fin avec son casque qu'il trimbalait à bout de bras et son visage trempé de sueur.

« Connaissez-vous un certain Tom Jedusor ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

La femme regarda Harry avec stupéfaction. « Tom _Jedusor_? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix ahurie, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. « C'est bien ce nom que vous avez dit ? »

Harry hocha la tête, essuyant la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main. « C'est lui, est-ce que je peux- »

« Pourquoi me posez-vous des questions sur lui ? En quoi est-ce que cela vous concerne ? » Le visage de la femme s'était fermé. La surprise passée, elle dévisageait Harry d'un œil méfiant et...apeuré, à présent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis un ami de Tom » répondit Harry, adoucissant sa voix du mieux possible. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. C'était primordial. Auquel cas, elle se braquerait, et il pourrait dire adieu à ses informations. « On joue du piano ensemble. »

« J'ai du mal à vous croire » rétorqua la femme, sceptique. Son corps était crispé, elle tenait son sac tout contre sa poitrine comme si elle craignait que Harry se jette sur elle et le lui arrache.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas très social, n'est-ce pas ? Tom refuse d'avoir des amis, il trouve ça inutile. C'est un garçon solitaire, je suis certain que c'était déjà le cas au Foyer. »

Une voiture roula près d'eux, Harry eut tout à coup peur que la femme fasse signe au conducteur, qu'elle lui demande d'appeler la police car un inconnu l'avait suivi, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contentait de le fixer, toujours méfiante, mais avec aussi une certaine curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je connais Tom ? »

Harry sortit le vieil article de journal et le lui montra. « J'ai trouvé ça dans sa remise, sous un vieux meuble. Dessus, il y a une photo avec Tom et deux autres enfants. Il y a aussi une jeune femme derrière eux, c'est vous, pas vrai ? »

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas. Elle tenait l'article dans ses mains et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en détacher. Finalement, elle releva la tête, une expression de lassitude imprégnant ses traits.

« Oui, c'est bien moi » se consentit-elle à répondre. « Mais pourquoi voulez-vous en savoir davantage sur Tom Jedusor ? Si vous êtes réellement son ami, ou une relation, pour quelle raison fouiller son passé ? Cela ne ferait que le mettre en colère. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas sage de le provoquer de cette manière. »

« Je sais, j'en ai bien conscient » admit Harry alors que la femme lui rendait l'article de journal. « Mais j'ai besoin de le comprendre, il y a tellement de zones d'ombre qui l'entourent. Et il n'est pas...facile de le faire parler. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache des choses. »

« Tom a toujours été un enfant secret » dit son interlocutrice, qui semblait enfin décidée à s'ouvrir. Peut-être que le visage franc de Harry lui inspirait confiance ? Ou bien peut-être désirait-elle se décharger d'un fardeau qui portait le nom de Tom Jedusor ?

« Vous l'avez bien connu ? Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? Cela serait plus sympa pour discuter. Moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda sa paume ouverte quelques secondes, le regard hésitant. Puis elle serra sa main, ses lèvres se relevant en un sourire timide.

« Judy Anson, je suis pédopsychiatre au Foyer Social de Londres, enfin, je l'étais plutôt, car je viens de quitter mon poste pour m'installer à Édimbourg. Donc je suppose que je pourrais vous parler un peu de Tom. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, mon train est dans deux heures. Que voulez-vous savoir précisément ? »

« Depuis quand Tom se trouve-t-il au Foyer ? »

« Depuis qu'il est né » répondit Judy en farfouillant dans son sac pour prendre un briquet et une cigarette. « Pratiquement du moins. Sa mère nous l'a amené en plein mois de janvier. Je m'en souviens car c'était une année particulièrement froide et pluvieuse, la température frôlait les -15 degrés. C'était une pauvre créature, pâle et chétive, comme on en croise beaucoup au Foyer. Puis qui se volatilisent sans que nous en ayons aucune nouvelle. Elle avait besoin de soins, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Notre directrice, Mrs Cole, voulait à tout prix qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais elle a refusé et elle est partie. On n'a rien pu faire pour la retenir... »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné Tom ? »

Harry et Judy décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'adosser contre un muret en pierre. C'était plus confortable pour discuter. Judy mit sa cigarette à la bouche et alluma son briquet. Une lueur de tristesse voilà ses yeux clairs.

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait épousé un musicien, un homme qu'elle adorait et dont elle pensait que c'était réciproque. Mais ce mariage lui a révélé son vrai visage. En réalité, c'était un homme dur, brutal, obsédé par la musique, il voulait absolument réussir. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun talent, et il faisait payer cher cet échec à la jeune femme. Il lui criait dessus, la giflait, la traitait de bonne à rien... »

« Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas quitté ? » questionna Harry qui ne comprenait jamais pourquoi tant de femmes restaient avec leur époux violent.

« Pour comprendre, il faut avant-tout se mettre à sa place. La mère de Tom était jeune, vulnérable, et elle dépendait beaucoup de son mari. Elle était persuadée que sans lui, elle ne survivrait pas. La solitude lui faisait horriblement peur. Il n'est pas facile d'aider ces jeunes femmes, le processus de reconstruction est très long et souvent jalonné d'échecs et de renoncements. La plupart d'entre elles refusent de porter plainte, se persuadant que leur mari redeviendra gentil, ou alors que c'était de leur faute et qu'elles méritaient bien de prendre quelques coups. »

Judy expira une longue bouffée de fumée qui s'étira dans l'air. Elle observa les volutes se dissiper dans l'atmosphère avant de reprendre :

« Le père de Tom ne faisait pas que gifler sa femme. Lors de leurs rapports conjugaux, il abusait fréquemment d'elle. Et c'est suite à un de ces abus qu'est né l'enfant.»

Comprenant ce que ces révélations impliquaient, Harry écarquilla des yeux horrifiés,« Alors Tom est né suite à un...à un... »

Il n'arriva pas à poursuivre, le mot s'étrangla dans le fond de sa gorge. Une bile amer suintait dans son estomac. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa course cette fois-ci.

« A un viol, oui » confirma Judy d'une voix éteinte. « Les viols conjugaux sont malheureusement plus fréquents qu'on le pense. La zone située entre le consentement et le non consentement est souvent très trouble d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, la mère de Tom n'y a pas échappé »

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire...pauvre femme...elle a vraiment vécu l'Enfer._

« Elle n'a pu avorter ? »

Secouant la tête, Judy inspira une nouvelle bouffée, elle tendit sa cigarette à Harry mais celui-ci la refusa d'un signe de la main. « Il était trop tard quand elle s'en est rendue compte, elle ne voulait clairement pas de cet enfant. Tom était né d'une union non désirée. Sa mère s'est forcée à le garder quelques semaines, puis lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que garder Tom était au-dessus de ses forces, elle est venue ici et nous l'a confié. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

Un pli amer barra les traits de la jeune femme. « Elle est morte. Elle s'est jetée dans la Tamise. On a retrouvé son corps peu après. »

Harry avala sa salive. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était bébé, mais au moins James et Lily Potter l'avaient désiré et choyé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tom, né sans amour. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Quelle histoire triste. »

« Beaucoup d'enfants qui vivent en foyer ont des histoires tristes » déclara Judy avec un soupir. « Certains ont des parents qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent plus s'occuper d'eux. D'autres ont vécu des choses abominables, au-delà de l'entendement. On s'efforce de les rendre heureux à notre manière. Mais la colère est forte dans le cœur de ces enfants. »

« Tom n'a pas pu être adopté ? »

« Tom était un bébé qui ne pleurait pas, ne riait pas, ne souriait jamais. Les gens avaient peur qu'il ne soit pas normal et ne se sentaient pas à l'aise en sa présence. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort » admit Judy en frissonnant.

« Comment s'est passée sa jeunesse au Foyer ? » demanda Harry, pressé d'en savoir plus.

Il avait eu raison d'aller ici, finalement, il avait enfin un pan de la vie privée de Jedusor dévoilée.

« Tom n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait dire un enfant affectueux. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas ?_

 _«_ Il était froid, glaçant parfois. Que ce soit avec nous ou avec les autres pensionnaires. Très indépendant, il avait horreur que les plus petits l'invitent à jouer ou que les plus grands le taquinent. Tom aimait la solitude et arrivait très bien à se débrouiller. A trois ans, il arrivait déjà à nouer ses lacets et à s'habiller sans l'aide de personne, et à quatre ans il savait déjà lire. C'était un enfant d'une rare intelligence et doté d'une perspicacité peu commune. En tant que pédopsychiatre, c'était moi qui était chargée de l'aider, de le faire parler »

« Il ne devait pas être très causant » devina Harry, reconnaissant sans mal le caractère ombrageux de Jedusor.

Judy hocha la tête, se tortillant pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le muret. « Dès qu'il entrait dans mon bureau, Tom se braquait. Il me jaugeait de la tête aux pieds comme s'il voulait m'évaluer. J'étais jeune à l'époque et inexpérimentée, et se faire considérer de cette façon par un enfant de six ans était profondément déstabilisant. En l'espace d'une heure, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à lui soutirer une ou deux phrases. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Son visage était un mur contre lequel plus d'un s'est brisé...Le pire étant qu'il restait maître de lui-même dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Personne ne savait comment s'y prendre avec lui, cet enfant nous prenait toujours de haut. Il n'y avait qu'en parlant de livres, que Tom se montrait un peu plus bavard. »

« Et la musique ? Ça lui est venu comment ? » lui demanda Harry. Sentant quelque chose de froid tomber sur le bout de son nez, il leva les yeux et se retrouva face à un amas de cumulus grisâtre, ponctués ça et là de touches plus sombres?

« Un jour, un de nos éducateurs, John, a eu l'idée de créer une activité d'éveil musical. Il voulait que les jeunes découvrent la musique en leur faisant jouer à différents types d'instruments. Il pensait que c'était un excellent moyen de les initier à autre chose, d'adoucir leur quotidien qui n'est pas toujours facile. Il a décidé, avec l'accord de l'équipe, d'apporter un piano au Foyer. Tom avait trois ans à ce moment là, il a tout de suite était attiré par la musicalité qui se dégageait de l'instrument. John trouvait qu'il avait une très bonne oreille et beaucoup de talent, alors il l'a encouragé. On était ravie à ce moment là, on pensait que Tom s'ouvrirait enfin. Mais... »

Judy sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son sac à main. Comme le vent se levait, elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'allumer. Ses lèvres exhalèrent une nouvelle volute de fumée en même temps qu'elle poursuivait:

« Mais on s'est trompé. Et lourdement. Au fur et à mesure que Tom jouait dessus, il s'est approprié le piano. C'était le sien et aucun autre enfant n'avait le droit d'y jouer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Lorsque quelqu'un voulait sa place, Tom l'envoyait au diable et devenait franchement intimidant. Les petits ont fini par avoir peur de lui, et les grands ont jugé plus sages de le laisser tranquille. Donc ce piano qui était au départ destiné à tout le monde est devenu Le piano de Tom »

Harry écarquillait les yeux. Il ne sentait même plus les gouttes glacées qui glissaient sur son cou et s'incrustaient sous sa veste. Il était suspendu aux paroles de la pédopsychiatre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être angoissé, intrigué ou attiré par cette nouvelle facette. Il avait souvent imaginé l'enfance du pianiste dans cet endroit, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point il se trouvait loin de la vérité. Si même des adultes avaient eu peur de Jedusor étant petit, alors c'est qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être facile...ou pas très net.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est montré brutal ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Tom était cassant, mais il ne s'est jamais montré violent avec nous. »

Judy sortit un portable de sa veste, regardant l'écran. « L'heure tourne, je vais bientôt devoir partir. Je n'ai pas très envie de louper mon train, mon mari ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

« J'ai une dernière question et je ne vous retiens plus. »

La main de Harry plongea une seconde fois dans sa poche et il lui tendit l'article de journal. Il était tout froissé à présent. Il lui désigna quelque chose du doigt« Vous voyez ces deux enfants aux côtés de Tom, cette fillette blonde et ce garçonnet aux oreilles décollées... »

« Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop » lâcha Judy.

« Oui, eh bien, est-ce que Amy et Dennis connaissaient Tom ? C'est juste une question que je me posais. »

Harry voulait surtout exploiter toutes les pistes possibles, même les plus improbables.

« Dennis était le seul enfant que Tom tolérait » révéla Judy qui fixait la photo d'un air songeur. "En fait, plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que c'est parce que Tom devait se sentir flatté. Dennis l'admirait profondément, il venait souvent le voir quand il jouait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'amitié. Plutôt la fascination d'un disciple pour un maître, je dirais. Et j'avoue que je n'aimais pas qu'ils soient ensemble tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'impression que Dennis Bishop devenait la propriété de Tom au même titre que son piano. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. « Vous pouvez précisez votre pensée ? Que voulez-vous dire par « propriété » ? »

« Amy, la fillette blonde que vous voyez sur la photo, elle avait un petit faible pour Dennis, et c'est rapidement devenu réciproque. Son admiration pour Tom s'est alors fané, et Tom en a éprouvé de la jalousie. Je l'ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de suivre du regard Dennis et Amy, qui se tenaient par la main, avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était un enfant très difficile à cerner. A mon avis, possessif comme il l'était, il considérait que Dennis lui appartenait et Amy faisait figure d'obstacle. »

Harry sentit son sang se figer. Cette situation ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Que ressentait Tom pour Dennis ? »

Le regard de Judy devint incertain. « Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de certitude. Il est compliqué de parler d'amour ou d'amitié, même de tendresse et d'attachement, dès lors qu'il s'agit de Tom Jedusor. Il était doué pour manipuler ses émotions et les enfouir au plus profond de son être. »

« Et est-ce que Amy a continué d'être avec Dennis ? » demanda Harry, sentant que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Son flair le trompait rarement.

« Oui...jusqu'à l'accident » répondit Judy après un bref silence. Les eaux limpides de ses yeux s'étaient assombries. Harry devina que c'était un sujet sensible, et même si battements de son cœur devenaient frénétiques, il la poussa doucement :

« Quel accident ? »

« Un jour, alors que c'était l'heure de la sieste, Amy est tombée dans les escaliers. Son corps a roulé sur deux étages. Elle est restée dans le coma durant plus d'un mois avec une importante fracture crânienne. C'est une chance qu'elle ait survécu à sa chute, sa tête a heurté plusieurs fois les marches. »

La gorge de Harry était sèche, encore plus sèche que la fois où il avait été malade. Il dut mettre ses mains dans les poches afin de cacher ses tremblements. Mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix chancela « Et est-ce que...est-ce qu'elle est tombée toute seule ou... »

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend, cette pensée lui paraissait tellement effroyable, invraisemblable...et en y réfléchissant, pas si invraisemblable que ça.

« Ou est-ce que quelqu'un l'a poussé ? » termina Judy à sa place avant de planter ses yeux clairs dans les siens. « Vous aussi cette hypothèse vous a effleuré l'esprit, pas vrai ?»

« Oui » murmura Harry du bout des lèvres, même si en son for intérieur il espérait que le pianiste n'y était pour rien dans l'accident de Amy. Ils s'étaient embrassés, il y a quelques jours, bordel !

« Quand Amy s'est réveillée, elle nous a dit qu'elle était tombée toute seule, parce qu'elle s'était pris les pieds dans son lacet. »

« Et vous l'avez cru ? »

« Sur le coup, oui. Ce sont des accidents qui arrivent malheureusement. Et Amy n'avait que huit ans. Les enfants manquent souvent d'attention. Mais après j'ai repensé à Tom et j'ai eu un doute. Un doute seulement car Amy a refusé d'en reparler, elle répétait en boucle que c'était une chute, point à la ligne. J'ai fini par me ranger à cette version de l'histoire. Un peu avant l'accident, Tom avait eu l'air de se détacher de Dennis et Amy, comme si ça l'indifférait. Mais est-ce qu'il jouait à la comédie ou pas, ça nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir. Personne n'a assisté à l'accident. Il n'y avait personne pour affirmer ou réfuter ses propos. Tom n'y est peut-être pour rien dans ce drame. On a souvent pour habitude de se faire des films n'importe quand, et avec n'importe quoi. »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Harry qui avait toujours eu une imagination foisonnante.

« Par la suite, Tom a quitté le Foyer. Comme il était doué au piano, John l'a inscrit au concours du Conservatoire de Londres et il a été reçu. Il avait un peu plus de huit ans quand il est parti. J'étais à la fois heureuse pour lui, et soulagée. Je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir l'estomac noué sitôt que je croisais son regard."

Au loin, l'horloge d'une église sonna les douze coups de midi, ce qui mit un terme à leur échange.

« Je suis désolé d'écourter notre conversation ainsi, mais je dois partir » dit Judy en tendant la main à Harry. « Cela m'a fait du bien de vous parler. Travailler dans un foyer d'enfance n'est pas évident, on garde beaucoup de choses au fond de soi et c'est parfois lourd à porter. J'ignore ce qui vous lie à Tom, si c'est une relation d'amitié ou bien une relation plus intime, mais faites attention à vous. Si vous pouvez aider Tom, le rendre un peu plus humain, alors tant mieux, j'en serais ravie. J'ai toujours voulu « réparer » nos petits pensionnaires, on finit par s'attacher à eux, à force. »

« Vous pensez que Tom peut aimer ? » lui demanda Harry en serrant ses doigts froids. Cette question lui tenait à cœur, bien plus que toutes les autres.

Judy lui adressa un sourire clair et franc. « Vous allez me trouver un peu naïve, mais je pense que tout le monde peut aimer. Seulement certaines formes d'amour sont plus brutales et plus malsaines que d'autres. Alors comme je le répète : faites attention à vous. »

* * *

 _Bon, bon, je ne dirais rien pour le chapitre d'après, à vous d'imaginer :p Je suis ouverte à toute théorie, même les plus farfelues._

 _Pour chaque review laissée, Tom et Harry enlèveront un vêtement, hum, hum...(Oui, j'ai réussi à les convaincre, c'est moi l'auteur quand même :p)_

 _Allez tchouss_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Salut les sorciers, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances :)  
_

 _Merci pour les reviews (vous aurez bientôt à un strip-tease intégral, signé Tom et Harry), follows, et vos théories farfelues (Tom s'est même fait menacer de mort, ça l'a fait rire, ils vous trouvent amusantes :P), Ron est aussi ravi qu'on prenne sa défense._

 _Pas mal de Tom/Harry pour ce chapitre, vous serez contentes._

 _Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JK Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

 **OoOoOo  
**

Il était magnifique.

Les rayons de la lune chatoyaient sur sa peau pâle, mettant en valeur les formes harmonieuses de son corps. Dans la pénombre, des yeux incandescents dardaient sur lui un regard railleur. Harry ne put que sourire, il avait hâte d'en découvrir davantage, de laisser courir ses mains sur ce corps beau et ferme. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur les draps du lit, tentant de contenir le désir qui montait en lui et menaçait de submerger ses sens.

« Tu n'as pas peur, Harry ? » fit tout à coup une voix dans la pièce. Ses intonations chaudes et voluptueuses lui flanquèrent la chair de poule.

« Pas du tout » rétorqua-t-il, répondant au défi sous-entendu.

Un rire lui répondit, dur et moqueur à la fois. Une lueur ironique passa dans les yeux de son amant. « Tu devrais pourtant. »

Harry vit sa silhouette se rapprocher. Il poussa alors un grognement frustré, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer totalement les traits de son amant. La moitié de son visage était dévorée par l'obscurité, les contours du reste de son corps étaient indistincts, flous, presque brumeux. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à gommer ses traits. C'était d'autant plus frustrant que les hanches qui se mouvaient devant lui semblaient très attirantes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir. Plus il se concentrait, moins les traits du jeune homme devant lui étaient palpables.

« Es-tu satisfait par ce que tu vois ? » vint la voix moqueuse.

« Je n'arrive pas à te voir » grogna Harry en se redressant sur le lit. Il entendit le bruissement des draps et des couvertures. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son. A croire que les murs de la maison avaient absorbé toute la vie nocturne qui s'animait à l'extérieur.

« Si tu ne peux pas me voir, dans ce cas, peut-être peux-tu me toucher ? »

L'ombre de son amant s'approcha, grandissant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Harry sentit son aura diabolique l'envelopper, l'absorber, et il ne se déroba pas. Il resta complètement immobile, hypnotisé par cette force magnétique.

Son amant se pencha sur le lit. Il progressa lentement à genoux, posant une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Veux-tu me toucher, Harry ? » susurra une voix chaude dans son oreille. « Veux-tu découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière ma carapace ? »

Des doigts s'emparèrent de sa main et la posèrent sur une joue lisse, douce, mais qui avait la froideur d'un serpent.

Harry suivit la courbe de son visage, fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il était à quelques centimètres penché au-dessus de lui, son amant avait toujours le haut du corps indistinct. Sous la caresse de ses doigts, sa peau était palpable, pourtant.

Comment était-il arrivé là d'ailleurs ? Quel était cet endroit ? A part ce lit, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce. Il était seul, seul avec cet homme mystérieux qui chamboulait son cœur.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors que sa main courait le long d'un cou gracieux.

« Tu le sais très bien. » lâcha la voix au-dessus de lui. Des lèvres douces mordillèrent sa peau, Harry lâcha un soupir de bien être. « Tu te voiles simplement la face. »

« Vas-tu me laisser partir ? » s'enquit Harry, qui se sentait malgré tout comme prisonnier.

Il vit l'ombre secouer la tête, ses iris flamboyantes prirent tout à coup la froideur d'un soir d'hiver.

« Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? A moi...à moi...à moi... »

 _« A moi...à moi...à moi...à moi... »_

Les mots se répétèrent dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les parois de la maison. Une litanie incessante qu'il aurait voulu faire taire. Harry se boucha les oreilles, mais les mots continuèrent à s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

Puis un mouvement en provenant de son amant le fit lever les yeux. Avec horreur, il vit son corps se tordre, se contorsionner se recouvrir d'écailles, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme serpent se tienne devant lui. Deux pupilles verticales le fixaient d'un air affamé.

« Tu es à moi, Harry » siffla le serpent.

Harry poussa un hurlement.

Et se retrouva brusquement dans l'atmosphère familière de sa chambre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur qui menaçaient de sortir de sa poitrine.

« C'était un rêve » souffla-t-il alors que, par sa fenêtre ouverte, une brise fraîche ébouriffait ses cheveux. « C'était seulement un rêve. »

Ou un cauchemar, il ne saurait le dire. Autant le début était plutôt intéressant, autant la fin s'était révélée traumatisante. Son inconscient avait sans doute été marqué par sa rencontre avec Nagini, et celle plus récente avec Judy.

Alors qu'il se levait pour évacuer son cauchemar, ses neurones se mirent à tourner à plein régime. A en juger ce que lui avait dit la pédopsychiatre, Tom était quelqu'un de peu affectueux, doué pour manipuler ses émotions et celles des autres, et qui pouvait aussi se montrer possessif. Ce n'était pas une première pour lui, il avait composé avec. En revanche, ce qu'il s'était passé ou pas avec Amy lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tom avait-il été jaloux au point de vouloir se venger de la fillette ? L'avait-il poussé afin de la tuer ? Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. D'autant plus que Tom était petit à cette époque, il avait dans les sept-huit ans s'il calculait bien. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un enfant puisse faire ça. Mais Tom avait-il seulement été un enfant ?

 _Il n'est pas impossible qu'on ne connaisse jamais la vérité,_ se dit-il en allant s'accouder à la fenêtre.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les toits qui se chevauchaient les uns aux autres à perte de vue. Malgré l'heure tôt, des fenêtres étaient allumées. Des personnes qui allaient au travail ou bien des insomniaques comme lui, qui ne pouvaient fermer l'œil. Leurs pensées obnubilées par leurs propres soucis. Harry avait toujours trouvé fascinant d'imaginer ces tranches de vie qui évoluaient à quelques toits de lui. Combien de drames, de chagrins, de rires cachaient ces murs ?

Des vies se fragmentent ou se rassemblent à quelques fenêtres de nous. On est si proches de nos voisins et si éloignés à la fois. On ne connaît jamais réellement les gens au fond. Chacun laisse voir ce que l'autre veut voir.

Comme Tom.

 _Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il est accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre_ , se surprit-il à penser. _Il a toujours considéré la nuit comme une alliée. Elle lui permet de camoufler ce qu'il est aux yeux du monde. Tandis que le piano lui permet d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Tom peut mentir avec les mots, mais pas avec la musique. Bizarre que Judy n'est pas considéré ça, à moins que le fait de jouer avec lui change la donne. Et notre baiser échangé a également bouleversé beaucoup de choses..._

Harry observa des ombres chinoises derrière une fenêtre en contre-bas. Elles paraissaient se disputer violemment avant de s'immobiliser et de finir par s'enlacer.

Judy avait raison d'espérer, de vouloir réparer ses patients. Après tout, quand on a vécu ce que ces orphelins ont subi durant leur enfance, l'espoir et la compréhension sont les dernières choses qui nous restent. Auquel cas nous sommes perdus à jamais.

Et Harry refusait de laisser Tom à ce sinistre destin. Il désirait vraiment, vraiment, aider le pianiste.

Même si pour cela il lui faudrait affronter la part la plus sombre du pianiste et des choses bien pires encore.

OoOoOoO

« Tu as l'air ailleurs, aujourd'hui. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Tom Jedusor. Ils étaient à nouveau assis côte à côte près du piano. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Tom n'était jamais venu au stade de Londres, comme si Harry n'était jamais allé fureter au Foyer social.

Mais Harry n'était pas Tom. Il n'avait pas son don pour mentir, ou sa capacité à contrôler ses émotions. Quand il avait franchi le seuil de sa maison, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour le regarder en face sans ciller. Dans sa tête s'entrecroisaient son rêve semi-érotique, les paroles de Judy et les visages souriants de Amy et Dennis. Difficile d'afficher une mine affable quand votre cerveau était au bord du court-circuit. Trop d'informations et de révélations lui étaient tombées dessus.

Il avait quand réussi à saluer Jedusor en souriant. Sinon le pianiste se serait douté de quelque chose.

Mais apparemment, sa faible tentative de paraître normal avait échoué. Des yeux d'un noir d'encre le scrutaient attentivement, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Des soucis personnels » murmura-t-il après une brève aspiration. « Disons que je ne suis pas dans une situation facile. »

« Hmm, es-tu préfères la fuir ou bien l'affronter ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait sentir le regard intense de Jedusor lui brûler la joue comme s'il cherchait à déshabiller son âme.

« Je n'ai pas encore choisi la marche à suivre. »

Un sourire fugace apparut sur le visage du pianiste. « Alors tu ferais mieux de te décider ou bien cette situation risque de t'échapper. »

Après cette remarque sibylline, ils se remirent au travail. L'un, à brin décontenancé. L'autre, complètement impassible.

Harry secoua la yeux, enfouissant ses soucis dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Tout à l'heure Judusor lui avait présenté une variante de la Valse des Immortels, longue et complexe. Il n'avait encore jamais travaillé un morceau aussi pointu. Tom avait dû passer des nuits dessus. Était-ce Harry qui lui avait inspiré cette variante ? Il espérait que non, la mélodie était magnifique, mais lugubres. Le début ressemblait à la première version, des notes qui tournoyaient dans les airs, belles et douces. Sauf qu'au bout de dix minutes, elles s'assombrissaient, devenaient basses, perdant de leur chaleur. Une angoisse latente planait dans l'air, avec un final qui semblait s'attarder.

Harry n'avait rien contre les mélodies ténébreuses, tant qu'elles étaient belles, mais il aurait bien voulu plus de gaieté.

En fait, parmi tous les morceaux de Jedusor, aucun n'était joyeux. Les mélodies oscillaient généralement entre angoisse, tristesse et colère. Mis à part la version première de la Valse des Immortels, charnelle et puissante, le reste correspondait en tout point à la personnalité ombrageuse de Jedusor.

Mais vu le passé de celui-ci, pouvait-on le lui reprocher ?

« As-tu trouvé les différences entre les notes de la première version ? » s'enquit Jedusor durant leur pause. Elle avait lieu généralement après une heure d'exercice. Le temps que leurs doigts retrouvent leur souplesse.

« C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent, mais le ton est différent, plus grave, inquiétant. »

Jedusor se leva du tabouret, allant se servir une tasse de café sur sa table à manger « Et quelle version préfères-tu ? »

« La première » répondit-il en observant Jedusor incliner la cafetière vers sa tasse habituelle. Celle avec des yeux de hiboux. Harry aimait bien cette tasse, elle lui donnait une petite touche fantaisiste.

« Elle est plus légère, plus charnelle, on dirait... »

Tout en buvant sa tasse, Tom leva les yeux vers lui, l'encourageant muettement à continuer.

« Des préliminaires entre deux amants, suivi de l'acte amoureux » termina Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard sombre de Tom. Ses yeux avait pris la couleur et la profondeur du contenu qu'il était en train de boire. Doux. Enveloppant. Brûlant.

« Mais, j'ai probablement beaucoup trop d'imagination » marmonna-t-il, en réussissant, il ne savait comment, à s'arracher du charme de Tom.

Tom : le charmeur de serpents. Il n'avait pas charmé que Nagini visiblement...Il avait presque réussi à lui faire sortir de son esprit son enquête de la veille.

« Tu n'as rien imaginé du tout, tu as raison sur toute la ligne » lui dit Tom en lui souriant par-dessus la tasse. « Cette composition m'est d'ailleurs venue à l'esprit quelque jours près avoir fait l'amour avec un garçon. »

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. « Parce que vous...parce que vous avez ?... »

Tom se mit à rire, un rire ouvertement moqueur. « Pensais-tu que j'étais toujours vierge ? »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler. Il eut brusquement l'envie de se plonger dans une baignoire d'eau glacée et de disparaître à l'intérieur. S'il avait su il ne se serait pas aventuré sur ce terrain là. Il se racla la gorge, priant pour que sa voix ne fléchisse pas.

« Non, mais comme vous sembliez apprécier la solitude... »

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Les yeux brillants d'amusement, Tom Jedusor se resservit du café.

« Il est vrai que j'apprécie la solitude, mais il m'arrive aussi de m'amuser de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas aussi asocial qu'on le pense. Je n'ai pas d'amis, certes mais j'ai eu des amants. »

Cet emploi au pluriel laissa à Harry un goût d'amertume. Imaginer Tom Jedusor au lit avec un autre le déplaisait fortement. Il aurait presque voulu le pianiste pour lui tout seul. _C'est la meilleur,_ se dit-il sombrement, _voilà que je deviens possessif à mon tour._

Fort heureusement, Harry était toutefois plus mesuré que le prodige.

Son état d'esprit n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur de ce dernier. « Tu es jaloux ? » fit Tom en contournant la table et en lui tendant la tasse de café. « Rassure-toi, mon dernier amant, celui qui m'a inspiré la Valse des Immortels, n'était pas aussi intéressant que toi. Je m'en suis vite débarrassé. »

Harry se mit à tousser, il venait de s'étrangler en buvant son café. Qu'entendait Jedusor par « débarrasser » ? L'avait-il tué ?

C'était encore son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et qui lui faisait voir des crimes là où il y en avait pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait se reconvertir en romancier ? Apparemment les thrillers avaient la cote sur le marché du livre...

« Je suppose que toi, aussi Harry, tu t'es déjà amusé ? » demanda Tom, adossé contre le piano. Les bras croisés, il avait penché la tête d'un air curieux.

« Oui, mais qu'avec des filles » rétorqua Harry après avoir retrouvé sa respiration. Le liquide lui avait presque brûlé le palais. Il ne savait pas comment Tom Jedusor faisait pour le boire aussi chaud. A croire qu'il était insensible à tout.

« C'est vrai que je suis ton premier homme » commenta Jedusor en souriant. « C'est une idée très flatteuse, tu sais. »

Harry se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné. « Cet amant qui vous a inspiré » fit-il en posant sa tasse sur le piano. « vous l'avez rencontré où ? »

Il préférait questionner Jedusor, plutôt que de parler de son orientation sexuelle avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour ça.

« Au Conservatoire, il se débrouillait même assez bien » admit Tom. « C'était un violoniste. »

Ses traits fins devinrent perplexes. « Je n'ai jamais compris cet engouement pour le violon. Le piano est un instrument tellement riche, intéressant et qui est largement supérieur aux autres instruments. »

Harry estima qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever. Ses connaissances en matière de musique équivalait au moins d'un tiers de celles de Jedusor. Ses arguments ne feraient pas le poids.

Pourtant, dans son classement, le violon était deuxième après le piano. Il se souvint d'avoir passé des nuits entières sur Youtube, à observer des artistes reprendre et réinterpréter des morceaux célèbres. Lindsey Stirling était de loin sa favorite.

« Et vous avez eu d'autres amants ? » s'enquit Harry, reprenant la tasse de café. La tasse de Tom...

La température avait dû baisser, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ne brûle pas à nouveau son palais.

« Pas tant que ça. Deux ou trois. »

« Et avant le Conservatoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Conscient qu'il s'aventurait en milieu hostile, Harry releva prudemment la tête. Il ne fut guère surpris de tomber sur un visage fermé et défiant. _« Son visage était un mur contre lequel plus d'un s'est brisé... »_ A présent, il comprenait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Judy Anson en utilisant ces mots. Qui pourrait faire parler Jedusor face à un regard pareil ? Aussi froid qu'une nuit d'hiver.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

« J'étais dans un foyer » le coupa Tom Jedusor, à sa grande surprise. « J'ai haï cet endroit depuis le jour où j'ai compris sa signification. Je n'avais pas de chambre pour moi, aucune intimité, aucun moment de paix. Même la bibliothèque était bruyante. Il n'y avait que la nuit où j'arrivais à lire tranquillement grâce à une lampe de poche que j'avais "emprunté" à mon voisin» Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux. « Ils étaient tous tellement idiots et ignorants. J'ai été ravie de quitter ce foyer.. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace amère. « Comptes-tu mettre cette information dans ton article, Harry ? »

Celui-ci prit une mine embarrassée. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait écrire ou pas. La limite qu'il avait voulu s'imposer avec Tom avait été franchi depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, depuis cette rencontre, la Renommée lui était sortie de la tête. Le pianiste en était même venu à le détourner de ses rêves. Que ferait Harry la veille du jour où il rendrait son article ? Le laisserait-il tel quel ou bien ferait-il des modifications ?

Harry n'en savait trop rien. Il avait aussi peur que cette publication change son lien avec le pianiste. Il ne voulait pas non plus compromettre Judy. Elle avait placé sa confiance en lui et il ne voulait pas la trahir.

« Pour quel journal travailles-tu, d'ailleurs ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Miss Potin ? »

Un pli méprisant barra le visage de Tom.

« Aucun risque, je n'apprécie pas tellement la rédactrice-en-chef. Le journal en question est La Renommée, mais je n'y travailles pas encore. Le seul moyen d'y entrer c'est d- »

« D'avoir mon interview » coupa la voix narquoise de Tom. « Mon pauvre élève, tu n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver dans une telle situation, n'est-ce pas ? Cet article avance bien, au moins ? »

Tom s'était penché vers lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Harry. Durant un instant, son cœur battit la chamade. En s'avançant encore, il pourrait l'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'une question d'envie et de courage, tout en sachant que s'il l'embrassait, alors tomberait dans le panneau. Tom arrivait toujours à ses fins, peu importe les moyens. Harry commençait à connaître les tours que lui jouait le pianiste.

Mais Harry savait également jouer.

Au lieu de presser ses lèvres contre celles du pianiste, il se contenta de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez en répondant calmement : « Mon article avance très bien, merci. »

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent. L'intensité de l'émeraude contre la dureté de l'onyx.

Il n'y eut ni perdant, ni gagnant cette fois-ci.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone coupa leur duel silencieux, et chacun retourna à sa tâche.

OoOoOoO

« Au fait » lâcha Harry alors qu'il se tenait dans le hall d'entrée. « Pourquoi avoir écrit une autre version de la Valse des Immortels ? La première ne vous satisfaisiez pas ? »

« J'aime varier les goûts et les couleurs » répondit Tom en lui ouvrant la porte. « J'avais l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est pour ça que vous avez rajouté des notes aussi lugubres ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre un peu de gaieté ou bien d'espoir, ça donnerait un nouveau souffle à votre répertoire, non ? »

« L'espoir n'est qu'une chimère, Harry. Si elle nous tend les bras c'est pour mieux nous faire souffrir. »

Un pli perplexe barra le front de Harry, le pianiste voyait la vie d'une façon vraiment pessimiste. Ou alors réaliste, tout dépendait du point de vue. Alors que sa main fouillait sa poche, à la recherche des clés de sa Honda, il ne vit pas le petit papier qui tombait. Un papier plié en quatre qu'il avait gardé soigneusement dans sa poche, au point de l'oublier. Entraîné par le mouvement de ses doigts, il glissa et s'envola. Il atterrit sur le sol, quelque part derrière son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne le vit pas.

Contrairement à Tom Jedusor, dont rien n'échappait à son œil de lynx.

« Tu as fait tomber quelque chose » l'avertit celui-ci, en se penchant et en ramassant le papier.

Harry fit volte-face et il blêmit en voyant ce que le pianiste lui tendait.

 _Merde ! C'est l'article de journal ! Quel con, je l'ai complètement oublié!_ se sermonna-t-il comme les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus forts. _Il ne faut pas qu'il regarde...il ne faut pas qu... »_

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit alors que Tom dépliait le papier journal avec curiosité. Ses yeux inquisiteurs avaient, en effet, remarqué la nervosité de son élève et il avait vite compris que c'était ce bout de papier, à priori sans importance, qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

Harry ne fit plus un geste, son corps s'était raidi, et il ne put qu'attendre, impuissant, la suite des événements. Il avait bien conscient qu'il allait payer très cher sa curiosité. A la seconde même où le pianiste posa les yeux sur l'article de journal, plusieurs expressions défilèrent sur son visage.

De la stupéfaction Tom Jedusor passa ensuite à la colère, puis à la fureur. Il leva vers Harry un visage déformé par la rage.

« Comment... » articula-t-il, ses doigts contractés autour du papier, au point que ses jointures étaient blanches. « Comment as-tu pu ?! »

Harry essaya de se justifier tant bien que mal « Je...je voulais juste... » Mais l'éclat qui traversa les iris noires du pianiste le figea sur place.

La minute d'après, Tom s'était jeté sur lui, serrant son cou avec ses deux mains.

« Tu es allé fouiller dans la remise, je parie ! » s'écria ce dernier comme Harry n'esquissait pas un mouvement. La peur s'était saisie de ses membre et un brume glacée enveloppait son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, à agir, à réagir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Jedusor perde son sang froid comme ça. Le pianiste s'était transformé en tueur.

Les doigts glacés qui comprimaient sa gorge lui faisaient mal. Harry tenta d'inspirer plusieurs fois, il commençait à manquer d'air.

« Vous...vous trompez » réussit-il à dire. « Je n'ai pas... »

« Tu mens ! » rétorqua Tom en resserrant sa prise. «Le jour où tu es allé dans le jardin, tu avais de la poussière sur tes vêtements et même dans tes cheveux ! Je croyais mettre débarrasser de ces éléments encombrants ! Mais non, tu as fait ton petit fouineur, et après tu es allé dans cet endroit maudit faire ton enquête, je me trompe ?! »

Des points noirs dansaient devant les yeux de Harry. Les doigts de Tom lui rentraient dans la trachée, chaque respiration était un supplice, il recherchait de l'air désespérément. A ce rythme là, Harry ne tiendrait pas. _Il va me tuer...il va me tuer et je n'aurais même pas dit au-revoir à Sirius, Ron et Hermione...Et Artémis..qui va s'en occuper ?_

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » clama le pianiste, penché vers lui. « Je te l'avais interdit ! »

Une tempête se déchaîna tout à coup dans son corps. Elle grossit et emporta tout sur son passage, sa peur, sa culpabilité, et sa paralysie. Et lui donna suffisamment de force pour repousser le pianiste.

Libéré de son emprise,Harry inspira des grandes goulées d'air. Des larmes de colère perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il avait aimé cet homme. Il savait que ce qui venait d'arriver était en parti de sa faute, mais...mais merde !

« Vous...vous n'aviez qu'à répondre à...à mes questions ! » cria-t-il en se mettant à tousser. Sa gorge le tiraillait tellement que c'était un miracle que ses cordes vocales lui permettent encore de parler. Il massa son cou, tentant de calmer la douleur. « Je voulais...je voulais apprendre à _te_ connaître ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il tutoyait Tom, et il n'y fit même pas attention.

« C'est _mon_ passé, ça ne regardait que _moi_! » rétorqua le pianiste, la voix pleine d'une colère contenue. Il avait l'air de reprendre progressivement son contrôle. Mais ses mâchoires étaient contractées et ses traits crispés.

Harry garda une distance prudence. Il craignait que Tom le tue dans un nouvel accès de colère.

« Tout à l'heure, tu savais déjà que j'étais allé dans un foyer, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais gêné aujourd'hui.» Tom renifla, sa bouche se relevant en un rictus ironique. « Finalement, on dirait que c'est toi le plus manipulateur de nous deux. »

Harry tiqua, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il faillit lui balancer ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et le traiter de tout les noms. Mais sa colère retomba. Il se sentait soudain très las, comme si une chape de plomb était tombée sur ses épaules. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et prendre des calmants.

Réussissant, il ne savait comment, à bouger ses jambes, Harry se dirigea vers la porte grande ouverte.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur le perron, la voix sarcastique de Tom retentit derrière lui :

« Aurais-tu opté pour la fuite, finalement, Harry ? »

Celui-ci se retourna lentement. "On n'a plus rien à se dire, je crois." Il se mit à tousser. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, le fixant de la même façon qu'il appuyait ses mots.

« Tu sais, Tom. On est pareil tous les deux. Moi aussi, je suis orphelin. »

* * *

 _Bon, bon, bon, voilà une fin de chapitre assez brutale..._

 _Pauvre Harry, je ne le ménage vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, je créerais une association pour les Harry maltraités._

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait-être intéressant, voire surprenant._

 _Je vous laisse cogiter._

 _A bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour amis lecteurs, que la Magie soit avec vous !_

 _Un gros merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris qui font toujours plaisir :)_

 _Ce chapitre là risque de vous surprendre, il sera un poil différent des autres ^^ J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling (sauf Artémis qui est à moi)_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu._

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Dépression. Selon le Larousse, ce serait « Un état pathologique marqué par une tristesse, avec douleur morale, une perte de l'estime de soi, un ralentissement psychomoteur. »Il dit aussi que cela va « d'un simple passage à vide à des troubles psychiatriques plus graves. »

Harry n'en était pas là, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il avait la pêche. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il errait dans son appartement, traînant sa peine et sa colère dans son sillage, dix jours sans voir personne, dix jours à broyer du noir. Sa gorge ne lui faisait presque plus mal, mais il portait un fouloir autour du cou. Les empreintes des doigts de Jedusor imprégnaient toujours sa peau et il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'un curieux les remarque et lui pose des questions embarrassantes.

Quand Harry était rentré de chez lui, après son empoigne avec l'artiste, il avait failli se jeter sur le téléphone. Appeler Ron et lui dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début, appeler Hermione et lui révéler qu'il lui avait menti, appeler Sirius et lui apprendre que son fils adoptif côtoyait un sociopathe.

Mais Harry n'avait rien fait. Strictement rien fait.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'ordinaire, il aurait réagi, ou serait au moins sorti de chez lui, réfléchir à son aise. Le souvenir de ce que lui avait fait Tom l'en avait empêché. Il ressassait cet incident jour et nuit. Il en avait même perdu le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se demander si l'homme ombrageux avait voulu le tuer ou s'il avait succombé à un accès de colère. C'était en parti de la faute de Harry. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et s'en était brûlé les doigts. Il avait également manqué de prudence, cet article de journal n'aurait pas dû rester dans sa poche. C'était une erreur qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant_? rumina-t-il en regardant son calendrier accroché sur le mur de la cuisine. Celui-ci affichait 07 août, autant de jours qui s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. _Même si les cours de piano me manquent, il est hors de question que je revois Tom après ce qu'il s'est passé._

Pourtant le pianiste l'avait appelé. Plusieurs fois même. Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il s'était contenté de fixer son portable sans bouger, incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Que lui voulait Tom ? Le menacer de représailles, si jamais il divulguait dans son article ce qu'il avait appris ? Faire comme si tout était normal et continuait à lui donner des cours de piano ? Cette idée là lui semblait risible et saugrenue. Il se voyait mal rejouer à la Valse des Immortels avec un homme qui avait été à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir de toute façon.

En réalité, Harry n'avait envie de voir personne.

Une douleur sans nom lui nouait l'estomac, aussi brutale que celle qui avait tiraillée sa gorge durant des jours. Mais cette douleur ci était totalement différente. Elle était omniprésente, le suivait comme son ombre. Comme une plaie qui refusait de se refermer et qui se rappelait à lui à chaque minute qui passait.

Harry n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien ce qu'elle signifiait, alors il attendait que ça passe. Ça finirait par passer, se disait-il en son for intérieur, ça laisserait une trace indélébile, mais ça passerait...

En attendant, il s'était emmuré dans sa solitude. Harry était bien obligé, l'agression de Tom l'avait rendu aphone durant près de six jours, ses cordes vocales s'étant enflammées quelques heures après son agression. Pour son anniversaire, il n'avait donc vu aucun de ses amis, ni répondu aux coups de téléphone de Sirius. Il avait juste fêté le jour de sa naissance avec Artémis, qui le couvait du regard et n'avait jamais autant quémandé de caresses. Harry n'était pas dupe, cette chatte était une maline et savait parfaitement profiter de ses faiblesses.

Néanmoins, ses amis et sa famille avaient pensé à lui. Sirius lui avait offert deux billets pour un concert de métal, Ron lui avait acheté une bande dessinée et Hermione lui avait envoyé une collection complète de livres sur les motos. Cette lecture le tenait occupé

Car les jours s'annonçaient longs.

OoOoOoOo

 **10 août.**

« Il serait peut-être temps de sortir, non ? » fit une petite voix dans la tête de Harry. Celle qu'il entendait habituellement lorsqu'il débattait avec lui-même. « Cela fait plus de douze jours que tu aies enfermé ici ! »

 _Je ne me sens pas encore prêt_ , pensa Harry en se glissant dans sa douche.

« A ce rythme là, tu finiras par ressembler à une loque humaine ... »

 _Je n'ai pas envie...n'ai envie de rien...tout ça est de la faute de Tom !_

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit comme des gouttelettes d'eau froide fouettaient son corps. Des larmes d'amertume roulèrent sur ses joues et se mêlèrent à l'eau savonneuse.

« Je croyais que tu voulais l'aider, le réparer » fit la petite voix agaçante. « Laisse-lui une chance, Tom était en colère, c'est normal. Tu as enquêté sur la partie de sa vie dont il a le plus honte. Tu as bien vu sa réaction quand il t'a menacé, il était blessé. »

Ses doigts frottèrent son torse avec vigueur, passant alternativement sur ses épaules et sa gorge. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts puissants qui l'avaient serrés jusqu'au bord de l'étouffement. A ce souvenir, un élan de colère le traversa.

 _Ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter sur moi et tenter de m'étrangler ! Cet homme est un malade, je suis sûr qu'il a voulu tuer Amy par jalousie, parce qu'il a des pulsions. Des pulsions qu'il ne peut contenir et j'en aie fait les frais._

« Faire des conclusions hâtives ne te mènera nulle part. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé...Tom reste Tom. Quoique tu penses. Quoique tu ressentes. Il n'a pas eu la même enfance que toi. Tu ne peux pas le juger. »

La peau de Harry rougie sous les frottements et l'eau qui devenait de plus en plus glaciale. Mais il n'en avait cure. Une colère sourde lui brûlait le cœur, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

 _Quand je pense que j'ai dit à Ron que Jedusor ne me ferait pas de mal..._

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il te pardonne ? »

 _Tais-toi ! Tu me fatigues..._ s'irrita Harry, faisant taire sa petite voix intérieure.

Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix. Il s'était lui-même enfermé entre ses murs, coupé du reste du monde. A lui d'en payer les conséquences.

OoOoOoOo

 **13 août.**

Pour la énième fois, la sonnerie de son portable résonna dans l'appartement. Avec un grognement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le numéro qui s'affichait. Constatant que c'était son père adoptif, et non un élément indésirable, il se décida à décrocher. S'il s'obstinait à ne répondre à personne, Sirius serait capable de faire venir une brigade d'intervention dans son appartement.

« Ben alors ? » retentit une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil. Chaleureuse et légèrement cassée. « On ne donne pas de nouvelles à son vieux père ? Tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts de venir te voir. »

Harry eut une moue embarrassée. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, il avait été égoïste sur ce coup là. Le pire c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à être malhonnête une fois de plus, parce qu'il allait mentir à l'homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde à cause d'un homme qui avait manqué l'étrangler. « Désolé papa, mais comme ils mettent de la climatisation partout j'ai attrapé une angine. J'ai été aphone plusieurs jours et je n'avais pas trop le moral. »

La voix inquiète de son père renforça la boule de culpabilité qui siégeait dans son ventre. « Et ça va mieux ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venu. Ou alors j'aurais demandé à Remus de venir te rendre visite. »

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète papa. Ça s'est calmé. Ça va le boulot sinon ? » questionna Harry, préférant orienter la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

« Beaucoup de travail. Des gamins ont encore fait brûler des poubelles la nuit dernière, mais rien de bien méchant. Dis-moi, fiston, tu es libre dimanche prochain ? On a pas mal de choses à se dire, toi et moi. »

Un peu nerveux (Sirius était flic après tout) mais en même temps content (il était le meilleur père du monde), Harry acquiesça.

« Le procès de Regulus s'est terminé il y a quelques jours. Il faut vraiment que je t'en parle. Ça a sans doute été le procès le plus difficile de ma vie, tu sais. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois penser de mon cadet...Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

 _J'ai failli me faire étrangler, à la fois par la main d'un homme, et par un serpent. J'ai dormi chez cet homme, je l'ai embrassé, j'ai enquêté sur lui, et moi non plus je ne sais que penser._

 _«_ Oui papa, tout va bien » lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Un silence dubitatif accueillit ses paroles.

Même à des kilomètres, le flair de son père restait restait infaillible.

« Bon à dimanche alors, Harry. »

« Oui, oui, à plus »

« Au moindre problème, tu sais que je suis là » déclara une dernière fois Sirius avant de raccrocher. Laissant son fils bien embêté.

Il ignorait quel mensonge il allait pouvoir inventer pour glisser entre les mailles du filet.

OoOoOoOo

 **15 août.**

Tac-tac. Tac-tac. Tac-tac-tac.

La tête coincée sous son oreiller, Harry poussa un gémissement agacé. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la voisine du dessus martelait son plancher avec ses talons et une migraine commençait à lui vriller le crâne. A-t-on idée de faire pareil boucan à deux heures du matin ?

Dans cet immeuble, les murs étaient aussi fins que du papier journal et Harry entendait tout ce que faisait ses voisins, absolument tout. A force, il avait finit par deviner que son voisin de droite avait des problèmes intestinaux, vu qu'il allait aux toilettes vingt-fois par jour, et que sa voisine de gauche avait, elle, de gros problèmes d'insomnie.

Celle qui était au-dessus, par contre, c'était autre chose.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, la femme cessa ses va-et-vient intempestifs. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Peu après, Harry entendit d'autre pas, masculins cette fois. Comprenant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il grogna puis finit par allumer la lumière. Inutile de chercher à dormir.

Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que d'entendre un couple jouir durant des heures, alors qu'on déprime.

OoOoOoOo

 **16 août.**

« …...en conclusion, on peut donc affirmer que tant que le consommateur ne demeure pas vigilant, Internet reste un endroit dangereux, propice aux arnaques de toutes sortes. Il appartient donc à toutes et à tous d'être prudent et de ne pas cliquer sur n'importe quel lien ».

Harry prit soin de relire son article, vérifia la syntaxe et la ponctuation et envoya le tout. Il allait fermer la fenêtre de son écran, lorsque la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée l'interrompit. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'il était vingt-heures du soir et fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne. Qui pouvait sonner chez lui à une heure pareille ?

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Rusard,_ se dit-il en se levant, _il m'a reproché d'avoir sali le hall d'entrée la semaine dernière alors que ce n'était même pas moi. Et ce vieil imbécile ne veut rien entendre._

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte, une ombre se profila tout à coup devant lui et une exclamation stupéfaite lui échappa.

« Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle » répondit une voix calme.

Une expression de colère passa sur le visage de Harry. Tom Jedusor était la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait parler. Et comment avait-il trouver son adresse ? Cet homme l'avait-il suivi ? Cette situation allait de pis en pis.

« Va-t-en ! » cria-t-il en claquant la porte. « Je n'ai franchement pas envie de te parler ! »

Mais Tom avait été le plus rapide des deux, il glissa son pied à l'intérieur de son appartement, bloquant la porte efficacement. Harry tenta de s' arc-bouter contre la porte en prenant appui sur ses pieds, dans l'espoir de le mettre dehors et d'avoir la paix.

« Tu es venu m'achever jusque chez moi ? » maugréa-t-il en repoussant le battant de toutes ses forces. « Ça ne t'a pas suffit d'essayer de m'étrangler ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » rétorqua Tom, le visage impassible. Son attitude contrastant par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il semblait si calme, la colère de Harry le laissait presque nonchalant. « J'ai à peine serré. »

« Je suis resté aphone pratiquement six jours ! » s'exclama Harry comme Tom gagnait progressivement du terrain. « Tu es un grand malade, Tom, tu l'as toujours été »

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas un caractère toujours facile. » reconnut Tom, affichant une moue sarcastique.

« Au point d'avoir voulu me tuer ? »

Tom poussa la porte d'un mouvement brusque et Harry manqua tomber en arrière sous le choc.

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je m'y serais pris autrement » répliqua le pianiste en en profitant pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? » lâcha Harry d'un ton ironique.

« Tu m'avais mis en colère. J'aurais bien voulu te voir à ma place...Découvrir que son élève préféré a fouillé son nez dans ses affaires n'est pas une expérience très agréable, tu ne crois pas ? »

 _Surtout quand on a découvert que lesdites affaires sont loin d'être propres._

« Fouiller dans les affaires des autres est mon métier, Tom, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles. »

Les iris sombres du pianiste irradièrent de colère. Un court instant, Harry crut qu'il allait succomber à un accès de violence et il se prépara à le contrer. Mais Tom réussit à se contenir et son visage se détendit.

« Je suis venu...m'excuser. »

Le mot avait l'air de lui écorcher la langue, mais il semblait néanmoins sincère.

Harry le dévisagea quand même avec un air sceptique. « Pourquoi te croirais-je ? »

« Les excuses ne sont pas vraiment mon truc. J'ai horreur de ça. »

« Je m'en doute » s'esclaffa Harry avec ironie. « Comment as-tu fait pour savoir où j'habitais ? »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Je me suis débrouillé. Je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je le souhaite. Quand on désire obtenir quelque chose, il n'est pas difficile de l'obtenir. L'important est d'avoir de bons arguments. »

 _Du Jedusor tout craché en somme...J'espère qu'il n'a torturé personne._

Tom balaya son appartement du regard, avec un air intéressé sur son visage. C'est sûr qu'à côté de sa gigantesque demeure, l'habitat de Harry faisait minuscule, voire pathétique. Mais il n'y avait aucun mépris sur les traits du pianiste, simplement une franche curiosité. Comme un explorateur qui aurait découvert une antiquité ou un lieu intéressant à observer.

« Tu me fais visiter ? » lui demanda Jedusor avec un sourire enjôleur.

Harry secoua la tête, trouvant cet homme décidément bien culotté. Un coup, il rentrait dans une rage folle, puis plusieurs semaines après il lui rendait visite comme si tout était normal. Jedusor était-il une girouette ou jouait-il la comédie ?

 _Par moment, il dépasse vraiment les bornes,_ se dit Harry dont la colère était retombée. Il se rendit même compte que la douleur qui le tiraillait depuis des jours s'était apaisée. L'ironie de la situation étant que cette « guérison » était causée par l'homme qui l'avait agressé.

Tom attendait toujours avec son indétrônable rictus ironique. Ayant pris sa décision, Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une boule de fourrure rousse se faufila entre ses jambes et se pressa contre celles de Jedusor. La seconde d'après des ronronnements résonnèrent dans l'entrée, signe d'une intense satisfaction.

« Il est mignon ce petit chat » commenta Jedusor en se penchant pour lui gratter la tête. « Comment il s'appelle?"

« Artémis » lâcha Harry d'un ton irrité « Et c'est une fille. Elle a un très mauvais caractère et n'apprécie pas les invités. Enfin, normalement » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard agacé à sa chatte qui lui tournait le dos. Ses ronronnements emplissaient la pièce, à tel point qu'il se demanda si elle ne venait pas de tomber amoureuse de Tom.

 _Trahie par son propre animal..._

Comprenant que Artémis n'était pas prête de lâcher Tom, et que Tom n'était pas prêt de le lâcher, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que lui proposer à contrecœur : « Tu veux rentrer, il me reste encore de la pizza et de la salade ? »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Tom en relevant la tête avec un petit sourire. « Ça me changera un peu de chez moi. »

« Tu n'as pas rencontré un homme désagréable quand tu es entré dans l'immeuble ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il mettait la table. « Il est souvent accompagné d'une chatte et il a tendance à être obsédé par la saleté et tout ce qui ressemble à un grain de poussière. »

« Si » acquiesça Tom qui tiqua devant le désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement de Harry, mais garda ses réflexions pour lui. Le pianiste évita soigneusement des disques entassés sur le sol, et contourna une pile de journaux et de magazines.

« Mais il ne m'a pas posé de problèmes. C'est même lui qui m'a fait rentrer et qui m'a indiqué à quel étage tu te trouvais. Je sais m'y prendre avec ce genre de personne. Il n'est pas très difficile pour moi de les avoir dans ma poche. Il suffit de savoir comment leur parler et ce qu'ils aiment entendre. Voilà tout.»

On aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce qui était surement le cas, songea Harry.

Le pianiste prit un de ses albums de musique et plissa le nez de dégoût. « Comment peux-tu écouter cette horreur ? »

« C'est mon groupe de rock préféré ! » s'indigna Harry en sortant la pizza du four. « C'est même eux qui ont lancé ce courant musical. »

« Ce n'est pas de la musique, mais une abomination. Moi qui pensais t'avoir inculqué de meilleurs goûts...» commenta Tom en secouant la tête de consternation.

Tout en posant le plat sur la table, Harry le regarda remettre le disque avec les autres. Par mesure de précaution, il préférait le garder à l'œil.

« Cela ne m'empêche pas d'écouter autre chose à côté »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je brûlerais tout. »

Harry suspendit ce qu'il faisait et lui décocha un regard outré. « Si jamais tu touches à mes disques, je te mets à la porte ! »

« Tu n'oseras jamais, et puis je prendrais Artémis en otage » railla Tom qui s'attablait en face de lui. Artémis bondit aussitôt sur ses genoux, réclamant un câlin à grands renforts de coups de têtes, léchages de doigts et ronronnements. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, marmonna intérieurement Harry comme il servait une part de pizza à son invité.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il allait manger avec Jedusor il y a de ça trois semaines, il l'aurait pris pour un fou. A moins que celui qui avait un grain ici, c'était lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry jetait de brefs coups d'œil à son "invité", lequel mâchonnait tranquillement sa pizza, accompagnant de temps en temps ses coups de fourchette d'une gorgée d'eau. Il avait refusé les diverses boissons que lui avait proposées Harry, que ce soit bière, jus de fruit ou bien soda. Tom se limitait au café et seulement au café, un le matin et un l'après-midi. Il était un homme d'habitude.

En les observant manger ainsi, on aurait pu les comparer à un couple avec un chat (« et aussi un serpent » rajouta mentalement Harry).

Mais Harry savait que tout cela n'était qu'une apparence, leur situation ne serait jamais banale, ou même normale. Tom était trop Tom pour ça.

 _Est-il aussi sociopathe que Judy l'a supposé, ou est-ce que c'est juste un génie avec un caractère instable et asocial?_ s'interrogea Harry qui scrutait son compère reprenant de la salade. _J_ ' _aimerais que la seconde hypothèse soit juste, cela serait plus simple à gérer..._

 _«_ Comment tes parents sont-ils morts ? »

La question était tombée, aussi brutale qu'une pierre qu'on aurait jeté dans un puits. Harry cligna des yeux, le temps d'émerger de ses pensées.

« Dans un accident de voiture » répondit-il après avoir englouti son dernier morceau de pizza . « Un camion les a heurtés et leur véhicule a basculé dans un ravin. Ma garde aurait dû revenir à ma tante, mais elle n'a pas voulu de moi...En partie pour une histoire d'héritage, mais surtout parce qu'elle a toujours été jalouse de sa sœur. Ma mère était plus belle et plus intelligente qu'elle et ma tante ne le supportant. Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit mon parrain. C'est lui qui m'a adopté. »

« Sinon, tu aurais fini comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Tom qui observait son reflet dans son verre d'eau.

Ce n'était pas une question. Pas vraiment.

« Peut-être. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir » déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

Tom agita son verre, contemplant le liquide transparent onduler, avant de le boire d'une traite.

« Tes parents t'aimaient ? »

« Je crois, oui »

« Et tu les aurais aimés ? »

« Je pense oui » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Mon père était lieutenant de police, et ma mère danseuse. Quand elle était sur scène, elle faisait corps avec la musique et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Mon parrain a dû me le raconter une bonne centaine de fois. »

Tom afficha une expression douce-amère. « Voilà donc d'où te viens cette curiosité un peu trop prononcée et ton goût pour la musique. A part le foyer, tu as appris d'autres choses sur moi ? »

Gêné par les yeux scrutateurs qui s'étaient posés sur lui, Harry se dépêcha de baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Tel un enfant pris en faute. « Tu aimais beaucoup jouer au piano apparemment » dit-il en se levant et en commençant à débarrasser. Il omit volontairement Amy et Dennis. Cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Il avait déjà jouer avec le feu, il ne voulait pas non plus provoquer le diable. « Tu refusais que les autres enfants y touchent. »

« C'est vrai. Ils jouaient mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils contaminent le piano. »

Harry se tourna vers Tom, le regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui sourit et clarifia:

« Les gamins du foyer étaient mauvais et n'avaient aucune oreille. Je pensais qu'à force le piano finirait par se détériorer et par perdre sa beauté. C'était une curieuse vision des choses, je le reconnais, mais c'était la mienne. Et elle n'a pas changé. »

« J'ai pourtant joué à ton piano. »

« Tu es différent. Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vu. C'est pour ça que tu me plais, Harry. »

Dérouté par cette déclaration, Harry s'immobilisa, la gorge sèche et les joues brûlantes. Puis il emporta les couverts sales dans l'évier de la cuisine sans prononcer un mot. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une personne n'avait pas fait preuve d'une telle franchise. Et de la part de l'impassible Jedusor, c'était d'autant plus étonnant. Manipulation ? Honnêteté ? Il y avait eu de la chaleur dans les mots du pianiste. Et quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à de la tendresse. Harry s'en serais mis la main à couper.

La voix de Tom, venant dans son dos, le sortit de ses pensées.

« Le dîner est fini, on dirait ? »

« Oui, en effet. » marmonna Harry sans bouger de sa place.

« Tu veux que je reste plus longtemps ? » souffla le pianiste dans son oreille.

« Il y a un canapé convertible et des draps dans mon placard. »

OoOoOoOo

Trois heures plus tard.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'autres draps ? »

« Je ne crains ni le froid, ni la chaleur » fit Tom qui ressortait de la salle de bain. Il avait fini de faire le tour de son appartement, cela ne lui avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes, Artémis toujours sur les talons.

« Ton chez-toi est vraiment petit. »

La remarque aurait pu paraître moqueuse dans la bouche d'un homme aussi exigeant que Jedusor, mais c'était un simple constat. Et Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, à Londres les loyers sont hors de prix. »

« Si tu avais un logement plus grand, je pourrais t'offrir un piano. »

Alors qu'il venait de finir de préparer le lit de Tom, Harry tourna la tête vers et lui jeta un regard interloqué. « Un piano ? Tu es fou ! C'est presque le prix de six mois de loyer !».

« Et alors ? » lança Tom avec un hochement d'épaules. « J'ai largement les moyens. Et puis cela te permettrait de te concentrer sur tes leçons, plutôt que sur ces groupes de musique ridicules. »

Harry eut une moue ironique. « Je ne sais pas si les voisins seraient ravis. Ici, on entend tout ce que fait l'autre. Y compris la chasse d'eau. »

Mais le pianiste avait réponse à tout. « S'ils râlent, alors tu n'auras qu'à jouer pour recouvrir leurs cris, et s'ils s'en vont, eh bien...tu seras débarrassé. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire, secouant la tête avec un air amusé. « On n'y est pas encore. »

Couché dans son lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Savoir que le pianiste dormait à quelques mètres de là où il était le rendait nerveux. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et mesurée, en contradiction avec la sienne, nettement plus chaotique.

Comme son invitation à dormir n'avait pas été prévue, Harry avait dû lui prêter un de ses pantalons de pyjama. Une chance que leurs tailles n'étaient pas très différentes, même si Tom était plus élancé.

 _Il était sérieux quand il m'a dit vouloir m'acheter un piano...Et maintenant il dort chez moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble ?_

« Tu ne dors pas, Harry ? » demanda tout à coup la voix de Tom.

Apparemment, même pour dormir, il faisait aussi semblant. C'était vraiment un homme doué dans tous les domaines...

« Il fait trop chaud. »

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

« Pardon, si je n'ai pas ton talent. »

« Tu avais fait des progrès dernièrement pourtant. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre » rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.

Le silence revint et il n'entendit plus rien. Harry se battit momentanément avec ses draps qui passaient leur temps à se défaire. Il ferma les yeux, se tourna à droite, soupira, tourna à gauche, re-soupira . Puis il se baissa pour ramasser son oreiller qui avait glissé. Cinq minutes après, il remit ses draps, sentant l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez. A ce rythme, il en avait pour deux heures à se battre ainsi avec son lit.

« Je connais un bon moyen pour dormir, tu sais » fit tout à coup une voix à ses côtés.

Harry sursauta. Tom n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Ni quand il s'était levé, ni quand il s'était approché.

« Comment ça ? » répéta-t-il comme son corps se raidissait. Le ton de sa voix lui rappelait nettement celui qu'il avait pris dans son songe moitié rêve érotique, moitié cauchemar.

Il sentit tout à coup un poids sur son lit, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait sur son matelas. Puis la voix de Tom résonna quelque part au-dessus de lui.

« Veux-tu faire une expérience, Harry ? » lui proposa-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

« De quel genre ? »

En l'entendant, il s'était senti tout de suite méfiant. Le visage tordu par la rage de Tom avait surgi comme un flash dans son esprit, et une peur sourde s'était emparée de lui. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Sentir à nouveau sa gorge se serrer et le souffle lui manquait, et-

« Tu n'as jamais été touché autrement que par une femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu, que Harry manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Euh o-oui, mais... »

« Veux-tu essayer autre chose ? »

Pris de court, s'étant trompé sur les motivations du pianiste , Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se redressa tout en se forçant à se calmer. L'invitation était tentante, il devait l'avouer, et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles. Il avait déjà ressenti du désir pour Tom, et bizarrement, cette nuit, sa proposition le rendait nerveux. Un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter à l'élastique en ayant peur du vide.

« Je ne parle pas de coucher ensemble, juste de tenter une expérience. Cela ne fera pas mal, Harry. Enfin, je vais essayer... » lâcha Tom, un brin taquin . Sa voix était néanmoins assez douce pour achever de convaincre Harry qui accepta.

« Bien, laisse-moi faire et détends-toi. »

Les draps de son lit furent tout à coup retirés tandis qu'une main se pressait contre le torse de Harry, l'obligeant doucement à s'allonger. Les doigts descendirent sur son ventre, effleurèrent ses hanches et sa respiration devint erratique lorsqu'ils retirèrent habilement son boxer.

Il faisait nuit noire, l'obscurité à peine troublée par les éclairages de l'extérieur, et pourtant Harry se sentit aussi vulnérable qu'en plein jour.

Il tressaillit brusquement quand une main se posa sur son sexe, le recouvrant presque entièrement

« Détends-toi » chuchota la voix de Tom comme un souffle tiède frôlait sa peau.

Un long gémissement lui échappa comme des doigts chauds et enveloppant commencèrent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

D'autres mains l'avaient câliné, dorloté et avaient pris soin de lui, le laissant après détendu et comblé.

Les caresses de Tom étaient différentes, plus osées, plus fermes. Oscillant entre douceur et douleur, toucher de velours contre toucher grisant. Un voile de sueur couvrit sa peau tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur son matelas. Des sensations nouvelles l'assaillaient et il se retint de pousser un juron. Il haïssait cet homme pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Inconsciemment, il avança les reins, quémandant davantage d'attentions.

« Je te déteste » marmonna-t-il dans un râle alors que Tom continuait ses voluptueuses caresses. « Je te déteste tellement. »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit et des lèvres se pressèrent tendrement sur sa tempe« Tant mieux. Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle sinon. »

Ses muscles crispés finirent par se relâcher tandis que des paumes douces appuyaient sur ses testicules et les massaient doucement.

« Ça te plaît ? »

Le dos de Harry se cambra quand un pouce titilla l'extrémité de son sexe. Lui envoyant des flots de désir qui montaient par vague. Le torturant à l'infini. Tom était un serpent sournois jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Ses mouvements amples ondulaient, s'enroulaient autour de sa verge tendue. Finalement, avec un soupir de contentement, Harry se déversa dans sa main.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » fit la voix de Tom tandis que la pression sur son lit se relâchait.

« Je te hais » lâcha Harry à bout de souffle, sa peau était moite de sueur et sa pression artérielle frôlait les 100. Tom avait-il donc opté pour une autre méthode d'assassinat ? Heureusement qu'il s'en était tenu qu'à la main, s'il avait ajouté les lèvres et la langue, son cœur n'aurait peut-être pas tenu le coup.

« Tu me hais parce que tu as aimé ? »

« Évidemment ! »

« Je pense qu'après ça tu vas bien dormir." lâcha la voix amusée de Tom." Sur ce, fais de beaux rêves..."

Entendant des bruits de pas s'éloigner Harry se redressa subitement, poussé par quelque chose d'indéfinissable. « Attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

"Dans ton vocabulaire "reste" veut dire "dormir" ou bien...?"

"Juste dormir. »

"Très bien. Mais es-tu absolument sûr de vouloir m'avoir à tes côtés ?"

« Oui, je préfère te garder à l'œil. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Un ricanement lui répondit.

« C'est vrai, je pourrais t'étouffer dans ton sommeil, ou bien t'attacher et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce... »

OoOoOoOo

Après une nuit quelque peu agitée, Harry avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. La présence de Tom à ses côtés, bien que troublante, ne l'avait pas empêché de s'endormir. Son corps engourdi et son esprit déboussolé méritaient bien un peu de repos. Tant pis si Tom décidait de le tuer cette nuit. Au pire, il le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce fut le bruit d'un journal qu'on feuillette qui le réveilla. Tout en baillant, il ouvrit un œil et aperçut Tom en train de lire le Times, confortablement adossé contre le dossier du lit.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demanda Harry d'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil. Il mit ses lunettes et tordit son cou, cherchant des yeux son boxer qui avait atterrit il ne savait où.

« Ils annoncent un ciel clair pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, et c'est important ? »

Harry tâtonna son matelas, leva les yeux et tomba alors sur les yeux amusés de Tom. « As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Tom plia le journal, croisa les doigts dessus et fixa Harry. « On m'a invité à un récital de musique. Il dure deux jours et la nuit est offerte. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas » accepta Harry en souriant.

Cela l'occasion idéale de croiser d'autres personnes, des personnes qui avaient peut-être connu Tom. Même si leur relation s'était comme officialisée, Harry ne désespérait pas d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et puis, en tant que journaliste, agrandir son réseau restait toujours une bonne opportunité.

Son sourire s'évanouit subitement quand il repéra son boxer et dans quel état il était.

« Artémis ! Bon sang, tu ne manques pas de toupet ! Il était tout neuf. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le lacérer de cette façon ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, ta chatte est simplement jalouse. » commenta Tom, retournant à sa lecture.

* * *

 _Bon, bon, voilà la méthode de Tom pour aider Harry à dormir, hum, hum, visiblement c'était efficace :p_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura du beau monde. Celles qui aiment les Serpentard seront contentes ^^_

 _Il y aura aussi une invitée surprise, je vous laisse deviner qui..._

 _C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors une belle review enveloppée dans du papier cadeau me ferait super plaisir ;)_

 _tchouss_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Salut les sorciers ! J'espère que vous allez bien (même si la météo est merdique) ?  
_

 _Merci aux reviewers, followers et aux favoris. Et merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire ^^_

 _Notre cher Tom nous fait encore des cachotteries dans ce chapitre (vous me direz, après le piano c'est son passe-temps préféré), il y aura aussi pleins de nouveaux personnages. Certains vous surprendrons, d'autres non._

 _Rien n'est à moi, le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, etc._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Quelle est notre destination ? »

« Le Manoir Nott » répondit Tom en démarrant sa magnifique Laguna noire avec laquelle il était venu jusque chez Harry. Le moteur émit un ronronnement doux et puissant, à l'image d'un gros chat noire qui émergerait de son sommeil. Puis le puissant véhicule prit la direction de la sortie est du parking.

« Il est situé à quelques kilomètres d'ici, en pleine campagne. Leurs propriétaires aiment que leurs invités soient à l'abri des regards indiscrets. »

« Tu les connais bien ? » s'enquit Harry en le regardant.

« Je connais surtout leur fils, Théodore » fit Tom en faisant une queue de poisson à une voiture rouge. Un klaxonnement furieux retentit derrière eux, mais ils étaient déjà engagés dans la file de gauche. Le pianiste était un excellent conducteur, même s'il n'avait apparemment que faire des autres conducteurs.« Il était avec moi au Conservatoire. Ses parents font partis de l'élite de Londres. Ils considèrent que tout ou presque peut s'acheter, tant qu'on y met le prix. »

Un mépris évident suintait de ses mots. Étant orphelin, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le pianiste appartenait à un monde différent, avec une mentalité toute aussi différente. « Pour eux, même le talent s'achète...Je trouve cette vision du monde très limitée. »

« Tu comptes jouer du piano quand même ?»

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'aime d'abord évaluer le talent des autres et voir ce qu'ils valent. Mais en réalité, je ne suis ici qu'en tant que invité, je ne suis donc pas obligé de faire une prestation. De toute façon, rien ni personne ne m'oblige à faire quelque chose contre mon gré. »

 _Je m'en doute_ , pensa Harry avec un rictus ironique. Il contemplait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Malgré la vitesse de la voiture, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un petit village perché sur une colline verdoyante, parsemée ça et là de petits points blancs, des moutons probablement, pensa Harry. Un ruisseau serpentait dans l'herbe tendre et se terminait dans une petite mare, où des canards et des cygnes venaient s'y abreuver.

Pour une fois la météo ne s'était pas trompée, le ciel était clair et dégagé. La journée s'annonçait belle. Adossé contre le confortable siège en cuir, Harry commençait à se prélasser, savourant la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau, lorsque Tom lâcha un juron et freina brusquement. Un chat venait de traverser la route et sans les réflexes du conducteur il aurait sûrement perdu une de ses neufs vies. Ce bref incident lui fit penser à Artémis.

Comme Tom et lui ( Harry devait maintenant utilisé le pluriel, il ne s'était pas encore habitué) partaient pour deux jours, il avait préféré confier sa chatte aux bons soins d'une de ses voisine : Mrs Figg. Celle-ci vouait un culte aux chats et un séjour chez elle équivalait à un hôtel cinq étoiles pour chaque pensionnaire qu'elle accueillait. En général, Harry évitait de lui donner trop souvent Artémis, car elle prenait au moins quatre kilos à chaque fois qu'il venait la rechercher. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Avec la crise de jalousie qu'elle lui avait piquée le matin même en se vengeant sur son caleçon, il était hors de question de la laisser toute seule.

 _Je ne sais de qui elle tient son mauvais caractère, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi,_ ronchonna-t-il intérieurement.

La Laguna s'enfonça dans des petites routes de campagnes qui menaient à des bourgs aux noms imprononçables, traversa un pont en pierre brute puis bifurqua à droite et encore à droite.

Les routes tortueuses et encore boueuses (il avait plu la veille) laissèrent bientôt place à une grande allée bordée de platanes soigneusement taillés . Ils étaient tous alignés les uns à côté des autres, au centimètre près, tel des sentinelles au garde à vous. Leurs ramures s'élevaient dans le ciel et formaient un dôme de branchage et de verdure au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'allée débouchait sur un grand portail au fer forgé devant lequel la voiture s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé » annonça Tom qui regardait un homme de l'autre côté du portail. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme et s'approchait vers eux, munie d'un gros trousseau de clés. Quand le portail fut ouvert, Tom lui montra un carton d'invitation et le gardien hocha simplement la tête, leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Ils purent ainsi pénétrer sur le domaine des Nott sans encombres, roulant à travers un parc boisé, immense, recouvert de jacinthes et de camélias. Ils passèrent devant une fontaine en forme de Naïade qui laissait échapper un filet d'eau cristalline. Plus loin leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur une cascade qui s'écoulait sur la berge et dont les murmures apportaient une petite note de fraîcheur.

Et enfin la vue du manoir se dévoila devant eux.

Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et pousser un sifflement d'admiration.

« Ben dis-donc, ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens ! »

« Les Nott ont toujours eu la folie des grandeurs » persifla Tom en tournant le volant.

« Ça se voit. Ce n'est pas un manoir, mais un château » laissa échapper Harry, regardant d'un œil admiratif la magnifique propriété qui se dressait devant eux. Dotée de tours et habillée de vieilles pierres, la bâtisse possédait un charme inégalable, mêlant tradition et modernité, qui attirait irrésistiblement l'œil.

La Laguna se dirigea vers un parking spécialement prévu pour les invités. Il était déjà rempli d'une trentaine de voitures. Harry et Tom ne seraient pas tous seuls à ce récital de musique.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'invités » fit Harry en sortant du véhicule. Il lissa sa veste et remit son col. Il avait revêtu son smoking pour l'occasion. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas y aller en touriste.

Tom referma sa voiture, jetant un œil rapide sur les véhicules. Puis son visage se fendit d'un rictus devant une voiture flamboyante de couleur vert pomme. « Je pense que certains d'entre eux ne seront pas ravis de me voir. Ça promet d'être amusant. »

OoOoOoOo

Les propriétaires du manoir avaient installé une grande tente de réception dans le parc entre deux bassins qui glougloutaient. Les invités s'y étaient tous rassemblés. Certains tenaient des coupes de champagne, d'autres formaient des petits groupes qui riaient et bavardaient. Harry détailla leur tenue avec attention. Même s'il n'était pas un connaisseur en la matière, il devina tout de suite à quels rangs appartenaient ces gens et dans quel rang ils le placeraient lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu le pianiste à ses côtés, nulle doute qu'il aurait été renvoyé chez lui aussi sec.

Les femmes portaient des tailleurs chics, des chapeaux affriolants, et des bijoux étincelants. Les hommes s'étaient contentés de costume de coupe classique, de souliers lustrés et de cannes au pommeau étincelant.

Harry se serait presque cru dans un autre monde. Un monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui avait ses propres codes et ses propres règles, et avec lequel il devrait s'adapter. C'était son métier. Un journaliste était une pâte à modeler, il devait pétrir son image dans le milieu duquel il allait rentrer. Sinon il ne serait jamais accepté.

« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas avec ces gens que je passerais mes journées »déclara Tom qui avait remarqué ses traits tendus.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors, si tu ne les apprécies pas ? » questionna Harry en aplatissant ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un épouvantail aux côtés de ces gens bien coiffés et bien habillés.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est par simple curiosité musicale. Et j'ai côtoyé certains de ces invités quand j'étais au Conservatoire. Il est toujours utile d'avoir un réseau et nécessaire de ne pas oublier de le dépoussiérer de temps en temps. Ces personnes là le savent très bien, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont ici. Il ne faut pas être dupe. Beaucoup se moquent complètement de la musique, ce qu'ils veulent c'est se faire bien voir. »

Quand ils approchèrent des invités, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Des lèvres féminines se relevèrent en des moues séduisantes devant le passage de Tom, accompagnées d'œillades coquines et de sourires complices. De nombreuses mains, fines ou viriles, se tendirent vers lui afin de le saluer, et de le féliciter. La renommée du pianiste et son physique avantageux faisaient visiblement leur effet.

Harry, lui, s'efforçait de paraître à l'aise et de ne pas baisser les yeux devant les regards curieux voire inquisiteurs qu'on lui décochait de tous les côtés. Nulle doute qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur son identité et sur sa présence aux côtés du pianiste. Après leur départ, ça allait surement jaser dans les chaumières...

« Tom, mon garçon ! » s'exclama tout à coup une voix dans la foule.

Des gens s'écartèrent, laissant la place à un homme ventripotent, doté d'une impressionnante moustache aux poils épais et argentés. Elle se relevait et tressautait à chaque fois que ses lèvres bougeaient. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait vaguement à un morse.

L'homme regardait Tom d'un œil pétillant, presque gourmand.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Cela fait si longtemps. »

« Professeur Slughorn » le salua Tom d'une voix douce en inclinant la tête.

Comme le professeur posait sur Harry un regard interrogateur, le pianiste fit les présentations.

« Harry, je te présente le professeur Horace Slughorn, il m'a enseigné le solfège au Conservatoire de Londres, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris la moitié de ce que je sais. Cet homme est un puits de culture. C'est aussi un excellent musicien. Il joue du cor de chasse à ses heures perdues. »

Les moustaches de Slughorn frémirent de plaisir.

« Décidément Tom, vous trouvez toujours les mots qu'il faut. Vous allez me faire rougir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui adresser un sourire jovial.

« Et vous cher ami, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Harry Potter, professeur. Je suis... »

« Nous sommes ensemble » intervint Tom. « Harry est mon élève. »

Le professeur Slughorn haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Vous donnez des cours, Tom ? Quelle excellente idée ! J'ai toujours su que vous feriez un excellent professeur. Vous cachez un tel potentiel. Allez-vous nous faire le plaisir de nous jouer un duo tous les deux ? »

« Hmm, on verra... »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. Le pianiste l'avait devancé. Sa réponse sonnait comme un refus. Et il sentit une pointe de déception le tirailler, mêlée à de l'amertume. Pourquoi avait-il donc refusé ? Tom jugeait-il que Harry n'était pas assez doué pour se produire en public ? Pourtant il avait nettement progressé depuis qu'il prenait des cours avec lui. C'était très vexant.

« Êtes-vous également musicien, monsieur Potter ? »

« Non, je suis pas aussi brillant que Tom... » lâcha Harry d'un ton amer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son compagnon lever un sourcil surpris puis esquisser un sourire amusé. « Je ne suis qu'un simple journaliste. »

« Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si fataliste jeune homme » le réconforta Slughorn avec un nouveau clin d'œil. « Avec Tom comme professeur, vous ne pourrez que progresser. Le succès vous tend les bras. S'il vous a choisi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il a été mon élève durant près de neuf ans. Je commence à bien le connaître, vous savez. Au fait, Tom » L'homme ventripotent reporta son attention sur le pianiste. « Savez-vous qui j'ai rencontré l'autre jour ? Gellert Grindelwald ! »

A ces mots, le visage du pianiste se rembrunit subitement.

« Il se remet au piano j'ai l'impression. Une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom hocha la tête en souriant, mais Harry le connaissait à présent suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un sourire forcé. Qu'avez donc dit le professeur pour assombrir ainsi son humeur ?

« Excusez-nous professeur, nous devons y aller. »

Le sourire de Slughorn se fana, comme Tom prenait Harry par le poignet et l'entraînait avec lui dans la foule.

« J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de bavarder à nouveau, Tom ! »

La voix du professeur se perdit dans la masse, et Harry s'arrêta, se dégageant de la prise du pianiste d'un geste sec.

« Qui est Gellert Grindelwald ? »

« Personne d'intéressant.» lâcha Tom d'un ton irrité.

Visiblement les questions de Harry l'agaçaient. Et ce dernier en fut d'autant plus troublé, et énervé. Que cherchait à lui dissimuler le prodige ? Ne lui avait-il pas caché suffisamment de choses comme ça ? A chaque fois que Jedusor était impliqué dans quelque chose, Harry avait l'impression d'avancer à reculons. Toutes ces cachotteries devenaient franchement pénibles.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » lui lança Harry d'un ton accusateur.

Tom le fixa d'un air pénétrant. Tous les deux commencèrent alors à se défier du regard. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ce bras de fer mental était devenu un jeu entre eux. Une façon de faire plier l'autre sans qu'il y ait de blessures physiques.

Finalement Tom finit par céder, au grand étonnement de Harry qui retint un sourire de triomphe.

« C'était un pianiste, comme moi. Il venait d'Europe de l'Est. »

« Et ? »

« Et je ne l'aimais pas, voilà tout. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? »

Non ! faillit rétorquer Harry qui savait parfaitement que le pianiste lui faisait des cachotteries. Il préféra se contenir toutefois en voyant le regard de Tom brûler d'un feu glacial.

Harry voulut parler d'autre chose, afin d'apaiser son partenaire ombrageux, lorsqu'un couple prit le pianiste à part. Tous trois se mirent à discuter sur un sujet qui ne le concernait pas et il décida, au bout du compte, d'aller se servir une coupe de champagne. Boire de l'alcool (avec modération évidemment) lui ferait le plus grand bien.

En sortant avec Jedusor, il se doutait que ce serait pas facile, mais à ce rythme il finirait par lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure...

Il se faufila aisément entre les jupes à dentelles et les pantalons lustrés, réussissant par miracle à ne bousculer personne, et atteignit la table où étaient disposées les coupes de champagne. Il dut jouer des coudes pour en attraper une. Tous les invités semblaient s'être donner rendez-vous ici.

L'alcool pétillant lui chatouilla le palais et lui réchauffa l'estomac. Il prenait une nouvelle gorgée quand il croisa une paire de yeux gris bien connue.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Figure-toi que j'ai été invité, Malfoy » répliqua Harry avec froideur.

Voir son ancien ennemi ici ne le surprit pas. Là où il y avait du fric, des gens de bonne compagnie et des célébrités de renommée mondiale, on pouvait être sûr que Drago Malfoy se trouverait dans les parages. Ses ambitions démesurées le poussaient à agrandir son réseau de connaissances le plus possible. Il avait aussi toujours aimé se pavaner comme un paon. L'idée que Hermione se soit entichée de lui lui retourna l'estomac.

A part le fait qu'il avait poussé de quelques centimètres, Malfoy n'avait pas tellement changé. Des traits pâles et ciselés, des yeux bleu-gris affûtés et une moue perpétuellement arrogante. Harry avait envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait .

Cette envie là n'avait pas changé non plus.

Malfoy eut un reniflement hautain alors qu'il ricanait. « Invité toi ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. »Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent brusquement alors qu'il le dévisageait avec aménité. « A moins que tu ne sois venu mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais journaliste. »

« Et moi j'ai entendu dire que tu appréciais beaucoup Hermione Granger »

Avec satisfaction, Harry vit le visage de Malfoy perdre de ses couleurs.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'un type aussi méprisant que toi s'intéresse à une fille aussi brillante. »

Malfoy eut une grimace et son regard devint fuyant. En une seconde, il avait perdu toute sa superbe. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait réellement des sentiments pour la jeune fille? Harry avait du mal à y croire. Et pourtant, Malfoy était gêné et ne savait plus où se mettre. Une première !

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter ! »

Harry s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. « Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Ne t'avise pas de la blesser. Ou tu auras affaire à moi. »

Une troisième voix jaillit tout à coup derrière son dos.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'entends-je là ? Serais-tu en train de menacer un Malfoy? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait. Le ton et la manière de parler ressemblaient fort à Drago, mais en plus hautain. Si c'était encore possible.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de parler de cette façon à mon fils ! » s'emporta Lucius Malfoy alors que Harry s'était retourné pour lui faire face.

C'était le portrait craché de son fils, sauf qu'il avait des cheveux longs et un nez aquilin. Son regard aussi effilé que l'acier toisait Harry comme s'il n'était qu'une particule de poussière sur son manteau.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Qui t'a invité ? »

« Moi. »

Une quatrième voix était intervenue. Elle était glaciale et coupante, mais Harry fut heureux de l'entendre.

Les sourcils de Lucius Malfoy disparurent presque dans ses cheveux, une expression de stupeur traversant son visage. « Tom Jedusor ? Le célèbre pianiste ? »

« C'est bien moi en effet. »

Harry sentit une main possessive se poser sur son épaule.

« Harry m'accompagne. Cela vous poserait-il problème ? »

La célébrité du prodige ne tarda pas à faire son petit effet. « Non, monsieur Jedusor, bien sûr que non. » Le ton de Malfoy était devenu tout miel et toute onctuosité. Harry remarqua toute fois la veine qui palpitait contre sa tempe et ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne blanche.

Le profil de Drago n'était pas mieux. Il contemplait Jedusor avec la béatitude d'un poisson dans l'eau. Harry dut cacher son rire derrière une quinte de toux. Il n'allait pas oublier ce spectacle de si tôt.

« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Viens Drago. »

Lucius Malfoy les salua d'un signe de tête, son fils à ses basques et ils s'enfoncèrent au milieu des autres convives.

Pas trop loin pourtant car, au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant, Harry crut discerner des bribes de conservation pour le moins intéressantes.

« …fréquentes encore cette Granger ?...n'est pas de notre rang...me fais honte, Drago...jamais cru ça de toi. »

« Hermione Granger est différente, père...intelligente...travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat...je fréquente qui je veux..ne suis plus un enfant...grand temps que vous le compreniez ! »

Ainsi Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Si Drago Malfoy s'opposait à son père et défendait Hermione c'est qu'il y avait bien anguille sous roche. Restait à savoir jusqu'où cela irait...

« Charmantes tes connaissances, Harry » se moqua Tom qui venait de prendre une coupe de champagne. « Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? »

« En aucun cas. Le père et le fils Malfoy me suffisent amplement. »

OoOoOoOoO

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, les invités furent tous conviés à aller s'asseoir. Le récital s'apprêtait à débuter.

Tom et Harry s'installèrent au premier rang, et écoutèrent le discours de bienvenue de la famille Nott. Un homme et une femme aux traits nobles et fiers. La femme couvait du regard un jeune garçon pâle aux cheveux châtains et ondulés et qui était en train de se préparer. Ce devait probablement être leur fils, Théodore Nott, se rappela Harry. Il avait lui aussi étudier au Conservatoire de Londres. Il tenait un archet et un magnifique violon aux courbes douces et étincelantes. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre. Il attendit que les bavardages laissent place au silence, son regard braqué sur eux. Enfin, le brouhaha cessa, les regards se firent attentifs et les notes s'envolèrent.

Ardent. Agressif. Puissant. Ce sont les trois adjectifs qu'employa Harry quand Théodore se mit à jouer. Il maniait son archet avec une telle dextérité que l'accessoire en bois semblait être devenu le prolongement de son bras. Si Théo paraissait frêle au premier abord, sa musique, elle, était emportée et passionnée. Et son regard limpide reflétait toutes les émotions que son instrument exprimait.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se rendit compte que le violoniste s'était focalisé sur un invité en particulier et que sa musique lui était entièrement destinée. Cet invité c'était Tom Jedusor. Et Théodore Nott le dévorait du regard. Il y avait de la fougue, de la colère et de la tristesse dans ces notes qui hypnotisaient les spectateurs. Elles ne s'adressaient pourtant qu'à Tom, comme si Théo avait voulu lui faire passer un message.

Harry coula un regard en coin à Tom, voulant jauger sa réaction. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché. Il observait le violoniste avec son impassibilité coutumière.

La musique devint encore plus violente et Harry sentit deux flammes brûlantes se poser sur son front. Il croisa alors un regard empli de jalousie.

Le regard de Théo.

La lumière se fit tout à coup dans son esprit et il comprit.

Théodore Nott était l'amant qui avait insufflé à Jedusor sa fameuse Valse des Immortels. L'amant avec lequel il avait fait l'amour, et dont il s'était ensuite débarrassé. Mais le jeune violoniste, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié. Et c'est à travers sa musique que son chagrin s'exprimait.

Malgré l'animosité que le violoniste manifestait à son égard, Harry eut de la peine pour lui. Il avait l'air visiblement encore très attaché à Tom et les conséquences de la rupture se faisaient ressentir. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter son violon qui avait l'air de verser des larmes. Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'en pensait son compagnon. Si le message que voulait lui faire passer Nott le touchait ou s'il s'en moquait éperdument.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Brusquement, la main qui tenait l'archet s'immobilisa dans les airs, figée comme une statue. Le silence retomba. Tellement brutal que personne ne parla. Chacun étant toujours enveloppé par la musique qui baignait l'atmosphère.

Puis Théodore Nott s'avança et s'inclina devant eux. Et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le parc. Des « Bravo ! », « Magnifique ! », « Prodigieux ! » fusèrent de toutes part, saluant son talent. Mais ni les regards orgueilleux de son père, ni les larmes émues de sa mère, ni les félicitations de la foule ne touchèrent le violoniste. Il n'avait les yeux que pour Tom. Et uniquement Tom.

Harry en vint à se demander si ce récital n'avait pas été créé juste pour que le pianiste vienne.

Après un dernier regard en direction du pianiste, Théo partit rejoindre ses parents, laissant la place à un autre musicien.

Ce dernier avait une mâchoire forte, une carrure impressionnante et la peau sombre. Ses prunelles étaient tout aussi noires, mais d'un noir tendre et chaud, qui rappelaient la chaleur des dunes du désert.

Harry le reconnut sur le champs, il se nommait Blaise Zabini. Son instrument fétiche était le même que Tom. Sauf que son registre était différent, c'était un chanteur de Blues. C'était sa voix qui l'avait propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Il avait en effet une voix unique en son genre, qui savait le don de toucher les cœurs les plus endurcis. Son charme viril et exotique ne laissait pas non plus la gent féminine insensible.

Derrière son dos, il entendit de nombreuses femmes glousser et complimenter le beau visage de Zabini.

Le musicien et chanteur salua les invités avec un sourire éclatant de blancheur et s'assit devant le piano, qu'on avait installé à sa disposition.

Tout de suite après sa voix grave et harmonieuse s'éleva dans l'air. Sa musique douce, mélancolique, mêlée à des notes d'espoir était un contraste étonnant par rapport à l'artiste précédent. Les notes ensoleillées s'écoulaient autour d'eux comme une rivière de sable. Elles apaisèrent considérablement l'électricité qui parcourait l'atmosphère.

Dans un coin de la pièce, debout aux côtés de ses parents, Théodore Nott fixait toujours Tom Jedusor. Plusieurs fois il s'attarda sur Harry. Et à chaque fois, les émotions étaient toujours les mêmes : jalousie, incompréhension et colère.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise et se focalisa sur la voix de Zabini durant toute sa prestation, essayant d'échapper à l'attention déplacée de Nott. Il avait hâte de se lever. Cette situation n'était pas vivable. Tom, lui, paraissait insensible à toute cette attention, ou alors il faisait semblant. C'était bien son genre.

Les musiciens se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Une petite dizaine en tout. A la fin, alors que tout le monde croyait que c'était terminé. Nott Senior se tourna vers Tom et lui proposa de jouer à son tour un morceau de son choix. Le pianiste accepta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut vexé d'être mis ainsi à l'écart. A quoi servait la Valse des Immortels si elle n'était pas jouée en public ?

Au milieu de la Sonate du Serpent, Théodore Nott lâcha un grognement irrité. Le pianiste se contenta de lui décocher un regard sévère, avant de fixer Harry et de lui sourire.

Celui-ci sentit ses joues le brûler, alors que sa frustration s'envolait à tire d'aile. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention à Théodore qui avait quitté les lieux, les poings serrés.

Harry ne jouait peut-être pas physiquement avec Tom, mais en cet instant c'est comme s'il y était.

Et c'est tout ce qui importait.

OoOoOoO

Le récital avait duré près de quatre heures.

A la fin du morceau du pianiste, Harry avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et sentait un début de migraine se pointer. Il profita d'un moment de répit pour s'éclipser et profiter de la douceur du parc. Il avait besoin de calme et surtout de silence. Il n'était guère habitué à écouter de la musique classique dans une période aussi longue.

Avisant un banc de libre en face du bassin à poisson, il marcha à grands pas dans sa direction. Au moment où il allait s'y asseoir, il eut un sursaut. Le banc était déjà pris.

Par la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser.

* * *

 _Bon, en fait, l'invitée surprise ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. J'ai dû découper mon chapitre différemment, les descriptions du récital et de Théo se sont révélées plus longues que prévu._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit Nott 3, il est mon troisième petit chouchou après Tom et Regulus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai tout de suite imaginé violoniste. Blaise, lui, il était fait pour chanter. Quant à Slughorn, vu sa corpulence, je l'ai associé immédiatement à un instrument à cuivre, le cor de chasse en l'occurrence._

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Petite question: Si vous aviez l'occasion de croiser Tom que feriez-vous ?_

 _Vous lui parleriez ? Lui lanceriez un doloris ou deux ? Ou bien préféreriez prendre les jambes à votre cou ?_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hello everybody ! :)  
_

 _Si vous avez aimé Théo, Blaise et Slug, alors vous serez ravis car ils reviennent en force dans ce chapitre._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, Tom et Harry ont très apprécié (et l'auteur évidemment...). Pour les lecteurs timides ou qui n'osent rien dire, même un "Merci" fait plaisir ;)  
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient ( sauf Tom que j'ai réussi à chaparder à JK Rowling à l'aide d'un Accio bien placé, héhéhé)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

 **OoOoOo**

Théodore Nott était allongé sur le banc, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sous la nuque.

Harry voulut s'en aller mais une paire de yeux verts s'ouvrirent et le clouèrent sur place.

« Bonsoir » fit une voix veloutée comme le violoniste se relevait sur ses coudes. « Tu es l'amant de Tom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert piquant, qui faisait penser aux sapins et à leurs aiguilles dures et coupantes. Un vert contre lequel il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter. Ils étaient perçants et déstabilisants. Ombragés par de longs cils, ils le scrutaient d'une façon qui se voulait neutre. Mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas. Tapi dans la profondeur de ces iris, quelque chose de mauvais l'analysait, le décortiquait, le disséquait, tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'il était réellement aux yeux de Tom Jedusor.

« On ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques mois » dit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Théo ne répondit pas. Il dévisageait toujours Harry, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres plissées en une petite moue. Un vent chaud faisait voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains. Sa peau était pâle, et sans défaut. Il aurait été un bel homme sans cette moue boudeuse qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un petit garçon mécontent. Un petit garçon gâté à qui un parent aurait dit non.

Soudain, il se redressa et attrapa Harry par le menton, se mettant à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, comme le ferait un scientifiques avec un insecte méconnu, ou un enfant avec un nouveau jouet.

« Tu as un visage tout à fait banal. Tes yeux sont beaux, mais à part ça, tu es tout à fait ordinaire. Je ne vois pas ce que Tom peut te trouver. J'avoue être très déçu. »

Harry écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

Puis Théodore Nott se pencha d'un mouvement brusque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il happa sa bouche, l'ouvrant de force et sa langue s'insinua sournoisement à l'intérieur. Harry essaya de le repousser, mais la poigne du violoniste était solide. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans sa chair et refusaient de le relâcher. Il était comme possédé et ses lèvres douces et cruelles dévoraient sa chair et ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Toute sa frustration et son courroux paraissaient se déchaîner dans ce baiser et Harry préféra le laisser faire.

Tant que cela restait au stade baiser du moins. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire violer dans ce parc, merci beaucoup. Et il préférait ne pas imaginer la fureur de Tom s'il trouvait le violoniste en train de forcer Harry à l'embrasser.

Finalement Théo se calma et il s'écarta, le souffle court. Son haleine tiède caressa la peau de Harry tandis qu'il l'observait d'un air songeur.

« Tes lèvres non plus n'ont rien d'extraordinaire. Leur texture est trop sèche, leur goût est trop commun. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te trouve. »

Le violoniste secoua la tête, une expression de tristesse et d'amertume se peignant sur ses traits.

« Moi j'aurais tout donné pour Tom. Tout ! Pourquoi toi et pas moi?! C'est injuste ! Tu ne joues même pas de la musique ! »

« J'en ai joué durant cinq ans à Poudlard » riposta Harry qui s'essuyait la bouche. Le baiser brutal lui avait meurtri la peau et lui envoyait des ondes brûlantes dans le corps. Le comportement capricieux et immature du violoniste l'irritait de plus en plus. Il avait horreur qu'on joue ainsi avec lui. Le violoniste l'avait embrassé uniquement pour le tester. Il n'y avait aucun amour là-dedans.

Théo eut une moue dédaigneuse. « Peuh ! Ça ne vaut pas le Conservatoire. Là-bas, seuls les meilleurs sont admis. Tom était le plus doué d'entre nous, et toi tu es-»

« L'élève de Tom et son amant de surcroît » l'interrompit Harry, bien décidé à lui rabattre le caquet.

Une ombre passa dans les iris verts de Théo.

« Tu mens ! » fulmina-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « C'est impossible ! »

« Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on joue ensemble sur sa nouvelle composition. Peu m'importe si tu ne me croies pas. Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. »

« Il ne peut pas !...Il n'a pas le droit...Il... »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Il s'éjecta quasiment du banc, bousculant Harry au passage, et regagna sa maison à grand pas, le visage furibond. Harry le suivit des yeux, se demandant s'il avait eu raison de le provoquer de cette façon. Mais à son humble avis, c'est surtout l'orgueil du violoniste qui en avait pris un coup. Comme le disait Sirius, les blessures d'orgueil sont les plus faciles à rouvrir et les plus difficiles à guérir.

Il aperçu tout à coup le chanteur Blaise Zabini qui croisait Nott et l'interpellait d'un ton moqueur.

« Ça va Théo, on dirait que l'Enfer s'est inscrit sur ton visage ? Tu devrais prendre un peu de cannabis ça te ferait voir la vie en rose. »

« Ferme-la, Zabini. Occupe-toi de ton cul ! »

« Mon cul se porte comme un charme, je te remercie. »

Théodore lui jeta un regard courroucé comme le chanteur s'esclaffait et rejoignait Harry, les mains dans les poches.

Il avait dénoué sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, lui donnant une apparence désinvolte. Contrairement aux autres invités, il se souciait peu de son apparence. Harry lui trouva un petit côté sympathique, qui se renforça quand Zabini lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Théo est mon meilleur ami mais c'est un sale gosse. La prochaine fois qu'il tente de t'embrasser de force, n'hésite pas à le mordre. Je pense que ça le calmera un peu. »

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » grogna Harry, irrité. « Ou bien Tom le tuera sur place et je lui servirais volontiers d'alibi. »

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux noirs de Zabini. Cette éventualité avait l'air de le faire rire.

Il fit quelques pas vers lui et le scruta avec intérêt.

« Alors ainsi tu es son amant ? »

« Oui » soupira Harry, agacé. « C'est si surprenant que ça que je sorte avec Tom Jedusor ? »

Zabini haussa les épaules. « Franchement je m'en tape. Mon truc à moi c'est le chant, les femmes et le cannabis. Mais en ce qui concerne Théo, c'est une autre affaire. Le connaissant, il n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre. Au Conservatoire, il était fou de Jedusor, il ne parlait que de lui, ne vivait que pour lui. C'était devenu fatiguant à la longue. »

« Vous avez fait vos études ensemble ? Vous avez bien connu Tom ? »

« Connaître est un bien grand mot » répondit le chanteur en allant s'adosser nonchalamment contre le banc. « Je le croisais régulièrement à des cours. Il s'est rapidement fait un nom, bien plus rapidement que la plupart d'entre nous. Même s'il était orphelin, il a fini par avoir sa petite bande d'admirateurs. Théo en faisait parti.»

Zabini se mit à ricaner. « Ils me faisaient penser à une secte avec le gourou d'un côté et les adeptes de l'autre. Je les trouvais ridicules à le suivre partout comme des toutous. Surtout que ça agaçait Jedusor à chaque fois. Lui, c'était un solitaire, un vrai de vrai. Mais bon, c'était leur vie et pas la mienne. J'étais juste embêté pour Théo. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de Jedusor. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Théo a toujours été buté et très con. »

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon en sortit une vieille clope « Le jour où le pianiste l'a mis dans son lit, Théo est devenu hystérique, il sautillait partout tellement il était content. On aurait dit un kangourou shooté à l'ecstasy. J'étais à deux doigts de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour lui remettre les idées en place. »

Zabini secoua la tête, sa clope au bec. Après l'avoir allumée, une fumée à l'odeur douceâtre s'en échappa. Harry soupçonna qu'il n'y avait pas que du tabac là-dedans.

Il se demanda s'il était recommandé de fumer alors qu'on avait une voix aussi belle. Mais le chanteur avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à prendre la vie comme elle vient. Relax, posé et nonchalant. Totalement à l'opposé de Nott.

« Trois semaines après, Jedusor s'en débarrassait. Comme un objet encombrant qu'on aurait jeté aux ordures. Théo est devenu pire qu'hystérique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de crises qu'il a piquées au Conservatoire. Il a failli se faire virer, moi, j'ai failli le tuer pour avoir la paix. Et dans tout ça, Jedusor continuait à jouer au piano comme si de rien n'était. »

Harry déglutit. Il s'était déjà senti mal pour Théo, mais ce que venait de lui révéler Zabini n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il comprenait mieux à présent le comportement du violoniste, il était tellement frustré, et Tom tellement imperméable à ses sentiments, que embrasser Harry de force avait été une sorte d'exutoire pour lui.

 _J'espère que Tom ne va pas me faire ce qu'il a fait à Théodore Nott._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, les yeux de Zabini brillèrent de malice.

« T'inquiète pas va. Je ne pense pas que Tom te jettera aux ordures. »

« Merci... »

Zabini laissa échapper un rire, prenant quelques bouffées de son joint.

« Plus sérieusement. J'ai bien vu, et je n'ai sans doute pas été le seul, que Jedusor était sincèrement entiché de toi. Ça se voyait à la façon dont il te souriait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire avant d'ailleurs. Ou alors c'était un sourire flippant, du genre à te faire fuir sans demander ton reste, et à te donner envie de te réconforter avec une bonne dose de cannabis. T'en veux un peu ? Ça donne des ailes mais ça nique le cœur. »

Zabini lui tendit son joint mais Harry déclina d'un geste de la main. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu essayer, il avait manqué faire un vol plané dans les eaux de la Tamise en chantant « Il believe I can flyyyyy ! ». Une chance que Ron l'ait rattrapé à temps.

Le chanteur haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vague. Harry sentit que que ce n'était sans doute pas sa première dose de la journée et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes. Alors il enchaîna avec une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec Théodore Nott cette fois-ci.

« Grindelward était aussi étudiant au Conservatoire ? »

Zabini cligna des yeux, l'air complètement hagard « Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« Gellert Grindelwald » répéta patiemment Harry.

« Ah lui »lâcha Zabini en reprenant progressivement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. « C'était le rival de Jedusor. Il avait quelques années de plus que lui, me semble.»

Harry haussa des sourcils stupéfaits. Un rival ? Tom ne lui avait jamais mentionné ce fait. Dans sa bouche, tous les étudiants du Conservatoire paraissaient moyens, à la limite de la médiocrité.

Ceci ci, les prodiges ont souvent la grosse tête.

« Il était originaire de Bulgarie ou alors de Russie, je ne sais plus très bien. C'était un génie comme on en fait plus, avec un putain de charisme. Sa seule présence sur scène avait le don de capter tous les regards. Il avait une musique, bordel, mais une musique ! Une musique qui te prend aux tripes et qui te fait sentir tout petit à côté. Même ma voix n'a pas ce don. J'avais l'impression d'être un naze quand je l'écoutais. Un naze qui pouvait aller se rhabiller. Et pourtant Dieu sait les heures que je passais à m'exercer. »

Le regard de Zabini brillait d'admiration et d'envie à présent. Il laissa échapper une volute de fumée par le nez avant de reprendre.

« Jedusor et Grindelwald se haïssaient. D''une haine viscérale. D''une haine qui n'appartient qu'aux génies de leur trempe. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se mêler de leurs querelles, tu vois. Eux et nous on n'était pas issu du même monde. Ils étaient d'un niveau tellement au-dessus. Et puis leur caractère n'était pas facile, nan, franchement pas. Jedusor c'était le genre hivernal à te glacer les entrailles. Grindelwald, c'était un volcan en ébullition qui te réduisait en cendres au moindre mot déplacé. »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le Conservatoire puisse être aussi mouvementé. » s'étonna Harry.

« Moi non plus. Surtout que je n'aime pas les prises de tête. Je suis un pacifique, un relax qui cherche juste à faire voyager ses fans avec sa voix. Je ne suis pas du tout comme Théo qui est toujours à fleur de nerfs. Ce mec est une vraie pile électrique. »

Tous deux levèrent la tête quand les invités foulèrent le parc et cheminèrent ensemble en direction du château. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut le profil gracieux de Tom. Plongé dans les pensées, il fixait un point à l'horizon.

« On dirait que c'est l'heure du dîner » commenta Zabini en s'esclaffant. « Les parents de Théo ont dû sortir le grand jeu. »

L'homme à la peau sombre esquissa un sourire goguenard.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda Harry comme le chanteur ne bougeait pas de sa place.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Plus tard. J'ai ma dose à finir. J'en aie besoin pour faire carburer mes neurones. Si on te demande où je suis, dis simplement que je suis tombé dans le trou des chiottes, comme ça ils me ficheront la paix. Ils n'aiment pas trop le cannabis ici, tu vois. C'est dommage, ça décoincerait un peu tout ce joli petit monde. »

OoOoOoOo

Blaise Zabini avait dit vrai.. Les Nott avaient en effet sorti le grand jeu.

Le sol de la salle de réception était garni d'un épais tapis de velours rouge et d'imposantes tapisseries recouvraient les murs. Typiques d'un lord anglais, elles représentaient pour la plupart des scènes de chasse ou de mises à mort de cerfs, de sangliers ou encore de renards. Des lustres en cristal étaient suspendus au-dessus des tables, laissant pleuvoir des faisceaux de lumière dans la pièce.

Les meubles avaient été cirés, ils étaient aussi brillants que les couverts en argent posés sur les nappes brodées. Et les serviettes, pliées minutieusement, formaient de jolies fleurs sur les tables.

Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un repas aussi chic, ni aussi luxueux. Ses yeux glissaient sur les trophées de chasse posés sur un buffet de style Louis XV, se perdaient dans les hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, et allaient d'une tapisserie à une autre.

Au final, il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Alors qu'il se faufilait parmi les convives, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, blonds, particulièrement mal coiffés. Sa robe jaune couverte de tournesols détonnait parmi les tailleurs sophistiqués et les fines robes à dentelles.

Sa tenue attirait les regards. Des regards peu amènes, méprisants, voire dégoûtés. Mais la jeune fille n'en n'avait cure, ses yeux bleu ciel semblaient à des années lumière d'ici.

Harry connaissait bien ces yeux doux et rêveurs, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à les voir ici.

« Luna ! »

La jeune fille le regarda, et un doux sourire illumina son visage.

« Oh, bonjour Harry, toi aussi tu as été invité ? »

« Oui...enfin, c'est surtout grâce à Tom Jedusor. C'est lui qui m'a invité. Mais toi, comment...euh...comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? »

Luna Lovegood n'avait rien à voir avec le monde de la musique. Elle était la fille de Xénophilius Lovegood, le rédacteur en chef du Hurluberlu. Un journal quelque peu particulier qui parlait de complots étranges, de créatures extravagantes qui n'existaient pas, ou bien de théories sans queue ni tête. Harry avait fait la connaissance de Luna durant ses études de journalisme. Elle avait un style bien à elle, éthéré et fantasque. Mais c'était justement ça le problème.

Luna était trop fantasque, et Harry avait souvent eu du mal à adhérer à ses idées farfelues et quelque peu tirées par les cheveux. Elle déambulait dans son imaginaire d'un pas ferme et résolu, et inconsciente des regards perplexes qu'on lui jetait tout le long.

A part ça, la jeune fille était gentille et d'une honnêteté sans faille. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dire du mal des autres dans leur dos, ni critiquer untel ou untel. Luna était un soleil qui avait le don de chasser les nuages chez les autres, et de leur faire découvrir un monde meilleur et surtout sans taches.

« Madame Nott aime beaucoup le journal de papa » raconta Luna. « Elle le trouve original et rigolo. Elle a donc invité papa pour qu'il écrive un article sur le récital de musique. Mais il est tombé malade, alors c'est moi qui suis venue. C'est un bel endroit, non ? Je ne suis pas étonnée que ça leur plaise. »

« Euh, à qui ? » demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

« Mais aux sorciers bien sûr » répondit Luna comme si c'était une évidence. « Ils vivent parmi nous, tu sais. Dans un monde parallèle, avec des gobelins, des centaures et des licornes. Ils nous ressemblent beaucoup, mais parfois il est facile de les repérer. »

« Ah oui ? »

Harry préféra ne pas la contester. Il savait très bien que quand Luna était partie dans une de ses divagation il était difficile de l'en sortir. Luna croyait fermement à des choses qui auraient l'air absurde pour le commun des mortels, mais qui seraient parfaitement normales pour elle.

« Ils se trompent en s'habillant. Tu vois cet homme là-bas ? »

Luna lui désigna discrètement un monsieur âgé assis sur une chaise. Il avait un ventre imposant qui débordait de sa ceinture. Sous l'effet de la chaleur il s'éventait avec un journal. Harry le trouva parfaitement normal.

« Il a mis une chaussette bleue et une chaussette noire. Ça prouve qu'il est un sorcier. »

Harry faillit lui dire que ça pouvait aussi prouver que l'homme était tête en l'air mais Luna continua, sa foi toujours inébranlable.

« Je n'osais pas te le dire mais Tom Jedusor aussi en est un. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au-dessus de ses forces, Harry éclata de rire. C'était la meilleure de l'année ! Loin de se vexer, Luna arbora un léger sourire.

« Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça, Harry. J'ai bien observé Jedusor et c'est un sorcier redoutable, il n'a fait pratiquement aucune faute en s'habillant. Néanmoins... »

Un homme à une table partit dans un rire tonitruant, absorbant la petite voix de Luna. Harry ne put donc pas savoir en quoi son « sorcier » de compagnon s'était trahi. Et franchement, il s'en moquait éperdument.

« Et moi alors, je ne suis pas un sorcier ? » s'enquit-il en riant.

« Non, Harry, toi, tu es affreusement normal. »

« Ah, désolé alors. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je t'aime comme tu es. »

Le sourire que lui adressa Luna était si lumineux, si chaleureux, qu'il déstabilisa Harry et il en perdit ses mots. Heureusement, une troisième voix le sortit de sa confusion.

« Harry, tu viens ? Il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Tu ne voudrais pas fait attendre nos invités, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se tourna vers Tom en se mordant les lèvres, il avait du mal à ne pas rire à nouveau.« Oui, oui, j'arrive. Désolé, j'étais en train de discuter avec une amie, Luna Lovegood. »

« Bonjour monsieur » salua la jeune fille, levant ses yeux cristallins vers le pianiste. Elle ne parut pas du tout ébranlée par le regard orageux qu'elle reçut en retour. Harry était convaincu qu'un tremblement de terre ne la sortirait pas de ses rêveries. Elle était d'un calme olympien.

« Je dois aller à ma table. Bon appétit, Harry. Au revoir, monsieur Jedusor, évitez de trop utiliser la magie. »

Devant le visage interloqué de son partenaire, Harry ricana.

« Luna pense que tu es un sorcier. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Tom, une lueur amusée dans ses iris. « Intéressant. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là. Ceci dit, j'aurais adoré être un mage noir. J'aurais fait de toi mon lieutenant et on aurait régné sur le monde main dans la main. »

« Ou alors, j'aurais été ton ennemi et je t'aurais mis des bâtons dans les roues » le provoqua Harry.

« C'est vrai que ce serait typiquement ton genre » se moqua Tom en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens et en l'entraînant vers leur table.

« Mais c'est moi qui aurais gagné. »

OoOoOoOoOo

Les tables des invités avaient été réparties dans toute la salle. Ils étaient attablés par groupe de six. Harry se trouvait actuellement avec Tom, Horace Slughorn, et trois autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux blancs et au visage fripé comme une vieux parchemin, mais aux yeux étonnamment vifs et perçants, et un couple BCBG. Le genre à s'offusquer de tout pour la moindre bagatelle.

Slughorn parla de musique, de Tom, de nourriture, des personnalités qu'il connaissait, de Tom, et enfin de chasse au cor. En l'espace de deux heures trente, Harry en sut plus sur son partenaire qu'il n'en avait appris en trois mois. Cet homme était une mine d'information, mais il manquait cruellement d'objectivité.

« Je vais finir par croire qu'il est amoureux de toi » souffla Harry à Tom.

« Slughorn est amoureux de tout ce qui représente une célébrité » persifla le pianiste à voix basse.

Hochant la tête Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre un peu de dessert, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa voisine d'en face. C'était une grande femme sèche, aux lèvres minces et pincées, elle était accompagnée de son mari, un homme à la bouche molle et au regard hautain. Harry les trouva aussi peu sympathiques l'un que l'autre. La femme ne cessait de scruter tour à tour Tom et lui, avec une attention qui frôlait l'irrespect.

Elle se racla brusquement la gorge, reportant son regard sur Tom.

« Ce garçon est-il votre ami ou bien... ? »

Harry, qui savait très bien qu'elle parlait de lui et ce qu'elle sous-entendait, fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui dire sa façon de penser, mais le pianiste le devança.

« C'est mon petit ami. Même si nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble. » dit-il de sa voix douce et provocante. Il rajouta après-coup. « Mais ça ne saurait tarder, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Choqué au plus haut point, le couple les regarda avec une expression qui mêlait horreur et stupéfaction. Harry crut que la bonne femme allait s'évanouir, tandis que son compagnon serrait sa fourchette d'une main tremblante. Sa bouche se déforma en une moue de dégoût.

Ce genre de réaction l'énerva prodigieusement, Harry se doutait que les mœurs n'avaient pas encore totalement changé, mais là, franchement, ce couple les regardait comme si Tom et lui débarquaient d'une autre planète. De plus, après ce qu'avait dit le pianiste, ils avaient eu un mouvement de recul.

 _Ils ont peur de quoi ?_ s'irrita-t-il intérieurement. _Qu'on empoisonne l'air qu'on respire ?_

« Mais enfin vous êtes un pianiste célèbre ! » s'indigna la femme. « Aller avec ce...cet... »

« Cet homme » la coupa Harry dont la moutarde lui montait au nez. « Il me semble que je suis encore un être humain, non ? »

« Allons, allons, messieurs-dame » intervint Slughorn. Il avait assisté, ébahi, à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et tentait à présent de jouer au conciliateur. « Profitons de ce bon repas, voulez-vous ? »

« Vous gâchez votre talent, jeune homme ! » s'exclama l'homme sans prêter attention à Slughorn. Il dévisageait Tom d'un air navré, comme si le pianiste avait fait une grosse bêtise impardonnable.

« Mon talent se porte très bien » se moqua ce dernier, en reprenant tranquillement du dessert. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de mode de vie. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de partir. Je ne vous retiendrais pas. »

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent, puis, d'un commun accord, se levèrent et allèrent choisirent une autre table.

« Allons, allons, monsieur, madame » les appela Slughorn en se tortillant sur sa chaise. « Ne le prenez pas comme ça, enfin ! »

« Ça ne servira à rien » intervint le sixième invité, le vieil homme au visage fripé qui n'avait pas réagi jusque là. « Ce sont des gens bornés. Comme le disait Einstein : Deux choses sont infinies : l'Univers et la bêtise humaine. Mais en ce qui concerne l'Univers, j'en n'en ai pas encore acquis la certitude absolue. »

« Tout de même » regretta Slughorn « C'était des amis de la Duchesse de Plymouth. »

Son visage déconfit aurait pu faire rire Harry mais à la place celui-ci ravala des larmes d'humiliation. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi insulté de sa vie, pas même quand Théodore l'avait embrassé de force. A ses côtés, Tom n'avait pas cillé. Il reprenait tranquillement du dessert. L'attitude irrespectueuse du couple n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plus d'effet que ça.

Il eut juste un petit geste vers lui qui le surprit. Les doigts pâles du pianiste se décalèrent et caressèrent le dos de sa main en des cercles apaisants. Ce geste de réconfort le toucha et il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tom.

« Vous savez, mon cher Tom, que cela ne me fait rien » dit Slughorn. « Je...je veux dire que je n'ai pas du tout de préjugés et- »

« Professeur Slughorn ? » coupa tout à coup une voix féminine.

Harry, Tom, Slugorn et le vieil homme se tournèrent de concert vers celle qui venait de les interrompre.

Harry lâcha une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant la célèbre rédactrice-en-chef de Miss Potin, Rita Skeeter. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, dans un article de journal quelconque, elle portait encore son horrible veste en cuir verte et son sourire faux-cul était toujours accroché à ses lèvres peintes en rouge-cerise.

« Puis-je vous interviewer ? J'écris un article sur les célébrités du monde de la musique et vos connaissances en la matière me seraient infiniment précieuses. »

Elle regarda Slughorn en battant de ses longs cils et le pauvre professeur en perdit momentanément la parole.

« Euh, c'est à dire que... »

« Je ne n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Le professeur Slughorn est occupé » lâcha Tom d'une voix glaciale.

Skeeter leva brusquement la tête vers le pianiste, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, et se figea sur place. Son visage se décomposa et prit la couleur de la craie. Elle n'avait manifestement pas oublié sa rencontre avec Nagini. Châtiment que lui avait infligé Tom en représailles à son intrusion chez lui.

Harry comprit alors que c'était elle la propriétaire de la voiture vert pomme, celle qui n'aurait pas été pas ravie de croiser le pianiste.

Et effectivement, tomber sur Tom la fit instantanément changer d'avis.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux que j'attende » décida-t-elle au bout du compte. Son ton n'était plus aussi assuré qu'auparavant. « Excusez-moi, professeur. »

La rédactrice-en-chef partie, Slughorn regarda Tom d'un air surpris.

« Vous la connaissez, Tom ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça... »

Le reste du repas se passa sans nouvel incident. Comme le professeur de solfège les saluait, Tom se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit les clés de sa Laguna.

« Tu peux aller chercher nos affaires dans la voiture ? J'ai quelques petits trucs à régler. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

« Normalement non. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. A tout à l'heure, Harry. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

 _Au départ, je n'étais pas du tout parti sur un Théodore version sale gosse à qui on donnerait la fessée volontiers (n'est-ce pas, les filles ?). J'avais plutôt en tête un Théodore réservé et plutôt doux, mais là, ça s'est imposé tout seul. Comme d'habitude, le personnage n'en fait qu'à sa tête et l'auteure ne peut que s'incliner sinon il a droit à des caprices..._

 _Pour Blaise, je n'avais pas trop d'idée, mais j'ai opté finalement pour un type cool, qui se prend pas la tête, un peu sarcastique sur les bords.. En revanche pour le cannabis, c'est lui qui en a pris tout seul comme un grand. Je n'y suis pour rien. (Tout est de ta faute, Blaise !)  
_

 _Et enfin, ma petite Luna (ma chouchou 3) ne m'a pas causé de difficulté. De tous mes personnages de fanfic, c'est elle la plus gentille et la plus délurée. Le complot des sorciers c'est aussi elle qui l'a trouvé._

 _Sur ce, j'arrête mes délires d'auteur et je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _PS: Au Menu du prochain chapitre, une entrée plutôt corsée, un plat de résistance citronné et un dessert surprenant._


	15. Chapitre 14

_Yo les gens ! Quoi de beau ?_ _  
_

 _J'ai enfin goûté de la Bière au beurre l'autre jour. C'est pas mauvais, on dirait de la limonade goût caramel._

 _C'est une confiserie anglaise de ma ville qui en vend, ils ont aussi des chocogrenouilles. C'est assez cool :)_

 _On m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises ce que donnerait la rencontre entre Artémis et Nagini. J'écrirais peut-être un OS à l'occasion là-dessus, ça pourrait être sympa._

 _Bref, bref. Voici un chapitre qui devrait vous émoustiller ;) (Inutile que je précise que c'est un rating MA, je sais bien que vous le lirez quand même, petites dévergondées, va! )  
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude. Tout est JK Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

 **OoOoOoO**

Les valises rangées dans un coin, Harry détailla avec intérêt la chambre dans laquelle les Nott les avait installés.

D'un beau bleu persan, elle mesurait un peu plus de soixante mètre carré. En plus d'un lit double aux draps de soie, elle comprenait également une salle de bain avec un jacuzzi géant, des armoires tellement grandes qu'on pourrait s'y glisser à deux, et des toilettes marbrées et propres comme un sou neuf. Une odeur de pin flottait dans la salle de bain. Les femmes de ménage (Harry se doutait que tout ceci n'était pas l'œuvre de madame Nott) étaient passées il n'y a pas longtemps.

Elles avaient eu la gentillesse de mettre un vase empli de fleurs sauvages sur une table au centre de la pièce. Leur odeur douce et suave imprégnait l'atmosphère.

Un sourire comblé aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il y avait un balcon avec des chaises, un transat et une table de jardin. Il fit coulisser légèrement la fenêtre, laissant un filet d'air aérer la chambre, et décida de faire un petit somme en attendant le retour de Tom.

Avant de s'endormir, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu retenir le pianiste. Ça avait l'air assez urgent, se rappela Harry. Quelque chose l'avait irrité, voire énervé, il l'avait bien senti quand Tom était parti. Il croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop important.

Harry voulait profiter de cette nuit au maximum.

OoOoOoOo

Ce furent des éclats de voix qui le tirèrent de son sommeil.

Il ouvrit un œil, complètement désorienté par l'obscurité de sa chambre. Sa main tâtonna le mur, à la recherche de l'interrupteur, et enfin quand la lampe s'alluma, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Des cris retentirent dehors et Harry, reconnaissant les voix de Tom et de Théodore Nott, se leva d'un coup. Il était tellement pressé de voir ce qu'il se passait qu'il manqua se prendre les pieds dans la descente de lit.

Faisant coulisser entièrement la vitre, il se glissa à l'extérieur et se pencha sur le balcon. La nuit était tombée, étendant son long manteau sur le parc. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient du bassin à poisson. Des faisceaux lumineux miroitaient dans l'eau et éclairaient les alentours. C'est en concentrant son regard sur cet endroit que Harry reconnut les silhouettes de Tom et de Théodore. Le premier lui tournait le dos, semblant très calme par rapport au deuxième qui s'agitait et élevait la voix.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit » rétorqua Tom d'un ton cassant. « Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Théodore. »

« Mais on est fait pour vivre ensemble ! » contesta ce dernier. « On a fait les mêmes études, on est tous les deux des artistes ! »

« Nous n'évoluons pas dans le même monde. »

« Je pourrais te rendre heureux ! »

« Je suis très bien comme je suis, merci. »

« S'il te plaît, Tom. Reste avec moi ! »

La voix de Nott s'était faite suppliante, il s'était rapproché du pianiste en lui tendant la main. Mais Tom n'esquissa pas un mouvement, il avait croisé les bras dans un geste clair de refus.

« Je t'en prie !

« Tu as fini ta comédie ? Tu es vraiment agaçant quand tu t'y mets. »

« Mais... »

« Je ne veux pas de toi, tu me gènes plus qu'autre chose. Tes petites crises puériles me fatiguent, Théodore. Quand apprendras-tu à faire preuve de maturité ? »

« C'est à cause de l'autre que tu me dis ça, hein ? » cracha tout à coup Théodore d'un ton mauvais.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, Harry devint toute ouïe.

« Il t'a détourné de moi ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Cesse un peu de tout rapporter à ta petite personne.»

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ? »

Théodore hurlait à présent, sa voix frôlait de plus en plus les aiguës. A moins d'avoir un sommeil de plomb, il était impossible d'échapper à sa crise hystérique. Loin de l'apaiser, la voix glaciale de Tom ne fit que le sermonner.

« D'une part, parce qu'il ne me casse pas les oreilles comme tu le fait depuis un bon moment. D''autre part parce qu' il ne passe pas ses journées à rester coller à mon ombre. »

« Je te déteste ! » hurla Théodore d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes.

Il se jeta d'un bond sur lui, mais d'un mouvement agile, Tom l'esquiva et saisit ses avant-bras. Sèchement il le poussa en direction du bassin. Théodore fouetta l'air avec ses bras et bascula dans l'eau avec un grand « Splash ! »

« J'espère qu'ainsi tu seras calmé. » lui lança le pianiste en tournant les talons.

Il ne prêta nullement attention à la silhouette ruisselante de son ex amant qui s'était recroquevillée dans l'eau. Des sanglots déchirèrent le silence puis Théodore sortit hors du bassin.

Mal à l'aise, les lèvres closes, Harry observa sa silhouette immobile près du rebord, avant qu'elle ne soit rejointe par une autre, celle de Blaise Zabini.

Durant un moment, les deux hommes restèrent face à face. Harry crut que Zabini allait réconforter son ami, mais à la place, il éclata de rire.

Sans doute vexé par cette réaction, Théodore mit sa main sur sa poitrine et le poussa à son tour. Un nouveau "Splash !"retentit dans le parc.

Il s'enfonça ensuite dans les ténèbres jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Harry pouvait entendre ses pas gorgés d'eau se rapprocher de l'entrée. Puis une porte claqua et le calme revint.

Du moins, si on faisait abstraction de Blaise Zabini qui riait aux éclats. Le chanteur s'était étendu dans le bassin, s'amusant à taper des pieds et des mains dans l'eau. Il ne voulait plus en sortir visiblement. Le mélange cannabis-alcool avait apparemment des effets secondaires tel que pouffer de rire en jouant au canard...

Décidant que le spectacle avait assez duré, Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il tira les rideaux en secouant la tête. Il ne verrait plus jamais le monde de la musique de la même façon dorénavant.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure avant que le battant ne s'ouvre, révélant un Tom aussi élégamment coiffé et habillé que d'habitude. Seule la lueur d'irritation qui étincelait dans ses yeux témoignait de sa dispute avec le violoniste.

« Satisfait du spectacle ? » lança-t-il à Harry avec un sourire désabusé.

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte » décréta ce dernier alors que le pianiste refermait la porte. Le cœur de Harry battit la chamade, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui dans un lieu inconnu. Et même si voir Théodore se faire traiter de cette manière l'avait navré, restait que Tom l'avait défendu. C'est donc que ses sentiments pour lui étaient réels. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à « réparer » cet homme asocial et tortueux, comme l'avait espéré Judy.

« Théodore l'a bien mérité. » répliqua Tom en déboutonnant sa chemise. « C'est un garçon puéril, capricieux et pot de colle. Au Conservatoire, je n'avais pas une minute à moi quand il était là, il était toujours à mes basques. Je n'ai couché avec lui que pour avoir la paix . »

Il retira sa chemise, la pliant et la rangeant dans l'armoire. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tom était toujours aussi maniaque.

« Ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Après lui avoir dit que c'était simplement un coup d'un soir, j'ai eu droit à des crises de larmes, de nerfs, et même à du chantage affectif. Heureusement que mes études se sont terminées, auquel cas... »

« Auquel cas ? »

« Eh bien, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de payer quelqu'un pour le faire taire. Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu l'envie de me salir les mains pour un garçon tel que Théodore, tu comprends ? »

« … »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, c'était de l'humour. Bon, je prend ma douche et ensuite, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Humm ? »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. La nuit s'annonçait intéressante...

OoOoOoOo

Le regard braqué sur la porte de la salle de bain, Harry attendait avec impatience que son amant ait fini de faire sa toilette. Il se faisait attendre et devait sûrement s'en amuser.

Même si Harry avait hâte de passer à l'action, une pointe d'appréhension lui tiraillait l'estomac. Ce serait sa première fois avec un homme et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pourtant, il avait suffisamment confiance en Tom pour se lancer dans cette nouvelle expérience. Et il trouvait intéressant d'apprivoiser et de découvrir son corps d'une autre façon.

Enfin Tom sortit et Harry ne fut pas déçu.

« Tu as déjà tout enlevé ? » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu es pressé, dis-moi. »

Avec son habituel sourire en coin, le pianiste s'avança vers lui, aussi nu que le jour où il était né.

«Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Harry détailla avec soin le corps souple et élancé qui se mouvait devant lui, s'attardant sur le membre viril qui n'attendait que d'être éveillé. Ses doigts commençaient à le démanger, prémices du désir qui montait en lui.

« Je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer à la leçon suivante. Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui travailles, Harry. »

« Bien professeur » persifla ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Tom fit quelque pas de plus, cognant ses jambes contre celles de Harry. Celui-ci s'enivra de l'odeur masculine qui émanaient de son corps et posa ses mains sur son ventre plat.

Doucement, ses paumes parcoururent les muscles fins qui se dessinaient sous ses doigts, appréciant la fermeté et la douceur de la peau. Il atteignit les hanches minces, descendant le long de leurs courbes.

Avant de poursuivre sa progression, Harry releva la tête, croisant les yeux brûlants d'impatience de son amant. Un instant il se demanda s'il allait le faire languir plus longtemps, mais le désir qui palpitait en lui fut le plus fort. Ses doigts fouillèrent la toison brune et prirent délicatement le sexe de Tom.

« Tu me le dis si je te fais mal » dit Harry en caressant la peau chaude et douce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de nature très résistante...»

Poussé par cette invitation, Harry se fit plus téméraire. Il enveloppa ses doigts autour de son membre, essayant diverses caresses avant de trouver la bonne pression, celle qui fit fermer les yeux de Tom et soupirer de bien être.

Effectuant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, Harry massa les testicules avant de se jeter à l'eau, et d'opter pour une autre sorte de caresse. Tout aussi sensuelle.

Il pencha la tête, marquant un instant d'hésitation « Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, tu sais » préféra-t-il prévenir.

« Il y a un début à tout » le taquina son amant en mettant sa main dans sa tignasse brune.

Guidé par Tom, Harry humidifia ses lèvres avant d'offrir à son amant cet ultime cadeau.

Sentant la bouche du jeune garçon se refermer sur son sexe, Tom bascula la tête en arrière et se laissa aller. Au début hésitante, un brin timide, la langue l'effleura, le caressa, le taquina, l'emportant dans une brume de plaisir. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et un râle lui échappa quand la bouche coquine l'engloba entièrement. Intérieurement, Tom se dit que son élève méritait bien un 9/10 en fellation. Et quand les lèvres qui s'occupaient tant de lui amorcèrent un mouvement voluptueux de va-et-vient, il augmenta la note à dix. Sa respiration devint saccadée, son corps se arqua, et ses hanches accompagnèrent les mouvements du garçon.

Tom rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête., Il esquissa un sourire en contemplant cette bouche chaude qui s'activait sur sa longueur et qui cherchait à le combler par tous les moyens. En dessous de lui, Harry accéléra le rythme, mordillant doucement la pointe. Tom se tendit, tentant de contenir l'orgasme qui menaçait de le submerger et de l'emporter. Les derniers coups de langue du brun manquèrent le faire lâcher prise. A contrecœur, il stoppa Harry.

« Arrête. »

Le jeune garçon suspendit son geste, levant des yeux étonnés.

« Je ne pourrais plus me retenir plus longtemps. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt à avaler... » Avec un sourire qui en disait long, Tom rajouta « En revanche, on va pouvoir passer à la suite. »

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Harry se recula, ôtant ses vêtements. Un instant, il avait craint avoir déplu à Tom, mais la lueur affamée dans ses iris sombres lui confirmaient le contraire.

Il voulut défaire les boutons de son pantalon mais Tom lui donna une tape sur les doigts.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les commandes. »

« Bien professeur » répéta Harry d'un ton faussement docile.

« Tu es vraiment un garçon insolent » le réprimanda Tom, même s'il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser. « Un de ces jours, je te punirais. » D'un coup sec, ses doigts agiles firent glisser le reste des vêtements de Harry et le jeta négligemment dans la pièce.

De la part d'un homme aussi maniaque que Tom, c'était étonnant. Mais Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Navré, Tom, mais le fouet et le cuire ce n'est pas trop mon dada » se moqua-t-il comme le corps de son amant se coulait souplement sur le sien.

Tom se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Une langue chaude se fraya malicieusement un passage et Harry la laissa rentrer avec plaisir. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque leurs sexes se frôlèrent et qu'ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. La bouche de son amant le fit taire, et leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet doux et sensuel.

Tom rompit le baiser d'un coup. Ses lèvres rougies remontèrent doucement la courbe de sa mâchoire, grignotèrent le lobe de son oreille et lui susurrèrent d'une voix chaude : « Tu veux le faire comment ? Sur les genoux, le dos ou le ventre ? »

« Sur le dos » répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je veux voir tes yeux »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée que Tom, _son_ Tom, soit bientôt à l'intérieur de lui. Totalement. Entièrement. Parfaitement. Incrustés l'un dans l'autre. Ne formant plus qu'un.

C'était beau. Mais en même temps c'était terrifiant.

Tom prit appui sur ses coudes, s'installant entre ses jambes. Doucement, il l'attira vers lui et une de ses mains descendit vers son bras-ventre.

« Détends-toi » lui chuchota Tom en caressant sa virilité avec tendresse. « Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort. »

Harry se mit à rire, ses muscles se décrispant progressivement sous ce flot brûlant qui s'écoulait dans son corps. Les doigts malicieux s'enroulèrent, tirèrent légèrement sur sa verge tendue, et le relâchèrent. Tom sourit quand il lâcha un grognement de frustration puis se positionna devant son entrée.

Les yeux d'émeraude croisèrent les yeux d'onyx.

Sans prévenir, Tom plongea à l'intérieur de lui. Sous cette intrusion étrangère, Harry lâcha un cri de douleur. Son corps se cambra sous les coups puissants, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos nu et magnifique qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui. Doucement, la douleur devint plaisir alors qu'il poussait des râles de jouissance. La pression augmenta et une larme roula sur sa joue. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi entier, aussi comblé. Comme si deux parties de lui totalement distinctes s'étaient rassemblées, s'emboîtant parfaitement l'une dans l'autre.

Il finit par oublier où il était, se concentrant totalement sur ces sensations qui brûlaient dans son bas-ventre et explosaient dans tout son corps.

Harry gémit, plongeant dans le regard ombrageux de Tom. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et augmenta la cadence. Leurs peaux claquèrent à l'unisson, leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le vert se noyant dans les eaux sombres et tumultueuses.

Pour autant, Harry ne se laissa pas dominer. Il accompagna chaque mouvement, chaque coup de rein, chaque étreinte que lui rendait son amant, ses doigts crispés sur ses hanches. Leur rythme était devenu dur et puissant. Les yeux de Tom étaient voilés par la fièvre et le désir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sarcastique comme Harry lâchait un râle. Intérieurement, celui-ci jura de lui rendre au centuple toutes ces sensations qui submergeaient sa conscience. La peau de Tom était une lave en fusion qui léchait sa chair et enflammait ses sens. Le pianiste n'avait pas le droit de provoquer tout ça chez lui. Etait-il seulement humain ?

Il n'y eut ni vainqueur, ni perdant.

Tom asséna un dernier coup qui les emporta tous les deux.

Leurs corps se cambrèrent, leurs bouches lâchèrent un soupir d'extase et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit.

La respiration saccadée, mais malgré tout heureux, Harry recueillit Tom dans ses bras. Bien qu'un voile de sueur recouvrait son front, la respiration de son amant était à peine essoufflé, son cœur battant malgré tout au même rythme que le sien.

« La...prochaine...fois... c'est moi...qui serais au dessus. »prévint-il d'un ton ferme et résolu. Les cheveux de Tom lui chatouillèrent la peau comme il relevait la tête vers lui. Un sourire plein de défi étira les lèvres du brun.

« On verra... On verra si l'élève vaut autant que le professeur. Dans le cas contraire c'est moi qui mènerais la danse. »

OoOoOoO

Au total, ils le firent trois fois. Sur le lit, dans la douche et ils profitèrent des bienfaits du jacuzzi. Ils voulurent essayer la table du balcon mais celle-ci manqua se casser sous leur poids et surtout sous leurs assauts vigoureux.

Ces corps à corps fiévreux les avaient rompus. Ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur le matelas avant de s'assoupir, leurs membres entremêlés et les draps du lit cachant chastement leur nudité.

OoOoOoO

« Harry ? »

« …»

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

« Lève-toi. Il est déjà onze heures et-demie. On risque de louper le repas de midi et je ne nous vois pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir. »

Harry poussa un long bâillement alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il cligna des yeux, luttant momentanément contre la lumière qui éclaboussait la chambre. Tom était déjà rasé, coiffé et habillé. Il prenait l'air sur le balcon, adossé à la rambarde.

Harry resta quelques instant sur le rebord du lit, laissant les effluves du sommeil disparaître peu à peu. Il rougit en repensant à leur nuit, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Son corps non plus d'ailleurs. Quand il se mit debout, il grimaça. Ses muscles étaient tout ankylosés et criaient de protestations. Leurs positions acrobatiques dans le jacuzzi y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. A bien y réfléchir, Harry préférait le lit, c'était nettement plus confortable. Même si l'eau et le savon offraient d'autres sensations intéressantes.

Une fois qu'il se fût lui-même lavé et que sa tignasse ébouriffée ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, il rejoignit Tom et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Il était grand temps d'aller manger.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci ruisselait d'eau des pieds à la tête. Quand il marchait, ses semelles mouillées suintaient sur la moquette. Il avait laissait dans son sillage de nombreuses flaques et des traces de boue. Les femmes de chambre allaient sûrement apprécier.

« Yo ! » les salua-t-il avec un sourire amical. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Harry, bien qu'il aurait utilisé un autre terme que "dormir". Il lui jeta un regard étonné. « Mais vous, vous avez dormi dans le bassin ? »

Le chanteur opina de la tête, son rire se répercutant entre les murs du couloir. « Ça rafraîchit les idées, non ? Une fois, je me suis réveillé dans une benne à ordure. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber là-dedans. Mais c'était très drôle. Sauf pour mes voisins évidemment. A plus...euh...c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?»

« Harry Potter. »

« A plus alors, Harry. Et tu pourras me dire « tu » dorénavant. Les « vous », c'est pour les gens coincés. Et je ne pense pas que tu en sois un. Jedusor, tu salueras Théodore de ma part. »

« Sans façon. » rétorqua Tom avec froideur.

« Dommage. Cela aurait mis un peu d'animation dans ce château. C'est fou comme c'est silencieux ici. Ça me donne envie de prendre un micro et de chanter, tiens. »

Sur ces paroles plein d'entrain, Zabini s'éloigna dans le couloir d'un pas de léger, sifflotant un air de son invention.

Dans la salle de réception, les tables avaient été disposées différemment. Il était même possible d'y manger à deux. Ce qui arrangeait grandement Harry qui n'avait guère l'envie de recommencer la désagréable expérience de la veille.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour monsieur Jedusor » les salua une voix douce sur leur droite.

Luna Lovegood s'était installée à une de leurs tables voisines. Harry ne fut pas surpris de la voir manger seule. Encore une fois, ses habits et son attitude différents la mettaient instantanément à l'écart des autres. Harry eut un pincement au cœur, mais la jeune fille paraissait tout à fait sereine.

« Salut Luna, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai entendu des cris dehors, mais je pense que c'était des tritons et des sirènes. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il, faussement étonné.

« La journée, ils prennent l'apparence d'êtres humains et la nuit, ils profitent qu'il n'y ait personne pour reprendre leur forme originelle. Ils se baignent souvent dans les cascades et les bassins à poissons. »

C'est sans doute pour ça que Blaise Zabini avait passé toute la nuit dehors...

« Et toi, Harry, je suppose que tu as bien dormi. ?»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu gênée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tom observer la jeune fille d'un air attentif.

« Je sens de la magie émaner de ton corps. Monsieur Jedusor l'a sûrement utilisée sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry et Tom se regardèrent. Puis Harry dissimula un rire derrière sa serviette pendant que Tom secouait la tête en ricanant.

Luna n'avait pas tort cependant. Si on catégorisait le sexe parmi la magie.

Au cours de leur repas, ils purent déguster une salade de légumes de printemps nappée d'une sauce à la truffe, manger de la caille farcie de Nortfolk et finir par une ganache de chocolat noire accompagnée de boules de glace à la vanille.

A un moment donné, alors qu'ils venaient de finir le plat principal. Théodore Nott passa devant leur table en les ignorant superbement.

« On dirait qu'il a tourné la page » observa Harry.

Tom reposa ses couverts, s'essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres avec sa serviette. « Ne t'y fie pas. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Je le connais trop pour savoir qu'il est furieux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on écourte notre séjour.»

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Théodore pourrait recommencer sa comédie d'un instant à l'autre. Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on se donne en spectacle une seconde fois. »

« D'accord alors. On s'en ira après le repas. »

Harry aurait pu être déçu, mais l'idée de devoir à nouveau assister à un récital de quatre heures ne l'enthousiasmait guère, il devait l'avouer.

OoOoOoOo

Tom et Harry s'excusèrent auprès de Monsieur et Madame Nott. Ceux-ci sourirent avec compréhension, mais avec une lueur néanmoins gênée dans le regard. Etait-il au courant de la crise de leur fils cette nuit ? C'était très probable. Les cris de Théodore avaient dû s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Comment Tom, Harry, vous nous quittez déjà ? »

Horace Slughorn les avait aperçus alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc. Il s'était revêtu d'une veste de velours à rayures qui mettait en avant son ventre rondelet. Et sa moustache avait été coupée à la perfection.

Harry se demanda combien de temps il mettait à se préparer tous les matins.

« Désolé professeur » s'excusa Tom d'un ton poli. « Mais j'ai une affaire urgente qui m'attend »

« Et moi, j'ai une chatte à aller chercher » renchérit Harry. Il n'avait surtout pas envie que Artémis devienne obèse.

« Bien, bien, à très bientôt alors. » Le professeur de solfège était visiblement très déçu par leur brusque départ. Ses moustaches étaient retombées comme des drapeaux en berne.

« Au revoir professeur » dirent-ils en prenant la direction du parking.

« N'hésitez pas à me donner de vos nouvelles, Tom ! » cria-t-il dans leur dos.

« Pas de soucis, professeur. Je vous appellerais. »

Le ton de Jedusor sous-entendait tout le contraire, mais Slughorn, trop heureux, ne s'en aperçut pas.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, Harry coula un regard moqueur vers Tom « Tu as vraiment un don pour mentir. Ce n'est pas moi le vilain garçon, mais toi ! »

Son compagnon arbora un sourire amusé. « Hmmm, c'est possible. Mais si tu veux être tranquille dans la vie, il vaut mieux dire aux autres ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Que fais-tu ce weekend au fait ? »

« Mon père me rend visite. » Harry poussa un soupir. « Le connaissant, il va probablement me bombarder de questions jusqu'au petit matin. »

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà :)_

 _J'ai écrit ce lemon alors que ma famille était chez moi. C'était horrible, je regardais par-dessus mon épaule tous les cinq minutes. J'avais l'impression d'être une monstrueuse perverse XD_

 _C'est le premier que j'écris. D'habitude ce sont des traductions alors c'est très différent. J_ _'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le dominant/dominé c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère quand ça reste équilibré ;)_

 _J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remettre Luna 3 Je la mettrais bien en couple avec Blaise d'ailleurs. La rêveuse avec le je-m'en-foutiste, ça claquerait, non ?_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Salut les sorcières ! Ça a été la rentrée à Poudlard ?  
_

 _Comme je suis trop vieille pour étudier là-bas, j'ai pu avoir un boulot comme Assistante-bibliothècaire. Comme ça, je pourrais aller jeter un œil dans la réserve hé hé hé :P  
_

 _Désolée pour le retard, j'étais occupée avec la fac et j'avais un OS à traduire qui me tenait à cœur. J'ai d'ailleurs repéré un Twoshot sympa avec Tom et Harry qui se déroule dans le monde des pirates. Ca pourrait être intéressant :)_

 _Pour en revenir à "Crescendo", dans ce chapitre, Harry et Sirius vont avoir une longue discussion sur leurs problèmes familiaux ou sentimentaux._

 _Merci pour votre patience, reviews, follows et favoris ! (Petit coucou à Love maraudeurs qui nous vient du Québec :) J'espère que vous avez un meilleur temps que chez nous, parce que dans l'Ouest de la France, c'est très moyen !)  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
_

 _Tout est à JK Rowling, comme d'hab !_

 _ _Bonne lecture !__

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Ding-Dong !_

Poussant un juron, Harry rangea vite-fait une chaussette sale sous son lit et poussa du mieux qu'il pût sa pile de disque. Son visage se fendit d'une grimace en constatant que ses efforts avaient été vains. Son appartement ressemblait toujours à un champs de bataille digne de Waterloo. Et les coups de griffes assénés par Artémis n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. On aurait dit qu'une tigresse en chaleur s'était acharnée sur son lit et sur son canapé.

« Tu auras ma mort un jour ! » reprocha-t-il à sa chatte alors qu'il cheminait vers sa porte. « Tu as quand même bénéficié d 'un séjour quatre étoiles chez Mrs Figg, je te rappelle. »

Artémis le fixa en clignant des yeux, puis bailla comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée.

Les clés en main, Harry alla ouvrir à son visiteur qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Salut fiston. »

« Bonjour papa » fit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Comment rester de marbre face à ce visage jovial éclairé par des yeux francs et chaleureux ? La quarantaine passée et taillée dans un roc solide et incassable, Sirius Black était flic à temps partiel et père adoptif à temps complet. Ces deux tâches, pas toujours compatibles, avaient également laissé des traces dans ses cheveux sombres qui commençaient à grisonner sur ses tempes. Des cernes soulignaient également les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait passé.

A trente-et un ans, Sirius Black avait affronté la mort de ses amis de toujours. Quelque mois après, il se retrouvait face à un enfant de un an sans aucune expérience de paternité. Seul avec le poids du chagrin et de l'incertitude sur ses épaules. Le décès de James et Lily, et l'adoption de Harry avaient été l'épreuve de sa vie. C'était quelque chose qui lui était tombé brutalement dessus. Sans aucun avertissement. Un choc. Un anéantissement. Comme si la voûte du ciel s'était morcelée et l'avait écrasée de tout son poids. Des heures sombres l'avaient guettés ou il avait bien failli flancher. Il avait passé des jours et des nuits à se remettre en question, à se questionner. Comment élève-t-on un gamin ? Qu'aurait fait James à ma place ? Et quand il sera grand je lui dirais quoi ? De quelle façon dit-on à un enfant que ses parents sont morts ?...

Mais Sirius était un dur. Fait d''un cuir bien plus résistant que celui de ses collèges qu'il croisait au boulot. Né avec une volonté inébranlable qui l'aurait rendu capable de soulever le poids du monde.

Aujourd'hui, il serait rendait compte que Harry avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et qu'il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, Harry. Toi aussi. » fit son père en l'étreignant contre lui.

Il se recula de quelques pas, les mains posées sur ses épaules pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son fils.

« C'est drôle. On dirait que quelque chose a changé chez toi, fiston. Un je-ne-sais-quoi. »

Harry eut un rire gêné. Il y a quelques jours encore, Tom et lui s'envoyaient en l'air dans le Manoir des Nott. Sans oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. Il croisa les doigts pour que le flic ne prenne pas le pas sur le père. Comme cela arrivait à 99% des cas.

Sirius lui sourit et baissa la tête, montrant les sacs de courses qu'il tenait à la main.

« J'ai acheté quelques produits italiens. C'est moi qui fait la cuisine ce midi. Cela te changera un peu de tes plats surgelés. »

« Bonne idée » Harry s'écarta, voulant laisser son père rentrer. Mais un sifflement colérique résonna derrière son dos. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à une boule de fourrure rousse qui ressemblait plutôt à un porc-épique en colère. Elle sifflait, crachait et fusillait Sirius du regard.

« Je vois que ton fauve m'aime toujours autant » commenta ce dernier avec ironie.

Harry soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez sous la contrariété. Artémis avait toujours détesté Sirius. Il n'avait jamais compris cette animosité, jusqu'à ce que son père lui révèle qu'il avait toujours produit cet effet chez les félins. Les chats ne l'aimaient pas. Point à la ligne. C'était instinctif chez eux, il y avait quelque chose chez Sirius qui leur déplaisait.

En revanche, les chiens l'adoraient. Ils se jetaient sur lui en jappant et en lui léchant la figure. Même les plus agressifs devenaient des amours en sa présence. Cette adoration était aussi inexplicable que l'hostilité que manifestait les chats à son égard.

« Reste sur le pas de la porte » lança Harry à son père. « Je m'en occupe. »

D'un pas énervé, il se dirigea vers la boule toute hérissée de poils et la prit par la peau du cou. Celle-ci poussa un feulement indigné et se mit à lui donner des coups de griffes.

« Tu aurais dû prendre un chien » lui dit son père qui avait refermé la porte derrière eux. « C''est moins capricieux qu'un chat. Et surtout moins vicieux. Je suis convaincu que ces sales bêtes régneront un jour sur le monde. »

« Ils sont trop fainéants pour ça. » fit Harry en retenant un cri de douleur. Artémis venait de lui entailler la main. « Et puis, quand je l'ai récupérée, elle était bien moins caractérielle. A cette époque, c'était un chaton doux et affectueux. »

Il relâcha la tigresse dans la salle de bain et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute. Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à du poisson frais demain. »

« Miaou ! »

« Très bien, très bien. Tu en auras jusqu'à mercredi. Ça te va comme ça ? »

A l'idée de manger tout ce poisson, Artémis passa du fauve indisciplinée à la chatte docile et satisfaite. Elle se frotta contre le bas de son jean en signe d'accord et alla se lover sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Harry ferma la porte en respirant un bon coup. Il venait de remporter cette manche.

Sirius en avait profité pour poser les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et mettre un tablier. Tout en sortant une casserole d'un placard, il se tourna vers Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Tu te lances dans la négociation, maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Elle me rendrait la vie impossible sinon. Mais Artémis peut être gentille quand elle le veut, tu sais.»

Perplexe, son père secoua la tête et retourna à ses occupations. Il lui tournait le dos, face à son plan de travail, les couteaux et les aliments à portée de main. Il avait toujours été un bon cuisinier. Il maniait les ustensiles de cuisine aussi efficacement que son arme de service.

« Tu nous fais quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? »

« Des millefeuilles à la tomate, aux aubergines et à la mozzarella. Et j'ai aussi acheté du tiramisu et un gâteau à la ricotta. Ils en vendent dans cette petite boutique italienne à Covent Garden. On y allait souvent quand tu étais gamin. Tu voulais toujours des pizza. Toujours les mêmes : jambon-champignons-poivrons-fromage.»

Harry sourit en se rappelant de cette petite boutique aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes et où il forçait son père à rentrer à l'intérieur. Soit en le traînant de force, soit en usant de son arme favorite, ses grands yeux verts brillants . Une arme redoutablement efficace sur Sirius.

Leurs paroles laissèrent bientôt place au silence. Sirius avait lavé à l'évier de belles aubergines juteuses et commençait à les découper en rondelles . Harry tira une chaise de la cuisine, s'asseyant en attendant que son père ait terminé. D'ordinaire il appréciait ce calme, cet instant de sérénité entre un père et son fils. C'est en général dans ces petits moments d'intimité que se nouait ce lien si particulier. Mais Sirius lui paraissait plus crispé que d'habitude. Ça se voyait rien qu'à ses épaules voûtées et à son dos tendu.

« Papa ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me raconter ? »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Le procès de Regulus. Tu l'as déjà oublié ? »

Les coups de couteaux sur la planche en bois cessèrent brusquement. Sirius s'était figé sur place, comme désarçonné par la question de son fils. Puis il répondit d'une voix rauque et profondément lasse.

« Je l'avais simplement mis entre parenthèses. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de séparer la vie professionnelle et la vie privée. Je...je n'aurais jamais pensé que Regulus puisse faire ça un jour, s'attaquer sans raison à un homme de couleur. C'est mon équipe qui est arrivée sur les lieux du drame. Quand je l'ai arrêté, Regulus s'est laissé faire. Il avait un regard complètement vide. Éteint. Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que mon frère était mort et que l'homme que je venais d'appréhender n'était qu'un inconnu. »

Sirius continua de découper les aubergines mais d'un geste plus vif, presque en colère. Chaque claquement sur le bois résonnait comme les mots qu'il assénait les uns après les autres.

« Je m'en suis voulu, de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Et plus que tout, j'ai haï mes parents pour l'avoir embarqué dans leurs idées tordues et malsaines. J'ai méprisé ma mère pour avoir fait de Regulus une marionnette, incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Pire que l'acide, la culpabilité m'a dévoré durant des jours. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Si, Harry, si. C'était moi l'aîné, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser entre leurs griffes. Il était trop influençable, trop jeune. Il buvait leurs paroles comme du petit lait, c'était terrifiant à voir. »

Il y eut une pause où Sirius déposa les rondelles d'aubergines avant de les arroser d'un filet d'huile d'olives. Il prit ensuite le plat et le mit dans le four, avant de s'occuper des tomates.

Pour patienter, Harry se mit à gratter une tache de graisse sur sa nappe. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses griffures, mais ça, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il soupira en pensant à Tom. Au moins lui n'avait aucun problème avec Nagini. Le serpent était calme et docile, pas possessif et jaloux comme Artémis.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose durant le procès. Quelque chose que ni moi, ni le juge, ni le procureur n'avions prévu. »

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

Il avait l'impression que ce qu'allait lui dire son père était la clé de son désarroi. Il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir l'aider. Sirius n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et Harry savait que tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté jusque là n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

« Alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de son procès, Regulus m'a tout à coup fixé puis il a fondu en larmes. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de surprise. « Sérieusement ? Il a pleuré ? »

« Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a choqué. Je n'avais pas vu mon cadet pleurer depuis un bail. La dernière fois, il devait avoir trois ans. Je lui avais volé son doudou pour m'amuser. Quelle ironie quand j'y repense. »

« Mais... » commença Harry sur un ton hésitant. « Ce n'était pas de la comédie ? »

A force de vivre avec un homme tel que Tom Jedusor, il en était venu à se méfier de toutes manifestations d'émotions. En particulier celles qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Et l'image de Regulus que lui avait décrit son père était celle d'un homme rigide, froid et dur. Un homme fait d'acier, dépourvu d'empathie. Qui ne vivait que pour suivre les idéologies de ses parents. Qui ne changerait d'avis pour rien au monde. Harry se l'était souvent représenté comme une forteresse solitaire affrontant une tempête, une forteresse battue par les vents et rongée par l'écume des vagues.

Alors imaginer cette forteresse si dure se fissurer devant son frère...cela lui semblait presque impossible. Inenvisageable. Mais tout homme n'avait-il pas des failles ? Harry avait pensé Tom infaillible, et pourtant, lui aussi avait ses faiblesses.

« Au cours de ma carrière, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de menteurs, de manipulateurs, des comédiens dignes de faire du cinéma. Certains d'entre eux m'ont même fait douter sur moi-même. Et pourtant, à l'école de police, on nous apprenait à décrypter, analyser, apprivoiser le langage humain. Car le corps est un indice à lui tout-seul. Un battement de cil, une pulsation cardiaque, un regard, tous ces éléments nous permettent souvent de savoir à qui on a affaire. Il y a des personnes totalement maître d'elles-mêmes qui sont capables de contrôler parfaitement leur corps et, dans ces moments là, seuls le regard et la voix peuvent nous indiquer s'ils mentent ou disent la vérité. Tu vois, Harry. Si la voix et le regard ne sont pas synchrones, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Une dérivation quelque part. La voix doit répondre au regard et vice-versa. Et quand Regulus m'a fixé puis a fondu en larmes en me disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. J'ai bien senti qu'il me disait la vérité. »

Harry regarda un instant les mains de son père retirer les aubergines du four avant de découper les tomates en petits dès et de prendre du basilic. Patiemment, elles lavèrent et effeuillèrent les feuilles vertes.

 _S'il avait opté pour la cuisine au lieu de la police, il n'aurait pas été confronté ainsi à la déchéance de son frère. Mais ce métier c'est sa vie. C'est en lui, et ni lui, ni moi n'y pouvons quelque chose._

 _«_ Si ton frère a pleuré alors ça veut dire qu'il avait des remords. »

 _«_ Oui, c'est possible » admit Sirius à contrecœur.

« Et des regrets. »

« ... »

« Comment as-tu réagi ? »

« Je n'ai pas réagi. Je suis resté de marbre du début à la fin. C'était dû au choc, je pense. »

« C'est normal, tout le monde aurait réagi comme toi, à ta place. »

« Je ne pense pas. Face à la douleur, il y a différents type de réactions. De la colère, de la haine, du déni, de la tristesse, du désespoir. Cela peut-être tout ça à la fois. Et parfois, c'est le vide. Un grand Vide qui te broie de l'intérieur, absorbe toute émotion et te rend incapable de réagir. Ce vide, je le ressens toujours. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais eu de frère. Sauf Ron qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Mais la situation de Sirius n'était pas évidente, et pour l'aider, il ne voyait qu'une solution.

« Et si tu allais parler à Regulus ? »

Alors que Sirius venait de finir de monter le mille-feuilles et de mettre le tout au four, la proposition de son fils faillit lui faire lâcher prise. Il poussa un juron et seuls ses réflexes de flic lui permirent d'éviter la catastrophe.

Il respira un bon coup avant d'enfourner le plat et d'ajuster la cuisson.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, profondément mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux que je lui rende visite en prison ? »

Sa voix avait pris des intonations neutres, mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas. Son père était purement stupéfait. Discuter avec Regulus lui était visiblement impensable.

« Et pourquoi pas ?Tu as besoin de parler avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez sur ta figure » lui asséna Harry sans prendre de gants. C'était parfois la meilleure méthode avec son père. « En faisant mutuellement des efforts, vous pourriez percer l'abcès. »

« Je ne sais pas » Sirius soupira avec lassitude, s'asseyant en face de lui. « Je ne sais pas du tout. On s'est détesté tellement longtemps.»

« Je ne dis pas qu'après tout ira mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais juste...essaye. Écrit-lui au moins une lettre. Ce serait un bon début, non ? » Harry adressa un sourire à Sirius, espérant que ça le convaincrait davantage que ses mots.

Sirius ne dit rien durant un moment, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec ses couverts. Un fumet agréable mêlant tomates, aubergines et épices chatouilla les narines de Harry. Son ventre se mit à grogner bruyamment dans la cuisine, faisant un tel boucan qu'il s'excusa avec une moue gênée. Cela fit sortir son père de son mutisme qui partit dans un grand rire. Un rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement.

« Quand je te disais que le corps est un indice à lui tout-seul. Ça fait plaisir à entendre, tiens ! »

Sirius continua de rire avant de retrouver son sérieux et de dire d'une voix décidée : « Tu as peut-être raison. Je pense que Reg et moi, on a des choses à se dire. J'irais le voir mercredi, autant sauter le pas le plus tôt possible avant que ce ne soit trop difficile. »

OoOoOoOoO

« Alors, c'était bon ? » s'enquit Sirius comme Harry prenait sa dernière bouchée de tiramisu.

« Excellent » le complimenta Harry. « Surtout le mille-feuilles, un régal ! Tu devrais donner des cours de cuisine pour pères célibataires. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. Cela arrondirait mes fins de mois. »

« Ou alors tu pourrais ouvrir un restaurant. Rosmerta aurait sûrement du soucis à se faire devant une telle concurrence. Au fait, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé dans son restau, elle m'a demandé de te transmettre son bonjour. »

« Ah...euh. » Sirius se gratta la tête avec un air embarrassé. « Dans ce cas, j'irais lui retourner son message un jour ou l'autre. »

Harry eut un sourire un coin alors qu'il débarrassait la table. Son père lui fila un coup de main et tous deux s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Depuis des années, chacun avait sa tâche attribuée. Le premier lavait les couverts, le deuxième les essuyait. Un train-train quotidien qui donnait souvent à Sirius l'occasion de jouer son rôle de papa poule ou plutôt de papa poulet.

Tout en lavant une assiette, Harry vit son père lui lancer des coups d'œils furtifs, l'air de rien. Il fronça les sourcils, il connaissait trop ce genre de regards.

« Alors fiston » Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui amena son fils à se méfier encore plus. « Et si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas quand je t'ai appelé au téléphone la semaine dernière. »

La petite voix intérieure de Harry tira la sonnette d'alarme. C'était tout son père de le cuisiner dans sa propre cuisine.

« J'ai failli lâcher une mission pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il n'y avait rien de grave au moins ? »

« J'étais juste malade, papa. » marmonna Harry, braquant ses yeux sur la cuve de l'évier. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de se métamorphoser, il aurait pris l'apparence d'une souris et aurait vite pris le large.

« Allons, tu sais bien qu'on me l'a fait pas à moi. C'était quoi ? Le boulot ? »

« Non non. »

« Une dispute avec Ron ? »

« Non plus. »

« Un problème de filles ? »

Harry tressaillit, l'assiette qu'il tenait manquant de peu de lui glisser des mains. Sirius, qui avait suivi chacune de ses réactions, sourit largement. En même temps, il paraissait soulagé.

« C'était donc ça ? Tu sais que je peux t'aider, hein ? »

« Papa... » Harry ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. « Il faut que... »

« Je ne dis pas que je suis un expert non plus. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses. Les femmes sont tellement compliquées à comprendre. »

« Papa... »

« Un coup, on leur dit non, et elles piquent une crise. Et dès lors qu'on leur dit oui, elles changent d'avis. J'en viens à comprendre ceux qui virent de bords. »

« Justement, papa » Harry saisit la perche au vol. « Mon truc maintenant c'est les hommes ! »

Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de parler, dévisageant son fils les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Harry arrêta le robinet. Il fixait son père, attendant la suite avec inquiétude.

« Oh. » lâcha finalement Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. « Oh. » répéta-t-il.

Ses paroles semblèrent s'être réduites à cette simple onomatopée. Il aurait sans doute été moins stupéfait si son fils lui avait annoncé qu'il était un zombi extraterrestre et qu'il s'apprêtait à envahir sa planète.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius reprit enfin une contenance normale. Il regarda Harry sans aucun jugement dans les yeux.

« C'est récent ? »

« Cela fait trois mois à peu près. »

« Tu...tu n'aimes plus les filles ? »

« Non...Si...Enfin » Alors qu'il rallumait le robinet, Harry soupira avec incertitude. « C'est compliqué à expliquer. Avec les filles, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je me sentais incomplet. Un peu comme un puzzle auquel il manquerait une pièce importante. »

« C'est drôle que tu me dises ça » déclara Sirius en prenant le verre trempé que lui tendait Harry. « Tu as fait tout mon contraire. J'ai commencé par un garçon avant de finir par les filles. »

« Hein ?» Ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre un air interloqué. « Comment ça ? Tu as aimé un garçon ? »

« A Poudlard, j'ai eu une brève liaison avec un garçon de mon âge. » raconta Sirius. « Un garçon que tu connais très bien d'ailleurs. C'était Remus. »

« Remus Lupin ! Notre professeur d'Arts Appliqués ? Celui qui est toujours malade ? »

L'image d'un homme aux traits doux et fatigués traversa l'esprit de Harry. Il avait toujours aimé ce professeur. Même s'il avait des vêtements élimés et des chaussures rapiécés, Remus Lupin était avant-tout quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, pédagogue, qui optait pour les encouragements au lieu de la punition. Ce n'était comme son collègue, Severus Rogue, qui passait son temps à lancer des sarcasmes à tout bout de champs. Le professeur Lupin avait d'ailleurs été une de ses cibles privilégies. Rogue était un homme détestable. Harry l'avait haï, encore plus qu'il n'avait haï Drago Malfoy.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour à proprement parler » poursuivit son père. « J'avais seize ans à cette époque, et ce ne fut certainement pas la période la plus heureuse de ma vie. »

Le visage de Sirius s'était assombri et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « J'étais constamment en révolte contre mes parents. Leur idéologie, leurs préjugés, leurs paroles pleines de venin me rendaient fous. Je ne passais pas une journée sans m'engueuler avec ma mère. C'était un tyran, une garce. Désolé que tu me vois comme ça, Harry, mais c'était une sale bonne femme. Je la détestais tellement que pour la faire enrager, je me suis mis à sortir avec Remus. »

« Remus était un gamin solitaire, toujours malade. Un pauvre gosse qui avait aussi un grand besoin d'amour. Je savais que je lui plaisais. Moi, c'était plutôt une forme de tendresse que j'éprouvais à son égard. C'était très différent de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais on a fini par sortir ensemble. »

Harry plia ses torchons et les tendit à son père qui les rangea dans l'armoire. La vaisselle finie, ils allèrent s'installer sur son vieux canapé.

« Un jour, alors que je m'étais une fois de plus disputé avec ma mère. Je lui ai crié que j'étais gay. Que je sortais avec un garçon et que j'en étais fier. Ma mère m'a giflé, s'est mise à me traiter de tous les noms. Pour elle, j'avais souillé le nom des Black »

Choqué, Harry regardait son père d'un œil nouveau à présent. Il ignorait complètement ce pan de sa vie. Et il comprenait que son père avait préféré le mettre dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait facilement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

Une expression d'amertume mêlée à de la tristesse traversa le visage de Sirius. « Mon père et Regulus étant d'accord avec elle, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai fichu le camps. Je ne voulus plus rien à voir avec ces gens là. Après avoir claqué la porte, j'ai vomi tripes et boyaux, poussé par un haut-le-cœur.. Des heures durant j'ai erré dans les ruelles de Londres, complètement paumé. Les paroles de ma mère m'avaient secoué. C'était un peu comme si...comme si elle m'avait arraché le cœur et l'avait piétiné. »

Une lueur de haine passa dans ses yeux gris. « A un moment donné, j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi. Le leur faire payer. Leur faire autant de mal qu'il m'en avait fait. Il y avait une telle colère en moi, un sentiment d'injustice. Ça bouillonnait, ça inondait mes veines, ça voulait tout emporter. Mais au final... »

Le regard de Sirius s'éteignit, comme si la tempête intérieure qui avait allumé son regard était retombée. « Au final j'ai renoncé. La vengeance ne m'aurait rien apporté, sauf une souffrance encore plus intense. La haine est usant, tu sais, Harry. C'est une émotion qui te pompe toute ton énergie, qui t'use jusqu'à la corde. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré appeler ton père à la place. Lui et ses parents sont venus me chercher, ils m'ont recueillis chez eux.»

Un petit sourire émergea sur les lèvres de son père. « C'était des gens biens. Ils sont devenus une seconde famille. Plus tard, James et moi, on a tous les deux décidé de devenir flic. Lui parce qu'il avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles. Moi, parce que je voulais aider des gamins qui avaient eu moins de chance que moi. »

Harry fixa son père sans rien dire. Son passé avait été une horreur. Se retrouver à la rue, comme ça., du jour au lendemain. Alors qu'on vient d'avoir à peine seize ans. A sa place, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Il se serait peut-être réfugié chez Ron. Mais les Weasley, bien que gentils, étaient déjà nombreux, et pauvres par-dessus le marché.

Le silence s'installa. Sirius et Harry demeuraient songeurs. Le premier repensait à de sombres souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il pensait morts et enterrés. Le second était en proie au doute et au questionnement. Le silence finit par s'étirer entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit obnubilé par une question. La plus importante.

« Donc, si j'aime les garçons, ce n'est pas grave ? »

Sorti de ses pensées, son père le regarda d'un air rassurant. « J'ai promis sur la tombe de tes parents de tout faire pour te rendre heureux. Donc, si tu es bien comme ça, alors c'est le principal. »

Harry ressentit un bref élan de gratitude, avant que Sirius ne rajoute : « Mais si un jour j'entends dire qu'un homme t'a blessé et rendu malheureux, j'irais lui en toucher deux mots. » Tournant la tête, Harry gémit intérieurement. Il pria de tout cœur pour que son père ne sache jamais, jamais, que Tom avait serré les doigts autour de son cou, au cours d'une dispute monumentale.

« C'est bien calme tout à coup » déclara son père sans remarquer le désarroi de son fils. « On pourrait écouter un peu de musique, non ? »

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme, ravi de passer à un autre sujet de discussion. Son père se leva de son canapé et poussa un sifflement admiratif devant ses piles de disques. Elles étaient empilées près de sa table de chevet, contre le paroi des murs de sa chambre, ou encore dans un recoin de sa cuisine.

« Mazette, tu en as des albums. Une vraie collection ! J'avais oublié que tu en avais autant.»

« J'ai acheté mon cinq-cent quatre-vingt onzième disque la semaine dernière » fit Harry avec fierté.

« Nirvana, The Cure, Sonic Youth, U2 » énuméra son père en choisissant quelques albums au hasard. «, Ween, Acetone, Keeton, Skillet...tu as vraiment de tout...Linkin Park, Starset, Pink Floyd, Nightwish, Muse...Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »

Sirius releva la tête, surpris.

« Tu écoutes ça ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » questionna Harry. Son cœur s'était tout à coup affolé en voyant les sourcils froncés de Sirius. « Tu connais ce compositeur ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop mon style de musique. » Sirius retourna l'album et le détailla d'un air songeur. « Non, en fait si je connais Tom Jedusor, c'est pour une autre raison. Il y a trois ans, il a été impliqué dans une affaire plus ou moins criminelle. »

* * *

 _...Et PAF ! CLIFFHANGER ! Oh la méchante auteure qui ose faire ça à ses lecteurs ! :O_

 _C'est sans doute mon côté Serpentard :P_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, la suite sera au prochain épisode, je vous laisse donc tout le loisir d'imaginer ce que vous voulez._

 _Qu'a-fait Tom ? Comment va réagir Harry ? Va-t-il s'en remettre ? Qu'entend Sirius par "plus ou moins criminelle" ?... (j'ai l'impression d'être un présentateur de télévision, faut vraiment que je me calme...)  
_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hello chères lectrices ! :D_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris._

 _Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai plein de devoirs et d'exposés qui me tombent dessus en ce moment. J'ai même fait un oral sur la Fanfiction (en évitant de parler de lemon, PWP, slash et tout ce qui va avec bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie de choquer mes camarades même si voir leurs têtes serait très drôle j'avoue XD)_

 _Pour celles à qui Tom a manqué, le voici de retour dans ce chapitre. Ron fera également son apparition. Et Harry va se retrouver pris en tenailles._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ;)_

 _Tout est à JK Rowling of course. Sauf Tom qui n'appartient à personne. Même pas à son auteur de fanfiction favorite...  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

 **OoOoOo**

« Q-Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Harry, les doigts crispées sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Occupé à lire les titres de musique au verso du disque, Sirius ne s'aperçut pas de l'état de panique dans lequel était plongé son fils. Celui-ci eut un brusque haut-le-cœur alors que son imagination s'emballait.

 _Ce n'est pas possible ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tom n'a quand même pas fait de la prison ! J'aurais été au courant si ça avait été le cas, non ?_

Sentant son cœur chavirer, Harry compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Quand il jugea s'être suffisamment calmé, il interrogea son père, comptant sur son sel-contrôle pour maîtriser sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'a fait Tom Jedusor ? »

« C'est justement ça le problème, on ignore s'il a fait quelque chose ou pas. » Sirius releva la tête et haussa un sourcil inquiet. « Ca va bonhomme ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Oui, oui » se hâta de répondre Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son père se fasse du souci et se pose trop de questions. « C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup Tom Jedusor (Harry grimaça à cette cruelle ironie) et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait impliqué dans...dans quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Eh bien » répondit Sirius en reposant le disque et en en reprenant un autre. « Cette affaire remonte à trois ans. A cette époque, Londres avait organisé un grand concours de piano. Un concours international qui se déroule tous les huit ans. Il y avait plusieurs catégories dans lesquelles les musiciens pouvaient s'inscrire. « Jeunes Talents », « Graines de Champions », « Piano à quatre mains », « Jeunes Solistes » et « Futurs Prodiges ». Dans cette dernière catégorie se sont inscrits deux pianistes à l'ascension fulgurante : Tom Jedusor et Gellert Grindelwald. »

Harry eut un brusque sursaut. Encore ce Gellert Grindelwald ? Cela faisait trois fois que l'on mentionnait son nom. Ce mystérieux pianiste avait eu décidément beaucoup d'impact dans la vie de Tom. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur lui un de ces quatre.

Harry cacha ses mains tremblantes sous ses jambes. Il attendait la suite avec une appréhension croissante. En ce qui concernait l'incident de Amy, il avait accordé à Tom le bénéfice du doute, mais si jamais...si jamais l'homme qu'il aimait avait commis quelque chose de grave...Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait. Ça le briserait certainement.

« Ça va si je mets Skillet ?»

« Hein ? » Harry vit son père lui montrer l'album du groupe de rock. « Ah, euh...oui, vas-y, met-le. J'aime bien ce groupe. »

Il sentit l'impatience le gagner comme Sirius marchait en direction de son ordinateur. Enfin, l'ordinateur démarra et Sirius enchaîna:

« Ces deux pianistes, que je ne connaissais guère avant d'être mêlé à cette affaire, ont réussi les épreuves de qualification et se sont retrouvés en finale. Apparemment, tous les deux étaient dotés d'un caractère bien trempé et ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. »

 _Quel euphémisme,_ ironisa intérieurement Harry, se rappelant les paroles de Blaise Zabini. En réalité, Gellert et Jedusor ne pouvaient pas se voir en pâture. Selon les dires de Blaise Zabini, leur rivalité remontrait à leurs études au Conservatoire.

Et leur cas n'était pas une exception en soi. Quel virtuose quel artiste doué, que ce soit en musique ou dans un autre domaine, n'avait pas eu un rival au cours de sa carrière ?

On peut ainsi nommé les pianistes Thalberg et Listz. Ces deux rivaux du XIXième siècle ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs et se lançaient piques sur piques. Afin de les départager, la princesse Cristina Belgiojoso organisa un duel pianistique entre les deux prodiges et qui se conclut par un match nul.

« Grindelwald était le favoris, même si Jedusor ne se trouvait pas loin derrière. Certains disaient qu'il avait davantage d'expérience et qu'il était donc certain qu'il remporte le concours...Sauf qu'il n'y a jamais participé. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, le front barré par la perplexité. « Pourquoi Grindelwald n'aurait-il pas participé à cette finale ? »

Sirius introduisit le disque. La seconde d'après, la voix puissante de John Cooper vibra entre les murs de l'appartement. Sirius baissa le volume afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre tranquillement leur conversation.

« Parce que la veille de la finale, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. »

« Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture ?! » répéta Harry, catastrophé. Il avait l'impression de plonger en plein cauchemar. Sauf que l'horreur côtoyait le réel.

L'image de Tom s'imposa brutalement dans sa tête. Il était au volant de sa Laguna, fonçant sur une ombre qui traversait une ruelle. Une expression démentielle déformait les traits du pianiste alors qu'il accélérait...

Il secoua la tête, les yeux humides, chassant cette scène d'horreur de son esprit. Dire qu'il avait cours avec Tom l'après-midi même.

« C'était Jedusor au volant ? »

« On ne sait pas » répondit Sirius. « Avec mon équipe, on est allé questionner le voisinage, mais personne n'a rien vu. Il faisait nuit. Et le conducteur s'était enfui. Grindelwald était salement amoché, il nous était impossible de lui parler. C'est vrai que le nom de Jedusor nous est venu immédiatement à l'esprit, leur haine et leur rivalité était connues, mais... » Sirius secoua la tête. « Mais Grindelwald avait de nombreux ennemis. Des Bulgares. Il aurait trempé dans des affaires louches à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Tout de même, une voiture le renverse la veille de sa finale. C'est une drôle de coïncidence. » fit remarquer Harry, même s'il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit des Bulgares qui soient dans le coup. Il refusait que Tom ait eu un rôle aussi macabre dans cette affaire.

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit » déclara Sirius en le rejoignant. « Il y avait néanmoins quelques petites choses qui ne collaient pas. Sur le lieu du drame il y avait des traces de freinage, ce qui donne à penser que le conducteur n'a pas foncé délibérément sur Grindelwald. A moins qu'il n'ait eu des remords au dernier moment. On a examiné également le véhicule de Jedusor, mais il n'y avait aucune traces. Il était nickel. »

« Donc Jedusor pourrait ne rien à voir avec ça ? » lâcha Harry avec un regain d'espoir.

Sirius opina, la mine pensive. « A cette époque, on était trois sur le coups. Tonks, Maugrey et moi. On a questionné Tom Jedusor à tour de rôle. »

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Son père avait interrogé Tom ! Il grimaça en son for intérieur.

Ça allait sérieusement compliquer ses affaires de couple.

 _A ce rythme là, je ne suis pas prêt de présenter Tom à Sirius._

« C'était un coriace. Une totale maîtrise de soi comme j'en avais rarement vu. Et pourtant, j'en aie eu des drôles de types défiler dans mon bureau. Mais lui, c'était un cas à part. Même Maugrey n'a pas réussi à briser sa carapace. Et pourtant, il a toujours été doué pour déceler la failles chez les autres.»

 _Ce n'est pas étonnant_ , se dit Harry, _à six ans, Tom se murait déjà dans un mutisme imperméable à toutes paroles. Judy s'y était même cassé les dents à plusieurs reprises._

« On a dû laisser partir Jedusor, il n'avait pas d'alibi, mais on n'avait rien contre lui. Et puis je penchais davantage pour son innocence que sa culpabilité. C'était un asocial, mais non un psychopathe. A contrario, Maugrey pensait que c'était un manipulateur, un homme capable de duper son monde et de faire douter les autres sur eux-mêmes. »

« Et Tonks, elle en pensait quoi ? » questionna Harry. Il avait croisé la jeune policière à quelques reprises. Malgré sa maladresse maladive, c'était un petit bout de femme clairvoyant et intelligent. Un petit bout de femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et possédait une franchise désarmante. Elle avait une relation compliquée avec Remus Lupin. Tous deux passaient leur temps à se séparer et à se remettre ensemble. Un ménage plutôt compliqué en somme.

« Elle était d'accord avec moi » déclara Sirius en étalant ses jambes devant lui. « Inculper Jedusor aurait été une erreur monumentale. Je ne voyais pas ce pianiste de renom briser sa carrière comme ça à cause de sa rivalité avec un autre. Maugrey voit le mal partout de toute façon. C'est un vrai parano. Pour lui, un gamin de cinq ans qui vole une sucette est un criminel à en devenir... »

Sirius éclata de rire et Harry sentit une onde de soulagement le parcourir, comme ses muscles se relâchaient progressivement. Si son père croyait en l'innocence de Tom alors c'est qu'il était innocent. Il n'avait aucun lien avec cet accident. C'était peut-être juste un conducteur ivre qui avait renversé Grindelwald et s'était enfui par la suite.

Il y avait quand même beaucoup d'accidents et de morts dans le sillage de Tom. A croire que le pianiste était maudit depuis sa naissance.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _« Au cours de la nuit du quatorze novembre 2014, le célèbre pianiste, Gellert Grindelwald, a été percuté de plein fouet par une voiture. Selon les enquêteurs, le conducteur aurait pris la fuite. On ignore encore si c'est un acte accidentel ou délibéré._

 _A l'heure actuelle, Gellert Grindelwald se trouverait toujours au bloc opératoire. Son état est jugé critique._

 _Gellert Grindelwald est notamment connu pour avoir étudié au Conservatoire de Londres. Sa maîtrise du piano en fait déjà un artiste reconnu par ses pairs._

 _Il s'apprêtait à jouer en finale avec un autre prodige de son gabarit, le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Attablé aux archives, Harry continua d'éplucher les articles qui décrivaient l'accident de Grindelwald. Le nom de Tom n'était mentionné nulle part, son interrogatoire avait dû se faire en toute discrétion. Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire à proprement parlé d'ailleurs, Sirius et son équipe lui avait juste posé deux ou trois questions. Tom n'avait même pas été placé en garde à vue. Pas étonnant donc que Harry n'ait pas été au courant.

Il lut un nouvel article en diagonale avant de s'attarder longuement sur une photo du pianiste Bulgare.

Des boucles blondes, une mâchoire carrée, un regard aussi brûlant qu'une lame chauffée au fer blanc. Sa photo corroborait les dires de Blaise Zabini. Un charisme puissant se dégageait de Grindelwald. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme à tout dévaster sur son passage. Le genre d'homme à retourner les cœurs et à faire plier les esprits. Le genre d'homme qui imprimait sa trace dans toutes les mémoires. Sur lequel ni le temps ni l'espace n'avaient d'emprise.

Harry regretta tout à coup de ne pas avoir fait d'études au Conservatoire. Entre Blaise Zabini et son je-m'en-foutisme, Théodore Nott et son caractère particulier, et les rivalités entre Tom et Gellert Grindelwald, il ne se serait pas ennuyé.

Il eut aussi de la compassion envers Grindelwald et sa carrière brisée. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, ses séquelles avaient été importantes et sa rééducation longue et laborieuse. Au point qu'il n'avait pu reprendre le piano que cette année.

Si celui qui l'avait renversé avait voulu se venger, c'était réussi.

Grindelwald n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit sur son accident. Il était fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.

Harry jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il était temps de partir à son cours de piano. Tom avait horreur du retard, et que Harry soit son petit ami n'y changeait rien. L'heure c'est l'heure.

Sans oublier de prendre son casque de moto, Harry se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers et déboula sur le parking en un temps records.

Arrivé devant sa bécane, il s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha un juron. Un imbécile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de crever ses pneus pour passer le temps. Tout en promettant une série de tortures, accompagnées de raclées bien senties, Harry se saisit de son portable et appela un dépanneur.

Lequel n'était manifestement pas pressé, puisqu'il poireautait encore au téléphone un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Putain de putain de putain de merde !» s'énerva Harry. « Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?! »

« Un problème avec ta moto, Harry ? »

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut Ron au volant de sa Clio rouge, accompagné d'Arthur Weasley. A l'idée qu'ils l'aient entendu juré, Harry prit une moue gênée, avant de désigner les pneus de sa Honda.

Les Weasley sortirent de leur voiture et examinèrent le carnage. Ron grimaça tandis que son père émettait un sifflement.

« Eh ben, celui qui a fait ça n'y est pas allé de main morte. Tu devais aller quelque part ? »

« Oui » marmonna Harry en songeant à Tom. Le pianiste allait encore faire la tête.« J'ai un rendez-vous important et je risque d'être en retard. »

« Bon, eh bien, si tu veux je peux appeler un ami à moi qui s'y connaît en moto » lui proposa gentiment Arthur Weasley » Je vais l'attendre ici, pendant que Ron t'emmènera à ton rendez-vous. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter... »

Arthur Weasley lui posa une main sur son épaule, souriant d'un air rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, mon ami me ramènera, il n'y a donc aucun problème. Et puis, je voulais faire un tour à la bibliothèque d'à côté de toute façon. Monte donc avec Ron. »

« Ok » accepta Harry, mais avec néanmoins une condition. « Vous m'enverrez la note. Je tiens vraiment à payer. »

« Très bien » rit Arthur Weasley en les regardant grimper dans le véhicule. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

C'est surtout que Harry avait horreur qu'on paye pour lui. Déjà que les Weasley n'étaient pas bien riches.

« Alors » demanda Ron alors qu'ils claquaient la portière. « Où est-ce que je t'emmène ? »

Harry mit sa ceinture tout en maudissant le voyou qui avait crevé ses pneus. Sa destination n'allait pas plaire à son ami.

« Chez Tom Jedusor »

Comme prévu, Ron eut un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il faisait démarrer sa voiture.

« Tu vas toujours chez lui ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry, un brin agacé. Le ton de Ron n'était pas des plus aimables. « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Tom ? »

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? » observa Ron à la place.

La voiture cahota, toussa, projetant presque Harry contre le tableau de bord. Elle prit la direction de la sortie Nord-Ouest, et s'engagea sur une quatre voies. Il se demanda si c'était très sage de la laisser rouler à une telle vitesse. Il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'elle rende l'âme en plein milieu de la route.

Comme Harry n'avait pas répondu, Ron lui coula un regard en coin.

« Vous prenez toujours des cours ensemble ? »

Harry marmonna un vague « oui » avant de retourner observer le paysage.

« Tu devrais arrêter de le voir. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Harry s'était détourné de la vitre et fixait Ron avec colère. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison son ami vouait à Tom une telle animosité.

« Je m'y fis toujours à ma première impression. » décréta le rouquin, les mains crispées sur le volant. « Ce type n'est pas fiable. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas ! Cesse un peu de le juger, bon sang !»

Ron ne pipa mot, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient tendues et ses doigts semblaient broyer le volant qu'il tenait.

La petite Clio eut un brusque sursaut comme si elle avait senti l'électricité qui planait dans l'air.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

«PARCE QU'IL FAIT COMME MALFOY ! » explosa brusquement Ron en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. La Clio cahota de plus bel, guère habituée à un tel traitement. « Malfoy est en train de me piquer Hermione et ce type là, il fait pareil ! Il m'éloigne de toi ! On ne s'est même pas vu pour ton anniversaire ! »

Ron inspira lourdement, ramenant peu à peu sa voiture à une vitesse normale. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était toujours tendue.

« Je sais bien qu'il y a truc entre ce Jedusor et toi. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas stupide. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ron lui coupa la parole.

« Quand tu as défendu Jedusor tout à l'heure, tu avais le même regard que Hermione quand elle prend la défense de l'autre connard peroxydé ! Et je ne peux même pas dire un mot. Tout de suite, elle se met en mode Moi-je-suis avocate-et-toi-tu-n'y-connais-rien-mon-pauvre-Ron. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je me suis fait ramasser et tout ça, à cause de Malfoy ! "

Sa colère disparue au profit de la culpabilité, Harry essaya désespérément de placer un mot « Ron... »

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les trois ? Juste tous les trois ?»

« Je... »

« Je regrette tellement nos études à Poudlard. On était inséparable à l'époque. Et maintenant... »

Un silence lourd retomba dans le véhicule. Ron continuait de conduire, l'air complètement abattu. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Il ignorait à quel point son ami s'était senti seul. Focalisé sur ses cours de piano, il avait mis ses amis entre parenthèses. Des parenthèses qui s'étaient refermées, emprisonnant Ron dans sa solitude.

« Si tu veux je contacterais Hermione et on se fera un ciné ensemble » proposa Harry.

Son ami émit un grognement, guère emballé par sa proposition. Il semblait toujours aussi déprimé.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, comme un mince fil qui s'effilochait, jusqu'à ce Ron le dépose devant le portail de Jedusor. Le rouquin ne broncha pas quand il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière.

Harry crut qu'ils en resteraient là, mais, au moment où il allait tourner les talons, Ron l'interpella.

« Il y a un match de foot à la télé mardi après-midi. N'oublie pas de prendre les pop-corn. »

« Ok » fit Harry, le cœur un peu plus léger. Et surtout ravi de ce revirement.« Tu me ramènes ce soir, j'en aie pour une heure-et-demie- deux heures ? »

« Ça marche. » répondit le rouquin avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « A plus tard alors. »

La Clio toussa au redémarrage. Harry la regarda cahoter sur la route avant de rejoindre Tom sur le seuil de sa maison.

« Désolé » lâcha-t-il comme le pianiste le regardait en silence, les bras croisés. « Un imbécile à crever les pneus de ma moto et Ron m'a conduit jusqu'ici. »

« Ron ? » Tom fronça les sourcils. « Le rouquin footballeur dont tu avais assisté au match ? »

« C'est bien lui » acquiesça Harry. « Tu ne l'aimes pas on dirait ? » ajouta-t-il devant l'air contrarié qu'affichait le pianiste.

Celui-ci eut un reniflement dédaigneux.« Je ne comprends pas que les gens puissent s'extasier devant ce sport. Les footballeurs sont des personnes ennuyeuses, incultes et tout juste bon à taper dans un ballon. Que tu puisses être ami avec l'un deux me surprend au plus haut point. »

Au lieu de se révolter, Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

OoOoOoO

« Tom ? »

« Oui ? »

«Tu ne veux pas retirer ce...cette chose de ton piano ? »

« Pourquoi donc, tu en as peur ? »

« Les serpents ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé » avoua Harry en observant Nagini avec prudence.

Déployé entièrement sur le piano de Tom, le serpent ondulait avec lenteur sur les touches noires et blanches. L'instrument produisait de nouvelles notes à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était déroutant à voir et perturbant à entendre.

« Elle ne te fera pas de mal. Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi. »

Tom lui désigna le tabouret à ses côtés, arborant un rictus devant son air hésitant. Un poil vexé, il ne voulait pas paraître froussard, Harry s'installa tout en gardant une distance respectable.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis Nagini sur ton piano ? C'est un nouveau concept ? »

Le serpent, comme s'il avait entendu son nom, leva sa tête longiligne et émit un long sifflement. Harry frissonna, le souvenir du serpent montant sur ses jambes était encore récent.

« Nagini m'aide pour mon inspiration. » expliqua Tom en caressant le corps reptilien. « Elle produit des sons intéressants quand elle se déplace sur les touches. Vois-tu Harry, quand on est artiste, il vaut mieux être conscient du monde qui nous entoure, car tout peut être source d'inspiration. Le craquement de l'orage, le murmure de l'eau, le bruissement des arbres, le sifflement du serpent. »

Quand Tom tendit son poignet, Nagini s'enroula autour de lui, évoluant silencieusement vers son épaule et sa nuque.

«Tu veux la prendre ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci se raidit et secoua la tête. « Je ne préfère pas non. »

« Elle ne t'attaquera pas. Tant que je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre évidemment. »

Harry discerna sans mal la lueur de défi qui étincelait dans les yeux sombres de Tom. Il serra les dents, il avait horreur que le pianiste joue ainsi avec ses faiblesses et s'en amuse.

Son bras se détendit lentement vers la tête de Nagini, celle-ci le fixa de ses pupilles verticales. Harry se fit l'effet d'une souris face à un prédateur sur le point de la dévorer. Elle avait le même regard prédateur et calculateur que Tom.

Son examen terminé, Nagini se coula doucement le long de poignet. Ses écailles étaient douces et tièdes, sans doute imprégnées de la chaleur de Tom.

« Comment fais-tu pour t'en occuper quand tu pars en tournée ? »

« Mon jardinier s'en occupe » répondit Tom qui s'était détourné de Harry. Ses mains fines et blanches couraient sur le piano, la Sonate du Serpent prenant progressivement vie sous la dextérité de ses doigts.

Harry se demanda à quel point des mains aussi belles pouvaient se transformer en armes destructrices. Étaient-elles conçues pour créer ou bien pour détruire ? Le sang avait-il déjà souillé cette peau si blanche ?

Alors que Nagini continuait son ascension vers son cou, les photos de Amy et de Grindelwald flottèrent dans son esprit. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Tom. Pourrait-il la poursuivre avec le poids du doute ? A chaque fois que Harry posait ses yeux sur l'homme qu'il aimait, son cœur se tordait et ses pensées s'assombrissaient. A croire qu'un nuage de mauvais augure évoluait au-dessus d'eux.

Sortir avec cet homme c'est avoir constamment une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, se rendit compte Harry.

S'il ne voulait pas finir écraser, tôt ou tard, il devrait parler avec Tom. Et tout lui dire.

Absolument tout.

OoOoOoOo

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ? »

Cela faisait dix minutes que Harry patientait près du portail. Mais toujours aucune Clio rouge à l'horizon.

« Non, ça devrait aller » dit-il à Tom qui l'avait accompagné. « Mon ami Ron ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas un garçon très ponctuel. »

Le pianiste avait souligné ce reproche de son reniflement habituel. Celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'il commençait à s'agacer.

« C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard » rit Harry. « Une de nos enseignante, Minerva McGongall, lui disait tout le temps qu'un de ces jours elle le transformerait en montre à gousset pour lui apprendre à arriver à l'heure. »

« Une excellente idée » approuva Tom d'un ton railleur.

Comme Harry, il fixait la route, lâchant de temps en temps un grognement irrité. Un vent froid et pénétrant secouait les feuillages des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry croisa les bras pour se réchauffer, il n'aurait pas dû venir en t-shirt. A ce rythme là, il allait encore attraper la crève.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez moi en attendant. »

« Non, non, je suis sûr que ça ira. Il ne devrait pas tarder.»

Tom eut un ricanement ironique.

« Je suis sûr que je vais encore devoir ramasser ta forme pitoyable sur le sol et faire le garde-malade. »

« Et ça te déplairait tant que ça ? » le taquina Harry se tournant vers lui.

Les traits de Tom s'adoucirent et un sourire fleurit sur s lèvres. « Du moment que tu me rembourses en nature, je veux bien jouer les hôtes. »

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler alors que le regard intense de Tom parcourait son corps des pieds à la tête. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « As-tu déjà joué au piano entièrement nu, Harry ? C'est une excellente source d'inspiration. Tout l'art est de savoir harmoniser les sons avec le rythme du corps. » Sa bouche descendit et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. « Un de ces jours, je te montrerais. »

Le ronronnement familier d'un véhicule parvint à leurs oreilles. Reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de la Clio, Harry s'écarta rapidement de Tom. La voiture ralentit et s'immobilisa à côté d'eux. La vitre côté conducteur se baissa et la tête de Ron apparut.

« Désolé Harry, mon entraînement a été plus long que prévu. »

« Ce n'est rien » fit Harry en reprenant contenance. Il espérait que Ron n'avait rien vu de gênant. « Je te présente Tom Jedusor, mon...professeur de piano. Tom, voici Ron, mon meilleur ami. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent sans un mot. Le visage du rouquin s'était renfrogné, celui du pianiste était devenu un bloc de granite. Harry se racla la gorge, sentant l'embarras l'envahir. Il aurait voulu que Ron et Tom s'entendent, mais vu la tension qui grésillait dans l'air, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Bon, eh bien » Il rencontra le regard de Tom dont les iris s'étaient muées en blocs de glace. « A une prochaine fois alors. C'est quand le prochain rendez-vous ? »

« Mardi après-midi. »

 _Merde !_ jura-t-il intérieurement. Les traits de Ron s'étaient crispés de colère.

« Harry est pris mardi » lança ce dernier d'un ton féroce avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « On a un match de foot à regarder. Pas vrai ? » Ron se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec insistance.

« Euh... » Harry se mordilla les lèvres, sa tête ne cessant d'aller et venir entre Ron et Tom. Il se sentait pris en tenailles entre l'amitié d'un côté et quelque chose d'indéfinissable de l'autre.

Sentant son indécision, Tom le fixa ostensiblement, plongeant ses yeux d'encre dans les siens.

« Alors, que décides-tu ? Préfères-tu te cultiver et apprendre des choses intéressantes au piano ou bien perdre ton temps à t'abêtir ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que de se terrer dans cet endroit sordide ! » rétorqua Ron avec hargne.

« Je...je... » L'estomac noué, Harry regarda Tom qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il avala sa salive, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Je vais passer l'après-midi avec Ron. »

Ce dernier afficha un sourire triomphant, Tom, lui, avait un regard qui aurait pu liquéfier n'importe qui l'ayant croisé à ce moment là. La lueur qui avait embrasé ses prunelles était particulièrement effrayante. Même Ron, assis dans sa voiture, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Très bien » lâcha Tom. Sa voix, tel un vent polaire, frigorifia Harry sur place. « Bon après-midi alors. »

Et sur ces mots glaçants, il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui.

« On pourra passer un après-midi entier à jouer du piano si tu veux » lui cria Harry, tentant de minimiser les dégâts.

Peine perdu, le pianiste ne l'entendit pas, ou alors fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, laissant un Harry, les bras pendants, complètement affligé.

« Mince alors » fit son ami dans sa voiture. « Ce type est vraiment flippant. Tu as vu son regard ? J'ai cru qu'il allait m'assassiner !»

OoOoOoOo

Le soir, Harry fut heureux de se coucher. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Il avait bien cru n'en jamais voir la fin. Entre Tom qui était possessif, et Ron qui était jaloux, c'était difficile de garder la tête froide.

 _Enfin_ , se dit-il en fermant les yeux _, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira bien._

A ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore que la nuit qu'il allait passer basculerait dans le cauchemar.

* * *

 _Et oui, encore un cliffhanger...Je commence vraiment à y prendre goût XD_

 _Mon instinct de survie me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à me prendre une volée de Doloris et d'Avada Kedavra, donc je vous dis à bientôt !_

 _* Tire la langue et se met à courir*_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Salut les sorciers ! Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ^^  
_

 _J'ai enfin pu trouver un créneau pour publier la suite de Crescendo donc me-revoilà !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui me suivent toujours. C'est drôle parce que vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir lancé à "accio auteur" mais je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait donné le résultat final :p Aurais-volé à travers toute la France ?...Qu'arrive-t-il quand un accio est lancé par plusieurs personnes ?...Breeeef !  
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling etc._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS: Tom m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était "le seul et l'unique" autorisé à m'envoyer un Doloris, auquel cas vous subirez sa colère..._

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

 **OoOoOoO**

« _With the lights out, it's less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us... »_

Sous des draps enchevêtrés, une main jaillit et tâtonna la table de chevet.

« _I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now, entertain us… »_

Elle fit tomber une pile de livres qui était perchée là, renversa une bouteille d'eau, poussa une peluche en forme de chouette. Enfin elle réussit à attraper le portable niché entre une boite à lunettes et un casque audio aux couleurs de l'Empire Impérial.

La voix de Kurt Cobain se tut brusquement, remplacée par la voix pâteuse de Harry.

« Oui...allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Les neurones encore engourdies par le sommeil, il avait brièvement regardé l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait, avant de l'oublier aussitôt.

« Harry ce...c'est Hermione » répondit son interlocutrice, la voix étouffée par les larmes. « R-R-Ron...i-il...il a... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Harry à présent tout à fait réveillé. Il se redressa sur son lit, alarmé par le ton paniqué de son amie. Pour qu'elle le réveille à cette heure-ci c'est que quelque chose de grave était sûrement arrivé. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer à l'idée que Ron soit... « Hermione, qu'est-il arrivé ?! »

Il entendit un sanglot, un nez qui renifle. « C-C'est Ron, il s'est fait a-agr-agresser cette nuit et... »

« QUOI ! »

« I-il est à l'h-hôpital ...I-Il a des b-b-bleus partout, une fracture c-crânienne...et...Oh Harry ! Ron ne s'est t-toujours pas réveillé ! »

Le sang de Harry se figea dans ses veines. C'est comme si le temps s'était brusquement suspendu. La veille encore, il était dans la voiture avec son ami. Peu après qu'il se soit disputé avec...

« Hermione ! Qui a attaqué Ron ?»

« O-on ne sait pas » répondit Hermione une brève pause. Elle venait de se moucher plusieurs fois. « S-son agr-agresseur s'est enfui. »

Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il mit la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir alors que le visage de Tom assaillait son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas pu...pas pu s'en prendre à Ron ? C'était trop horrible à envisager. Impossible...Inconcevable.

Une bile amère lui monta à la gorge. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps et il demanda d'une voix tremblante« Dans quel service se trouve Ron ? »

« Aux urgences » lâcha la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé la maîtrise de sa voix. « Ils sont en train de lui faire un scanner. « Ses parents et ses frères sont là aussi. »

« Bien, j'arrive » fit Harry en se levant du lit et en courant vers son armoire. « A tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« D-accord » fit Hermione qui hoquetait à nouveau. «Mais avant, il faut que te dise quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Celui...c-celui qui a fait ça c'était un homme. Le médecin en est absolument sûr. Les traces de coups le prouvent.»

Le portable de Harry lui échappa des mains et claqua sur le sol. Il poussa un flot de jurons alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

 _C'est Tom...Mon Dieu s'est lui..._ se dit-il en ramassant les parties dispersées. Il voulut mettre en marche son portable mais l'écran noir demeura désespérément éteint. Poussé par un élan de colère, il se mit à hurler et donna un coup de pied à son portable. L'appareil vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, atterrissant devant les pattes d'Artémis. Celle-ci le renifla avant de lever vers Harry un regard inquiet.

« C'est lui qui l'a attaqué, Artémis » lui dit celui-ci pendant qu'il enfilait un jean en vitesse. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, mais pas autant que la plaie qui s'était ouverte en lui « J'en suis sûr. Il n'a pas supporté que je puisse passer mon après-midi avec mon ami, au lieu de jouer du piano. »

Artémis fila vers lui et se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

Harry attrapa ses chaussures, continuant de vider son sac, même s'il n'y avait que sa chatte pour l'écouter. « Il ne comprend pas l'amitié. Il...Il n'est pas comme nous. C'est un sociopathe, ou un psychopathe. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est en fait. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom. Cela plombait son estomac, remontait le long de sa trachée et s'étouffait dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait qu'employer la troisième personne du singulier pour le désigner. Un pronom pour s'éloigner, se protéger, contenir la souffrance qui se propageait dans son corps. Une mise à distance qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

« Il a poussé Amy, ne supportant pas qu'elle sorte avec Dennis. Il s'est aussi arrangé pour que quelqu'un le débarrasse de Grindelwald. C'est un homme qui ne supporte pas les obstacles, prêt à tout pour éliminer ce qui le gène ou le contrarie. Et moi, je... » Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il prenait son casque de moto. « Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, j'ai couché avec et maintenant...maintenant Ron paye pour tout ça. »

Il mit la clé dans la serrure, se tourna vers Artémis qui le regardait avec de grands yeux doux« Tout est de ma faute et il faut que je répare ce que j'ai fait. »

Harry ferma la porte et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOo

Après avoir garé sa moto (il l'avait récupérée hier soir, l'ami de Arthur était un rapide) sur le parking de l'hôpital, Harry fila en direction des urgences. Les portes coulissèrent devant lui, et il pénétra dans le bâtiment, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les minutes s'écoulaient, inexorablement, et il ignorait tout de l'évolution de l'état de Ron. Cela pouvait s'améliorait, comme cela pouvait empirait. Une fracture du crâne était toujours délicat à soigner. Des complications pouvaient arriver, des séquelles pouvaient le handicaper à vie pour le restant de ses jours.

Il balaya la salle d'attente empli de monde, tentant de repérer un visage familier parmi les malades et les familles qui attendaient. Il ne pensait pas que les urgences seraient déjà bondées à deux heures du matin...

« Harry ! »

Il eut juste le temps de faire volte-face avant que Hermione ne se jette sur lui et le serre dans ses bras.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Harry, enfouissant son menton dans la tignasse brune et désordonnée.

« Il est au bloc opératoire » répondit Hermione. Elle se recula légèrement et leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses lèvres tremblotaient. Des cernes creusaient ses joues et cela lui retourna le cœur. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? A guetter l'état de Ron ?

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un mouchoir. La jeune fille le remercia, essuyant les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

« Les médecins ont dit qu'il avait des hématomes au niveau du lobe occipital. Il faut qu'ils les résorbe, sinon il risque d'y avoir des lésions. Je...je ne sais pas combien de temps l'opération va durer. »

Comme son amie était toute blanche, Harry désigna un siège près d'un homme qui se tenait le ventre avec une expression douloureuse. « Assis-toi ici, et raconte-moi tout depuis le début. »

Hermione s'exécuta, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses traits. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« J'ai terminé tard hier soir et Ron a décidé d'aller me chercher. Pour se détendre un peu, on est parti boire un verre au bistro. Ce n'était pas très loin, juste à côté de mon lieu de travail. Au début, on était bien, on riait, on plaisantait, comme si tout était normal. »

Hermione soupira, enroulant machinalement une de ses mèches autour de son index. « Puis la conversation a dérapé, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, et on s'est encore disputé. Ron est devenu brusquement furieux et il partit en claquant la porte. Il m'a laissée toute seule et...je...je savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je suis rentrée chez moi. J'étais tellement en colère et désemparée par son comportement. Ron était irascible ces derniers temps, on se criait dessus pour un rien. »

Harry hocha la tête, ça correspondait parfaitement avec ce que le rouquin lui avait dit l'après-midi même. Un sentiment d'abandon, et de solitude, mêlé à de la colère. Le tout avec une pointe de jalousie.

« Molly m'a appelé quelques heures plus tard » enchaîna Hermione, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. « Des passants ont trouvé Ron allongé dans une ruelle. Il y avait du sang p-partout, alors ils ont prévenu la police. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'un voleur s'en serais pris à Ron ? »

Au fond de lui, il y avait cette petite voix qui voulait à tout prix déculpabiliser Tom. Lui donner une seconde chance. Sauver leur relation avant qu'elle ne soit réduite en miettes.

Les remords et la colère lui brûlaient les entrailles. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient dans l'attente de sa confrontation avec le pianiste.

Hermione secoua sa tignasse brune. « Ils ont exclu cette hypothèse parce que Ron avait toujours son portefeuille sur lui. Ils pensent plutôt à un fou ou alors à quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Ils vont probablement explorer toutes les pistes possibles et faire une enquête de voisinage. Ton père doit être au courant, non ? »

« Sirius n'est pas en Londres en ce moment » répondit Harry, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit son père avant qu'il s'en aille. « Il est parti à Édimbourg enquêter sur un trafic de drogue. Il en a pour plusieurs semaines. Le seul qui puisse nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé c'est Ron. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser » s'en voulut Hermione. « Ron n'était pas dans son état normal. La colère a dû le pousser à faire quelque chose qui... »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle inspira à nouveau, refoulant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne ressasse pas ça Hermione, tu te fais du mal » Ce conseil s'appliquait également à lui-même puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle la dispute entre Ron et Tom de la veille.

Aurait-il dû intervenir ? Calmer les choses avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment ? Harry regrettait d'être resté si passif, il aurait dû courir après Tom et adoucir sa colère. S'il avait agi, il ne serait peut-être retrouvé dans une telle situation.

« Où sont les Weasley ? » demanda-t-il, ne voyant aucun rouquin dans la salle d'attente.

« Dans un couloir au premier étage » indiqua Hermione. « Ils attendent des nouvelles du chirurgien. »

« Je vais attendre avec eux. Tu viens ? »

La jeune fille se leva, lui adressant un sourire fatigué. « Je vais me rafraîchir un peu aux toilettes. Je vous rejoindrais juste après. »

Harry laissa la jeune fille dans la salle d'attente, suivant ses indications. Il grimpa une série d'escaliers quatre à quatre et retrouva les Weasley. Ils étaient assis dans un couloir silencieux, à peine troublés par les passages des soignants.

Molly sanglotait contre l'épaule de Percy, lequel tentait de la réconforter maladroitement. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, et sa chemise, enfilée à la hâte, dépassait de son pantalon. Ce fut la première fois que Harry le vit habillé de façon aussi négligée. A côté Fred fixait le cadre d'une horloge fixé au mur, le regard dans le vague. Ginnie, quant à elle, s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur les genoux de George Ce dernier dormait, la bouche ouverte.

Arthur Weasley faisait les cent pas, lançant des coups d'œils angoissés en direction d'une porte aux lourds battants. En le voyant, Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait à nouveau pris des cheveux blancs.

Lorsque Molly l'entendit, elle se leva d'un coup, manquant renverser Percy qui se rétablit de justesse. « Oooh Harry ! » Elle l'étreignit et il se retrouva presque broyé dans cette étreinte maternelle. « Est-ce que tu sais qui a p-p-pu faire une chose pareille à mon Ronald ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore » fit-il en tapotant son épaule. « Mais je le découvrirais, c'est promis, Molly. »

« Non, Harry » Arthur s'approcha vers lui, l'air désapprobateur. « Laisse faire la police, c'est leur travail. Cela pourrait être dangereux. »

Percy acquiesça, solennel. « C'est à la justice de s'occuper de ça. »

« La justice ! » Fred émit un son moqueur. « Elle a bon dos la justice ! Souvent elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Avec George, on arrivera en moins de deux à savoir qui a fait ça. Pas vrai, frérot ? »

« Tout à fait, frérot » approuva Fred, sortant de son demi-sommeil. « Et l'agresseur de Ron ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans le miroir... »

« Oh arrêtez tous les deux ! Ne dites pas ça ! » s'affola Molly. « Cet homme est sans doute un fou ou un maniaque. »

« Ça se trouve » Fred prit un air songeur. « Il est atteint de la phobie des roux. Ça existe en plus, c'est plus fréquent qu'on le croie. »

Arthur fronça le nez. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Fred. »

Harry décida de patienter avec eux, il fut très vite rejoint par Hermione, et bientôt un silence pesant régna dans le couloir.

Ils attendirent, attendirent et attendirent encore. Les heures s'écoulaient, l'inquiétude montait. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Harry comptait les lézardes qui couraient le long des murs et le nombre de fois où l'ampoule au-dessus d'eux avait grésillé.

Enfin les battants s'ouvrirent et un homme vêtu d'une blouse et d'un masque de chirurgien s'approcha vers eux. Il ôta son masque. « Monsieur et Madame Weasley ? »

Arthur et Molly se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre, le reste de la famille Hermione et Harry compris, sur les talons.

« Alors docteur, comment va mon Ronald ? » demanda Molly, d'une voix pétrie d'angoisse.

« Nous avons évacué l'hématome sous-dural. Généralement il se forme quand du sang est présent entre différentes couches du cerveau » répondit l'homme dans son jargon professionnel. « Votre fils devrait être hors de danger. »

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans le couloir. Harry sentit ses épaules se relâcher en même temps que la tension disparaissait.

« Néanmoins » reprit le chirurgien « Du fait qu'il ait subi un choc violent, il s'est quand même cogné la tête contre le bord du trottoir, il est possible qu'il ait des séquelles. Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. On le garde en réanimation en attendant son réveil. »

Pendant que les Weasley pressaient le chirurgien de questions, Harry attira Hermione à l'écart.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps » lui annonça-t-il, s'efforçant de rester calme et posé. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »Il déglutit quand son amie le regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je crois savoir qui a fait ça... »

Écarquillant des yeux stupéfaits, Hermione s'écria : « Quoi ! Tu sais qui a attaqué Ron ? Mais Harry, il faut prévenir la police ! »

De peur d'alerter les Weasley, Harry prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir. « Je ne peux pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit lui. Il faut absolument que j'en sois certain.»

Si les flics débarquaient chez Tom, sa relation avec lui exploserait en éclats. Et les dégâts seraient irréparables. Et les choses pourraient empirer. On pourrait lui tirer dessus, ou il ne savait quoi.

Harry n'avait pour l'instant que des soupçons et il tenait à régler cette affaire à sa façon.

Et pour ça, il devait y aller seul.

« J'ai cassé mon portable. Tu peux me donner le tien ? » Devant la réticence de Hermione, il insista. « S'il te plaît, c'est sans-doute le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Demande aux Weasley de te prêter un de leurs portables et on pourra se tenir au courant comme ça. »

« Tu me jures de te donner de tes nouvelles ? » Hermione le fixait d'un air grave cette fois-ci.

« Sur la tête de Ron » promit-il.

La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac à main et lui tendit son portable. « Si demain soir, tu ne m'as pas appelé, je téléphonerais à Sirius. Qu'il soit à Édimbourg ou pas. »

Harry opina en grimaçant légèrement, la perspective que son père adoptif se retrouve impliqué là-dedans ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Il fourra le portable dans sa poche.

« Je te tiens au courant » lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Fait attention à toi. J'ai failli perdre Ron, je ne veux pas que ce soit aussi ton tour, Harry... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas» lui dit-il sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard empli d'angoisse de son amie. C'était suffisamment difficile comme ça. « Tout ira bien. »

 _Je l'espère du moins. Je l'espère._

OoOoOoOoO

Il gara sa moto à proximité du portail de Jedusor. L'aube naissant filtrait à travers les ramures des arbres, lui apportant une clarté suffisante. Il médita quelques instants sur la façon dont il allait aborder Tom. Opterait-il pour la méthode Sirius (dure et directe) ou la méthode Hermione (calme et raisonnée) ? Le pianiste n'était pas d'un tempérament facile. Harry ne niait pas que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ou plutôt à dire, s'annonçait ardu.

D'une part parce qu'il était lié à Tom, d'autre part parce qu'il était attaché à Ron. S'il arrivait à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y aurait forcément un après. Et c'est justement de penser à cet après là qui lui retournait l'estomac.

 _J'aurais dû me douter que tôt ou tard il s'en prendrait à Ron_ , se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le portail. _Il a des pulsions...il a quand même failli m'étrangler la dernière fois qu'il s'est mis en colère._

D'ailleurs, il avait affreusement peur de la réaction de Tom. Que ferait-il s'il se jetait sur lui, mais cette fois-ci avec bel et bien l'intention de le tuer ? Il pourrait aussi le kidnapper et le garder dans sa cave...Personne ne savait où était Harry. Il était seul ici, il n'y avait aucun voisinage alentour. Il pourrait toujours crier, personne ne l'entendrait.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein roman policier. Avec le héros paumé au milieu de nulle part, et un possible sociopathe retranché chez lui. Harry secoua la tête, calmant son imagination trop fertile. Dès que toute cette histoire serait finie, il publierait son article et écrirait un livre. Se vider la tête ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Mais en aurait-il seulement la force ? Si son lien avec Tom était brisé, et il le serait forcément vu les circonstances, il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de s'en remettre. Déjà qu'il avait déprimé durant trois semaines, suite à sa dispute avec Tom.

 _Encore faut-il que je sorte vivant de cette maison_ , se dit-il en allant sonner à la porte.

Il patienta quelques minutes, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Mais il n'y eut que le silence qui lui répondit. Un silence qui lui laissa un drôle d'impression. Un mauvais pressentiment même.

Certes, le pianiste pouvait dormir, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut des volets fermés. Comme si la demeure avait fermé ses yeux inquiétants, lui empêchant de distinguer ce qu'il se tramait.

 _Il faut que je franchisse ce mur...Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe._

Harry jaugea le mur d'un bref coup d'œil, prit son élan et sauta le plus haut qu'il pût. La pierre dure et tranchante lui entailla la paume, il poussa un cri de douleur, tentant de trouver malgré tout une prise sur les cailloux qui dépassaient. Mais sa tentative fut vaine. Il réessaya trois fois, avec le même résultat : Des paumes ensanglantées, une frustration croissante et une voix intérieure qui lui disait de ne pas laisser tomber.

 _Cette méthode ne mènera à rien_ , réfléchit-il épongeant le sang de ses mains avec un mouchoir, _je dois trouver un autre moyen de rentrer ici._

Il longea le mur, examinant attentivement les alentours. Au bout d'un moment il repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un arbre suffisamment haut et proche du mur, pour qu'il puisse y sauter et atterrir de l'autre côté. Il y avait une branche assez basse, Harry s'y accrocha et réussit à se hisser. Il se félicita d'avoir joué aux acrobates explorateurs avec Ron dans le jardin des Weasley. Son expérience lui facilitait son ascension dans les branchages.

Comme il se glissait sur la ramification qu'il avait repérée, il s'immobilisa en entendant le battant d'une porte grincer. Cela venait de la cabane ! Une silhouette en sortait. Harry plissa les yeux, le cœur battant, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Tom. C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs, vêtu d'une combinaison de jardinier. Sans doute le gardien, se souvint Harry. Il était chargé de tondre le gazon et de s'occuper de Nagini pendant ses absences. S'il ne se trompait pas, son nom était Frank Bryce.

Harry voulut prendre un meilleur appui sur la branche, mais celle-ci émit un craquement sous son poids. Le bruit attira l'attention du jardinier qui stoppa net au milieu de la pelouse. En levant les yeux, il aperçut alors Harry sur son perchoir et se mit aussitôt à beugler :

« Dis donc-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! C'est une propriété privée j'te signale ! »

« Je sais mais... »

« Tu serais pas un de ces journalistes par hasard ? » s'emporta l'homme, le visage rouge de colère. « Ou un de ces fans tordus qui veulent rentrer coûte que coûte chez Monsieur Jedusor ?! »

« Je ne suis pas un de ses fans » se défendit-il. « Je suis Harry, l'élève de Tom. Il ne répondait pas, alors je...je suis allé ce qu'il se passait. Je m'inquiétais, vous voyez. »

Le jardinier sembla se calmer un peu, il jaugea pourtant Harry d'un œil méfiant.

« C'est toi, Harry Potter ? »

« Oui » confirma celui-ci, se forçant à ne pas trop bouger. La branche avait de nouveau émis un craquement sinistre. Ce n'était guère le moment de tomber. Ou bien il en serait quitte pour un aller simple à l'hôpital. C'est Hermione qui serait ravie...

« J'me souviens de ton visage maint'nant » déclara le jardinier qui avait fini de l'examiner. « Ouais, tu v'nais souvent chez Monsieur Jedusor jouer au piano. Je vous écoutais quand j'étais dehors. »

« Pourquoi Tom n'a-t-il pas répondu ? Est-ce qu'il dort ? »

« Nan. Monsieur Jedusor est absent. »

Harry manqua glisser de sa branche sous la stupeur. « Quoi ? Tom est parti ? Quand ça ? »

« Cette nuit. »

Son cœur rata un battement, une sueur froide parcourut son corps.

 _Il s'est enfui. Il a attaqué Ron, puis il est parti..._

Ce constat lui donna la nausée. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pourrait même pas le faire parler puisqu'il n'était plus là.

« Vous savez où il est allé ? »

« A Paris » Un pli perplexe barra le front de son interlocuteur. « Y t'as pas prévenu ? »

« Non » répondit Harry d'une voix pâle. Il avait l'impression qu'une enclume était tombée dans son ventre. Pourquoi Tom était parti à Paris ? Avait-il une seconde maison où s'abriter ?

« Pourquoi est-il allé à Paris ? »

Avec un hochement d'épaules, le jardinier marmonna : « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? J'me mêle jamais de ses affaires. Pas envie qu'il m'arrive des bricoles. C'est pas un patron facile, facile... »

Harry opina de la tête, il imaginait sans mal la vie compliquée qu'avait eue cet homme en travaillant pour Tom.

« Vous ne sauriez pas à quelle adresse il est allé ? »

Le jardinier se frotta le menton, la mine pensive. « Il m'a parlé d'un hôtel où le prévenir, au cas où y'aurait des problèmes. Un hôtel...hum...chais plus trop son nom...Le Pistol...Bistol... »

« Le Bristol ! » corrigea automatiquement Harry. Il en demeura bouche bée. C'était un des hôtels les plus luxueux et les plus réputés de Paris.

Qu'était donc parti faire le pianiste dans la ville Lumière ?

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. D'abord Ron se fait agresser, puis Tom disparaît la nuit même et ensuite, il apprenait qu'il avait quitté la capitale pour échouer en France.

Les neurones de Harry tournaient à plein régime. Il pourrait téléphoner au Bristol, mais Tom serait alors prévenu, et il était possible qu'il en profite pour s'enfuir encore une fois. Hors de question d'appeler les flics, il n'avait aucune preuves. Juste des hypothèses. Et les hypothèses ne faisaient pas long feux dans la police.

Non, il allait devoir aller à Paris. Il était temps de mettre tout ça au clair. Il commençait à se fatiguer de tout ce micmac.

* * *

 _Bon bon bon, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue (ne soyez pas trop déçues, il y aura une suite à cette histoire...;)) et se déroulera comme vous vous en doutez dans la ville lumière !  
_

 _Je ne dirais rien d'autre, je garde le suspense :p_

 _Au fait, vous saviez que la phobie des roux existe bel et bien ? J'ai fait des recherches par curiosité mais je n'ai pas trouver de nom pour cette phobie._

 _En tout cas, s'il y a une personne atteinte de cette phobie, je ne lui souhaite pas de tomber sur les Weasley, parce qu'elle sera plutôt mal barrée XD_

 _Bref, à plus !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Hello everybody :)  
_

 _Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté, voilà donc un petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure !_

 _Bonne lecture sur ce dernier chapitre de Crescendo ^^_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling;_

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

 **OoOoOo**

 _« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. L'Eurostar va bientôt entrer en gare Paris-Nord. Merci de ne rien oublier dans le train. »_

Harry attrapa ses affaires en-dessous de son siège et se coula dans le couloir, bousculant quelques voyageurs au passage. Trop pressé de sortir du train, il ne prêta pas attention aux exclamations indignées qui fusèrent derrière lui. Il sauta sur le quai bondé de travailleurs qui se frayaient un chemin dans la foule, scrutant leurs montre dans la crainte d'arriver en retard. Des touristes, reconnaissables à leur plan de ville et à leurs appareils photos, s'amassaient dans les boutiques de la gare.

Harry aussi aurait bien voulu profiter de cette escapade pour visiter Paris, goûter des croissants et des pains au chocolat, chiner de librairie en librairie dans le quartier Latin, déambuler sur les Champs-Élysées, se perdre dans les multiples ruelles de Montparnasse, mais il n'avait pas les temps. Il avait peur que Tom s'éclipse, en même temps que la lueur d'espoir qui brillait en lui. Il savait que c'était un paradoxe. Son ressenti entier était un kaléidoscope de paradoxes. Il se sentait en colère, triste, perdu, en proie au doute et au questionnement, avec malgré tout l'espérance que tout cela serait bientôt terminé.

Il repéra les logos clignotants des taxis et fonça dans leur direction. Là, il attendit quelques minutes dans la file d'attente et grimpa dans une voiture qui se libérait.

« _Hôtel Bristol s'il vous plaît »_ demanda-t-il dans un français approximatif.

« _Ça marche »_ répondit le chauffeur en faisant démarrer sa voiture. Il s'engagea dans des ruelles un peu douteuses, bordées de sex-shop, de magasins couverts de crasses, et de bars miteux, puis déboucha dans une avenue à l'allure nettement plus avantageuse. Harry leva les yeux, observant des barres d'immeubles qui disparaissaient à l'horizon, accrochant son regard sur la pointe de la tour Eiffel. Toute en finesse et en majesté, cette grande dame perçait le ciel, attirant l'œil, le sourire et les envies.

 _« Vous êtes déjà venu à Paris ? »_ s'enquit le chauffeur, levant les yeux vers son rétroviseur.

« _Non, c'est ma première fois. »_

 _« Vous venez pour visiter ?»_

 _« J'aurais bien aimé »_ avoua Harry dans un soupir. Au fur et à mesure que le taxi progressait dans la cité, la boule d'angoisse nichée dans son ventre grossissait, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour rentrer dans cet hôtel prestigieux, il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une chambre. Il y allait au culot et à l'audace, comptant sur sa bonne étoile pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais, une fois sur place, est-ce que ce serait suffisant ? Le personnel de l'hôtel pouvait très bien le mettre dehors ou appeler la police s'il jugeait son activité suspecte. Et alors là, s'en était fini de ses retrouvailles avec Tom.

« _On est bientôt arrivé »_ annonça le chauffeur comme la voiture s'engageait sur l'avenue des Champs-Élysées. Contournant l'Arc de triomphe, elle fut momentanément bloquée dans un bouchon. Enfin, au bout de quinze minutes, la circulation se désengorgea, et le taxi put continuer sa route. Il tourna à droite, passant devant le Palais de l'Élysée, bifurqua à gauche et s'immobilisa devant un grand hôtel à la façade élégante et raffinée. Des balcons délicatement sculptées ornaient les murs d'un blanc de nacre.

« _48 euros s'il vous plaît »_ demanda le chauffeur en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci, qui était passé dans un bureau de change avant son départ, sortit un billet de cinquante. Le chauffeur lui rendit sa monnaie, et s'éclipsa, laissant Harry, seul, sur le trottoir.

D'un pas résolu, il marcha vers l'entrée où un portier vêtu d'un uniforme bleu-marine, lui ouvrit la porte, le saluant avec politesse.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, étonné que le portier n'ait fait aucun commentaire sur sa tenue. Il avait eu juste le temps de mettre un jean et une chemise propre. Des vêtements bas de gamme par rapport à la clientèle de luxe du Bristol. Ceci dit, le portier n'était pas payé pour juger les gens qui dormaient ici.

Foulant le tapis rouge qu'on avait minutieusement aligné le long d'un parquet rutilant, Harry s'arrêta devant la loge de l'hôtel. Une femme impeccablement habillée, les cheveux relevés en un chignon stricte, l'accueillit d'un sourire poli.

« _Bienvenue à l'hôtel Bristol, Monsieur. De quelle nationalité êtes-vous ? »_

« Je suis Anglais »

« Alors nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Paris » fit la femme dans un anglais impeccable. « Avez-vous réservé une chambre ? »

« Non, non...en fait, je... » commença Harry en déglutissant. La nervosité le faisait bafouiller. Il se força à se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. La femme le regardait à présent d'un œil interrogateur. « Je voudrais parler à Tom Jedusor. Je sais qu'il est ici. C'est très important » précisa-t-il.

Il se maudit intérieurement pour se ridiculiser de cette façon. Il aurait peut-être dû opter pour une autre méthode. Attendre que Tom sorte et le suivre. Mais il ne savait même pas s'il était ici.

La réaction de la femme lui prouva néanmoins le contraire. Elle le toisait en fronçant les sourcils, désapprobatrice.

« Est-ce que Monsieur Jedusor vous attend ? »

« Non, mais il me connaît. Mon nom est Harry Potter. Pouvez-vous le prévenir ? C'est vraiment urgent. »

Elle sembla hésiter, regardant de temps en temps en direction d'un employé de la sécurité. Celui-ci s'était approché et surveillait Harry attentivement. Prêt à entrer en action au moindre mouvement suspect. « S'il vous plaît » pria Harry. « Je suis un ami de Tom. On joue du piano ensemble »

« Très bien » céda la femme d'un ton sec, décrochant son téléphone. « Mais si Monsieur Jedusor refuse, vous partez. »

Harry opina de la tête, attendant avec impatience que la femme compose le numéro de la chambre de Tom. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Tom sembla répondre à l'autre bout de l'appareil puisque la femme demanda :

« Monsieur Jedusor ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Il y a ici un certain Harry Potter qui désire vous voir...Oui... » Elle se mit à détailler Harry. »C'est un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, portant des lunettes rondes...Très bien monsieur...Oui, je vais lui transmettre le message...Au revoir, monsieur. »

Elle raccrocha et leva vers Harry des yeux un peu plus aimables. « Monsieur Jedusor vous attend. Il se trouve au troisième étage, suite royale. »

« Merci beaucoup » fit Harry en la saluant et en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur. Un groom lui demanda l'étage où il allait et l'ascenseur grimpa vers le troisième étage.

Maintenant que Harry avait plus ou moins atteint son objectif, il sentit sa nervosité disparaître au profit d'une détermination froide. Tom lui devait des réponses. Et si jamais il refusait ou se moquait de lui, il les lui arracherait de gré ou de force. Harry était prêt à en découdre avec lui. Tant pis s'il ameutait tout l'hôtel.

Le tintement d'une cloche lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le groom lui souhaita un bon séjour et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Harry s'enfonça dans le couloir, lisant les inscriptions sur les portes et s'arrêtant devant celle qui portait la mention « Suite royale »

 _C'est l'heure de régler nos comptes, Tom_ , se dit-il en s'apprêtant à toquer contre le battant.

Une voix familière résonna tout à coup de l'autre côté, stoppant son geste.

« Tu peux rentrer. C'est ouvert. »

Brièvement surpris, Harry se composa un visage neutre et entra. Une chambre au décor riche et somptueux se dévoila devant lui alors qu'il refermait la porte. Tout avait été préparé, arrangé, aménagé, au millimètre près, par le personnel de l'hôtel. Il y aurait davantage prêté attention s'il n'y avait pas eu cette silhouette qui l'attendait, adossée au mur et le visage impénétrable.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis Tom prit la parole d'une voix aussi douce que le velours qui ornait les rideaux.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

« Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fuis Londres avec une telle lâcheté ! »

La voix de Harry suintait d'amertume. Toute la bile qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'agression de Ron se déversait sur sa langue. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir désormais.

Tom arqua un sourcil étonné. « Fuir ? Et pourquoi aurais-je fui ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! » s'emporta Harry, gagné par la colère. « Tu n'as pas supporté que je puisse passer un après-midi avec Ron, au lieu d'être avec moi ! Tu ne supporte pas que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es possessif, autoritaire et tordu ! Tu es un malade, Tom. C'est pour cette raison que tu as agressé Ron cette nuit et qu'ensuite tu as rejoint Paris. Comme de rien n'était. Parce que rien ne t'atteint ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu te laisser m'embobiner comme ça. J'ai sans doute voulu y croire jusqu'au bout, t'accorder une seconde chance, malgré le doute. Mais là, j'en aie assez. J'arrête de jouer, tu m'entends ?»

Harry reprit sa respiration. Il avait lâché tout ça d'une traite. Sa rancœur s'était déchaînée sur Tom avec la vitesse et la puissance d'une tornade. Il fixa le pianiste avec une pointe d'appréhension, s'attendant à ce qu'il devienne fou furieux. Mais celui-ci resta très calme, parfaitement maître de la situation. Un rictus moqueur se formait petit à petit sur les traits de son visage.

Cela énerva Harry qui vit rouge. Il serra les poings.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Cela t'amuse de me voir ainsi ? Si tu cherches la bagarre, je suis prêt ! »

Tom secoua la tête, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux.« Bien que cette hypothèse me plaise au plus haut point, je te prierais de regarder d'abord ceci. »

Il marcha vers une sacoche noire posée sur une chaise, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux billets qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. Il prit les billets, se demandant quel mauvais tour lui jouait encore le pianiste.

« Juge par toi-même. »

C'était des billets de train. Des billets d'avion plus précisément. Londres-Paris.

« A quelle heure à eu lieu l'agression de ton ami ? »

« Entre minuit et deux heures du matin environ. »

« Et quelles horaires indiquent les billets ? »

Harry lut l'horaire en question et en eut le souffle coupé. « Deux heures quinze- trois heures trente-cinq » articula-t-il en blêmissant.

« Au moment où ton ami se faisait attaquer, j'étais à l'aéroport. Désires-tu des témoins, Harry ? J'en aie à la pelle. »

La colère de Harry retomba d'un coup et il contempla Tom avec ahurissement. Ce n'était pas lui...Ce n'était pas lui qui avait attaqué Ron. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait joué un mauvais tour, mais son imagination.

Quel imbécile !

« Mais pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu venu à Paris ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu... »

« J'avais un concert privé à l'Élysée » répondit calmement Tom. « C'était très bien payé. Même un pianiste comme moi a besoin de revenus de temps en temps. Je ne te rien dit hier car tu étais bien trop occupé avec _ton ami_ Ron. »

Il avait lâché ça d'un ton froid et Harry se sentit rétrécir sur lui-même. Il se mordilla les lèvres, se reprochant encore de s'être emporté si violemment. Il était trop impulsif.

« Je t'ai quand même laissé un message sur ton portable avant que je m'en aille. Ne l'as-tu pas regardé ? »

« Non » avoua Harry. « Je ne le regarde pas toujours, j'étais crevé hier soir. Et je l'ai...cassé il y a quelques heures de ça. »

Il lui avait donné un coup de pied dedans quand il avait craqué. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui avait attaqué Ron dans ce cas ? Était-ce un fou comme la police l'avait pensé ?

La sonnerie du portable de Hermione retentit tout à coup dans sa poche, le sortant de ses pensées. Conscient que ce devait être important, il prit l'appel, tout en regardant Tom d'un œil gêné.

« Oui, Hermione ? » dit-il au téléphone. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Ron s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama la voix joyeuse de son amie. Harry se sentit aussitôt le cœur plus léger.

« Il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il a parlé ? »

« Pas encore. Il s'est à nouveau endormi. Il est très fatigué, tu sais. Mais il va bien... » Il y eut une brève pause avant que Hermione ne reprenne la parole. « Harry, son agresseur s'est rendu à la police ce matin. »

« C'est vrai ?! Qui était-ce alors ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

« C'était Drago Malfoy. »

« QUOI ! Mais quel connard ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu- »

« Attends Harry, laisse-moi finir » l'interrompit son amie. « Drago a plaidé la légitime défense... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Harry alors que ses doigts étaient crispés sur le téléphone.

« Selon lui, il aurait croisé Ron alors qu'il revenait d'une soirée chez des amis. Ron l'aurait apostrophé violemment et se serait jeté sur lui. Ils se seraient d'abord battus, puis dans la bagarre, Drago l'aurait repoussé dans le but de se défendre et Ron se serait alors cogné la tête sur le rebord du trottoir."

« Il ment ! » s'exclama Harry. Il n'en croyait pas une miette. Drago était un fourbe et un sournois. Peut-être qu'il se comportait un peu mieux avec Hermione, mais il avait toujours détesté son meilleur ami.

« Ils ont trouvé un témoin qui confirme les faits. Un junkie aurait assisté à la scène. Il confirme que « c'est le roux qui a attaqué le blond » ».

« C'est un mensonge ! Le père de Malfoy a sûrement dû le payer pour dire ça ! On sait tous que cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et qu'ils inventeraient n'importe quoi pour se sortir du pétrin. »

« Je ne crois pas Harry." répondit calmement Hermione." Je pense que c'était un accident, juste un accident. Drago a poussé Ron, et en le voyant inconscient il a pris peur et s'est enfui. Je ne prends pas sa défense. J'essaye simplement de rester objective...Et le plus important c'est que Ron aille bien, non ? »

« Oui » admit Harry avec amertume. S'il rencontrait Drago, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

« Je pense que je vais oublier cette histoire de mariage » poursuivit Hermione au téléphone. «Je me suis fait trop de tracas là dessus. Je me rends compte à présent qu'il y a des choses plus graves et qu'il faut prendre la vie comme elle vient. Mais au fait, Harry, où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je..euh... » Harry regarda Tom qui commençait à s'impatienter. « C'est une longue histoire. Je n'ai pas le temps pour t'expliquer, mais un jour, je te raconterais. A bientôt, Hermione. »

« A bientôt, Harry. On se recontacte. »

Harry éteignit le portable, poussant un énorme soupir. Il s'était trompé du tout au tout. Mais il n'était pas entièrement responsable dans cette histoire.

N'osant pas trop regarder Tom, il leva malgré tout la tête, rencontrant son regard insondable. « Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il. « Je me suis un peu emporté »

Le pianiste avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face.« Tu mériterais que je t'attache au lit et que je te punisse. »

Le commentaire plein de sous-entendu fit grogner Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Tom leva un sourcil.

« Ah non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » rétorqua Harry avec un sans-gène qui l'étonna. « Tu attires les intrigues comme un aimant. A croire que tu es maudit ou que tu portes la poisse. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Grindelwald ou à Amy Benson. Tu pourrais m'éclairer à ce sujet ?»

« Ainsi, tu es aussi au courant de ça ? Je suppose que cela m'apprendra à sortir avec un journaliste fouineur, têtu et casse-pied » persifla Tom. « Concernant l'accident de Grindelwald, je n'y suis pour rien. Il est vrai qu'à trois ou quatre reprises j'aurais aimé l'écorcher, l'étrangler ou l'écarteler. Mais quelqu'un s'est apparemment chargé de le faire à ma place. De façon plus classique, certes, je le reconnais. »

« Et Amy ? »

« Elle par contre, c'était bien moi » déclara Tom avec calme.

« Tu l'as poussée ? » lâcha Harry d'un ton choqué.

« Je vivais dans un foyer, Harry. Je n'étais pas un ange. Aucun des pensionnaires ne l'était de toute façon. Contrairement à ce que croyait le personnel de l'établissement. On ne se faisait pas de cadeau. Amy était une peste. Elle aimait me pousser à bout. Un jour, j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme. C'est aussi simple que cela. Quand on s'amuse à me provoquer, tôt ou tard on en paye le prix fort. Comptes-tu me dénoncer pour cela ? »

Harry le fixa de longues secondes. Puis il soupira en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

"Non, je ne dirais rien..."

D'une part parce que Tom était jeune à l'époque, il y avait prescription, d'autre part parce qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était réellement tramé entre les deux enfants. Judy lui avait fait part de sa version. Tom lui en avait donné une autre. Il n'y avait pas de témoin. Pas de preuves. Rien. L'existence dans un foyer était difficile, nourrie par la colère et l'abandon. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas juger cet acte, aussi terrible soit-il, parce qu'il n'avait pas connu la vie de Tom.

Et puis, surtout, il comptait bien mener la mission de Judy à son terme.

A savoir, « réparer » Tom.

Harry ancra des yeux pleins d'incertitude dans ceux du pianiste.« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec moi, tu vas en baver. » Tom avait levé la main vers lui, écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« C'est réciproque. » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

« Notre relation sera loin d'être rose. Ne t'attends pas à des papillons et des fleurs au bout du chemin. Elle sera plutôt sinueuse, tumultueuse et jonchée d'épines. »

« Je pense que je survivrais. » fit Harry en se penchant et en l'embrassant.

Après tout, il n'y a que les contes de fée qui se terminent par « Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. »

Pas vrai ?

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de "Crescendo" ^^ Je sais que vous restez sur votre faim, mais il y aura une suite. Une suite qui devrait s'appeler: "Pianissimo" où Grindelwald jouera un rôle clé et où pleins de personnages anciens ou nouveaux auront aussi un rôle à jouer. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais l'écrire.  
_

 _Il y a également un autre Tom/Harry qui me trotte dans la tête. Celles qui ont regardé mon profil savent de quoi je parle, il s'agit d'Inferno", une fic qui se déroulera dans le milieu psychiatrique. J'ai mis le résumé sur mon profil, histoire de vous donner un avant-goût.  
_

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi et encouragé._

 _Bisous et sans doute à bientôt !_


End file.
